Naruto The Marine
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: The night of the sealing, Naruto was transported to the USA, eventually he found a purpose, but what will happen when he goes home? Don't like don't read
1. A Marine

_**Okay, this is a new story that i wanted to try out, since no one accepted the challenge, now i wasn't really writing this as well as my others...but i decided to give it a try.**_

_**Its not as good as i would like it to be...but i wanted to try it...no flames or any negative comments.**_

* * *

><p>It was the night that the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village. People were dying left and right and the village was being torn apart from the Foxes Rage. But no one knew why the fox was attacking in the first place. It was safe to say that that the whole village was going to hell. But there were two people in the middle of it all.<p>

"Minato! You can't do this to him!" A woman with red hair said to the man named Minato.

"Kushina! We don't have a choice, with the way you are right now...the fox will kill you!'" Minato said to his wife as he held a bundle in his arms.

"Please! You can't do this to him! He can't lose us!" Kushina said as Minato shook his head.

"Don't worry! The village will-" He was cut off as he was knocked out from behind, and someone caught the bundle.

"Neither of you are dying here today!" A old man said wearing some battle armor.

"Sarutobi! What the hell are you doing?" Kushina said as she saw him go through Hand Signs.

"The Only thing I can do to help out right now!" He said as he finished the sequence.

"Wait! Are you-" Kushina said as she recognized the jutsu.

"Yes...I'm sorry Kushina...but at least this way...I know that the village and especially you two will be safe...and especially your son." Sarutobi said as they suddenly saw the fox start to struggle.

"But...what about your family?" Kushina cried out.

"They are old enough to take care of themselves...and my wife is dead...please...let me do this." Sarutobi said with pain in his voice.

"..." Kushina was speechless so she nodded her head, while tears fell from her eyes.

The fox stopped struggling as the soul and its power was split into two parts. One half was heading towards Sarutobi and into his gut as a strange symbol suddenly appeared on his gut area as he groaned in pain. Then he looked over and he noticed that the other half was heading towards the bundle in his arms. Which was now revealed to show a small blond baby boy with whisker marks on his face. And then the power went inside of him while the same strange seal appeared on his gut.

"SEAL!" Sarutobi yelled out as the foxes body then faded away into dust as he smiled one final time.

Then the old man fell over dead, he had a smile on his face as he was devoured by the strange spirit that he had summoned using the strange Jutsu.

And then the woman Kushina started to crawl over to the bundle.

"N-Naruto." She said as she started to inch closer and closer to the bundle. But then something odd happened.

The bundle started to levitate in the air. Much to her shock, and then Red Chakra started to hurl around it.

"NO!" She screamed as she figured the demon was escaping.

But then the baby started to cry as he suddenly started to glow a whitish color as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. The woman stared at where the baby was...No she stared at where her baby was. Because in the last five minutes, her baby had become something hated in this world...and he was taken away from her.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed out as Minato started to come to his senses.

"K-Kushina...what happened?" He said as he saw her crying.

"IT TOOK HIM! IT TOOK MY BABY!" Kushina yelled out as some Ninja started to show up and they saw Minato holding his wife. As they both started to cry tears of sorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>IN ANOTHER DIMENSION<strong>

There was an orphanage that had just gotten a bunch of new infants to look after. It was run by the local church. But the strangest incident was that the new baby that had arrived with the other new orphans.

"Where did this one come from?" A nun asked as they were not aware of another baby coming with the others.

"I don't know sister...its like he just appeared out of nowhere." The priest said as he handed her the bundle.

The baby was crying until he was held by the nun who held the infant close to her. She then traced the whisker marks on his face as the baby giggled.

"Well...this is certainly interesting...does he have a name?" The Nun asked the priest as he shook his head.

"No...he doesn't I will leave it to you to name him." He said as he turned away. The Nun then placed him in a crib alongside all the others in their nursery.

"Well...lets see...no name at all...what to name you?" She said as she thought it over for a second.

"I know...your name will be James...Daniels." She said giving the baby both a first name and a last name.

She then left the nursery as every single child in there fell asleep. However she didn't notice that there was a red aura that seemed to be rocking the child in its crib.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER<strong>_

James Daniels was a regular teenager, however he was never adopted by anyone. Apparently there was something about him that made nobody want to adopt him. So he pretty much had lived at the orphanage his entire life. But since he was officially eighteen it was time for him to leave since he was considering an adult now.

"Were going to miss you around here James." The same Nun from eighteen years ago said as she helped him pack.

"I'm gonna miss you too sister." He said as he lifted up a duffel bag.

"Where are you going to go? As I recall no college accepted you?" She said as he face palmed.

"Thanks for the low blow...but I don't know...I'll think of something." He said as he gave her a hug before walking out of the orphanage.

She was right, no college had accepted him, mostly due to the fact that the high school that he had attended, he had spent most of his time either pranking or sleeping in class. So even though he eventually graduated, no college wanted him due to his record at his high school. So he walked and he walked, for two hours straight. He then went inside a Mcdonalds and grabbed a quick bacon and cheese third pounder to go as he continued to walk.

"Damn, I really should think things through before I go someplace...seriously I don't even know if there is a hotel anywhere near this place." He said as he sat down on a bench in front of a random store or something.

"Man...What am I gonna do?" He said as he closed his eyes and titled his head back.

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He then opened his eyes and looked up to see a rather large man.

"Hey kid...You gonna sleep there or are you gonna keep waiting?" The man said as James got a good look at him.

The man had his hair in a high and tight haircut. Which basically meant he was a Jarhead. He was also wearing a uniform with three stripes pointing upwards on his sleeve. And he was also wearing a white hat with the symbol of an Eagle, Globe and Anchor on it.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" James asked as the man pointed to the office behind them.

"To talk with the recruiter...We just opened a minute ago." He said as James took a look at the sign.

The sign said 'Local Marine Recruiting Office'. James was confused at first and was about to say something back.

"I'm no-" He suddenly stopped himself there.

On one hand, he had no where to go, and no way to make money, not to mention that he didn't have any place to stay. And he had heard that you could go on a college program for the branches of the military.

"On second though, I might as well come in." He said as he followed the Sargeant into the Marine Recruiting office.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER<strong>

"Congrats Kid...Report here at this time, and that will be where the bus that will take you to Parris Island will be waiting." The Sargeant said as he shook James's Hand.

"Thank you sir." He said respectfully as he walked out of the office.

"_Well, this shouldn't be so bad...now I have something to do with my life." _

* * *

><p><strong>ONE WEEK LATER<strong>

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?" _James thought as he was now doing push ups due to the fact he talked back to the DI.

"NOT SO SMART MOUTHED NOW HUH!" The Drill instuctor yelled out as he continued to do his push ups.

"_JUST GOT TO MAKE IT THROUGH BOOT CAMP!" _James thought in his mind as he continued to do his push ups.

* * *

><p><strong>TWELVE WEEKS LATER<strong>

James had now officially become a United States Marine, he had earned his Rifle Expert Badge as well as earning a couple of other things upon his graduation of Boot Camp. Now he was heading to the Marine Corps School of Infantry for further training to become a combat Marine. He had to admit, even though Boot camp was hard for him, he had to admit it was worth it. He felt stronger than he ever had before, he also felt more accomplished. So now he was going to continue to work as hard as he could for his country and for the Marines.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

Corporal James Daniels was now currently engaged in Combat with the Taliban as they were ambushed when his Squad was patrolling the Area. It all started off as PFC Stone was hit by sniper fire and went down faster than a rock in water. They were all currently taking fire as they were trying to fire back at the insurgents. However that proved to be easier said than done.

"PRIVATE! GET THAT DAMN THING LOADED!" James yelled out as Private Sullivan was having trouble with the Squad Automatic Weapon.

He finally managed to load the damn thing, even though it took who knows how long. He then started firing out of an area where he could see the enemy better than most of the guys.

"I don't know Corporal! I Think were fucked!" PFC Thompson said as he had to pull out his M9.

"NOT YET!" James yelled out as he reached for a another clip for his M16.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?" Thompson yelled out again.

All of a sudden they started hearing more guns firing, and then the next thing they know the insurgents are suddenly dropping down through the windows and all of the other places where they were currently held up.

"BECAUSE! I CALLED IN FOR SUPPORT A WHILE AGO!" He yelled out as he knew that some snipers had been sent for those specific reasons.

Then as quickly as it began, the fire fight was done. And Corporal James lived to see another day. Or so they thought. Because at that exact moment, there was a single grenade thrown at them from one of the insurgents who was almost dead.

"WATCH OUT!" James yelled out as he pushed PFC Thompson out of the way, and in turn getting in the way of it.

"SHIT!" The other members of the squad yell out as they take cover. However, James was not so lucky.

His body took a direct hit from the grenade. And nobody could find a trace of him. It was safe to say that Corporal James had been killed in Combat.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE IN LIMBO<p>

"Ah Shit! Where the hell am I?"James yelled out as he woke up and he noticed that he still had a lot of his equipment on him.

"_You are dead...yet you are not." _He heard a voice say as he turned around.

"WHOSE THERE?" He yelled out as he readied his M16.

"_Relax...I'm not going to hurt you." _He heard the voice say from behind as he turned around again.

Then to his complete surprise he saw a man dressed in an all white suit. The man himself was walking towards him casually as if there was no problem with the current setting. He took notice that the man himself seemed to have a cross around his neck as he walked towards James.

"Who are you?" James asked as he wanted answers.

"_To put it simply...I am called many names, but all in all I am the same thing...but...you would know me as God."_The man said as James's jaw dropped.

"So...I'm dead aren't I?" He said as God nodded his head.

"_Yes you are...Naruto." _He said as James got confused.

"What did you call me?" He said as he was confused as to why god was calling him some strange name.

"_Thats Your name...your real name." _He said as James shook his head.

"No my name is James Daniels...I have no idea who this Naruto kid is." He said as God shook his head.

"_No, you were given the name James Daniels...but your true name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." _He said as James got confused.

"I'm sorry, your confusing me here." He said as God sighed.

"_To Put things simply...Your not of this world...and you were taken from your home many years ago." _He said as James laughed.

"Yeah right! That stuff only happens in Comic Books!" He laughed out as God glared at him.

"_In case you haven't noticed...I AM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! AND I CAN NEVER TELL LIES! SO WHEN I SAY SOMETHING IT IS THE TRUTH!" _He yelled out as James shut up.

"Okay fine...go ahead." He said as God sighed again.

He then started to explain James life...No Naruto's life. He explained how when he was born a powerful demon attacked his village. And how his parents were two people named Kushina and Minato. And how he was transported from his world to the United States. To be honest it was really confusing to him. Especially when he mentioned how his world's warriors fought.

"You mean to tell me...I come from a world...where there is Ninja...and they use some kind of a magic trick to fight?" He said as God nodded.

"This is really...confusing." He said as God nodded again.

"_Yes, but you see, I am here for a different reason." _He said as James/Naruto looked at him.

"What for?" He asked as God smiled.

"_Would you like to go home?" _He said as James thought it through.

"_Hmm...on one hand...I get to go to the world of my birth, maybe meet my real parents, and I get some new training in this catra or whatever the hell its called...But...this whole Ninja thing...I think I would prefer to stay a Marine." _He said as he went over the ups and downs.

"I think...I want to go...back." He said as God smiled.

"_Very Well...It will be interesting to see how a Marine reacts in a world full of Ninja." _He said as Naruto stopped him.

"WAIT! Will I still have my weapons?" He asked as God nodded.

"_Yes, however if you ever need more ammunition...you will have to make it yourself...I can only tell you where to find the materials. Anything else...just ask the fox sealed inside you." _God sad, but Naruto got confused.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to a demon." He said but God shrugged.

"_Well, you see...Nine Tails isn't really that evil...he was being controlled when he attacked your village...hes actually a really nice guy!" _God said as Naruto sighed.

"Can you just send me the-" He was cut off as he suddenly found himself in the middle of a dirt road.

"Well this is interesting." He said as he checked to make sure he had all of his equipment.

"Well, might as well get going...gonna have to find somewhere to go in this place." He said as he started to walk down the road, unaware of where it was taking him.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE IN KONOHA<p>

Minato was at his desk staring at the amount of paperwork that he had to do. But one thing was on his mind. It was mostly the thing that had been bothering him ever since that night twelve years ago.

"_He would have been Twelve." _Minato thought as he knew it was Naruto's birthday today.

He had no idea what went wrong, all he knew was that Kushina said that Naruto disappeared in a flash of light, at first he thought that the Nine Tail's Chakra was too much. And the sheer amount of it had caused his son to explode. But he figured that couldn't be right. Especially since if a Jinchurikki died. Then the Biju they contained would be released into the world a couple of years later depending on the seal.

But either way, he had sent out teams of Anbu to look for his son for years. And every year there was nothing that could point to any evidence saying that his son was alive. Most people would just try and have another baby. But Minato and Kushina just couldn't bring themselves to do it. After that incident, Kushina didn't want to have another baby. She wanted her baby.

"Thinking about Naruto again?" He heard Kushina's voice in front of him.

"Yeah..." He said as she sat on the desk.

"He has to be alive...I...I just feel it." She said as he nodded.

"If he is alive...where do you think he is?" Minato said as Kushina shrugged.

"I don't know...I just hope that wherever he is...hes happy...and maybe...he has had a good life." Kushina said as they both left the office of the Hokage.

"I hope so too...I hope so too." Minato said as they went home.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE IN WAVE COUNTRY<p>

James/Naruto had just walked into a town, he noticed that the people seemed to be living in poverty. Some kids were going around trying to steal food without being caught. He was sickened as to how malnourished the kids were. There were some times the orphanage was poor. But at least they would get enough to eat. He noticed that people were looking at him oddly, especially with the fact he was wearing desert camoflauge, had on a pack, and was carrying some strange object in his arms.

"_What the hell happened to this place?" _He thought to himself as he felt someone tug on his pant leg.

He saw a little girl that was four years old, she was malnourished all to hell. And she had that begging look on her face. She was holding out her hands hopeing she would get something.

"You want something to eat?" He said as she nodded.

"_Well, I do have some MRE's left in my pack." _He said as she looked at him with hope.

"Do you have any family?" He asked as she nodded and pointed to two people looking in the garbage can.

"_They have to eat garbage? Thats it! I'm helping these people out!" _He thought as he smiled at the girl.

"Get your family...and I'll get you something to eat." He said as she called her family over.

"I got to warn you though...these meals your gonna eat won't taste very good...there meant to keep you alive...do you understand." He said as all three of them nodded. He then motioned them over to a bench.

He then got to work on pulling out the MRE's. He didn't like these things himself, but hell if you were hungry enough, you would eat anything you could find. So he pulled out a separate MRE for all three of them. He then gave them instructions on how to use the flame less heater and they all cried in happiness as he walked away.

They wanted to give him some sort of compensation. But he said that they deserved the food. He then started to walk away as the little girl hugged his legs quick before he left. He then quickly got back to what he was doing. He kept walking through the town until he came across a sight that made his blood boil.

"Come on...you know you want it!" He heard a man's voice say as he heard the sounds of someone struggling.

"No! Leave me alone!" He now saw that some man with samurai swords was trying to rape a woman.

"_THAT SON OF A BITCH!" _He thought as he pointed his M16 rifle at him.

"Hey you bastard!" He yelled out as the man turned to him with a snarl.

"Drop your weapons and leave the woman alone!" He said as a bunch of people started to crowd around him.

"Ha! As if...another person trying to be a hero...you have no idea what my boss will do to you!" The Man said as he pulled out a sword.

"Drop your weapon! I will not repeat that order!" James yelled out as the man laughed.

"Who do you think you are...oh well...doesn't matter...YOUR ABOUT TO DIE!" He yelled out as he charged him.

"Dumb ass!" James yelled out as he fired off a single round.

The man dropped dead quicker than anything. And everyone was staring at the newcomer in shock as he walked towards the woman. She had blue hair and was wearing a pinkish shirt.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He said as the woman looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked as James helped her up.

"Corporal James Daniels...United States Marine Corps." He said as everyone stared at him.

"I'm Tsunami." She said as he started walking with her.

"Who is that man...did you see that weapon?" He heard someone say in the crowd.

"So Miss...do you have a home?" He said as he kept his rifle at the ready.

"Yes...its not far from here." She said looking at the strange man in front of her.

"I will escort you there...after that...you need to be on your guard." He said as Tsunami nodded.

"Alright...but I do have some ninja at the house...they will help protect me." She said while James narrowed his eyes.

"Where were they when you were about to be raped?" He said as she looked down.

"Training." She said as James understood a little but was still angry.

"And they couldn't spare one body guard?" He said, he wasn't sure how different Ninja were from Marines.

"They were busy." She said as James stopped her.

"Miss Tsunami...I cannot take the risk of you being raped again...I'll have to protect you since these so called 'ninja' seem to be occupied." He said as they continued walking.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him.

"Semper Fidelis." He said as she looked confused.

"Huh?" She asked confused as to what he just said.

"I'll explain later...is this your home." He said pointing to a small hut.

"Yes it is." She said as he stopped her.

"Excuse me...but you see...I have no place to-" He was cut off by her saying something.

"Sure! Anything!" She said quickly.

"Alright...thank you ma'am." He said as they walked in the door.


	2. A Place To Stay

_**Okay really needed to get this written down since i want to start working on my other fics again. But anyway here we go.**_

* * *

><p>James and Tsunami walked into the house and he noticed that it looked a little better on the inside then it did on the outside. They both walked into the kitchen as James sat at the table taking off his pack, all of his equipment. His Kevlar and his helmet, and reluctantly his weapons.<p>

"Would you like something to drink?" She said as she looked at him now.

"Just water ma'am." He said as she got him a glass.

"If you don't mind me asking...what are you exactly?" She asked as she was looking at his M16.

"I'm a United States Marine." He said as she looked confused.

"What the hell are the united states?" She asked as James looked up.

"Its a country far...FAR away from here...I wish I knew how to get back...but something happened...and the next thing I know I end up here." He said, while he was lying for half of it.

"I see...whats a marine?" She asked as he smiled.

"Were warriors for the united states, we help defend out country from any threat be it foreign or domestic." He said as he suddenly went through his pack.

"So your like Ninja?" She asked but James shook his head.

"No, we don't use some sort of magic trick to fight...were purely physical...as well as technologically advanced...if my rifle over there is anything to go by." He said as she looked at it.

"I don't understand how can something so strange be so deadly?" She asked as he grabbed, took out the magazine and showed her the bullets.

"It won't work without bullets, these are projectiles with can be fired at high speeds, using simple gunpowder...so in a way they are limited in ammunition...but they are very effective as you saw." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his dress uniform.

"Well, what do you know? I even have my dress uniform with me." He said as he pulled that out and she looked at all the medals on it.

"What are all of these for?" She asked pointing to a purple heart.

"They are awarded for different things...that one is a purple heart, it means I was wounded in combat." He said as she started to scan over them.

"I see, so what is this symbol?" She said as she pointed to the Eagle, Globe and Anchor.

"Thats the symbol of the Marine Corps...or USMC for short." He said as he pulled out a couple of cleaning supplies.

"Tsunami...were back." He heard a lazy voice say from the door. And James got his M9 at the ready.

"So wha...Who is this?" A man with silver hair said as he was wearing a headband with a leaf symbol on it over his eye.

"What the hell? How does your hair stick up like that?" James said as he lowered his weapon.

"My hair? Your the one with the hair that makes your head look like a Jar." He said as James's eye twitched.

"You got guts man...hey ma'am...are these the so called ninjas who are supposed to be protecting you?" He asked Tsunami as she nodded.

"Oh...I see." He said as he lowered his pistol and extended his hand.

"Corporal James Daniels...United States Marine Corps." He said as Kakashi looked at the hand in confusion, but then shook it.

"Kakashi Hatake...Of the leaf village...I guess." He said not sure as to what to say.

"Kakashi sensei who are you talking to?" He heard a voice say as he turned to a small group of kids.

He noticed how one of them was wearing a red dress and had pink hair. But the most visible part of her was her forehead. He also noticed how there was an emo kid who had his hair cut like a duck's ass. And finally he saw some kid who had black hair and pale skin and had an expressionless look on his face.

"Who the hell are these kids?" James asked confused as to where the other Ninja were.

"Hey! Were Ninja! Not Kids!" The Pink Haired one said as she yelled a bit.

"Hey Pinky...I wasn't talking to you." He said as he turned to Kakashi.

"Not trying to be rude...but what are you doing here?" He asked James as James just looked at him.

"I'm here, because I stopped Tsunami here from being raped." He said as Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"Yeah, and I heard that Ninja were supposed to be watching over her and her family...so why is it that you ditched her to go train, while she had to go and get supplies." James's asked as Kakashi started to sweat.

"Well, we have to prepare for a fight against Zabuza Momochi...and uh." Kakashi said as James cut him off.

"So you couldn't go with her for a minute or two to make sure she was alright...or did you not think of that." He said as Kakashi looked down in shame.

"Listen Sir...If you have been assigned to protect someone...you should follow orders...what if some person had come to try and kill her?" James asked as Kakashi nodded his head.

"I see...okay I get it I made a mistake." He said as James continued.

"There is no room for mistakes on the battle field Hatake." He said as he turned to the three kids.

"And this? These are Ninja? Why the hell are freaking kids Ninja?" He said as Kakashi answered.

"For the record, every major ninja village does that...its not unusual...its just common." He said as James walked over to the kids.

"So you got an Emo Kid, a Pink anorexic girl...and...hmm this kid's not too bad...at least hes paying attention." He said while the pink haired girl and the emo glared at him.

"Hey! My Name is Sakura! Not Pink An...whatever that word was." Sakura said as James raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what about Emo Boy here?" He said as the kid was glaring at a wall.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said as James ignored him after that.

"And you...state your name." He said directly to the emotionless boy.

"Sai." He said as James raised an Eyebrow.

"They don't have last names where your from?" He said as Sai shook his head.

"There is no last name...just Sai." He said as James nodded.

"Okay doesn't seem like a big deal anyway...now where is the rest of Tsunami's family." James asked as he looked them over.

"Well, Her kid is upstairs...and her grandfather is the bridge builder we were assigned to protect." Sasuke said as James glared at him.

"Then why are you not protecting him?" He yelled out as they suddenly realized that they had left him at the bridge.

"Oh crap." Kakashi said as he ran out of the house.

"Geez...back home, if you were not following orders we could get you with insubordination and other things, but here it seems to be a common practice." He said as he looked over at Tsunami.

"Is there some place I can rest?" James asked Tsunami as she nodded.

"There is a spare room down the hall and to the left." She said as James nodded.

"Thank you ma'am." He said as Tsunami smiled.

"Your welcome...Dinner will be in two hours...by the way I suggest you take your equipment with you." She said as James nodded and got all of his equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>KAKASHI'S POV<strong>

Who the hell was that guy? I didn't understand, he looked like he wasn't from around wave country, scratch that he didn't look like he belonged to any country in the elemental nations. But the fact that he pointed out all of the flaws and errors I had made was odd. But yet it made perfect sense. What did he say his name was again. Corporal James Daniels, first off what the hell was a Corporal? And second off, what was this United States Marine Corps. But that was not the only thing that was on my mind.

For some reason, something about him seemed familiar. Especially those Whisker marks and the fact that he looked like Minato Sensei. But no...it couldn't be! I mean Minato's son would have been twelve! From the looks of it...this guy looked like he was twenty maybe twenty one! But still I couldn't ignore that fact. Is it possible he could have had a brother?

Whoever this Corporal James Daniels was. I was going to bring him back to the leaf. Maybe then I could find out what this man was hiding. And maybe I could find out what the hell he was. He walked like an experienced fighter. But he wasn't a ninja, it was confusing as to what was going on. That much was certain. But for now, I needed to escort Tazuna back to the house. For some reason I never suspected that Gato may send other assassins to kill Tazuna.

"_Whoever this Corporal James guy is, we need to find out who he is...maybe he is the one we have been searching for." _I thought while I went to the bridge to get Tazuna.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE HOUSE<strong>

James still had his combat uniform on, but he had removed all of his equipment. So now the only thing he had left was his camouflage jacket and pants. And his tan combat boots. He decided to keep his knife and his sidearm weapon with him just in case. He sat down at the table as Tsunami, some small kid, and an old man joined Kakashi and his squad at the table.

"Who is this?" Tazuna asked as he was wondering who the new comer was.

"Corporal James Daniels Sir." He said as he extended his hand.

"And what are you doing here?" Tazuna asked as he didn't know why some guy was in his house.

"I decided to help protect your daughter here since she was nearly raped by some thug on the streets sir." He said as Tazuna's eyes widened and he smiled at James.

"Then I believe thanks is in order...its been a while since a person has helped someone for no reason." Tazuna said as James nodded.

"Well Sir...I was trained and taught to protect and to fight, back when I was at war, I protected every member of my squad...and any civilian caught in the crossfire...so I couldn't let your daughter be raped by that pig." He said as he took out his K bar. And sliced through a piece of meat.

"War?" Sasuke said as he looked at the man.

"Yes Kid...War." He said not wanting to go into any details.

"It doesn't matter...your all going to die." The little boy at the end of the table said to them.

"Who are you...Identify yourself." James said as he glared at the boy.

"Inari." The boy said as James looked at him.

"How old are you?" He said as Inari rolled his eyes.

"I'm 8." He said as James narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, Inari you shouldn't speak about things you have no fucking clue about!" He yelled out which shocked everyone in the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT! I BET YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE PAIN WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH!" Inari yelled out as he stood up and tried to attack James.

But James intercepted him and caught his fist and twisted it behind his back while pinning him to the ground and holding his K bar to his neck.

"I don't know what it is to suffer? Your a fucking idiot! Back in Iraq I led my squad into battle and saw them get their guts blown out! I was nearly killed on who knows how many occasions and I saw many of the friends I trained with die before my eyes!" He said as he let go of Inari and everyone looked at him in shock.

"So don't you ever tell me I don't know what it is to suffer boy! Because I have been through hell and back!" He said as he went back to his seat at the table, while Inari ran out crying.

"Why did you say all that to him?" Sakura said as James glared at her.

"Because its the truth...it pisses me off when kids say I don't know what its like to suffer...until they have worked hard to protect their country can they say that." James said as he sipped his water.

"What the hell is Iraq?" Tazuna asked as he had never heard of the place.

"A desert country far away, thats all I'm going to give you Sir." He said as he ate a piece of meat.

The rest of the time went by silently. Inari had not come out of his room since he was yelled at. And every single Genin in Kakashi's squad was silent after his explanation. James went to the spare room that he was residing in, but then he suddenly heard crying. He cracked open a door and saw that it was Inari crying. At first James was going to leave without paying attention. But then he saw that he was clutching a picture of a man. James suspected it was the boys father.

"D-Daddy." He said as he clutched the picture in his hands.

James was feeling a little bit of sadness for the boy. But at the same time he was letting his warrior side take over. He knew that mourning the dead for too long could be bad for you, the only thing you could do was move forward. So he went into the room.

"That was your father wasn't it?" He said as Inari turned around quickly.

"What do you want?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"I heard you crying." He said as Inari narrowed his eyes.

"So what...you came to mock me?" He said as James shook his head.

"No...I'm telling you to move on." He said as Inari looked at him.

"What did you say?" He said with slight anger.

"This man...hes dead isn't he?" He said while the kid narrowed his eyes again.

"Yes." He said with sadness.

"Kid...I already told you...your not the only one who has lost something...the men I lost...these were men I trained with...marines I fought with...they were like my brothers." He said while Inari looked at him confused.

"Marines?" He said while James nodded.

"Were Warriors for our country...we are taught that every Marine is our brother, and we all fight to protect our brothers." James said as Inari looked at him.

"Why? Why do they fight for something...if they know they might die?" He asked as James walked over to him.

"Because they loved their country, they wanted to defend it from our enemies, and we all became friends during training...when one dies, we would give them a honorable burial...and we would still fight." James said as Inari nodded.

"Is that why...my father fought for us?" Inari asked as James nodded.

"Yes, he was protecting what he loves...just like a soldier." He said as he turned to walk out of the room.

He left Inari to think to himself. Because he knew that the kid was thinking about what he said. He just hoped that the kid didn't go even more emo from that whole situation. He never knew what it was like to have parents. But then he remembered what God told him back when he was in Limbo, he told him that his parents were alive in this world...his world. Some people by the names of Kushina and Minato.

But other than that he had no idea who they were. All he knew was that he had a giant nine tailed fox sealed inside him. Who according to God was supposed to be a nice guy. Which to be honest, was a little surprising considering the fact that it was supposed to be a demon. If Sister Mary knew that he had a demon sealed inside him she would freak out. But she would probably know the difference between him and the demon. After all how can you expect a small harmless kid to be a demon. What kind of idiot would make that assumption.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN KONOHA<strong>

Half of the members of the civilian council as well as a lot of civilians suddenly sneezed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO WAVE<strong>

James still was thinking about that whole situation, especially when he found out his real name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. It surprised the hell out of him. Even though he had been wondering if he had parents who a long time, he didn't expect them to be in another world. Still, it was hard to believe that he had been in this world for less than a day, and already he had saved one woman, helped out a family in need. As well as lecturing a Ninja and his team on their mission.

He had to admit he sure was doing well so far. Still, as he expected, this world was a lot less technologically advanced then his. He noticed how they had no automobiles, so that was out of the question. And he didn't exactly know how to build one, sure he had a friend who was a combat engineer who helped fix humvees that taught him some stuff but that was it. But other than that he also had some construction experience. And he had to admit, this town really needed to get fixed up.

But that could wait until morning, he was still going to get some sleep. After all, even though he loved being a Marine, and the early hours he could deal with. He had to admit, sometimes getting a few more hours of sleep could be like a gift from god. Not to mention the food he ate while he was here, after a while of eating MRE's he was happy to eat regular food.

Plus due to the fact he spent some of his time taking a vacation in Okinawa Japan, he had some experience with customs and such. So yeah, he was definitely prepared for what was going on. But now it was time for some rest. He soon passed out on the mattress while keeping his weapons close to him. As well as sleeping with his M9 under his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

James had awoken early along with Tsunami who was preparing breakfast for everyone in the house. James was currently helping her with some of it. Which she happily accepted since that was a lot of cooking to do for some people.

"You really are helpful James." Tsunami said as she started to cook some food.

"I do what I can ma'am." He said as she smiled.

"By the way, what does that one phrase you said yesterday mean?" She asked as he realized what she was talking about.

"Semper Fidelis?" He asked as she nodded.

"Its in a language called Latin, its a dead language where I'm from, but we still use it a lot in my country's military, it translates to 'Always Faithful'." He said as she nodded.

"So basically, its your motto to your fellow...uh...marines?" She asked as she nodded.

"Not only to marines, but to other americans...or civilians where I come from...but when I saw you in that position, I couldn't let that happen." He said as she nodded.

"Well either way, thank you for helping us out." She said as he nodded.

"No problem ma'am." He said as people started to flow into the room.

He noticed that Kakashi and his team had walked into the dining room with sleepy looks on their faces. And the old man Tazuna came in with a hangover. Which James knew the cure for.

"Here take this." He said as he handed him a vial filled with something.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked.

"My secret recipe to curing hangovers."He said as Tazuna drank it, and then his eyes widened.

"WOAH! THAT WAS FAST!" He yelled out as he noticed the pain went away as soon as he drank it.

"Morning everybody." Inari said in a good mood.

Everyone was shocked that he was in a good mood. Except for James since that long talk yesterday, he was just glad that Inari had taken it the right way. But now it was time for him to start to relax.

"You guys got any beer?" He said as Tazuna tilted his head.

"Whats Beer?" He said as suddenly James looked at him in shock.

"What about Whiskey?" He said but Tazuna shook his head.

"You got anything else beside this piss water?" He said as he held up a bottle of Sake.

"No sorry." He said as James face palmed.

"Damn, well, this will have to do." He said as he poured a shot and downed it.

"Man, that tastes bad." He said as he got around to eating his breakfast.

So all in all, more time has passed, but what was going to happen in the next couple of days? Well first he was going to walk around town, see what needed to be fixed. Might as well help as much as he can around here. He put on his camouflage jacket and combat boots and placed a Boonie hat with the marine corps symbol on it on his head.

He then walked out of the house but not before making sure that Tsunami was protected. He also handed her his K bar just in case something happened.


	3. The Grenade And A Hero's Past

**I am sorry for anyone that is a fan of Naruto the saint, but i am having writers block with that one...so i don't know when i will update it...but here is another chapter of Naruto The Marine...I really wanted to get this written. Also another writer has accepted my Marine Challenge.**

**X10AShadowfox has accepted the marine challenge, so yeah there will be a story similar to this one on here. So yeah he has permission.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter, and i hope you all enjoy it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTOJAMES POV**

James was currently walking around town, he was looking at the whole place, and well, it looked like an old shantytown during the great depression. Seriously even some of the homeless people in South Carolina were living in better shacks than this place! And that was saying something, so James figured this place would need a lot of fixing up to do. First he had borrowed some tools and extra supplies from Tazuna, as well as borrowing a small cart while he was replacing some old rotting wood on some of the buildings with some new wood.

"**Sir...what are you doing?" **A man asked confused why someone was helping them rebuild for no reason.

"**I'm improving this building...no offense but it looks like hell...so I'm giving It new life...hand me that hammer right there." **James said as the man gave him the hammer.

"**I can help rebuild this place...it will take some time though." **James said as he finished a side of the small shack.

The family who was living inside the shack was very grateful that someone was helping them out out of the goodness of their heart. It had been a while since this town had seen kindness...and James was going to make sure that he helped this town get back on its feet. Tazuna told him how the bridge would connect wave country to other places so it would open up trade. And more importantly it would start to pump money into their economy. But right now, he just needed to focus on making the town better and making sure that the civilians didn't die of starvation. The second thing would prove to be a little more difficult since he didn't have that many MRE's left.

So it would be a little hard for that, but he could always convince some local fisherman to go out and try and catch more food for the town. But that could prove difficult. But for now he was going to focus on fixing some of the places up. After all, he always liked to build and fix things with his hands. If anything he was enjoying fixing some of the places up a bit. Plus he was also adding in some of his own details into some of the wooden boards. Yeah, basically, it was safe to say that today was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOUSE<strong>

Sakura was reluctantly staying at the house. Since she had finished the tree climbing exercise before Sai and Sasuke. To be honest she was going to stay and watch Sasuke train, but ever since that James guy pointed out stuff to Kakashi. She was stuck on guard duty. So now she had to help Tsunami around the house, she didn't like having to do this work. She found it boring and annoying.

Tsunami was currently chopping up vegetables with James's K Bar. She was amazed at how well it sliced through the things, but then she remembered that he probably killed people with that knife. So she put it off to the side. Not wanting to know if there were still traces of blood on it, she put it in the sheath and placed it on her waist. She then continued to chop vegetables with Sakura as Sakura just had an annoyed look on her face as she was cutting.

Tsunami didn't really like Sakura that much. Even though she was helping protect her family, she seemed to procrastinate a lot whenever there was work to be done. She had no idea why she seemed to do that, but it was something she did not like about Sakura. And then there was the one kid who seemed to be all dark and broody. Even though Kakashi said he was supposed to be a prodigy, he still kind of seemed like a dick. And then there was the emotionless kid...yeah there wasn't much to say about him. Mostly because of the fact that he never showed emotion and he always did as he was told so she really couldn't complain about him.

When she finished with the food, she went over to the pack that James was always carrying. She knew it was wrong of her to go through other peoples stuff. But she just had to know more about this guy. So she opened up a small part of the bag.

"**What are you doing?" **Sakura asked as she was curious as to why Tsunami opened the desert camo pack.

"**Nothing...just...curious." **Tsunami said as she opened up the pack. At first she saw his dress uniform again, she didn't really get to ask about all the medals he had...he only explained the purpose of the purple heart.

"**What does this one mean?" **She said as she fingered a strange star looking one that seemed to be made of bronze.

She then saw that there was a small booklet that had medals and ribbons descriptions in it. So naturally she picked it up and looked for the one she was looking for.

"_**Bronze star...awarded for heroism, bravery or other acts of merit or meritorious service...interesting." **_She said as she looked at another star shaped one, she then noticed it was right next to the page with the bronze star on it.

"_**Silver Star...awarded for gallantry in action...man...how many combat situations has this guy been in?" **_She thought as even Sakura was looking at the book now.

"_**Navy Cross...weird how did he get this one? Awarded for Valor...Holy Crap!" **_She said as she dropped the book.

"**The man is a hero." **She said as Sakura looked at her oddly.

"**What makes you say that?" **She said as she was confused as to what the medals meant.

"**Most of theses medals...says here they are awarded for actions in combat...bravery for the most part...the man in a freaking war hero!" **Tsunami said as Sakura's eyes widened.

"**That guy? But if thats just a few medals...than what do the others one mean?" **She asked but then Tsunami spoke up

"**That is something for another time...I need to learn more about him." **She said even though she probably could have just asked him instead of snooping around.

She then reached into the pack and pulled out a couple of other things that were camouflaged, she had no idea why they all looked the same. But then she remembered that James said that he was fighting in some desert country called Iraq. So she figured that was what all the other stuff was for. She then reached in and she saw a bunch of photographs. She noticed how it seemed to be James standing with a group of people dressed like him. Not to mention the fact they were either holding the same weapons as him, or they were holding something similar.

She noticed that they also seemed to be inside some strange buildings that had wheels on them. She had no idea what they were for, but she figured they could be used for transportation. But then she came across a photo that was slightly different. She came across a picture of James wearing a different uniform than his dress blues or his camouflage. Instead he was wearing a tan uniform shirt with green pants, there was only one stripe pointing upwards on his sleeve at the time. Which had her confused because he had two stripes pointing upwards on his dress blues. She noticed that he was hugging a strange woman. She had very pale skin and black hair. She was also dressed in mostly black but with a bit of white around the head.

She also had a cross on her neck and she seemed to be smiling in the photo. James was also smiling as there were a couple of more photos with him and the strangely dressed woman. She looked on the back and she saw writing on the back of it.

_'James and Sister Catherine.' _Was what the sentence said.

Now Tsunami was confused, who was this Catherine woman? Based on the fact it said Sister on it, she assumed it was a family member. But she ruled that out after seeing too many differences. Not to mention it wouldn't say Sister Catherine, it would probably just say sis or Catherine. So yeah she was confused as to who this person was. But she put that photo aside as she pulled something else out.

For some reason she noticed how there were some strange discs hidden in a bundle of clothing or something. She pulled them out to see that they had titles. She had recgonized the discs since she had heard of the new technology for movies coming out of Snow Country. Even though wave country couldn't afford that type of technology, they had still heard of it.

She heard that they called the new technology DVDS. Now she was wondering why James had some on him. She then went through the collection of them.

"_**Full Metal Jacket...Jarhead...Heartbreak Ridge...A few good men...I've never heard of any of these...what the hell are they?" **_She thought but then she noticed that James snuck up behind her.

"**Its a little rude to go through my things don't you think?" **He said as he snatched the DVD's.

"**Sorry! I was just...uhm...seeing if you needed anything clean!" **She said but he shook his head.

"**Your Lying...I can tell...your curious about me." **He said as Sakura looked at him.

"**Well, what do you expect, you show up out of nowhere claiming to be coming back from a war from a place that I've never heard of." **Sakura said in a bit of a snobbish tone.

"**You should mind your tongue little girl...what do you know about war?" **He said as Sakura was speechless.

"**Thats what I thought...so shut the hell up...you know nothing about my country or our military...so shut up." **James said with a bit of anger in his voice. For some reason the ninja team had already succeeded in pissing him off a lot lately.

"**Anyway, if you wanted to know more about me...you could have just asked." **James said as he sat down and pulled out a couple of things from his pack.

"**True...I read up on all of those medals." **She said as James nodded.

"**Why didn't you tell us you were a war hero?" **She asked as James sighed.

"**I just did what I had to do." **He said as he pulled out a couple of photos.

"**Who are these guys by the way?" **She asked as the rest of Team 7 walked in the door.

"**Those are the guys from my squad...PFC Stone...Private Sullivan...and PFC Thompson." **James said as he pointed to the guys.

"**How come they're not here with you now?" **She asked as Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai were listening in on the conversation.

"_**What do I tell her? I can't tell her that I was sent here away from them...screw it...I'll give her a bull shit answer." **_James thought as he then spoke clearly.

"**They're dead...killed in action." **He lied since they were still alive...but he was dead.

"**Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know." **Tsunami said as James held up a hand.

"**Its okay...I'm over it." **He said while Kakashi came in.

"**Were you in charge of the squad?"** He said curiously.

"**Yeah I was the squad leader." **He said as Kakashi looked at him.

"**Then you must be high up in the rankings." **He said but James laughed at him.

"**Whats so funny?" **Kakashi not understanding why James was laughing.

"**I'm not high up...I'm a grunt...were in the low ranks...I'm only a corporal...thats not very high up...hell there are a lot more ranks above mine...and then there are the officer ranks...why do you assume that?" **He said as Kakashi's eye widened.

"**We have three main ranks...Genin, Chunin, and Jounin...after that if your chosen you can become a Kage." **He said as James shook his head.

"**Hmmm...Odd...But never mind...Don't want to get into any details...anyway Tsunami you got any questions?" **He asked as she nodded.

"**Yeah...what is with these discs with weird titles?" **She said as he smiled as he listed them off.

"**They're movies...most of them are about the marine corps In some way...some of them describe all the wars we have been in." **He said as he looked at the DVD collection that he WASN'T supposed to have.

"**How many wars has your country been in?"** She asked as everyone looked at him now.

"**Lets see...American Revolution...Civil War...Spanish American War...World War One and Two...Persian Gulf...and the one I currently fought in...Iraq and Afghanistan." **He said as everyone was surprised at how many wars his country had been in.

"**Damn...how did you get involved?" **She said as Team 7 inched in closer.

"**Well, we were already having problems with Iraq and Afghanistan...mostly due to a group called Al-Queda. But we really started to send more troops over after a certain day of the year." **He said looking down a bit.

"**What happened?" **She asked even though she knew that she shouldn't ask.

"**There was a terroist attack on the twin towers...two sky scrapers that held a lot of people...two passenger airliners...which are vehicles that can fly in the air...crashed into them...at first we assumed it was an accident...until the second one hit thousands of people lost their lives that day...we knew that Al-Queda and as well as certain people were responsible...thats when we started to fight a war on terror." **He said as everyone looked down at that.

"**Its not something I like to think about...even after we got the main guys behind the attacks...we just can't end the war...so were still fighting." **He said as he took off his shirt since he was sweating a bit.

"**What the hell?" **Sasuke said as he looked at James's back.

He noticed that he was covered in scars, some looked like they made a pattern of craters on his back. While others looked like they were made with a knife. But the weird part was the tattoo, it had an image of a skull wearing a helmet holding a rifle while the words 'freedom isn't free' were tattooed under it.

"**These are just scars from some fights that didn't turn out too well...the other one was a tattoo I got after I joined the Marine Corps." **He said as he stood up and started cleaning his pistol...with a blindfold.

"**Anyway, I'm gonna go do some training after I finish cleaning my pistol...so nobody bother me."** He said as they all nodded, although Tazuna, Inari, and Team 7 were wondering 'what the hell is a pistol?'.

They looked at him as he pulled apart what they assumed was a weapon. They didn't understand what it was supposed to do, or where the hell he got technology like that. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the technology was more advanced than anything they had. But they still didn't get the basics of it, that is until Sakura almost pulled the pin on a grenade.

"**DROP THAT!" **James said as he tackled her and made sure that the pin stayed in.

"**DO YOU REALIZE YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED US?" **He yelled at Sakura as she was shaking because of the marine.

"**I-It looked Harmless." **She said as James narrowed his eyes.

"**All of you...follow me." **He said as he walked outside.

Team 7 walked out along with Tsunami and her family tagging along. They went into the forest until he finally stopped while looking at an old rotting tree. He then pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at it. He then turned around and started to walk away.

"**Where are you go-" **Sakura was about to say but then they saw that the grenade blew up.

"**WHAT THE HELL?" **Kakashi yelled as he noticed that was a lot more powerful than an explosive tag.

"**That! Is what could have happened if this so called 'ninja' had pulled the pin...she could have killed us! Thats why you never assume anything is harmless!" **James said as Tsunami and her family went back home, and Team 7 stayed there...they all had different thoughts.

"_**What the hell kind of a weapon is that? More importantly is his country planning to invade ours?" **_Kakashi thought as he stared at the tree that was now destroyed.

"_**What Power! Just from a rock! What kind of a man is he?" **_Sasuke thought as he suddenly thought that weapon could kill Itachi instantly.

"_**I could have...killed us...I could have killed Sasuke! OH NO!" **_Sakura thought while she was berating herself.

"**To be honest, I expected you ninja to be smart...but it seems that I was wrong...seems the brain behind that forehead is small." **James said as he ran off to go do some training.

"**Ouch." **Kakashi said as Sakura looked down and started to cry a bit.


	4. Inari Gets In A Fight

**_Okay so i was working on this, and some people were saying how much they disliked the bold quotations, so i switched it to regular font. So there you go...it was kind of hard to break the habit though._**

**_As for a poll as to who i should pair Naruto/James up with._**

**_I don't know that many characters so I'm sticking with those...I WILL NOT WRITE A HAREM STORY, so don't suggest it!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTOJAMES POV**

James was currently thinking about what had just happened. And through that entire ordeal that he just went through with that ninja squad. He realized something...why the hell was he leaving his stuff lying around? Sure he always had his pistol on him, and his rifle he took apart and put it in his spare room. But other than that he was wondering how the grenades got in with his personal gear. But he didn't want to spend too much time on that at the time.

"_I really need to consider getting a safe or something when I settle down somewhere around here." _James thought as he walked around wearing a green shirt and his Camo pants.

The truth was, as much as he liked wave country. He just felt that he didn't belong here. If anything this was like the summer home he built when he was on leave from Iraq or Afghanistan. It really depended on where he was at the time. When he thought about home, he got a little depressed, but he brushed it off.

"Sister Catherine probably knows I'm dead by now...but yet I am technically still alive...man...why is it the one person who was like a sister to me thinks I'm dead?" James said out loud as he walked by a tree.

He then started a run so that he would still be getting into his regular work out routine. After all, he couldn't afford to get soft could he? Something that he was thinking about when he was running though was one thing. He wondered what type of Hand to Hand combat the ninja here knew? Sure he knew some martial arts, some of them he learned from the MCMAP. Others he trained in just for the hell of it. So that got him thinking, if there were martial arts like that in his world, what types of martial arts did they study here? Of course, he also heard that they fought using that chakra energy source thing.

He may have not liked the idea of using something like that to fight. But he figured it could come in handy every once in a while. Although if he could, he was going to stick to his physical arts. I mean, in this world there had to be at least one person who thought like him.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE<strong>

"AHCHOO!"Might Guy sneezed out as Lee and Him were running around Konoha with boulders tied to their legs.

"SOMEONE HAS BEEN SPEAKING OF ME! I WILL NOW TRAIN HARDER!" Guy yelled out as he and Lee started running faster.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT WAVE COUNTRY<strong>

For some reason, James kept getting the feeling that something terrible had just happened. But he shook off the feeling since he just chose to ignore those kinds of feelings. Anyway, after he finished his run, he started to do basic exercises. He started to do push ups, sit ups, and pretty much and exercise he could do that would keep him in shape. There was no way he was going to get lazy at all.

All of a sudden he could hear his drill instructor speaking in his head, from what he could make from it, his drill instructor was yelling at him to work harder. He smiled at the memories as he remembered how every time he screwed something up, the drill instructor would punish him and the rest of the recruits. Needless to say, he started to improve after he thought that the rest of the recruits were planning to murder him If he kept screwing them over. But all in all, everything turned out okay...well most of it.

Thinking about home just made his sad. He remembered how God had told him that this world was technically his home and that he was sent to America by mistake. To be honest it was hard for him to say 'his world' without confusing the one he was currently in without thinking about America at the same time. I mean, its not like someone can leave a place that they have lived their entire life and go somewhere else and expect everything to feel like home. Because it never did. Hell, even though James grew up in an orphanage, he was still okay with living there. He still had Sister Catherine and all of the other friends he had at the orphanage. But now, they were all gone, well technically he was gone.

Damn! A person could drive themselves crazy thinking about it! Anyway, as James finished up his work out routine. He then started to walk back to the house. Luckily after navigating through Iraq a couple of times, he knew how to find his way back. I mean how hard would it be to get lost in this place. But then he remembered how he got the squad lost in Iraq once. But it wasn't all his fault.

I mean, do you know how hard it is to find someplace when all you can see if sand, and some of your navigation equipment broke down? It sucked, and that is all he had to say.

As soon as he was halfway there, he took his Boonie hat off. He looked at the Eagle, Globe and the anchor on it. To be honest, he may still be a marine, but he wasn't fighting for America anymore...so what was he fighting for? Was it freedom? He would assume so since Wave Country was under the rule of some dictator. Or was he fighting simply because he wanted to fight? He really didn't know, either way, he was a marine without something to protect.

All of a sudden, he felt really dizzy. He couldn't describe it, but he just felt really sleepy. Maybe it was because he had spent too much time working out that he used up a lot of energy. But he didn't know, the one thing he wanted to do was sleep. And the next thing he knew, his eyes were close and he was sound asleep.

But not before he took the clip out of his pistol, turned the safety caps on and moved it from his leg to his jacket. That why in case anyone tried to take it in his sleep he would be able to feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

A teenager in a kimono was walking around picking up herbs. The teen looked very feminine looking and It was a surprise to anyone who found out that he was a guy. So anyway back to what he was doing. He was picking herbs for a certain precious person. Until he saw something that got his curiosity rising. He noticed that there was something or rather someone lying against a tree.

He noticed that there was a grown man, maybe a little younger than his...friend. But what got him curious was the fact that the man looked...different. He saw that the man looked and dressed differently than anyone he had ever seen in any country. The man was wearing what seemed to be desert camouflage, along with tan boots. He also seemed to have some hat over his eyes as he was sleeping. He also seemed to have a ton of strange objects on him but she figured they were just some accessories.

She reached out and shook the man's shoulder. Which made him jolt awake and the next thing the teen knew, he was on the ground with a knife to his throat.

"Ah! Who woke me...what the hell? Oh shit...jeez kid you scared the hell out of me."He said as he got off the teen as the teen nodded and got up.

"No...I wouldn't have done that if I had known you were going to react like that."He said as the man looked at him.

"Miss what are you doing out here?"He asked as the teen sighed.

"I'm a boy."The teen said as the man's eyes widened.

"In that case...get a hair cut or something."He said but the teen smirked a bit.

"I don't think I want my head to look like a jar."He said while the man face palmed.

"Why the hell does everyone like making fun of my hair cut?"He asked himself as he suddenly realized something.

"Oh...My apologizes. My Name Is Corporal James Daniels." James said as he introduced himself to the boy.

"I'm Haku." The Boy said as he shook the man's hand.

"Does anyone around here have a last name?" James asked as the boy looked confused.

"Never mind, anyway what are you doing out here?" James asked as he walked with the teen.

"I'm picking herbs for a friend." He said as he picked a random herb.

"I may not know much about herbs...but you realize that one is poisonous right?" James said as Haku nodded.

"This is for something else." He said as James gave him a questioning look.

"What the hell would you need poison for?" He asked as he was a little suspicious.

"Anti venom." The boy lied but James took it as an answer.

James knew when someone was lying to him. But as of right now, he didn't really care since the kid would have attacked him already if that was his intention. So he decided to let it slide this one time. After all, the kid seemed harmless. But then of course there were a couple of civilians in the war who looked harmless but were not. So he still had his K Bar at the ready just in case. But so far, it just seemed like Haku just wanted to pick herbs. So he decided to help out.

"Might as well help you out while your here." James said as he picked some herbs.

"Thanks...but why?" Haku asked wondering why this man was helping him out.

"Well, lets just say I have a little time on my hands right now." James said even though he was not completely sure himself. After all he was going to try and help out the people of Wave Country later.

They started to pick more herbs. As well as talking to one each other every now and then. Before they knew it, they were laughing from telling Jokes and others things. Haku wiped the tears out of his eyes and then he looked at James.

"You know, I can't help but notice that you seem different from everyone around here." Haku said as James sighed.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot around here." James said while being a little sarcastic.

"But to answer your question...I'm something called a Marine." James said as Haku grew confused.

"Whats that?" Haku said confused as hell.

"In simple terms...a warrior." James said while giving out some details, but not giving out a lot in case the kid was an enemy.

"I see...why are you a warrior?" Haku asked as James looked down at his K bar.

"Is there...something precious to you?" Haku asked as James looked up.

"Sadly...not anymore...I really don't know anything anymore...why do you ask?" James said since he really couldn't protect the USA since he wasn't there anymore.

"How sad...and the reason why I ask is because...I believe someone is truly strong when they have something to protect." Haku said as he stood up and started to walk off.

"Hey where you going?" James said as he looked at Haku.

"I have to go...but it was nice meeting you." Haku said as he walked off while leaving James behind.

Pretty soon, Haku was out of the forest and James looked around. He checked his side arm and put it in the holster on his hip. He then checked his K Bar to make sure it was sharpened.

"Something Precious Eh? The kid does have a point." James said as he stood up from his spot in the grass.

"Well might as well get back to the house...and then later back to the town...I only managed to fix up a couple of places yesterday." James said to himself as he started his walk back to the house.

Plus he also wanted to teach Inari some MORE hand to hand combat just in case he got into a fight. Because Inari still had some trouble with some local bullies. So James was going to teach him some stuff so he could kick their asses. Sure he knew it wasn't right to teach a young kid how to fight. But there were many things James couldn't stand, and one of them was bullies. He was going to try and teach the kid as much as he could. After all, Inari said he was going to go and confront the bullies in a while. So James wanted to be around to see that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEANWHILE, ON A RANDOM DOCK<strong>_

Inari was currently surrounded by the group of boys that had picked on him when he was younger. They were all looking at him with glares. He had no idea why they bullies were glaring at him, but it was probably just required of them to look intimidating.

"What are you doing here loser." Akane, the bully with the helmet on his head said.

Inari never liked this kid. He thought he was all high and mighty. Inari decided it was time for someone to knock him off his high horse.

"This is a public dock...I'm enjoying myself...now step off." Inari said while not even looking at the bullies.

"Your wrong...this is our dock...so you get off!" Akane said as he took a step towards Inari.

"No." Inari said as he looked back at him.

"Then we'll make you leave!" Akane said as he threw a punch.

What he wasn't expecting was Inari to actually fight back. Inari pushed his arm out of the way and landed a couple of punches to the ribs. Akane was surprised that Inari was fighting back for once.

"BOYS! GET HIM!" He said as he stepped back and called his goons.

One of the boys lunged at Inari. However Inari could tell that these guys were fighting like drunken idiots. So he spun around the guy and kicked him in the back of the knee making him fall to the ground. Then Inari stomped on his gut, which caused him to start puking over the edge of the dock. Then one of the guys jumped on Inari's back.

But James had shown him a way to get around this situation. He brought his leg back behind the other guys leg. He then shoved in into the guys leg and stood up so the guy was thrown off balance. It was hard for the bullies to believe what was going on. After all, they thought that Inari was just going to take everything they threw at him. Instead he was actually fighting back.

But Inari was currently focused on one bully. So Akane let out a war cry and lunged at Inari with a fist cocked back. However the war cry let Inari know where he was. So Inari turned back, caught his arm and then started punching his face repeatedly. And apparently Inari was a lot stronger due to James making him do some physical exercises. So by the time Inari pulled back his fist again, Akane already had a broken nose, and he was bleeding.

"Who's the loser now." Inari said as he let the kid fall to the ground.

Akane then started crying over his broken nose. Now he really did have a reason to wear that band aid over his nose.

"Impressive." Inari heard a voice say as he turned and saw James.

"James!" Inari said as he was surprised to see him there.

"I never would have thought you would have picked up on that so quickly...usually it takes a while to build up muscle memory...yet you did it pretty easily." James said as he walked up and messed up Inari's hair.

"Well, out here you learn fast." Inari said a little sadly.

"Hey don't be so down...you kicked their asses." He said as he pointed to the guys on the ground.

"Yeah...that did feel good." Inari said as James and him started to walk off.

"At least your actually standing up for yourself." James said as Inari nodded.

"You made a good point the other day...we shouldn't' be lying down like dogs waiting to be put down." Inari replied as James smiled and nodded.

"Good answer, now if only we could get the rest of the town to agree with you." James said as Inari and him walked off.

"_Man, to think that all of this is happening now...and back home...man I was probably going to make Sergeant soon too...oh well." _James thought as he continued to walk.


	5. Devil Dog And Demon Fox

**_Okay everyone, before you read the chapter, please read this...I was having a bit of writers block, plus i want to get to Konoha already! So sorry this chapter is a little rushed...and yes a little unrealistic...but its fan fiction...so please no negative reviews!_**

**_That is all, you can read the chapter now...enjoy._**

* * *

><p>James and Inari continued to walk back home as Inari was making a bunch of punching motions. It seemed he was still proud of himself for beating up his bullies. It made him feel good that he finally got back at those bastards for messing with his life. Of course, the parents of those bullies saw the condition that their children were in and a little pissed off. But when James explained the situation to them, they turned their rage onto their children. So all in all, they were having a good day so far. James went into a local blacksmith for a small favor. Luckily the blacksmith was happy to help him since James had helped him rebuild his shop. So basically James asked for small throwing knives to be made for him.<p>

He knew how to throw knives, and for some reason he had a feeling that he would need to start honing his skills in that. Especially since he currently didn't have the materials to make extra bullets. Sure he had a couple of extra clips on him for the M-16 and his M9. But other than that, it would still take a while to find the materials to make extra bullets. The gunpowder would be a little hard to find in this town, so he assumed that he should try to conserve his bullets for something that would require it. Or if he needed to protect someone. Luckily there were some knives that were ready for him already. So he could start working with those.

He then thought back to all the training he did back in the United States. Of course, he remembered how he was recommended for Force Reconnaissance. And he was going to start training in that soon, but unfortunately he got sent to this world before he could. Sure he knew there was something that could come in handy in this Ninja style world. He already knew how to throw knives, and he was well trained in Hand To Hand combat. But then there was the fact that God had told him that these people performed some trick called Jutsu.

He had to admit, he may have told himself to stick with Physical training, but something told him that sooner or later he would have to start learning some Jutsu. But until that time arrived, he had some other things to take care of. For once, when he was walking through the forest with Inari. He noticed something, he stopped Inari from walking. And then he looked over at the trees. They seemed to have some cuts in them, and some branches were cut off. Then he noticed that there was a wild boar that had been cut up all to hell. But what caught his attention was the direction that it was heading in.

"Tsunami." He said as suddenly he started running. He could just smell trouble.

Inari heard his mothers name and instantly assumed the worst along with James. He then started into a full out sprint. James on the other hand pulled a Combat Knife out since he figured he was going to need it. They both got there and they noticed that the door was kicked in. James handed Inari an extra knife that he had on him. He then snuck in while holding the knife out in front of him.

"Alright! We got this bitch! Now lets hurry up and get back to boss." He heard a voice say. He looked around the corner and saw some weird ass guy wearing make up with grey hair.

"Come on Can't we have a little fun with her first?" The other one said, he was shirtless and looked like he was a pirate wannabe.

James had heard enough, he pulled one of the throwing knives out and launched it at the shirtless guy. The blade made its impact on his neck and blood started to shoot out from the wound.

"WARAJI!" His partner yelled out as he turned and saw James charging at him with the knife.

He tried to swing his sword, but James blocked it with his K Bar and grabbed him by the throat. He then lifted him up in the air and brought him down in a choke slam. He then stabbed the blade into the man's throat.

James was surprised at how fast the two men went down. But then he realized that these two were probably just hired thugs. It was no wonder that they went down so easily. So James cleaned the blood of the knife. He closed the two thugs eyes as he checked over Tsunami for injuries.

"You Okay?" He asked as Tsunami nodded her head yes.

"Inari...take care of your mom...Tsunami...where did those damn ninja go?" James asked as she lifted her head.

"They had to escort Tazuna to the bridge...but nobody has come back yet...I think they might be in trouble." Tsunami said as James nodded.

"What direction is the bridge in?" He said as he saw Tsunami point in a certain direction.

"I'll find it." He said but Inari stopped him.

"How can you find them just from that?" Inari said as he was a little skeptical.

"Inari...I do this for a living." James said as he took off with his knives and his M-16 and sidearm with him.

James luckily knew how to track the Ninja squad that had left for the bridge. Because it appears that they had left foot prints in the dirt, they were barely there, but they were enough for him to track. So he took off running in that direction.

"Feels like home." He said as he continued to run to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE BRIDGE<strong>

Kakashi was currently struggling with fighting Zabuza. He had no idea why, but he seemed to be stronger than the last time they fought. Sasuke wasn't doing much better than him, he was currently fighting the Ice user inside that Crystal Ice mirror technique. Sakura was currently guarding the bridge builder. However even then she was struggling with all the killing intent coming from the battles. So all in all things were not going good. Right now he could have sworn that he saw Sasuke standing his ground... be he looked half dead. But luckily he could still sense his chakra signature, even though it was fairly weak. It was still better than nothing. Sai was still helping Sasuke out luckily, so not all was hopeless.

"Geez, Kakashi, it seems like you got slower...I was really hoping for a better fight." Zabuza said as he added another cut to Kakashi's torso area.

Sakura was currently trying to throw some Shuriken and Kunai at Zabuza. But he was dodging them with ease, it would appear that he wasn't even trying at all. Well, what did you expect? I mean a new Genin going up against a man who is experienced in combat and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. You would have better luck with being a creepy old man thats peeking on women in the hot springs and getting away with it.

And then at that moment, a old man with white hair in a pony tail sneezed and got the shit kicked out of him by a bunch of angry women. But enough about that guy, he wasn't important at the time.

Anyway skipping over a lucky shot by Kakashi. Kakashi's nin dogs now had Zabuza captured and Kakashi was going through the hand signs for the lightning blade. But thats when something happened. Sasuke and Sai suddenly flew out of the Ice mirrors and hit Kakashi as he was getting done with the hand signs.

"Heh, looks like those two brats didn't stand a chance against Haku." Zabuza said as both Sai and Sasuke were both hit in certain nerves so that they couldn't use their legs properly.

"Damn it...this is not good." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"I have to admit, this has all been pretty easy so far...well even though you still put up a fight Kakashi, I'm afraid this has to come to an end." Zabuza said as he had Haku hit the dogs so that they were sent back to the summoning realm.

"Your forgetting something." Kakashi said as suddenly Sasuke lunged at Haku again.

They looked in Sasuke's place, and instead there was a log. But there was something else, Sasuke now had two red eyes with 2 commas in his eyes.

"So thats the brat thats the last of the Uchiha clan...doesn't look like much." Zabuza said while taunting Sasuke. However Sasuke was too focused on fighting Haku once again.

"Well Zabuza...should we continue our fight here?" Kakashi said as Zabuza nodded and disappeared into the mist again.

"I don't see how you plan to win this one Kakashi...it will take a miracle to help you now." Zabuza said as he taunted Kakashi again. But little did they know that there was a miracle that was waiting to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH JAMES<strong>

"Shit! I can't use my scope to see through that mist!" James said while using the scope on his M-16 to look at the bridge, but unfortunately, since he didn't have a thermo scope. He wasn't having much luck with spotting Team 7.

"I don't get it! How the hell is it sunny out, but there is still mist? I swear to god, I am really starting to hate this world and their damn ninja techniques!" James said as he was still watching from a distance.

"Okay...chances are if I go in there without thinking, I'll get my ass kicked due to the fact I can't see shit...but I know from the sounds that they have to be fighting someone in there...and I can't leave them to die...what do I do?" He said, but as quick as he said that, he got a response.

"_**Do you want to help them?" **_He heard a voice in his head say.

"What the hell? Who was that?" He said out loud while bringing his head from his scope.

"_**God told you about me already." **_The voice said as James searched his memory.

"Wait...your this so called...Nine Tailed Fox?" He asked as he heard the voice again.

"_**Yes, and I know that you know whats going on...but we can save all the details for that later...my question is do you want to help them?" **_The fox said as James nodded.

"You know me...Semper Fi, Never leave a man behind." He said as he felt the Fox smile at that.

"_**You Marines...with all your honor...I have to admit it is admirable...Okay Devil Dog...I'm gonna help you out here." **_The fox said as James smiled at his choice of words.

"Okay, whats your plan Sir?" James asked as he brought his eye up to his scope.

"_**Well first, luckily I can give you a few abilities that can help you out here." **_The Fox said as James nodded.

"Like what?" He said as he was a little excited.

"_**First, I can make your eyes special, it will be a special eye technique, I call it the Sniper Eye...it will allow you to see the world as you know it different ways, if you need a thermo scope, you can channel chakra to your eyes, and that will happen." **_The Fox said, but James stopped him.

"How do you propose I do that? I can't channel Chakra at all." James said as the fox was silent.

"_**Yeah, I could take control of your chakra network and channel it for you now...but remind me I'll have to teach you some stuff...anyway, then there are two more things I can do for you." **_The fox said as James kept listening.

"_**Basically I can make your reflexes better, you will become quicker, I can alter your body to the point that the USA would consider you a Super Marine." **_The Fox said as James grinned again.

"And the final thing?" James said as he heard the fox speak.

"_**Well, I can also give you some way to catch up on some stuff you should have learned...I don't doubt your Marine Corps training, but you will need Ninjutsu for certain things...however I can only give you the knowledge of the 3 basic jutsu...other than that...you will have to learn how to manipulate and control chakra...sorry I can't make this easier." **_The Fox said as James shook his head.

"Its okay...Im used to working hard...lets do this...Fox." James said as the fox sighed.

"_**Okay, Keep in mind this will hurt a bit...and you might feel a pain in your eyes afterwards." **_The fox said as James nodded.

Then the next thing he knew, Red Chakra was oozing out and going to his eyes. And wrapping around him.

**WITH KAKASHI AND ZABUZA**

Kakashi was standing back as he suddenly felt something. Both him and Zabuza froze as they felt a powerful chakra.

"_What the hell? This Chakra...It can't be!"_ Kakashi panicked as he recognized the Chakra.

"_The Nine Tailed Fox!" _He thought as he suddenly saw something red outside of the mist.

"_What the hell is this Chakra? This isn't one of Kakashi's brats...who the hell is it?" _Zabuza thought as he couldn't figure out what it was.

But then that was when it happened, the red entity outside of the mist was getting closer and closer. Until it jumped right in front of them and they both got a good look at the thing.

"_I-It can't be!" _Kakashi thought as he knew there was only ONE person the Fox was sealed into...but the man in front of him...was James!

"Naruto." He said quietly as he remembered the name of Minato's son. But he couldn't believe that this James guy was Naruto. It didn't make sense!

"Kakashi...you know this guy?" Zabuza asked as he could feel the power radiating off this guy.

"Hey Kakashi...go help your students." James...and now his new name...Naruto said.

"But you can't take him! Hes a-" Kakashi was cut off as James pointed his Beretta at him.

"THATS AN ORDER!" He yelled at Kakashi as he turned to Zabuza.

"Well, your interesting...I'm not sure who the hell you are...but I can feel that Chakra...and its visible...you must be strong." Zabuza said as he spoke to James.

"Yeah, I gathered some Intel on you from some weird book I found...it said you were one tough opponent...I'm probably no match for you...but I never surrender." James said as he put his Beretta away and got into a fighting stance.

"I like your attitude...and are you sure its a good idea to go to hand to hand combat when I got a sword?" Zabuza said as he held his giant sword.

"Probably not my best idea...but if you have any honor...I think you can beat me in just hand to hand." James said as he grinned.

"So you want us to kill each other the original way it was intended?" Zabuza asked as James nodded.

"Ah Screw it! This could be interesting." Zabuza said as he charged at James while throwing at a fist.

James sidestepped and grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. However Zabuza twisted around and landed a kick to his back. But James got back up and landed a couple of blows to Zabuza's gut. But Zabuza was still beating him in Physical arts. But James was no pushover. As soon as Zabuza went in for another kick. James caught his foot flung him into the air...and then he jumped up after him.

"Well this is weird...guess this chakra stuff made my body strong enough to jump this high...awesome." James said as he punched into Zabuza's gut...but then Zabuza turned into water.

"What the hell?" James said as he looked around.

"Seems like your not familiar with Shinobi techniques." Zabuza said as he appeared behind James. And struck him in the back.

"Ugh...Not really." James said as he ducked under a punch and brought his hand up to Zabuza's neck and got him in a choke slam.

All of a sudden he felt something at the back of his neck. He turned his head slightly to see a guy in a mask holding a Kunai knife to his neck.

"Stop, or I will kill you." The guy said as James suddenly recognized the voice...and the hairstyle.

"Wait a second...aren't you that kid who I met in the woods?" He said as Zabuza suddenly looked at the guy in the mask.

"Wait...Haku...You know this guy?" Zabuza said as Haku nodded, and reluctantly removed his mask.

"Hello...James." Haku said as James suddenly smacked the Kunai away.

"What the hell are you doing? I may not know much about what goes on here...but by helping this guy kill Tazuna, your just helping out that one tyrant who helped you...and enslaving innocent people." James said as Haku nodded.

"I am only a tool to be used...If Zabuza orders me to do something...I will do it." Haku said as James surprisingly socked him in the face.

"Bullshit! I hate hearing that crap...your a tool? Don't make me laugh! We all have a choice, we are all Human...its impossible to shut off all emotions completely...even then...I just can't believe this." James said as surprisingly everyone stopped fighting.

"You don't understand...I want this...I...I owe Zabuza my life." Haku said as he suddenly started to explain what was going on.

He explained to James about his life back in The Village hidden in the mist. Apparently Haku had been hunted down because of his bloodline to control Ice. James didn't see what was wrong with that. Personally it was kind of bad ass, not to mention the USA would kill to have abilities like that. But in this world they were hunted and exterminated for their gifts? That was just not right, how could anyone do that to another person.

"Well, Well, isn't that just a heart breaker?" They heard a voice say as they all turned to see a...midget.

"Gato! What are you doing here?" Zabuza yelled at the midget as the midget laughed.

"You see, I'm terminating your contract, your too expensive, so I got these guys for the same price as you...so were here to finish you off...you may still have full control over your body, but even I know that you have to be weakened from your fight." Gato said as James suddenly stepped in front.

"So your the prick whose been ruining the lives of the people of wave?" He yelled out as Gato got a sick smile on his face.

"Yeah, I have been! What you gonna do about it?" Gato yelled out, and he shouldn't have said that.

Because as soon as he said that, James pulled his M-16 off his back and aimed at Gato's head.

"THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE!" He yelled out as he fired off a single round.

Everyone was shocked as they heard the loud boom echo through the air. Zabuza was looking on in shock as he saw what happened to Gato. Instead of the man being complete. He now had a large hole in the middle of his fore head. And his brains were splaterred all over his thugs. And then he fell over dead.

"What the hell?" Every Ninja and missing Ninja said on the bridge as they couldn't see what happened.

"W-What the hell did you do you freak?" One of the thugs yelled at James as he turned to them.

"I killed a Tyrant, now leave now...or else you will share his fate." He said as the man sneered at him.

"Yeah right! There Is no way you can take on all of us!" One of the thugs said but they noticed that James was loading some strange cartridge into a large tube on his M-16.

"Yeah I can!" He yelled out as they suddenly heard a strange noise, and the next thing they know is that a couple of them are blown to bits.

"HOLY SHIT!" One of the thugs yelled out at the sudden carnage.

The rest of the people on the bridge were having similar reactions.

Sakura was literally terrified of the weapons that James carried on him. She was having flashbacks to the time she nearly pulled the pin on the grenade. Sasuke was having a flashback of when Itachi killed his clan, but now he was imagining Itachi using those weapons. Kakashi was used to seeing such carnage, but nothing like this, he just couldn't believe the amount of damage that James was inflicting on these guys. And he wasn't even moving from his spot!

Zabuza and Haku, they were suddenly glad that they weren't on James's bad side at the moment, other wise they would be royally screwed. Haku was reminded of the time when he killed his father in self defense. As for Zabuza, well he had killed all of his classmates back in the mist village. So he was sitting there, admiring the carnage actually. But even he was having trouble with looking at all of the blood and guts raining down.

Then after all the thugs were dead, James turned to them all.

"You two...stick around, I'll exchange words with you two when I wake up." He said as he suddenly fell to one knee and surprisingly Zabuza was the one who caught him.

"Zabuza...why are you helping him...and why aren't you attacking us?" Kakashi asked even though he knew why the battle was over.

"Are you kidding me? After what I just saw that guy do...I don't want to fuck with him!" Zabuza said as he put James over his shoulders.


	6. A New Sergeant And The Voyage Home

**Yes i know this chapter is rushed...but i really, really, REALLY wanted to get to Konoha already! I mean it has been bothering me for days how this was going to play out...i finally decided on something, so sorry if the chapter doesn't suit you.**

**No negative reviews, and i can't wait to write more of this  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV<strong>

I was opening my eyes for a brief second. But then I closed them again, obviously I was not completely awake yet. Man my body felt really sore, it felt like I had just fallen off the Washington monument. I tried to get up only to be held down.

"Easy Man, you shouldn't strain yourself too much." I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes to see that one Zabuza guy that I met on the bridge.

Wait a second, what was he doing here? Wasn't I fighting him only a bit ago? What the hell had just happened? Man this was really confusing, I still felt like shit though, and that was the one thing I was really focused on.

"Ugh...Jesus...feels like I fell off the Washington monument." I said as Zabuza looked confused.

"What the hell is the Washington monument?" He asked as I just shook my head.

"Never mind...what the hell are you doing here? Wasn't I supposed to kill you?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, but after what just happened at that bridge, I don't feel like going up against you...especially after the damage you caused...some of those thugs shit themselves...well the ones that were left anyway." He said as I chuckled a bit at that.

"Shows them what happens when you mess with a Marine." I said as he looked confused once more, I kept forgetting that I wasn't in America anymore.

"A what now?" Zabuza asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing, anyway where the hell is that cyclops and his little team?" I asked as Zabuza looked at me weird.

"You mean Kakashi and his Genin?Their outside the door there, for some reason Kakashi hasn't stopped worrying about you." Zabuza said as it was my turn to be confused.

"Hes worried? Don't know why...how are his kids doing?" I asked as Zabuza answered back.

"They're scared shit less, apparently the Uchiha kid was shocked out of his mind, and the Pink Haired one won't stop mumbling over the violence she saw." He said as I shook my head.

"Well, if shes a ninja, she should get used to seeing violence like that." I said since if she was old enough to be a ninja, she would have to experience violence and carnage like that.

"Well its not everyday you see someone get killed in less than a second...its hard for me to do that...yet you did it with those strange weapons of yours." Zabuza said as he pointed to my rifle and side arm.

I then stood up, and apparently he was surprised that I decided to stand up instead of laying down for a bit longer. Sure it did hurt a bit, but like my drill instructor always used to tell me, Pain is weakness leaving the body. And he was right, the pain really did make you stronger. As I got up I noticed that I still had my camo pants on while my shirt was gone along with my jacket.

"Anyway, wheres Haku?" I asked as Zabuza looked at me.

"He went out to go get herbs for you, for some reason he seemed worried about you, it seems what you said really got to him...thats good, I really don't want Haku to think of himself as a tool anymore." Zabuza said as I looked at him while putting on my shirt. I then put my Camoflauge jacket on and got my Marine Corps boonie hat on.

"Okay thats good, I hate it when people think of themselves as tools, makes me feel bad inside." I said as I checked my rifle to see if it needed to be clean.

I then checked into my pack, luckily I had hidden it from everyone except Tsunami. She was pretty much the only adult in the house I trusted. I mean no offense to Tazuna, but the fact that he was an old drunk was exactly a good trait in my book. I mean sure, I had been drunk a few times, but it wasn't that bad, and I didn't do it while I was working, I did it when I was on leave from Iraq or Afghanistan. Either way I never drank while serving in a war zone or on duty. That would have just been asking for trouble. Anyway, so I now had my side arm strapped to my body while I took my rifle apart and put the parts back where I hide my pack.

Luckily nobody was watching, not even Zabuza. Of course, when he saw that my rifle was missing and that it wasn't in one piece anymore, he could not understand it at all. I was laughing at him a bit for that, but other than that I heard a slight knocking at the door.

"Enter." I said as I looked towards the door, and I saw Kakashi walk in, and for some reason he had a serious look on his face.

"Zabuza...leave us...I need to talk with _James _privately." Kakashi said as he spoke my name with a little doubt in his voice.

"Whatever Hatake." Zabuza said as he left the room.

I then turned away to place one thing back in my pack as Kakashi took a step forward.

"Okay James, who are you really?" He asked as I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he took another step forward.

"You know what I'm talking about, I saw what you did on that bridge." Kakashi said as I looked at him, that was what he wanted to talk about?

"Yeah, I killed all those men, don't you see that as a ninja." I said as I turned away from him.

"I'm talking about the red chakra you used." Kakashi said as I turned towards him.

"Yeah, so I used Red Chakra...why do you care?" I asked as I turned away and was about to walk to the bathroom.

"Because I know who you are...Naruto." He said as I froze.

"_What the hell? That was the name that...that was my name before I went to America...how does he know it?" _I yelled in my mind as I turned to him very slowly.

"How do you know that name?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Why do you care?" He asked imitating me earlier, man was he surprised when I grabbed him by his throat and held my pistol to his head.

"If you don't tell me how you know my real name I will kill you!" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

I had no idea why I was overreacting, all I know is that if this guy knew my real name, then he might have information of where I came from and who I was. He seemed pretty calm though as he slowly pushed my pistol off of his head. He then started to speak in a clear tone, and for some reason I could see that he had a smile on his face under that mask.

"You...have no idea how long we have been searching for you." Kakashi said as I lowered my pistol.

"Who is 'we'? And what are you talking about?" I asked as he looked at me strangely.

"What I don't understand is how your at least twenty one...when only twelve years have passed here." He said as I was just getting more and more confused.

"WHO IS WE?" I yelled out the question as he looked at me.

"Your parents." He said as my heart stopped for a second and I stepped back.

"Y-you know them...no bullshit!" I yelled out, yet I could not detect any lie in his voice or eyes.

"Yes I know them, their names are-" He started, but then I cut him off.

"Kushina and Minato." I said as his eyes widened until they were the size of saucer plates.

"Wait, how do you know their names?" Kakashi said as I suddenly remembered something important.

"_Crap! What the hell do I tell him now?" _I thought as I was wondering how I was going to explain this to him.

Eventually I sighed and decided that I was gonna tell him the whole story. However I was absolutely sure that he would probably would think I was crazy. I mean seriously, the concept I was talking about was just ridiculous. So yeah what were the odds that he was going to believe me? So I sighed and ran my fingers through what little hair I had, and then I started to tell him my story.

I told him how I was transported to the USA the night that the fox attacked, and then I went on how I was raised in a world where the technology was far more advanced. And how we lived in a very different way. But when I finished the tale, especially when I said I was sent here after I died, his reaction to the story surprised me.

"Well that does explain why you seem so much more different, and those weapons you carry." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You believe me?" I asked still surprised that he was actually believing me.

"I can tell when people are lying, and you speak the truth, your story may be confusing as hell...but it fits the bill." He said as I saw a dog appear right next to him.

He then wrote a small message on the messenger dog and then the dog disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was surprised by that whole thing, but I was getting used to it since these people had been using these strange jutsu left and right. So I was starting to get used to it.

"Did that dog just?" I started but Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes, he is a summoning dog, I forgot that you don't have Jutsu in your world, so I guess you were surprised by that." He said as I whispered a 'no shit' under my breath.

"What did you give to the dog?" I asked as he gave me an eye smile.

"I sent a message to your father, the Hokage of Konoha." He said as I raised an Eyebrow.

"What the hell is a Hokage?" I asked as Kakashi smiled.

"Our Hokage is our military leader and basically the ruler of our village." He said as my eyes widened.

"Damn, hes like the commandant of the Marine Corps...not bad." I said as Kakashi smiled.

"What was in that message?" I asked him as he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE BACK IN KONOHA<strong>

Minato was currently sitting at his desk while making a couple of Shadow Clones do his paperwork for him. Whoever came up with that technique was obviously a genius. And he was instead looking at the last picture Kushina had of Naruto. It was a photo of him when Kushina was still pregnant with him. It drove needles into his heart that he didn't have any other photos. But then that was when it happened.

One of Kakashi's messenger dogs had just appeared in a puff of smokes. He had no idea what was in it. He knew that Kakashi had encountered Zabuza on his mission. But he was certain that his team could handle him. Especially since they had that boy from ROOT on his team. So he took the message out of the dogs mouth.

"_Minato Sensei, The Mission is Complete, we are all safe, and Zabuza and his apprentice are still alive...and wish to join Konoha." _He read the letter as he was surprised to hear what Zabuza wanted to do.

"_To Be honest, but there is something even more surprising...we...found someone over here." _He read as he was wondering what Kakashi was talking about.

"_He was the one that managed to save us all on this mission, at the end of the mission, Gato had managed to bring a hundred thugs with him...this...man took them all down single handedly." _Minato's eyes widened at that, one man had done that?

"_But even though he only used his weapons to kill them...theres something you should know...the chakra he used...it was red." _Minato nearly dropped the letter at that sentence.

"R-red chakra...it can't be." He said as he continued to read the letter.

"_Minato...we don't know how...but this man...its your son...Naruto." _Minato dropped the letter and let his eyes close.

"It can't be...after all these years...he shows up?" Minato said as he felt a smile make its way onto his lips.

"He is alive...ANBU!" He yelled out as a cat masked Anbu appeared.

"Yes Sir?" He was surprised to see the Hokage so happy.

"Go get my wife...I have Great news." Minato said as the Anbu bowed and left in a shunsin.

Minato waited for a minute, while he was waiting he reached into his desk and pulled out one of Jiraiya's books, it was his first one, the one that they named Naruto after, 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja'. He had to admit, the book always made him feel better about the night that Naruto disappeared.

"Minato...what is going on?" Kushina said as she was wondering what Minato had to tell her.

"Read this." He said as he handed Kushina the letter.

At first she looked bored, but as she neared the end, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. Then Minato saw Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I-Is it true? They found him?" Kushina asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"It is...if Kakashi says so...I am certain its true." He said as Kushina hugged him.

"Hes coming home...my baby is coming home!" Kushina said in happiness as she hugged Minato tighter.

"But still...Kakashi said that he was a man...shouldn't he be...you know...a young boy?" Minato asked as Kushina looked up at him.

"I know...that part was confusing...but I don't care...I just want to see my baby." She said as she was pulled into Minato's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS LATER IN WAVE<strong>

Naruto had his stuff all packed in his desert camouflaged pack. He had his rifle at the ready and he had his sidearm strapped to his waist for easy access. The rest of Team 7 still didn't see how he got packed so fast, especially when he didn't know sealing. So James was currently waiting at the entrance to the bridge, as the rest of Team 7 started to arrive. He was currently playing with his K bar as the rest of Team 7 had their stuff packed. But then Naruto noticed something, he noticed that their packs were very sloppily packed, so he decided it was time to mess with them. He started with Sakura.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled as Sakura was surprised.

"You call this a pack? This is a mess?" He said as he dumped it out and Sakura was wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Repack this damn thing now! I want that thing organized!" He yelled as Sakura immediately started to pack back up

Sasuke and Kakashi were originally laughing until he turned to them and did the same thing. And the fact that it was in front of everyone at Wave country was a even better moment. By the time they had finished packing, James stood by the entrance to the bridge.

"James, there is one thing we want to do to you before you leave." Tsunami said as James raised an Eyebrow.

But then he noticed something, there were a couple of people heading towards him with fancy suits. Then he noticed something, they had his dress blues in their hands! He remembered that he gave them to Tsunami for safe keeping, but he noticed that there was something different on them. Instead of his two stripes indicating that he was a Corporal...it had three stripes. But that was only given to people who had earned the rank of Sergeant...what was going on.

"Corporal James." Tsunami said as he noticed she was wearing what seemed to be a uniform.

"We know we are not Marines like you, but we know that you deserve this, through your actions, you have helped out town get back into its former glory, you freed us from a tyrant and you never surrender, for this...we believe you deserve the rank of Sergeant...congratulations." Tsunami was obviously not well versed in speeches, but her heart was in the right place.

As soon as she said that, she gave him his dress blues, and two men handed him two pins to put on his collar. He had to admit, he always imagined earning this rank from his commanding officers, at first he thought that he shouldn't be a Sergeant, but he remembered that he was due to make Sergeant soon back home, and through his actions in wave...he was going to accept this.

He accepted his dress blues with the newly made Sergeant ranking and he saluted the people of wave. He smiled as he put the dress blues in his pack...after repacking it since he needed to make sure everything was perfect. He then turned back to them.

"By the way, my name is James Daniels...but my Birth Name...is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." As soon as he said that, Kakashi smiled, Sakura and Sasuke just looked at him with wide eyes, and Sai remained expressionless.

As soon as he said that, they all walked away, with Sakura turning towards James.

"Your the son of the 4th hokage?" She said as he looked at her.

"Yes...trust me...I was surprised when Kakashi confirmed it for me." I said as Sasuke looked at me.

"Shouldn't you be about our age though?" He asked as he didn't doubt the man was the son of the 4th, however his son should have been twelve, this man was twenty one.

"Its a long story, and I don't feel like telling it." Naruto said as they walked off into the distance. While he was singing a cadence.

"If I die in a combat zone!" He sang as they disappeared into the distance. With Zabuza and Haku following them.

However Haku was a little angry with Naruto. Not because of what he was singing, not because he beat Zabuza. But because James had cut all of Haku's hair into a high and tight haircut while he was asleep. The same thing happened with Zabuza, Haku didn't like how Naruto had done that...but he had to admit, the hair cut did make him look good.

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER<strong>

The gang had arrived at the gates of Konoha, Naruto still had his Desert Camouflage on. Sure he knew it didn't fit in well with the forest, but he was planning on fixing that as soon as he found a clothing shop. He walked up to the gates, he was surprised that the two men who were gaurding the gate were sleeping on the job. Oh he would have to wake them up, just like his drill instructor did.

"HEY LAZY ASSES, RISE AND SHINE!" He yelled out as the two men woke up.

"Oh shit! Were sorry lord ho...Huh? Your not Lord Hokage." One of the men said.

"I'm not...sorry but you guys were sleeping on the job." He said as the guys nodded.

"Okay James, that was funny, but anyway, Team 7 returning from a mission, with three extra." Kakashi said as he pointed towards Zabuza, Haku and Naruto.

"Okay go on ahead." The gaurds said as they walked through the gates.


	7. Ramen Reunion

**Okay guys, I've been a little preoccupied with school and work lately, so i haven't had as much time to write, i know i should try to work on my other fics, but if i didn't write this chapter soon, i was going to go insane. Yes this chapter is rather short, and i didn't really get that much detail in, but its better than nothing.**

**NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS, IF YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING NICE, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL. Geez, that was a little childish to say.**

* * *

><p>Naruto had just walked through the gates of Konoha. He apparently had somehow managed to wander off from the group. But he couldn't help himself as he wandered through the town with Zabuza and Haku. He was fascinated by the structure of the buildings, not to mention he liked the way the entire village seemed to be set up. He then realized that he still had his dress blues in his pack. He stopped in front of a public restroom and reached into his pack and pulled the dress blues out. He figured he might as well try these on since he had just technically been promoted to Sergeant. So he walked in the restroom and came back out with his new dress blues on, along with the white hat with the eagle globe and anchor on it.<p>

"Looking Sharp kid...but why did you put that on?" Zabuza asked as he ran his fingers through his new haircut.

"One because it looks good...two because I felt like it." Naruto said as he still had his pistol strapped to his waist.

He also took apart his rifle and put it in a case inside of his pack. Apparently he would not want to spend the entire time carrying a weapon through out a village. Even though some wouldn't know it was a weapon. He then went into the market district of the entire village.

"Wow, this place reminds me of the time when a fair would come through town back home." Naruto said as he looked through all the shops.

Well that is until a particular shop caught his eye. He noticed how there seemed to be an old man and a young girl working at a stand. He couldn't read the language on the sign, but he recognized the bowl of noodles that they were cooking was Ramen. To be honest, he had only had that instant ramen stuff that he ate whenever he was low on money back when he was in high school. Most of the time he had to cook it in a microwave at the orphanage. But all in all, it beat being hungry. But he wondered how the ramen here would taste. After all, he had only had the instant ramen, so he wondered what actual cooked and good ramen would taste like.

"Excuse me." He said as he walked up to the stand.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The female ramen cook greeted him as he walked into the stand with Zabuza and Haku.

"I'm new around here, and I got kind of hungry, so I stepped in to see if the food here was any good." Naruto said as the cook smiled and called out to her dad.

"Hey dad, looks like we got a guy here who wants to know if our ramen is any good." The girl said as the old man smiled.

"Oh trust me young man, by the time you eat this stuff you will believe nothing can taste better." The old man said as he got the cooking supplies ready.

"Okay, I'll have a Miso Ramen." Naruto said as he sat down while Zabuza and Haku also ordered.

Naruto took his hat off as he looked at the food being cooked, he had to admit the smell was really intoxicating. It reminded him of the time when he took a vacation to Okinawa Japan. Of course that was another benefit of being in the Marine Corps. You could travel to so many different places in your career. He remembered how he met this one girl in Japan who had a perfume that was similar to the smell of ramen. Yeah, sure it kind of was strange, but at least now he knew what that smell was.

So he finally had one bowl of Ramen in front of him. He had to admit that was pretty fast considering the fact he thought it would take longer to cook than it did. He then reached for a pair of chop sticks. It was a good thing that he had learned how to handle these things from all the Chinese and Japanese food he ate back home. Otherwise he would have been making a fool out of himself right now. He took his chopsticks and he took a single bite of some of the ramen. Suddenly his eyes widened and glazed over.

"Oh...My...God...I think I can hear the Hallelujah chorus." Naruto said as he started to eat the bowl more and more.

The Old man and his daughter smiled as they saw him start to eat the bowl with a big smile on his face. They had to admit, whoever this man was, he kind of looked like the Fourth Hokage. But they figured that was just a coincidence. But Ayame had to admit, the man himself was good looking in his own way, for some reason the haircut and the fact he was clean shaved made her feel something. But she just brushed it off since she didn't even know the guy. And not to mention she didn't date older men. So she just smiled at him as he ate the Ramen.

Zabuza and Haku had finished theirs faster and had decided to walk around town a bit, of course they had to have one of the members of Team 7 come and lead them out of there. Since they were not supposed to go anywhere without an escort yet.

"I have to say that was some good stuff, a lot better than some of the chow we had to eat back at base camp." Naruto said he picked out the appropriate amount of money and left a sizeable tip.

"Thank you come again." Ayame said as he nodded and put his hat back on.

As he walked out of the stand, he decided to do a bit of exploring around town. After all he still had some exploring to do. Since for some reason, Kakashi and his team had disappeared once again. So he decided to just go around to look at some random shops. But there was one in particular that caught his interest. He passed the shop at first, but then he took a couple of steps back and looked at it and smiled.

He recognized it as a weapons shop. And for some reason, back home he had an extensive weapons collection. He had no idea why, but he just liked all weapons of any kind. So he figured he might as well go into the shop to check out what they had. As soon as he walked into the store, he noticed how there was a teenage girl sitting around with a weapon's magazine in her hand. All in all, she looked pretty bored. James then decided to look around for a bit before he talked to her.

He passed by sections of throwing weapons of all kinds. He had to admit, a couple of the throwing weapons looked bad ass, but the fact that some of them were extremely foreign to him was a little strange. What he didn't understand was how you throw senbon needles. I mean, he saw Haku throw those in a straight line! How the hell do you manage that, with any weapon back home, the knife or whatever it was you were throwing would never travel like an arrow, it would always twirl around.

Whatever, this place was still confusing to him. So he decided to forget about the throwing weapons and move onto the swords and such. He had to admit, he especially loved swords. But the fact that most of the swords they had were mostly Katana's or some other type of sword that was similar to a Katana, it was kind of disappointing. He didn't have a problem with them, its just that the shop didn't have a large variety of swords. But then of course, he remembered that this was a village full of Ninjas. Its not like they were actually going to have European Medieval style swords and armor. But that was when he got an idea.

"Excuse me Ma'am." Naruto said as the teenage girl looked up at him.

"Yes Sir?" She asked as Naruto looked at her and took his hat off.

"I have a special request for a sword...that is if you know how to forge any weapons." He said as the girl smirked at him.

"Of course I know how to forge weapons, but what do you mean by special request?" She said as she looked at the man and his strange uniform.

"Okay, hang on." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small booklet.

"I want you to make a sword that it combat ready like the ones you have here...and I want it to be this style." Naruto said as the girl looked at the booklet strangely.

"I've never seen a sword like this before...well, this should give me a little more of a challenge...but the materials I need to make these won't be cheap." She said as James pulled out a large wallet full of money.

"Is this enough?" He asked as her eyes widened at the amount of money that was bursting out of that wallet that was shaped like a eagle.

"Yeah...thats enough, anyway a sword like this could take a couple of days...but considering the fact this is the first time I have made one like this, it might take a little longer." She said as he nodded his head in an understanding tone.

"That makes sense, thank you Ma'am. I'll come back in a couple of days to check it out" He said as he exited out the door and she went into the forge in the back of the shop.

"Well thats one thing out of the way, now I should probably meet up with Kakashi somewhere...especially since I was technically supposed to meet my parents...man this is going to be kind of strange...meeting two people from a world different from your own, but yet they are your parents." Naruto whispered to himself as he started to walk off towards the Hokage tower.

It wasn't hard to figure out which building it was. After all it was the biggest building in the village, and James just felt like that was where he needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH MINATO<strong>

"Where is he Kakashi?" Minato asked Eager to see his son, but was disappointed to see he was not there with them.

Even Zabuza and Haku were there. And Kushina was getting impatient over the fact that she still had not seen her son.

"I'm sure he is on his way here, he just wanted to explore this place a little more, the last time I saw him, he was at a ramen stand called Ichirakus." Zabuza said as suddenly Kushina started laughing a bit.

"Whats so funny?" Haku asked Kushina as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"He sounds so much like me! And to think if I was there a little earlier I could have met him sooner...I just want to see him!" Kushina said with excitement in her voice.

It was funny because earlier in the day she had stopped for lunch at Ichirakus. And to think if she had gotten her usual ten to twenty bowls, she would have stayed long enough to meet her son. But now she just really wanted to know where he was. She still was listening to what Kakashi had to say though, since it was supposed to explain what happened with Naruto.

"So your telling us, that Naruto is at least twenty one? How is that possible?" Minato asked as Kakashi just closed his one eye.

"Ask him that when he gets here." He said as he sent out one of his messenger dogs to look for Naruto.

"What does he look like? Does he look like me? Does he like Ninja? Whats his favorite food?" Kushina was asking over a hundred questions in one sentence. It would seem that she was curious about her son.

"Like I said, he'll answer your questions when he gets here." Kakashi said even though he knew it was not wise to keep Kushina waiting.

After all, she had been waiting for twelve years for some sign of Naruto to appear, but no one had any luck with finding him. And now all of a sudden he just appears out of nowhere, with strange weapons and hes at least twenty one. And to top it all off, keeping Kushina waiting for her son, was like a toddler waiting for its favorite toy to be given to it. Or it was like a small kid that couldn't wait to get the toy in the happy meal. Either way it still equaled disaster.

"KAKASHI! IT IS NOT WISE TO KEEP ME WAITING! I'VE BEEN WAITING TWELVE YEARS FOR THIS!" Kushina said as she started strangling Kakashi...however that soon stopped as they both heard the sound of a door opening.

Only to find that it was a random Genin with paperwork for Minato to look over. He thanked the Genin and then used his famous Paperwork killer Justu...more commonly known as Shadow Clone Jutsu. He still did not know how Sarutobi did not realize what the secret to getting Paperwork done was until he died. Because he could have sworn before the Sarutobi died that he said one thing before he died.

"_ALL THIS TIME THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU WAS THE PAPERWORK KILLER JUSTU! DAMN IT! HOW DID I NOT FIGURE THAT OUT! Oh well, I'm pretty much dead anyway." _He was sure that was the final thing that Sarutobi said when he died.

Suddenly he noticed how the door opened again. Kushina was so startled and surprised by it that she stopped shaking Kakashi and let him drop to the door. They saw a foot step into the room, they noticed how the foot was covered in a black combat boot, and the start of the pant leg was a blue leg with a red stripe going up the middle. Then they saw a hand covered in a white glove grasp the door as the figure walked into the room.

The next thing they know, is they see a strange man walk inside. They notice how he is wearing a fancy uniform with a TON of medals on one side of his chest area. They also saw that he had many colored ribbons on another side. He also had a sleeve where it had three stripes going upwards and a two strange sticks in a cross position. They also noticed how the uniform had some large buttons on the front covered in a strange symbol. He was also wearing a white hat with the symbol of what appeared to be An Eagle, A Globe, And an anchor.

But the thing that stuck out the most about this man, was his face. It was like they were looking at Minato's identical twin. Except the only difference was the fact that this man had whisker marks on his cheek.

"N-Naruto." Kushina said as she walked towards him with shock.

The man turned to look at her with surprise.

"No disrespect, but do I know you ma'am?" The man asked politely.

"_He's so respectful." _Kushina thought as she moved closer to him.

"Please...is your name Naruto?" She asked the man as he looked at her.

"Yes that is my name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...what is yours?" He asked as he saw tears coming out of her eyes.

"My Name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze...I-I'm your m-mother." She stuttered out as the man's eyes widened in shock.

"M-M-Mom?" He asked while stuttering a bit while stepping forward.

"N-Naruto." She said as she ran forward and hugged the tall man.

The man just hugged back as he let a few tears slide down his cheeks. He wasn't sad, no he was far from it. He was happy...for years he had been wanting to meet his mother. For years he had always wondered why he was left at the orphanage. He always wondered if his mother hated him or not. But now, he knew all the answers were already answered. He had finally met his mother.

"It is you!" She said as she let more tears slide down her cheeks.

"After...all these years...wondering what happened to me...this is almost too good to be true!" Naruto said as he and his mother hugged more.

Finally after who knows how long, they both broke apart and looked at each other, she ran her hand over the little hair he had which was in a jar like haircut.

"There...is someone else who wants to meet you." Kushina said as she looked to an area behind James.

Suddenly he saw that there was a blond man standing right behind him. The Blond man had a look of shock on his face. But it seemed that there was also a look of happiness on his face. The man wasn't crying, but Naruto could tell that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Are you?" Naruto asked as the blond man nodded.

"Yes...My Name Is Minato...I'm your father." Suddenly he found himself the victim of a bear hug.

He could hear Naruto laughing to himself as he picked him up while getting him in a bear hug. Minato was surprised but also started laughing at the fact that his son had picked him up. As soon as Naruto put him down, he was surprised just to see how tall his son was. Sure he knew he was supposed to be twenty one, but the height difference was amazing. His son was at least 6' 4'', well he and his wife were a couple inches shorter. It was amazing how different the height difference was.

"I...can't believe this...this is all too good to be true." Naruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"But it is true...were all here now...but first...how about a proper introduction." Naruto said as he put his hat back on and looked at everyone in the room.

"Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, United States Marine Corps...and apparently Son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze...nice to meet you." He said as once again the family hugged.

After so many years, their family was finally whole. However what many didn't know, was that at that very moment, there was new life starting to form in Kushina. Something that was an accident, but will turn into something great.


	8. Meeting The Council And Bar Fight

_**Okay, here is the next chapter of Naruto The Marine, this chapter was a little more...different from the others, I don't know, it just kind of felt weird writing this chapter. So I'm not sure how i did on this one.**_

___**I'll admit, I don't consider this my best chapter so far, but either way i needed to get this chapter out, and for the record, i asked around and it turns out that Naruto will be paired with Anko.**_

___**NO I WILL NOT MAKE A HAREM! Also, this story will not bash any characters, And if i do bash some characters than i am not doing it on purpose.**_

* * *

><p>After that small introduction, the Namikaze family hugged again. Neither of them could believe that they were all finally reunited with the other one. However what had the two parents confused was the fact that Naruto said as title in front of his name.<p>

"Naruto, why did you introduce yourself as Sergeant?" Kushina asked as she had no idea what the hell that was.

"Sergeant is my new rank." He said as she grew even more confused.

"What village have you been living in that has ranks that I've never heard of?" Minato asked in Kushina's place since they were both thinking the same thing.

"I haven't been living in a village...I...haven't even been in this world." He said as the two parents grew even more confused.

Naruto hadn't been in their world? That made absolutely no sense at all! But then of course, maybe that would also make more sense, and maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was at least twenty one or twenty two. They figured they should try and let him explain a bit. Since they were obviously confused out of their minds.

"What do you mean?" They both asked as they looked at him.

"Well you see, the night that the fox attacked, I was sent to a different dimension, in that dimension, it was much more advanced then this village here, our technology was so advanced that we could even travel to the moon." He said as everyone who was in the room saw their jaw drop in shock.

"Travel to the moon? How is that possible?" Kushina asked since she wanted to learn about it, you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'll tell you later...anyway in this dimension, I was on the streets after I left the orphanage at age eighteen." He said but his mother cut him off right there.

"Wait...you were never adopted?" She asked as he shook his head no.

"No...I was raised by a woman who was like a sister to me." He said as he pulled out a picture of Sister Catherine.

"But you see, the Orphanage can't let anyone over eighteen years of age stay, so I had to find a place to stay...but I didn't really think the whole situation through...so one day, I found myself outside of a Marine Recruiting office." He said as Minato cut him off that time.

"Whats a Marine?" He asked as Naruto smiled at him.

"A Marine is a warrior of the United States, which is where I am technically from, were elite warriors, whenever a war starts were the first to fight, so you could say we are the first line of Defense...Ooh Rah!" He suddenly yelled out the last part at the end.

Kushina and Minato had chuckled a bit at the last part of his statement. They had no idea why he just decided to yell out 'Ooh rah' for no apparent reason. They were not even sure what the hell he meant by that. But they chuckled anyway, but they let him continue with his story.

"And then lets see, basically I found a sense of purpose in the Marine Corps, I loved my country and I wanted to defend it, and for three years I did my duty to my country...but thats when I died." As soon as he said that, both of his parents heads shot up.

"You...Died." They said quietly as he nodded.

"Yeah, then the next thing I know, I see God talking to me and telling me about where I came from and who I was...yeah confused the hell out of me too when that happened...the next thing I know is that I wake up in the middle of Wave Country and I save a woman named Tsunami from being raped." He said as they both smiled at that fact.

"Playing the hero just like your old man eh?" Minato said as Kakashi tapped his shoulder.

"Um, Minato Sensei...technically...he is a hero." Kakashi said as both Minato and Kushina looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as she was eager to learn more about her son.

"You see all those medals on his chest?" Kakashi said as they both nodded.

"These signify all the acts of bravery I have done to earn these medals...heres a book on them." Naruto said as he handed them the handbook of all of the Military Medals and Ribbons.

"Jeez...how did you earn all of these things?" Minato said as he was looking at the numerous medals that Naruto had earned.

"I earned them through bravery and the fact that I never abandoned my squad, and even when we were under fire, I never left a man behind." Kushina and Minato smiled at that, and on the inside so was Kakashi.

"Dang, do you...think you could tell us about your time in af...afgh...whatever its name is...do you think you could tell us about your time there?" Kushina asked since she wanted to know more about what her son had been through.

"Yes I will, but first I will have to explain to you the history of the Marine Corps, since some of customs and weapons may seem odd and different to you." James said as Kushina nodded happily, she would learn anything if it means that she could get closer to her son.

"Sir, the council has demanded your presence at a meeting." An anbu said as she came in through the door and Naruto looked at her instead.

"Wait a second...Hes the highest ranking Ninja here...and this so called Council demands his presence?" Naruto said as he did not understand the logic in that..

"Yes he is...woah! Lord Hokage! Is this some kind of joke? Is that a shadow clone?" The anbu said as she looked at the two men who looked extremely similar.

"Question, are these people civilians?" He asked as the Anbu nodded.

"Yes, they are Civilians...why?" The Anbu said as Naruto said something back.

"Than tell them to shove their demand up their ass." Naruto said as everyone choked on their own spit as he said that.

"Naruto!" Kushina said surprised at his choice of language.

"Hey, I'm just saying, back home, we don't take orders from regular civilians...unless their cops and we may have performed a petty crime, but other than that, he shouldn't be bending over for these civilians." He said again as the one Anbu looked at him.

"And just who are you?" The Anbu said as Kushina looked at her.

"Yugao...this is Naruto...our son." As soon as she said that, The Anbu sputtered and looked at Naruto.

She than took off her mask and looked at Naruto.

"I-Impossible...Naruto should be...twelve...and...hes like...twenty two!" Yugao said as Naruto walked over to her and smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Ma'am." He said as Yugao smiled a bit at him and shook his hand.

"But...how? And-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"First off, how do you know about Ma over there?" He said as he pointed towards Kushina.

"I was her apprentice, I remember how excited she was about you, but where have you been all these years?" Yugao asked as she looked at Naruto's appearance. And looked at all the medals on his chest, wondering what they meant.

"If you want answers, ask Ma, or if you want, I'll tell you the story when I tell them the rest later tonight." Naruto said as Yugao nodded at him.

"Naruto, Yugao was one of the women who wanted to be like a sister to you." Kushina said as Naruto smiled.

"Sister eh? I had a sister once, however, I'm afraid I'll never be able to see her again." Naruto said as he looked at a picture of Sister Catherine in his wallet.

"Why? Is she...dead?" Yugao asked while trying to be sensitive.

"No...she is not dead, shes just...out of my reach." Naruto said as Yugao was about to say something else, but Minato stopped that conversation.

"Anyway, what does the council want now?" Minato said as he knew that if the council demanded his presence, it was because they were bitching about something.

"I wish I knew, but I'm just working as a messenger right now." Yugao said as she didn't like being a messenger for the council. Especially since the Civilian side was filled with a bunch of rich pricks.

"Sounds like the council is a bunch of pampered spoiled limp dicks." Naruto said as Yugao tried not to laugh at that sentence.

"The civilian part is, the shinobi part isn't." Yugao said as she looked towards Minato.

"Ill go and see what the commotion is about." Minato said as suddenly Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Ill come along too." Naruto said as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Minato asked curious as to why he would want to go towards the people that piss him off.

"I want to see if I can talk any sense into those idiots." Naruto said as Minato raised his other eyebrow.

"You realize you might piss them off...wait a second...Oh man...I wonder how they are going to react when they find out your my son." Minato said with a grin on his face.

"It will be a great way to mess with their heads." Naruto said as suddenly Minato and Him did a fist pound.

As they were walking away, Kushina and Yugao started to follow them.

"It seems you and your son share the same hobby of pissing off the council." Yugao said as Kushina smiled at her.

"It would appear that he is a mixture of Minato and Myself...Can't wait to see what happens with the council." Kushina said as they followed them out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER<strong>

Minato and Naruto were right outside the door to the council room. However Minato stopped Naruto by putting his arm In front of him. He then looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, it might be best if we waited for you to come in...the civilians don't exactly like...foreigners." Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"Geez, seems that wherever I go these days that the locals don't like foreigners." He said as he remembered how the Taliban kept encouraging some local townspeople in Afghanistan to throw rocks at them when they were on Patrol.

"Yeah, just wait until we call for you." Minato said as Naruto nodded and stood outside the door as if he was gaurding the door.

"Kushina, why don't you wait out here with Naruto." Minato said as Kushina had no objections to that plan since she wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

Minato then proceeded to walk into the council room. And for some reason, all the Civilian council members looked like they were angry for no apparent reason. The Shinobi side seemed irritated with the civilian side. And Danzo looked like he was going to drop dead any second. Anyway, Minato took his seat right in his seat in the council. It was then that he decided to start the meeting and see why the civilians seemed so pissed off.

"Okay, what did you guys want?" Minato said not really giving a shit about the council.

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you Lord Hokage." One of the civilian council members said in a snobbish tone as if he was better than the Hokage...idiot.

"Excuse me, last time I checked, I really don't give a shit if I am being rude to you or not, considering the fact you guys have been screwing us all over for the past six years." He said as everyone was surprised that the fourth hokage was so pissed at them.

"I'll say it again, what did you guys want?" Minato said with a little bit of anger and killing intent.

"We got the report on the mission that had Sasuke Uchiha on the mission, and we heard some interesting details." One of the civilians said as all of a sudden some of them grinned.

"We heard that a single man killed at least a hundred bandits, without using chakra, in fact, we heard he didn't even move when he killed them, and that he used some strange weapons." One of the civilians said as Minato was confused. What did they mean by weapons?

"We also heard that you have brought this man to our village." One of the civilians said as the Shinobi side was equally confused.

"So what? A man helped them on their mission...not like its a big deal, we should be thanking him." Tsume Inuzuka said as the other clan heads and shinobi agreed with her.

"What we should do is put him in prison and steal his weapons for ourselves." One of the fat civilians said as suddenly Minato turned up his killing intent.

"You...would put a potential ally...in prison? Are you fucking stupid?" Minato yelled out as everyone was surprised to see the Hokage so angry.

"Lord Hokage, his weapons could greatly benefit the village, besides he one guy, its not like anyone would care if he was just to disappear." That same Civilian said as suddenly Minato jumped over and picked the guy up by his throat.

"You know, I should kill you for saying that, but I think I'll let someone else decide." Minato said as he dropped the man and backed away.

"Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Everyone suddenly froze as they heard the name he just spoke.

Than they all turned to the door as they saw a man step in. And they were all shocked when they saw the man's face. The man took off the strange hat he was wearing and they all saw he had blond hair cut into a haircut that resembled a jar. And then there was the fact that the man basically looked like a carbon copy of Minato, well, actually he looked like his face was more like Kushinas. But what stuck out the most was the fact that he had whisker marks on his cheeks.

"I-Impossible!" One of the civilians shouted out as they saw Naruto walk through the door.

"Hey Dad, whats going on with these guys?" Naruto said as he had his Sidearm in his hand.

"Lord Hokage! This man cannot possibly be your son! Your son is twelve!" Hiashi Hyuuga said even though it was hard to ignore some of the similarities.

"Actually, he is my son, however, he is a little older than he should be." Minato said as everyone was confused.

"Damn, that is one Hot kid you have there Minato!" Tsume and The Haruno clan head yelled out.

Naruto suddenly turned to them and turned to the two women.

"Wow, another pink headed girl! Man never thought I would see two people with pink hair! Although you do make it look...good." He said as he actually started flirting with Sakura's mother.

"And a woman who looks wild...hmm, wonder what else your wild in." Naruto said as Tsume laughed a bit.

"You know, I like you kid! I could have castrated you for saying that, but nah, your interesting." Tsume said as Naruto smiled.

"Likewise, besides its harmless flirting." Naruto said but Kushina knocked him on the head.

"Their old enough to be my age, so don't flirt with them." Kushina said as Naruto grinned.

"Okay okay." He said as suddenly the Civilians looked at him.

"Lord Hokage, if this is the man who Team 7 mentioned, we should take his weapons now." One of the slightly more athletic civilians said.

But Naruto wasn't going to take that insult laying down. So he put his side arm back into his holster and took it off him and held the holster in his hand.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He said as he stepped closer and removed his Dress Jacket so that his green shirt was showing.

"It should be easy to take it from you...you look weak." The civilian said as Naruto was flexing his muscles, which were large by anyone's standards.

"Hold this Mom...I think war has just been declared." Naruto said as he kicked the man in the chest and he was kicked out of his chair.

"You Son of a bitch!" He said as he charged at Naruto while bringing his fist back.

Naruto knew that it would be too easy to beat this guy. So he waited for him to get close and grabbed his arm and brought his knee up into the mans gut. The man than tried to charge at him again, but Naruto brought his foot up and simply kicked the man in the chest again. The man than fell to the ground as he was breathing hard.

"That was probably the most one sided fight I have ever seen." Shikaku Nara said as his team mates agreed with him.

"Does anyone else want to fight?" All the civilians shook their heads no.

"Good, hey Mom, you know, I'm gonna go wander around, the civilians here are pissing me off." Naruto said as he retrieved his gun and walked out the door.

"Does anyone have any questions?" All of a sudden everyone in the room raised their hands.

"Okay, lets start with Choza over there." He said as everyone lowered their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO<strong>

Naruto decided to go into a local bar around town. Luckily he still had a ton of cash from when he took down Gato, so he had plenty of money to go around. He remembered how on the way from Wave, Kakashi explained the cost of some things and how their currency was different from his own. So all in all, he had a good grasp on how much to spend.

He had switched out of his dress uniform and switched back to his Desert Camouflage uniform since the dress uniform was too formal to wear to a bar.

The only problem he had was that they only sold Sake in every freaking bar! He just wanted some good old fashioned whiskey or anything that wasn't sake. Seriously, for some reason he just couldn't stand the sake. He than made it a personal goal to try and make some of his friends famous whiskey when he found a place to stay. Still all in all, he was pretty happy, he was sure that nothing could make this day better.

"Come on baby Ill show you a good time." He heard a drunken voice say right next to him.

He noticed how he saw some drunken guy with glasses trying to hit on some woman.

He looked over and noticed how the woman was sitting with another woman. The first woman had purple hair done up in spiky ponytail, and was wearing a tan trench coat and a fishnet body suit. Which he had to admit was kind of hot, but he chose not to look. The other one had black hair and surprisingly red eyes, and was wearing what appeared to be a dress made out of bandages. He noticed how both of the women looked uncomfortable with the guy, and they were fingering Kunai knives in a pouch.

"Sir, I would prefer you leave us alone." The black haired one said, trying to keep the purple haired one calm.

"Come on, I can show you both a good time." He said, apparently the drunken bastard thought he was being charming when he was just making an ass of himself.

"Sir, leave us alone." The black haired one said as suddenly the man got angry.

"Come on! You two sluts should be begging me to take you out!" The drunk said as he smashed a bottle on the table.

It was then that Naruto decided to intervene since it looked like he was going to use that bottle on one of them. He ran over and tackled the man to the ground. Everyone in the bar was surprised to see Naruto just randomly attack a man.

Naruto than stood back up with his fists up as the man looked at him.

"What the hell? You trying to be a hero? I'll show you!" The man said as he still had the smashed bottle in his hand.

"Hey fellas! Lets try to keep this peaceful!" The bartender said as his words fell on deaf ears.

"Lets dance dickhead." Naruto said as the man charged at him with an actual punch.

He blocked that punch and brought his other arm and delivered a solid punch to the guy's face. The guy fell back a bit but managed to stay on his feet. He then tried to kick Naruto, but Naruto caught his kick and then placed his foot behind the guys other leg and pushed him over.

The guy fell to the ground as suddenly another man joined in on the bar fight.

"Hey! Your picking on my pal there!" The man said as he put Naruto in a hold that looked like he was trying to use the Heimlich maneuver on him.

But Naruto elbowed the guy twice in the face, then leaned forward and grabbed onto his leg and leaned forward so that the guy rolled on the floor with him. Then Naruto locked his leg in place and kicked him in the face.

Surprisingly the guy was knocked out cold by the kick to the face. So Naruto just let him go. Then the one guy came at Naruto again with a smashed bottle. He swung it wildly at Naruto and he managed to get one small cut on him. Naruto got a little pissed and took out his K Bar and held it up to his neck and his eyes flashed to his Sniper Eye for a bit.

"Now listen here Asshole. Your gonna get out of this bar...you gonna stop sexually harassing women when your drunk, and your going to stop being such an idiot when it comes to fighting. Got it?" He yelled as the man looked at him with fear and nodded.

"Good, because if I have to tell you this again, I'll break your arms." He said as he threw the guy out the door.

He then sat down and ordered something to eat. But as soon as a minute passed by, he heard a voice speak to him.

"Hey Buddy! Why don't you come sit over here?" He heard a loud voice say as he looked and saw the purple and black haired women smiling at him.

"Eh, Sure why not...beats drinking alone." He said as he took a seat next to the two women.

"I have to admit those were some pretty impressive moves back there, I've never seen a fighting style like that though." The Purple haired one said as the black haired one looked at them both.

"Its my own personal fighting style, and not to mention its not hard to fight someone who is drunk." Naruto said as he took another shot of Sake.

"Well, I got to say, most strangers don't stick their necks out for someone they don't know." Kurenai said with a smile on her face, but she also looked suspicious.

"Well, that surprises me, you mean to tell me that people here just watch as people like that drunk try and force themselves onto others?" He said as the black haired one nodded.

"Damn, this place is a lot different than home." He said as suddenly the purple haired one realized something.

"You know, We still don't know your name." The Purple haired one said as suddenly he realized that he never introduced himself.

"Oh...how rude of me, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said as he suddenly realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Wait...did you just say...Namikaze?" The black haired one said with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, I really don't have time to explain...what are your names?" Naruto said which got their minds off of that.

"Oh sorry, My name is Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai said as she bowed her head a bit.

"And I am Anko Mitirashi!" The Purple haired one exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he put his K Bar back in its sheath.

"What the hell is with the knife?" Kurenai asked as he looked at her.

"I could say the same with your Kunai knives, and I never go anywhere without a weapon I can use. After some of the stuff I've been through, you get paranoid." Naruto said as Kurenai looked confused.

"Besides, it seemed pretty effective with scaring the hell out of that guy." Naruto said as they both chuckled at that.

"Tell me about it, I think the guy pissed himself." Anko laughed out as Kurenai laughed a bit.

"So I'm guessing you two are Shinobi too?" He said as they nodded.

"Yeah why do you ask?" They asked as he thought to himself.

"Just asking, the last Shinobi I met was some guy called Kakashi." He said as Kurenai and Anko groaned.

"Oh great, that pervert...I mean hes a good shinobi, but such a pervert." They both said at the same time.

"Is that why hes always reading that orange book with the picture of the guy chasing a woman on the front?" Naruto asked as he had suspected that was a smut novel.

"Yeah, you act as if you have never seen that book before." Kurenai said as she looked at him.

"I haven't, I'm not exactly from around these parts." Jame said as he placed some money on the counter and got up.

"Hey, where you going?" Anko asked as she was wondering where Naruto was going.

"Lets just say that I got somewhere I got to be, and I would love to talk with you two some more, but unfortunately, Duty calls." He said as he turned around.

"I'll see you two around." He said as he walked out of the door.

"That is one interesting guy...Anko? Anko?" Kurenai said getting Anko's attention.

"Hm, oh yeah what?" Anko said as Kurenai grinned.

"Hmm, looks like he interests you in particular." Kurenai said teasing her.

"Shut up!" She said as they btoh started to drink once more.


	9. A Home To Go To And Movies

_**Okay, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the rest of them. But i was having a small case of writers block with trying to figure out how to write this one. So i just went with what felt right at the time. So yeah, its not one of the larger chapters. But it will have to do for now. For some reason i really want to get another chapter were Naruto hangs out with Anko again. So yeah i think i am rushing it a little bit. But like i said, i was having writers block with this part anyway. **_

___**Anyway, regardless of all that, Enjoy the Chapter.**_

* * *

><p>After Naruto left the bar, he stopped by a couple of clothing shops, he wanted to get separate camouflage uniforms made that were basically a different color version of his desert uniform. Mostly because he knew that he would need to get different camouflage if he was ever going to work for this village as a Marine Shinobi. As of right now, a local tailor was working on a forest uniform for him. So he decided to meet up with his parents back at the Hokage tower. After all, he knew they would probably still be in that meeting. And he had already gotten all that he needed to get taken care of. The only thing he would need to do now is try and find a place where he could make whiskey or at least pay someone to make it. Seriously he could not keep drinking Sake any longer.<p>

So he walked back with his pack on his back. His rifle was still in a case in the pack, but he still had his side arm on his hip for quick and easy access. As well as putting his K-Bar on his left arm. So all in all he was pretty much set in case someone tried to attack him. But then of course, who would try and attack him in the middle of a village. Unless of course some little kid came out of nowhere swinging a stick at him. Because for all he knew it could actually happen. Hell it wouldn't be the first time something like that could happen.

Then he looked around and noticed how everyone seemed to be so happy around the village. He had to admit, it was kind of nice to actually be some place where he didn't wake up every day praying that he would live through the day. He had to admit, he was starting to like this place more and more. Although he also had to admit that there were a couple of pricks in the village. Like the civilian council member he beat up, or the drunk guy in the bar. He just hoped that he wouldn't run into anymore villagers like that. He may like beating some sense into arrogant pricks, but when it was constantly happening, it got kind of annoying. He got to the Hokage tower in five minutes and noticed how his parents were waiting outside the door.

"Whats with the new look?" Kushina asked wondering why he was now wearing some strange camouflage outfit.

"This was the camouflage I wore back when I was still fighting a war in Afghanistan and Iraq, which were the two wars I was involved with." Naruto said as Minato looked over at him.

"Damn, two wars at once." He said remembering how even when there was a great shinobi war, that was only one war at once.

"Yeah, but we did what we had to do out there." Naruto said as he looked at both of them.

"Now, I don't suppose you guys know a place I could stay?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"You can stay with us!" Kushina said as if it was a proven fact.

"Yeah, I mean hell, we haven't seen you for twelve years...or twenty two years for you, so it will be nice to get to know each other." Minato said as Naruto smiled at the two.

"In that case, lead the way Pops." Naruto said as they started to walk off.

Everyone was wondering who the hell the strange man was who was with the Namikaze couple, they assumed that he was a relative of some sort. But they had never seen him around, the only thing they knew was that he looked an awful lot like the Hokage. So alike that it was almost scary, and now that they mentioned it, he also looked a little bit like Kushina. But still the resemblance was scary.

"Why is it everywhere I go, there is always a group of people staring at me, I swear these damn whisker marks really do make people stare at me." He said while Kushina sweat dropped.

"Its not the whisker marks, your a stranger, and your walking with us...its almost expected of them." Kushina said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh okay, Because back in the United States, these whisker marks seemed to catch everyones attention...women thought they were cute, and guys thought they were weird." Naruto said as Minato chuckled at that.

"Are there no Shinobi in your world?" He asked as he was curious as hell.

"No, there was, but not for at least...I don't know, 300-500 years? I can never tell, for some reason I keep forgetting." He said as both of their eyes widened at that.

"And they couldn't use chakra...at all?" Minato asked still a little curious about the whole concept.

"Nope, I had never even heard of it before I came here...well scratch that, the Hindus believed in Chakra...but its probably different from the way you guys think of Chakra...Im pretty sure back in my world, it couldn't be used for attacks and Justu." Naruto said as they were both soaking up the information.

"So what else can you tell us about this world of yours?" Kushina asked as Naruto smiled.

"Well, look in the pocket of my pack." He said as Kushina looked at the numerous pockets.

"Which pocket? There is a lot of pockets." She said as he suddenly remembered that small fact.

"The bottom right one at the bottom of the pack." He said as she opened up the pack as he stopped so she could open it.

"Lets see...Windtalkers, Camp Leatherneck, Flags of our fathers, Major Payne, The Marine, how many of these movies do you have in here? And more importantly, what in the hell are they?" Minato asked as Kushina showed him all the DVDS

"Movies, all about the Marine Corps back home, there are a lot more of them in there...sure some of these films are not HISTORICALLY correct, but I can just correct the stuff in it thats not correct, but Camp Leatherneck is actually a documentary on Marines in Afghanistan. So that can give you some information on the war we have been fighting." Naruto said as he smiled at them.

"Its a good thing that DVD players just came out, otherwise we wouldn't be able to watch these." Minato said as he looked at the case of Windtalkers.

"Who the hell are most of these actors?...Oh wait...I keep forgetting that you just came from a different world." Kushina said as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, and what the heck are these strange objects their holding?" Minato asked as he pointed to a picture of a machine gun.

"Ill explain it to you tomorrow...for now, how about we go home and watch some of these." Naruto said as they both shrugged and decided to show him to the house...or should I say Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE<strong>

"Holy shit! Does Burt Reynolds live here?" He asked as he looked at the size of the mansion that his parents owned.

"Who the hell is Burt Reynolds?" Minato asked as Naruto once again made the mistake of saying a name that no one had ever heard of.

"Never mind...I'm just saying the place is huge." Naruto said as they walked through the door.

"And...It is awesome on the inside too!" He said as he looked at the interior.

It reminded him of a Japanese hotel he stayed in one time when he went to Okinawa on vacation. It was pretty fancy by anyones standards. He noticed how the place itself was very spacious. But the best part was when they got to the training room. It was a giant room filled with training dummies, weapons, targets, and pretty much everything else a Shinobi would need in order to train himself to be the best. Naruto could already tell that he was going to like this place. They even had an indoor obstacle course, as well as having a larger and more dangerous one outside.

"Oh man, I am starting to love this place!" He said as he walked out of the training room and his parents smiled.

He walked into another room and noticed how they had a TV, even though it was slightly old by his standards, they did have a DVD player connected to it. He would have to have a movie marathon later. But for the time he sat down on a couch. His parents sat down on another couch as they looked at him.

"Man I got to admit, I've been here for at least a couple of minutes, and for some reason this is starting to feel like home...hey you guys wouldn't happen to have a wood shop would you?" He asked as he saw that Minato smiled and nodded.

"Okay its official, this place is awesome." He said as Kushina looked at him.

"You do woodworking?" Kushina asked as she wanted to know more about Naruto.

"Yeah, something I got into after watching an episode of NCIS." They were confused by his words, but he decided to explain.

"To make a long story short, its a TV Show, and the main character keeps building a boat in his basement." Naruto said, luckily he it would appear that when God brought him here, he also was nice enough to give him some of the things he enjoyed.

"Oh okay." Kushina said even though she was still a little confused on the subject.

"So, back in the council room, the council members said that you used strange weapons...what exactly do they do." Minato asked wondering what the strange object that he had was.

"Oh, well for that, lets go back to the training room for that." He said as he grabbed a case out of his pack.

"Um...okay." Minato said as they followed him back to the training room.

"Now hang on for a second, I got to assemble this thing." Naruto said as he sat down in a chair and placed the case on the table.

He then started to pull out a bunch of strange parts, Minato and Kushina had no idea what the hell he was going to use those parts for. But if those were the weapons that the council mentioned...they were starting to wonder if the council was on crack...again. Anyway, all of a sudden they noticed that he pulled out a stopwatch and started the timer. And then he started to put all the parts together and they noticed it was starting to take the shape of...something they couldn't describe.

Then they noticed how he held a fully assembled...weapon? In his hands and then he put another part in a chamber like area of the weapon.

"You guys may want to put these ear plugs in." He said as he handed them two extra sets of ear plugs.

"What about you?" They both asked as he suddenly put on his Kevlar helmet, and they both noticed that he had built in ear plugs.

"I'll be fine...now you see that dummy over there?" Naruto asked as they both nodded and he grinned.

"Say hello to my little friend!" He yelled out as suddenly they heard a series of loud 'BOOMS'.

The ear plugs didn't help much as they both covered their ears with their hands.

"AH SHIT! What the hell was that?" Kushina surprisingly yelled out at the loud noise.

"That was my rifle...now look at the dummy." Naruto said as they both turned and their jaws dropped.

They noticed how there were a large amount of holes in the dummy. But how in the hell did that happen?

"This is an M-16 A-2 service rifle. It fires objects called bullets, what happens is that this gun fires the bullets at high speeds, so that makes them almost impossible to dodge." Naruto said as he took out a bullet from a clip and showed it to them.

"Gunpowder is inside this part of the bullet, and when the firing pin in the rifle that I am holding strikes the primer on the end of the bullet...it ignites the gunpowder, which causes it to shoot out at the speed that you just saw." Naruto explained as they were amazed.

"Good god...the world you came from...it really was a lot more advanced than ours...were not even close to using stuff like this...gunpowder...and thats just simple stuff that most people use in fireworks...to think it can be used for this too." Minato said as he held the rifle. But Naruto pointed it down range.

"Treat the rifle as if it is loaded...even though I checked and made sure there were no bullets...still treat it as if it is loaded...you don't want to put a hole in someones foot." Naruto said as Minato nodded.

"But it would appear I am going to have to find a way to make my own ammunition now." Naruto said as he could tell that it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Well, we could help you find the supplies you need." Kushina said happily as he smiled at her.

"Thanks ma...now how about I put this away and we go watch some movies...I will warn you though, some of these movies are pretty violent at times." He said as they nodded.

"Come on, I think we can handle that, how bad could they be." Kushina said as they walked back to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>A LITTLE TIME LATER<strong>

"_God Damn you...Joe Enders."_ The man in the movie said as he died.

"_No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!"_ The other man yelled out as a grenade landed right next to him. And the entire scene was covered in smoke and dust.

Minato and Kushina were shocked at some of the carnage shown. Sure they may have fought in a Shinobi war. But still, to see some of the stuff in this movie was brutal.

"How can you watch this over and over?" Minato asked even though he was as glued to the TV as Naruto and Kushina were.

"Hey this movie is entertaining. And I like movies for some reason." Naruto said as he stole some popcorn from Kushina.

"Yeah, I have to admit though, it may be violent, but it does catch your attention." Kushina said as she took her popcorn back from him.

"How many more of these movies do you have?" Minato asked, he had to admit these movies were catching his attention.

"A lot more, some of them you may find offending though, you guys should probably watch some of them by yourselves. But for now, lets just watch this one." He said as the movie had now switched to another scene.

"Whats this movie called again?" Minato asked since he forgot the name of it.

"Wind talkers." Naruto said as they continued to watch the movies.


	10. Receiving A Sword and Anko's a Stalker

Okay here we go, the latest chapter of Naruto the Marine, finally i got around to updating it again, i really got to work on my other fics.

* * *

><p>Naruto had long since switched the DVD out of the player. Him and his parents had already watched Windtalkers, Flags of our fathers, and Sands of Iwo Jima. Meanwhile on the outside streets, everyone could hear the gun fire coming from the movies so they were wondering what the hell was going on at the Namikaze estate. Naruto was just popping out his copy of Full Metal Jacket. When his parents first saw the movie their first reaction was.<p>

"The Drill Instructor is a dick!" They both said when they saw the opening scenes.

Of course they noticed how being hard on the recruits did effectively train them to be warriors. However the one guy who went crazy and shot the D.I. In the movie was a little unnerving. But now they were kind of laughing at some of the things the D.I. Said. Because once you got passed the fact that what they were doing was somewhat dehumanizing. Just some of the sentences he said to put them down were just funny as hell.

"_You climb obstacles like old people fuck!"_ The D.I. Yelled out in that one scene where Private Pyle was climbing up the obstacle at the speed of a turtle.

"Dang, I got to admit, once you get past the parts that are supposed to be offensive, you just can't help but laugh at some of the scenes." Minato said even though the movie did make him feel uncomfortable at times.

But again, for some reason when they started to reach the scenes where it actually showed battle and war scenes, those were the parts of the movie that he could actually watch easily. He knew that it wasn't actually happening so he could watch it with ease. But there was a scene in the movie that he had trouble watching.

"_We can't just leave her here." _They heard Joker say over the T.V.

Then Kushina couldn't believe that Animal Mother was actually going to let Joker going to shoot the girl. Especially since he seemed so merciless, but than again, she did kill some of their comrades. But still the girl was young even by Shinobi standards. And then they were all silent when they saw that Joker did shoot the girl. And then he just started to stare off, as if nothing mattered to him.

It was than that Naruto popped the DVD out of the player.

"Why is it that all of these movies are so brutal?" Minato asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Well, War is brutal, the movies have to be brutal...besides the actual events that happened in these movies...well, in movies stuff is censored...the actual wars in my world were much more brutal in real life." Naruto said as he put his jacket in his pack.

"Where you going?" Kushina asked her son as he looked at her.

"Its kind of late, so I'm gonna go get some sleep...uhm...I don't suppose you guys know where the guest room is do you?" He asked as they just smiled.

"Yeah, down the hall and to the left." Kushina said as he nodded and smiled at them and walked away.

"Well...I must say the movies he showed us were brutal...but it does give us some information about his world." Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"Still, some of the weapons they showed in those movies...if they had those here...can you imagine how much destruction could be caused by them? Especially those Atom Bombs that they mentioned in that one movie...that kind of power.." Kushina trailed off at the end.

"And to think, his world is so much more advanced than ours...for all we know...in 200 to 300 years we might be able to come up with those weapons...I mean he gave me this book on the weapons...but its all just gibberish to me." Minato said as he held up a large book in his hand.

"So did you send the letter to Tsunade and Jiraiya?" Kushina asked as Minato chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, you know that those two were the ones who searched for him the most when we sent out the search parties. Naruto was pretty much the only reason besides us that Tsunade even comes back to Konoha anymore...as for Jiraiya...well lets just hope he doesn't try and corrupt Naruto with his books...I mean he is technically the right age to read those books." Minato said as she nodded.

"Which reminds me...what rank are you going to put him in as a Ninja? I talked to him and he says he would gladly enlist." Kushina said as Minato got into a thinking pose.

"I'm not sure...hes definitely above Genin Rank, and he has had some experience leading teams and not to mention with his combat experience...the only problem is his Ninjutsu is limited due to the fact he has never used Chakra...so if we train him for a bit on that, that could solve that problem. But his Taijutsu is outstanding! He said that the fighting style was a Hybrid form of his MCMAP training." Minato said as Kushina looked at him weird.

"He said it standed for Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, he also said he studied and trained in other martial arts, so his Taijutsu is above average." Minato said as Kushina smiled.

"So in a way hes like Gai...but Naruto still needs Ninjutsu and Genjutsu training...and he told me he had a sword that he ordered from a local weapons shop." Kushina said as Minato looked at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, so all in all, I think as of now he is at about Chunin level due to his experience in combat already, not to mention the weapons he uses to make up for the fact he knows no Ninjutsu." Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"Yeah, he also said he would like to be addressed by the rank he earned in the Marines...so on Duty he would like to be called Sergeant." Kushina said as Minato shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"That seems agreeable, We'll have him work with some of the other teams to give him some experience, since he doesn't know his way around the country yet." Minato said as Kushina stood up.

"Well, how about we got to bed...as well as some other things." Kushina said as she winked at Minato.

"Okay." He said as he walked with her to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH KURENAI AND ANKO<strong>

"So Anko, you remember how that Naruto guy said his last name was Namikaze?" Kurenai asked her friend as they were walking home.

"Yeah, which confuses me since that was the name of the Hokages son...but it makes no sense...if he was his son...he would be twelve...not old enough to date me." Anko said as Kurenai turned to look at her.

"Geez, Anko, you just met the guy, and who knows, we can always ask the Hokage about this later...and what is with the dating part? Don't tell me your still thinking about his muscles and the fact he defended you?" Kurenai said as Anko glared at her.

"Hey come on! I see you do the same with Asuma!" Anko said as Kurenai blushed.

"Point taken. Either way, we should probably try to find out more about him...because I'm confused about this whole situation." Kurenai said as Anko nodded.

"And maybe I'll be able to find out more about him." Anko said as she grinned.

"Again Anko, you need to stop stalking guys." Kurenai said as Anko shook her head as if it was blasphemy.

"NEVER!" She said as she took off.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER IN THE MORNING<strong>

Naruto was sleeping in a REALLY comfortable bed as he woke up when the suns rays hit his face. He had spent the last two days getting to know his parents, his dad had to go and do his job as Hokage, and Kushina was staying at home with him and watching more movies with him.

"Well this sun is a much better one to wake up to than the one in Afghanistan." Naruto said as he stood up.

He was dressed in a pair of desert combat pants without a shirt on, which showed off his six pack and muscles. Basically it was a sight that Anko or any woman around Konoha would kill to see. But he then put on his green tank shirt as he walked out of the door of the guest room.

"Lets see, might as well check to see how my sword is coming along." Naruto said as he walked through the halls of the Namikaze estate.

"I swear, if I didn't already know where most of the rooms in this place were...i would be getting lost all the time." Naruto said as he was still impressed by the size of his new home.

Because over the course of the two to three days he had been in Konoha. He had gotten lost in his own home a number of times. I mean, it was like walking around in a Corn maze that had no exit. All it did was confuse you and piss you off. But eventually he got the hang of it, when his mom showed him where to do most of the time. It was still a little confusing, but he didn't get lost anymore. So that was the least of his problems by now.

Anyway, he was up earlier than his parents as usual, since he was still on his military schedule, and once again it was proving to be a hard habit to break. Its like how he made sure that everything was in perfect condition when he left his pack in his room. He decided to leave his weapons behind since he didn't want to attract any attention in case he fired it, or if there was a misfire. So he only strapped his K-Bar to his arm. He also picked up a couple of throwing knives that he got from that one girls weapon shop.

Anyway, he just walked out the front door and passed all of the security measures that his dad had set up out of paranoia. That was another thing that had happened in the last couple of days, he had used Chakra before because of that experience on the bridge, and the Nine Tailed Fox was actually helping him out in his sleep. He was teaching him some basic sealing and some Ninjutsu, while his father had been teaching him some things when he was awake. What he was looking forward to though, was the training in Sword Arts that his mother had agreed to teach him.

Because not only was he looking forward to picking up his sword from the weapons shop. But he was also a sucker for all types of swords back home. The only reason that he didn't have a collection was because the nuns at the orphanage he stayed at didn't allow weapons. But yet that all carried tazers and pepper spray on them whenever they needed it. But Naruto eventually decided that the nuns could afford to bend the rules a bit.

And he even supported that Idea because when he came back on leave from Afghanistan, he gave Sister Catherine a large survival knife. Of course, he knew she would never harm a fly, but it would funny as hell when some guy went as low as to mug a nun and the nun whipped out a knife that was bigger than his tiny pocket knife.

But either way, things worked out eventually. Anyway he was now out in front of the weapons store where he made the special order for the sword a couple of days ago.

"Good Morning." He said to the girl who was surprised to see the strange man that she saw a couple of days ago up so early.

"Your up early this morning." She said as she wasn't expecting him for at least a couple of hours.

"Lets just say I'm used to getting up early in the morning, sometimes I didn't even get sleep." Naruto said as she nodded.

"Okay, So Im assuming that your here to pick up your sword." She said as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Damn Right TenTen." He said as he had learned the girls name since he came into the shop for weapons and equipment all the time.

"Okay, just hang on." She said as she went into the back of the store.

"You know, I actually really had a good time making this sword...it was something different to try to make rather than a katana...so it was good to have a change." She said as she brought a long object wrapped in cloth.

"Now lets see this bad boy." Naruto said as he unwrapped the cloth from around the sword, and the sword was a thing of beauty.

He was looking at a Marine NCO sword that was crafted with a tough material in the blade so it would be able to withstand any blow from another sword. However any good weapon could be worn down so he would need to learn how to take care of the sword when he wasn't using it. He then grasped the hilt and looked at the blade a little closer. TenTen had even add in the all the details on the blade that were usually on the ceremonial swords in the Marines. Now that was just pure awesomeness.

"Very good, Very good." He said as he did a few practice swings.

"Why such a odd sword though?" TenTen said wondering why the sword was designed that way.

"Well, This sword is a very important part of my history, but its a long story, so I'll tell you some other time." Naruto said as he attached the sword to his black belt.

"If you need anyone to teach you how to use that-" She was cut off when Naruto held up a hand.

"Its okay, I got a trainer already." He said as TenTen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who?" She asked wondering since there were very few people around Konoha that used a sword.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." He said as her eyes widened.

"The Hokages wife? How did you get her to agree to train you?" TenTen asked since she would kill to be in his shoes at the time.

"Well its because I'm...on second thought how about I just show you instead...I'll take you to her and she'll explain why." Naruto said as suddenly TenTen pushed him out the door and closed the shop and hung a closed sign on the door.

"Hell Yeah! Like I'm gonna turn down an opportunity like this!" TenTen said as Naruto chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, lets go." He said as they started the walk back to the Namikaze estate.

Meanwhile, Anko was stalking Naruto since she was still trying to find out more about him since he was a stranger in their village. Plus because she had woken up too early and had nothing else to do since no one else got up that early.

"He even gets to go into the Namikaze estate? What is his connection to the hokage and his wife?" Anko said as she followed them through the streets, yet she was remaining unseen.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling that were being watched." Naruto said but TenTen just told him that he was imagining things.

Anko was surprised that this guy could sense her even though he didn't wear any clothing that symbolized that he was a ninja. But than again, there was that symbol of the eagle, globe and anchor that she saw on the back of his shirt and on his hat. Maybe that was a village or something like that...whatever it was, she was going to find out. And maybe get a date in the process. Sure it might have sounded a bit creepy what she was doing, but when it was early in the morning and she had not eaten her dango, she was a little strange...well...stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE<strong>

Naruto was now walking up to the door of the estate after deactivating the security seals...again. Seriously sometimes the things could be annoying as hell, he still didn't know why he kept deactivating them, hell some of them could be used as training to become a Shinobi since it did give him some exercise. But than of course, since TenTen was there, he might as well deactivate the seals.

"I'm home." He said as he walked into the house and he saw his two parents smile at him.

"Wait...you live here?" TenTen asked shocked that this stranger would live with the Hokage and his wife.

"Yes I do." He said as TenTen suddenly saw Kushina.

"Hello young one." Kushina said as Naruto signaled her that TenTen was a bit of a fan.

"Hello...so uhm...He told me that your giving him training...and I wanted to know why you chose to take him as a student when you refused to teach anyone else?" TenTen said getting straight to the point.

"Well...why wouldn't I train my son?" Kushina said as TenTen's eyes looked like they had popped out of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE ESTATE<strong>

Anko was staring through the window and her reaction was the same as TenTen's.

"HES YOUR SON?" They both yelled out at the same time, but everyone only heard TenTen.

Anko in the mean time, was running away from the Namikaze estate and straight to Kurenai's house. And It was rather amazing how fast she was moving through the streets. Some people were wondering who the hell was using the fourth hokages flying thunder god technique. Of course, they were really exaggerating with her speed.

"KURENAI!" Anko said as she was knocking on the door to her friends house.

"Geez Anko! Its too early in the morning...what the hell is it?" Kurenai said a little angry as she noticed the look on Anko's face.

"Trust me! This will be worth it." Anko said as she ran into the house and they closed the door.


	11. A Training Montage and An Announcement

_**Anyway i am back online and back on duty...heh heh, I just made a Robocop reference, good god i watch too many movies...anyway here is the next chapter of Naruto the Marine**_

* * *

><p>TenTen was now passed out on the floor after hearing the big news about Naruto. Apparently it would appear that just dumping that piece of info on her so soon proved to be...overwhelming. So Kushina was currently slapping TenTen's face lightly in order to get her to wake up.<p>

"TenTen...TenTen...wake up." Kushina said as she was still trying to wake up the unconscious girl.

"Damn, I thought stuff like this only happened in cartoons." Naruto said as he started flipping his knife in his hand.

"Why do you continue to flip that knife all the time." His Father asked him as Naruto caught the knife behind his back.

"Oh you know, just a hobby of mine...like this." Naruto said as he threw the knife at a random part of the wall.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Minato said a little angry but mostly confused.

"Look at what the knife hit." Naruto said simply as Minato took a closer look at the wall.

And he was surprised to see that there was now a fly that was stabbed against the knife and the wall. Minato looked back at Naruto with a surprised look.

"You were barely looking at that wall." Minato said as he nodded.

"Yeah, you can do that can't you? I mean you are a ninja." Naruto said as Minato nodded.

"Yeah, but you just made it seem too easy." Minato said as Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway, any idea when TenTen is going to wake up?" Naruto said as they both shook their heads.

"Nope...anyway, you realize we will have to announce your return here...right?" Kushina said as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yeah, Your not going to mention the whole fox ordeal right? I mean, no offense but if everyone in this village is as dumb as some of the members of the council...it would be better if they don't know." Naruto said as they nodded.

He then went over to the wall and pulled out his knife and started to flip it around again. He than tossed it up in the air, and then he caught it behind his back and than sheathed the knife again.

"Show off." Minato said as Kushina put TenTen on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to go talk a walk around town, see what else is going on." Naruto said as his parents looked at him oddly.

"Again? You have been taking a walk around town for the past couple days." Kushina pointed out as she also pointed over to TenTen.

"Besides, you brought her here, don't you think you should stay, she is a guest here after all." Minato said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, but chances are that when she wakes up she'll spend all of her time talking to mom, besides five bucks says that she won't notice I'm gone." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

"Either way, when do you think this girl will wake up?" Minato asked Kushina as she just closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we'll just have to try some other method in order to wake her up." Kushina said as they went to go get a bucket of cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT KURENAI'S HOUSE<strong>

"Your shitting me right?" Kurenai said not believing what she just heard.

"I am not shitting you! Kushina just got right up and said that Naruto was her son!" Anko said as Kurenai shook her head.

"Anko! This doesn't seem right, if it is their son, he should be...oh I don't know...TWELVE!" Kurenai yelled as Anko rolled her eyes.

"Well he is their son and hes over twenty! I don't know what the hell happened...but apparently they do! I don't know I'm so confused." Anko said as Kurenai suddenly got a smirk.

"Come to think of it, if he was actually twelve, that would make you a pedophile." Kurenai said as Anko looked at her and flipped her off.

"Screw you!" Anko yelled out as Kurenai laughed a bit.

"I don't know, maybe we can ask the Hokage about this." Kurenai said as Anko suddenly lifted her hand up to cut her off.

"Won't he be a little suspicious about us asking about his son?" Anko said as Kurenai did consider that possibility.

"True, but we could always make up some bullshit excuse as to why we are asking, besides if it is his son he probably won't mind us asking about him." Kurenai said as Anko nodded but she was still cautious.

"And if he doesn't want to talk about it?" Anko said as Kurenai shrugged.

"Well, than we get the hell out of there." Kurenai said as Anko nodded and went into the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO<strong>

"I am so glad I got my radio and CD player with me, other wise I would not be able to live without my music...now what would make some bad ass training music?" Naruto said as he looked at his CD collection.

He was out in the middle of one of the training grounds, he had his shirt off which revealed his toned muscular body as he kept his desert camo pants on along with his combat boots. He was going to do some physical training to make sure he didn't get soft on training. Besides hitting a wooden post with your bare fists, the nine tailed fox said it would be a good idea. Although he was sure this was going to hurt like hell.

"Ah! Here we go...perfect music for training." Naruto said as he placed a CD in the player, and turned his stereo up.

The next thing everyone knew was that a guitar riff started to play throughout Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE<strong>

"What in the hell is that?" Kushina asked as she heard some strange heavy...music?

"I have no idea." Minato said as TenTen finally woke up.

"What the hell?" She said as she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KURENAI AND ANKO<strong>

"Anko...do you hear that?" Kurenai asked as she heard some music playing, or what she assumed was music.

"Yeah, its coming from training ground...wait a minute...thats coming from the forest of death!" She yelled out as she took off.

"Who the hell is in my Forest?" Anko yelled out as Kurenai followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH GAI'S TEAM<strong>

"LEE! WHAT IS THIS YOUTHFUL MUSIC!" Gai yelled out as he and Lee suddenly took of to find out where the sound was coming from.

"WE MUST FIND OUT WHO IS THE ONE WHO IS THE SOURCE OF IT!" Lee yelled out as Neji just looked down in Embarassment.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM 8<strong>

"Akamaru, do you hear that?" Kiba said as Akamaru nodded and Shino and Hinata just looked confused.

"I have never heard anything like this before." Shino said as he started to walk with Kiba.

"W-what is this?" Hinata stuttered out as she joined her team in following the strange noise.

Pretty soon many people were starting the migration to the forest of death to find out what the noise was, well everyone except the civilians. They were too preoccupied with their own business to go check out a strange noise. Its too bad, they could have seen the Hokage's son in person before they announce it to the village.

_Strut on by like a king  
>Telling everybody they know nothing<br>And long live what you thought you were  
>And time ain't on your side anymore (anymore)<em>

They all got closer and closer to the source of the noise as they all noticed it was coming from the forest of death. Surprisingly everyone who was following the others heading in just kept on going, for some reason they just felt the need to satisfy their curiosity. Even some of the clan heads were heading to see what was going on.

_And so you tell me I  
>Can't take my chances<br>But I told you one too many times  
>And you were crying like a bitch<em>

They were surprised at the vulgar language being used in the song. But the song had a beat to it that just made you want to fight someone.

_I'm tougher than nails  
>I can promise you that<br>Step out of line  
>And you get bitch-slapped back<br>And you can run  
>Your little mouth all day<br>But the hand of god  
>Just smacked you back into yesterday<em>

As they got closer to the part of the forest where it was coming from, they noticed that there seemed to be a man training by punching a tree, luckily it was not Gai and lee otherwise they would have heard the shouts of youth. But than they saw that Gai and lee were just as curious as to who the man was as everyone else. Hell, even the fourth hokage and his wife had shown up, and they had some Teenage Genin with them!

_And so you tell me I  
>Can't take my chances<br>But I told you one too many times  
>And you were crying like a bitch<em>  
><em><br>And you wonder why  
>No one can stand you<br>And there's no denying  
>You were crying like a bitch<br>You were crying like a bitch_

They got even closer and they noticed that it was a man who looked a lot like the fourth hokage! Except his hair was cut in a haircut that looked like a jar, and it would appear that the author would not stop pointing that out to everyone character.

_Blinded by your sacred faded past times  
>Only time is your enemy<br>Granted a second chance  
>To prove that your arrogance<br>Is stronger than you'll ever be  
>Is stronger than you can be<em>

The man was currently punching a multiple number of logs, he was actually training so hard that blood was starting to seep from the bandages that he had wrapped around his knuckles. His muscles were all primed from the work out as he was sweating rivers. Anko was blushing somewhat as every teenage girl in the area suddenly had hearts in their eyes. It would appear that someone might gain fan girls.

Oh stronger than you can be  
>Oh stronger than you can (be)<p>

And so you tell me I  
>Can't take my chances<br>But I told you one too many times  
>And you were crying like a bitch<p>

Hinata and her team were wondering why everyone was gathered around this one man, what was It about him that just screamed confidence. All she knew was that this man was bleeding from his fucking knuckles and he was still training. That raised her confidence up a little bit, if this man could train that hard, she could train that hard!

And you wonder why  
>No one can stand you<br>And there's no denying  
>You were crying like a bitch<p>

You were crying like a bitch  
>You were crying like a bitch<br>You were crying like a bitch

Oh Bitch

Suddenly the man threw one last punch as the song ended. His breathing was surprisingly steady from the workout that he just did. Even though he was sweating like a pig and bleeding from the knuckles like hell. He than started laughing, and than he unwrapped his hands.

"Woo, damn haven't felt this good in a long time!" He yelled out as he looked at all the people staring at him.

"Uhm, you guys mind telling me why your all creeping on me?" Naruto said as he saw a sight that made him jump slightly.

"YOU TRAIN IN THE MOST YOUTHFUL WAY! TRAINING UNTIL YOUR HANDS BLEED!" A loud teen yelled out as Naruto took in notice of what him, and an older looking version of him looked like.

"Thanks...you know...this is going to sound rude...but why do you guys yell so loud...do you realize that if you scream loud enough, you could possibly either deafen those around you, or you could possibly give away your position in battle?" Naruto asked in a manner of speaking attitude.

"My god! I didn't think of it like that!" The two clones said as they looked at each other and started speaking quieter.

"One more thing, what is with the green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers? Again Im not trying to be rude." Naruto asked as they looked at each other.

"Whats wrong with our outfits?" Gai asked as Naruto counted off reasons in his hand.

"Well for one, the orange leg warmers are a neon sign pointing straight towards you, secondly, the green jumpsuit, while it does actually work, won't work in certain areas that are not fitting with the clothing, say you were in the desert and needed to perform a spy mission, the enemy could see you easily, besides I know something ten times better to wear than those things." Naruto said as they both nodded.

Everyone was going slack jawed at how he managed to convince to two village idiots to suddenly stop yelling all the time, and drop the green jumpsuit and leg warmers. They swear they could hear the hallelujah chorus singing.

"Naruto! You are a god!" He suddenly saw TenTen bowing down to him.

"You have no idea how many times people have tried to get them to ditch those things!" TenTen said as Naruto just scratched his head.

"Again, this seems like something out of a cartoon." He muttered to himself. He suddenly caught sight of Anko and smiled.

"Just can't seem to stop looking at me can you?" He said as he walked over to Anko and she smiled at him.

"Oh, you really think its that bad with me watching you?" She said ready to be a little flirty.

"Well, as long as your not using me for your own pervert fantasies, I guess I'm okay with it." Naruto said as everyone wondered why this man was flirting with Anko.

"And how do I know you don't do the same?" Anko said as they moved closer.

"Well for one, why think it when you can go for the real thing?" He said as they moved closer.

"Damn it! Will you two stop that!" Kurenai yelled out as they broke apart.

"Way to spoil it...oh well...time to go!" Naruto said he suddenly disappeared in a shunsin.

"How the hell did he do that? I didn't teach him that." Minato said as Kushina just looked shocked that he did that too easily.

"I wish I knew." Kushina said as everyone looked at them.

"Uhm, Lord Hokage, who was that?" Gai asked as Minato smiled at that.

"I'll tell you during an announcement to the village." Minato said as both he and Kushina disappeared using one of his special kunai.

"What the hell? Why is nobody giving out information on this guy?" Kiba asked out loud as Team 7 looked away, they already knew the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

"What do you think the Hokage is going to announce to us?" One of the villagers said to a merchant.

"I don't know, it will probably just be another lame Shinobi thing." One of the douche bag merchants said to the villager since he thought that Shinobi were a waste of time.

"Oh wait there he is right now, maybe now he'll explain what the hell is going on." The same merchant said as the Hokage came out looking like his usual bad ass self.

"People of Konoha, I have some great news to announce!" The hokage spoke with a bit of a happy tone.

"Every one of you know that twelve years ago, on the same day as the Fox attack, that my son went missing and has been missing ever since than." The Hokage spoke as everyone nodded and wondered what this had to do with what he was announcing.

"Well you see, as of recently, my son has been found!" He yelled out as everyone suddenly went bug eyed.

The son of their leader had been found, but surely he had to be dead! He had been missing for twelve years, and they were certain he was dead when they first heard about the incident.

"However, it would appear that he has...well...aged differently from what we would expect." Minato said as everyone was confused.

"When you see him, you will know what I mean." Minato said as he signaled someone to come out of the shadows of the hokage tower.

"So what, I just stand out here and let them look at me like a piece of meat?" Naruto said as he walked out and everyone got a good look of him.

"GOOD GOD! LORD HOKAGE HAS BEEN CLONED!" A civilian yelled out as he fainted, and Naruto sweat dropped.

Suddenly the shinobi who were watching nearly let their jaws hit the floor when they saw Naruto, this whole situation just didn't seem right at all! I mean, sure he looked like the fourth, but the only problem was that he was like...twenty. And that is another thing that the author keeps repeating throughout this whole story.

"**SHUT UP NARRATOR!" **The author yelled out as he beat the narrator on the head with a stick.

Anyway back to the story, none of the rookie nine could believe that the fourth hokage's son had been found, and pretty soon, they all said one thing at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They all yelled out at the exact same time.

"Well, my business here is done...I'm out of here." Naruto said as he disappeared once again.

"Damn it, that boy keeps disappearing all the time!" Minato said as everyone sweat dropped.


	12. A Conversation With Anko And Godparents

_**Okay, anyway, i finally decided to try and get around to updateing my stories even though i am having massive writers block with almost each and every one of them except this one. **__**Also once again, the challenges are on my profile if you want to check them out. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently going to Ichiraku ramen again. Seriously he had no idea why, but he just couldn't get the place out of his head. Every time he wanted something to eat, the first thing he would think about would be ramen, it was like the food was a tasty drug that he couldn't stop eating. Over the past couple of days he had been going there for lunch all the time whenever he had the chance. And now he was going back for some sort of in between meal. I swear, he was so addicted to ramen, that he was starting to eat like a hobbit all the time.<p>

"I swear, this new addiction is going to really screw me up if I don't get it under control." He said as he was enjoying another bowl of ramen.

"But it tastes so damn good...oh fuck it." He said as he just ordered another bowl after his fifth one.

"Your really starting to enjoy yourself aren't you?" Ayame said as he nodded.

"I don't suppose you can make this healthier?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"We can, it will cost a little more though." She said as Naruto put a bag of money on the table.

"There you go, I'll take a couple of bowls of whatever healthy ramen you got." Naruto said as she smiled and turned to her dad and told him Naruto's order.

"Jesus, your almost like Anko with Dango." He heard a voice say from behind him as he turned around and stopped eating.

Standing right behind him would be the two women he met before, Kurenai and Anko. He was curious as to why they had just followed him to the stand. He noticed that Kurenai looked surprised and had her hands on her hips until they both took their seats next to him. Well, with Anko sitting next to him and Kurenai sitting next to Anko.

"Why did you guys follow me?" He asked as they both looked at him after they had ordered a bowl.

"Well, after we heard the announcement, we just had to come by and get a good look at you ourselves." Anko said as Nartuo looked at them.

"Even though we already met at that bar last night, and we talked for a while and you knew what I looked like." Naruto said as Anko looked Sheepish while Kurenai grinned a little.

"Well, Anko actually told me earlier when we first found out." She said as Anko's eyes widened and Naruto turned to Anko.

"And how exactly would you know how I was their son?" Naruto said as he looked at Anko with a grin.

"I was uh, stalking you!" Anko blurted out as Naruto laughed.

"Stalking me? Why on ear-" He was cut off as Anko blurted something else out.

"It was a part of my training! I needed to practice stealth and such!" Anko said as Naruto mouthed a 'oh I see.'

"Oh, okay that makes sense, it wasn't because of my dashing good looks was it?" He teased as Anko blushed really faintly and Kurenai was just laughing at the whole scenario.

"No! No! Maybe a little...I mean no!" Anko said as Naruto just continued to chuckle a bit.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto asked Kurenai as she shook her head.

"Not really, she works in the torture and interrogation department, she can actually be really sadistic at times." Kurenai said as Naruto turned to Anko with shock.

"A pretty lady like her works in torture? Never saw that coming, but than of course its not the most unusual thing I have ever heard." Naruto said as Kurenai looked at him.

"What do you assume women can't do the job?" She said with narrow eyes as he shook his head.

"Ive seen women destroy men without lifting a finger." He said as they both laughed at that.

"You talking about friends of yours?" Anko said as they had completely gotten past the blushing part of the conversation.

"Oh yeah, a friend of mine Private Sullivan, when we were on leave from the marines, we went to a casino and he got seduced by a prostitute, and the next day...on second thought he made everyone promise not to tell anyone what happened." He said as Anko muttered a 'damn' and Kurenai just closed her eyes.

"You just had to get us curious didn't you?" Anko said as he nodded.

"Well, the only person who could tell you what happened would be Sullivan himself...and hes not here now." Naruto said with a slightly depressing tone.

"Hey, that reminds me, how did you learn Shunsin already? Your parents looked surprised that you learned it." Kurenai asked as Naruto looked up in thought.

"_Should I tell them that the Nine Tails taught me? Nah, I'll just say I read about It in a book." _He thought as he turned to them both.

"I read about it in a book, thought it looked interesting and gave It a try, turned out it worked." Naruto said as they sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" They said as he just nodded.

"What? Its not like I did It without reading about it? I mean how else could I learn about it if no one had taught me?" He said as they nodded.

"_Even though, I technically did have a teacher. But it would be a little hard to explain at the moment, ah screw it, this ramen is taking my mind right off the subject." _Naruto continued to think in his mind as he continud to enjoy the ramen.

"Man this stuff just is like heaven in your mouth." Naruto said in between a bite as they both looked at him.

"Seems like hes just like his parents with their ramen addiction." Anko said as Kurenai looked at her.

"Course we all have some sort of addiction these days...for example, your addiction to dango." Kurenai pointed at as Kurenai turned to look at her.

"This coming from the person who looks like she has an addiction to Asuma." Anko said as suddenly Naruto spit out his food back into his bowl.

"Koff...Koff...I'm sorry, what did I just miss here?" He said as he was chuckling a bit as he saw Kurenai blush.

"Shut up!" She said as she looked down and Anko and Naruto started to tease her.

"Awww...isn't that cute, she has a wittle crush." Naurto said as Anko continued on from there.

"When do we get to see your boyfriend Nai Nai?" Anko said as she swung a fist at both of the people.

"Will you two shut up! God!" She said even though she was chuckling a bit.

"Man, this day just keeps getting more and more interesting." Naruto said as he suddenly heard a noise.

"Uh oh, Naruto...you may want to run." Kurenai said as he looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked as Anko pointed to something in the distance.

He peeked out of the ramen stand and was shocked by what was approaching them at a high speed. There was a mob of very excited and happy people running towards him with signs that had pictures of his face on it...what the hell was happening?

"Damn it! This is another thing I expected to see in a damn cartoon." He said as he suddenly finished his ramen at a speed that could not be measured by modern tests.

"See you two later!" He yelled out as he used Shunsin to get away from the place as fast as he could.

"Did you two see the Hokages son? We heard he ate here!" One of the crazy ass fan girls said as Kurenai and Anko tried to look innocent.

"Yeah, he went that way." Anko said as she pointed in the exact opposite direction of where he headed.

"THANKS!" They yelled out as they started to run again.

"Jesus...maybe thats why he didn't stay at the announcement for that long...he probably knew that would happen." Kurenai said as Anko shook his head.

"Based on the look on his face when they showed up, I don't think that was the case, either way its still pretty crazy, hes been in the village for like three days and he already has fan girls and crazy obssessed fans...I kind of feel bad for him." Anko said as Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we got get some dango." Kurenai said as Anko's face lit up.

"YAY!" She yelled out as she took off running.

"Damn it! Why did I say that all of a sudden?" Kurenai asked herself as she took off after her strange friend.

* * *

><p>WITH NARUTO<p>

"I swear to god, there is no way that that many people can be that obsessed with someone they barely know, the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is punch Dad in the mouth." Naruto said as he had just avoided another crazy fan mob.

"I can sneak past men with automatic weapons, I was chosen for stealth missions back home...but yet I am having trouble avoiding these mobs...well I guess its better than having a group of people trying to kill you, although these people look like they want to rape me or something." Naruto said as he was now on the roof tops.

"And now I am running and jumping off roof tops like in Assassin's creed...is it just me, or does my life seem to be really odd right now?" He said as he took a ladder down into an alley.

Luckily he was already close to home as he avoided a couple of more crazy mobs. Of course one time he literally had to jump into a pile of hay to avoid being seen. Which just made him think about how similar this was starting to get to a video game. Than another time he hid in Tenten's weapon shop as the mob passed by.

He also stopped by Ichiraku's once again to pick up a bowl of ramen on the go, but he once again had to hide behind the actual counter of the store so none of the mobs would see him. Finally he made it back home as he noticed his Mom and Dad were in the training room.

"Oh hey son, where have you be-" Minato said, but Naruto was true to his word and punched his father in the mouth.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kushina asked surprised as Minato was holding his jaw.

"THAT was for all the crazy fans I now have, do you have any idea how hard it was to get past all those people, I NEARLY GOT JUMPED BY A GROUP OF KIDS!" Naruto said with more of a sarcastic tone.

"Still, did you have to hit me?" Minato said as his jaw was really starting to hurt.

"Yes, I did, it seemed like a good idea at the time...besides I saw a creepy white haired old guy get mugged by a bunch of women at the hot springs." He said as their eyes widened.

"Was he wearing a red vest and a headband on his forehead that had the symbol for oil?" Minato asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it was funny as hell watching him get the shit beaten out of him! Than afterwards I went up to him and shook my head at him and helped him get to a hospital...but I had to finish laughing before that happened." Naruto said as Kushina faced palmed.

"You should have left him there...it would have taught him a lesson." Kushina said as Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt it, the guy seemed too proud of himself to actually learn from that experience, besides now you just need to get better security around the hot springs." Naruto said as they both face palmed.

"Can we please get off the subject of my perverted sensei?" Minato asked as Naruto started laughing.

"Wait! That guy was your teacher! Oh man thats rich!" He said as he started laughing.

"Hes also your godfather." Kushina said as Naruto suddenly stopped laughing.

"You guys chose a pervert to be my godfather?...meh, I guess its not so bad...however I'll still laugh at him whenever stuff like what happened today happens...I'll give him no sympathy." Naruto said as Kushina looked at him with that evil smirk on his face.

"Naruto, have you been spending time with Anko?" Kushina asked as he looked at her.

"A little, not much, don't know her that well...why?" Naruto said as Kushina just examined his grin.

"No particular reason...anyway there is also someone else we want you to meet." Kushina said as suddenly they heard the doors crash.

"Kushina! Minato!" They heard a female voice shout out.

"Wow...speak of the devil...Tsunade showed up quickly." Minato said as both Kushina and him rushed to the door.

Naruto followed them to the door as he noticed Kushina was hugging a blond haired woman who was very VERY attractive.

"I came as soon as I got your message, is it true? Everything that happened?" The woman said as Kushina looked towards Naruto.

"How about you ask him yourself, hes standing right there." Kushina said as Tsunade turned to Naruto who smiled at her.

"And who would this attractive young lady be?" Naruto said as Minato chuckled a bit at that.

"This is your...Godmother Tsunade." Kushina said as she was hopeing her son wouldn't hit on Tsunade.

"Wait, shes my GodMother? She can only be about my age! She looks like she's twenty five!" He exclaimed as Tsunade smiled.

"I like your kid already!" She said as she walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"A hug? Okay." He said as he hugged her back.

"Naruto, she may look young, but shes about fifty." Minato said as Tsunade glared back at him.

"Wow, looking good for her age." Naruto said as Kushina coughed into her hand.

"Naruto, she uses a Medical Technique to hide her age...shes really fifty." Naruto said as Tsunade sighed.

"Come on! I enjoyed the comments!" Tsunade said as Naruto grinned.

"Heh, well this god parent is a lot better than that old pervert that I ran into earlier." Naruto said as Tsunade turned to him.

"You ran into Jiraiya?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, he got his ass kicked by a bunch of women at the Hot Springs." He said as he cracked her knuckles at that.

"I'll go and pay him a visit later." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Anyway, you parents didn't explain everything that happened to you...so do you think you could tell me?" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"Well...it started like this." Naruto stated as he started to tell the story of what happened to him twelve years ago.


	13. A Date With Anko And A Medal Of Honor

This chapter was a little bit harder to write, simply for the fact that it was hard to actually come up with a plot line to this chapter that didn't completely suck. And I wanted to try and include a scene back in the United States for the guys of Naruto's old life. I figured they at leats deserve a cameo here and there. So hell, lets just let them come back in flashbacks and such. Nothing wrong with that. And also, i was out of ideas when i came up with this chapter, so yeah its a little short and kind of badly written compared to the others.

But i also got to keep up with the updates now, after this I'm gonna try and update the other fics, and may i remind everyone, no Negative comments.

And also, for the last time, I will not write a harem fic.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE NAMIKAZE FAMILY<strong>

"Basically when I left this world, I fell into another world." Naruto said as Tsunade looked confused.

"Your kidding right?" Tsunade asked as Naruto suddenly got an evil smirk.

"Here watch that screen, this should describe some of the stuff in my world, particularly what I am in my old world." I said as she looked at me.

"And what are you?" Tsunade asked him as he smiled at her.

"I'm a marine...a warrior for uhm, the clans of the united states." He said as he just decided to put it in terms she could understand.

"So...now that your not there...does that make you an ex ma-" She was cut off as Naruto glared at her.

"There is NO such thing...as an Ex Marine." He said as she put her hands up.

"Woah, okay no need to get angry." She said as he calmed down a little.

"Sorry, I may be out, but no matter what, your still a Marine til the day you die, and I'm proud to carry on the Corps legacy." Naruto said as she smiled.

"Sounds like your really dedicated to this...Marine Corps?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, anyway, movie time!" He yelled out as they all turned to look at a T.V.

"How is this movie going to explain things?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"All these movies I have, involve the Marine Corps in some way, but I also have the others that are different types of genres, anyway here we go." He said as he pulled out a bowl of ramen from out of nowhere.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRTY MINUTES LATER<strong>

"Holy shit!" Tsunade said as she saw a bomb on the T.V. Screen go off.

She wasn't sure what the name of this movie was, but It featured a scene of the Hiroshima bombing, when the United States dropped the Atom Bomb. She could not believe that there was an explosion with that much power! And worse, she saw all the damage it did to the Japanese people. Seriously, what the hell kind of world was this? This world, its war probably created more casualties than all the Shinobi wars combined, and who knows how many more wars that the Shinobi would have to have to equal the number of casualties in Naruto's home world.

"Good god, how the hell can they create these types of weapons?" Tsunade asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Easy, Science, all of our weapons were created by science, hell that Atom bomb there isn't probably the worst weapon we have, in fact that has probably been considered obsolete by now compared to some of the weapons we have now, like the H-Bomb and all those other nuclear weapons." Naruto said as Tsunade turned to him.

"You mean to tell me there are more of those weapons, and some can even do more damage?" She yelled out in surprise.

"Tons worse, during my time in the Marines, not only where we in Infantry units, we also had to be careful because of I.E.D's, or in simpler terms, they are explosives, some can be made from even simple things, hell I remember this one guy was able to make a bomb out of an M.R.E." Naruto said as everyone in the house looked at him.

"Well, obviously your people didn't need Chakra, they had weapons that make some of our most powerful jutsu look like a child's play thing." Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"Oh yeah, but of course, we also rely on mostly physical arts, so you guys would have us beat in the Justu department, but either way, Ninjas versus Marines, who would win? Not sure, the United States has advanced weapons and technology, and Ninja's have Jutsu...its hard to tell who would win." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Where you going?" Tsunade asked wondering why her God son was leaving so soon.

"I got a date." He said as their eyes widened.

"Already? Kami you've been in this village for only a couple of days and you already have a date?" Kushina and Tsunade asked at the same exact time.

"Yep, well, not sure if its a date or not, I'm going to go hang out with Anko, but in her words, it couldn't really be classified as a date, but I'm gonna call it that either way." Naruto said as he picked up his rifle and strapped his pistol to his leg.

"Why are you bringing your weapons?" Minato asked as he was certain he wouldn't want to carry those things around all the time.

"Anko looks like the type of girl that loves weapons, so an afternoon of rifle shooting and doubled with a fancy restaurant that also has dango, I think it will turn out good." Naruto said as he switched to one of his tight fitting shirts and a pair of forest camouflaged pants.

"At least now I got some camouflage to fit into the environment." He said as he walked out the door.

"Let me get this straight, your son is going on a date with the Snake Mistress of Konoha, and your letting him? Shouldn't you warn him of her sadistic tendencies?" Tsunade asked as they shook their heads.

"No, he knows, and believe or not, I think he found that side sexy in a way, either that or he is simply not afraid of her, something about seeing something in her eyes." Kushina said as Tsunade laughed a bit.

"Well at least hes not a pervert like Jiraiya, and I have to admit, he was the only person here who didn't make fun of me for my actual age." Tsunade said as she looked at another DVD.

"Jarhead? Whats this?" She said as she popped it into the DVD player.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH ANKO<strong>

"Man, I can't believe that I got asked out by Naruto, but I have to admit, he is pretty handsome, and its not technically wrong since he is physically around my age, and he is inducted as a Chunin, so its perfectly acceptable, still I can't help but feel nervous about this." She said as she turned and saw Naruto was behind her and she jumped.

"WOAH! When the hell did you get there?" She asked as she had nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I am very very sneaky, it was part of my training, my commanding officer always used to tell us to always train even when you were in the most normal stages of your life. Course this was the same guy who would probably be expecting his kids to sneak up on him all the time when he was at home...still he was a funny guy." Naruto said as Anko smiled.

"Seems like you brought some new toys with you." She said as she eyed his weapons.

"Ah, these are for later sweet heart, for now lets eat." Naruto said as she looked at him.

"Your lucky I like you otherwise I wouldn't let you call me sweet heart." She said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Or are you letting me call you that because you like staring at my body?" Naruto said as she blushed, indeed she was actually checking out his muscles underneath his skin tight shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>TEN MINUTES LATER<strong>

Naruto and Anko were laughing and having a good time as Naruto was telling one of his stories to Anko as they were eating their respective meals.

"So, when we get back, even though we made the whole mission look like a joke on accident, we did such an effective job, they gave me a bronze star." He said as she was giggling.

"So your telling me, that all those medals you have, even though they symbolize bravery in combat, you actually earned one of them by mistake? But the only ones who know the truth about what happened during that mission were you and your squad?" Anko asked as he nodded.

"Oh man! Thats priceless." She said as she smiled and laughed a little more.

"I know right! Man if only Private Sullivan and the guys were here now." He said as he looked at Anko's pretty face.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE BACK IN THE UNITED STATES<strong>

Newly Promoted PFC Sullivan had just sneezed as they were looking at Corporal James Daniels grave in Arlington national cemetery. All the members of James old squad had gathered at his grave site.

"Hey James, you know its not the same without you here, its like the light of the squad died out." Newly Promoted Lance Corporal Thompson said as he looked at the grave.

"If it wasn't for me getting in the way of that grenade, you would still be alive, if it wasn't for that last mission, either way..." He said as he pulled something off of his neck.

"I just came to give you this, you were supposed to get it sooner at your memorial service, but I guess better late than never...right?" He said as he placed the object on the grave stone.

"Hell, maybe We'll see you again one time Jimmy, we could all really see your face right now, and wouldn't you know it? Even PFC Stone survived the bullets that hit him, it was like a miracle happened to him, in fact he is with us right now." Thompson said as Stone came up.

"Hey Corporal, I can't say how lucky I am to be alive, its almost like when you sacrificed yourself, that I suddenly came back to life, one moment, I'm riddled with bullet holes, the next thing I know, I wake up and it turns out that I am in critical condition but still alive, although they got me in this damn wheelchair for awhile, its a miracle that I'll be able to walk again, but either way, I would glady trade my legs if it meant you would still be here with us Corporal." PFC Stone said as he was wheeled away by one of the other members of the squad.

"Were gonna miss you Jimmy." They all said as they saluted him and left the area.

Little did they know, that the medal they placed on the grave. The one medal that James had earned in his dying moment, the Congressional Medal of Honor, disappeared in a flash of light, as if it was never there to begin with.


	14. A Date Goes Well And Old Friends

**_Okay, so i needed to write another chapter for this, since this idea was kind of bothering me so i needed to get it written down, anyway, here you go, here is another installment of Naruto the marine. Also just to let you all know, i am going to try and write another chapter of Naruto the saint soon, as well as Naruto Winchester, however that might take a bit, considering the fact that i'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for the other stories._**

**_And yes, this chapter is once again short since i pretty much got the main idea of it down but couldn't really extend it as much as i wanted to._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO AND ANKO<strong>

Naruto and Anko were surprisingly still in the restaurant as they were still talking about memories that they had, and the stupid things that they had done in their lives.

"So how much more different was technology where you came from?" Anko asked as Naruto grinned.

"Well, a hell of a lot more advanced than some of the stuff you got here, to be honest thinking about it kind of makes me miss it a little." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" She asked but Naruto just pulled out his wallet.

"Because of my baby right here." He said as her eyes widened.

"You have a kid?" She said feeling a little jealous.

"Huh, oh no no no! I mean this thing of beauty right here." He said as he pulled out a picture from his wallet.

She looked at the photo and noticed that there seemed to be a strange structure in the photo, she had no idea what it was, all she knew was that it looked like some sort of transport vehicle, and it had two tires on each side as well as looking like a heavy vehicle.

"What the hell is this thing?" She said confused as to what the hell the thing was.

"Thats something called a car, but specifically, thats my Dodge Challenger, very nice car, its something that people in my world use to travel to faster and easier, so you don't have to walk everywhere you go." He said as he kissed the picture in his wallet.

"Boys and their toys." Anko said as Naruto laughed at that.

"Man, you remind me of Sister Catherine with that line." He said as Anko looked at him.

"You mean the woman who helped raise you?" Anko asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, one of the sweetest girls ever, she would have made some guy happy if she wasn't sworn to chastity...I wish I knew what happened to her." Naruto said as he looked depressed at that.

"Its alright, I'm sure shes doing just fine." Anko said as he smiled softly.

"Thanks Anko." He said as he stood up.

"Where you going?" She asked but than he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"I told you I would let you try out these new weapons right?" He said as she smiled.

"Alright! Finally I can see what those things do!" She said in a school girl tone.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE BACK IN THE UNITED STATES<strong>

Sister Catherine or should I say _former_ sister Catherine was currently in her home laying on her bed as she was clutching a picture close to her chest. No one knew what the picture was except for her, it was a picture of her with her little brother figure James. She remembered that dreadful day when the Master Sergeant had come to inform her that James had been killed in combat. But not before he saved the life of one of his friends as he took the blast from an explosive device. Her heart broke in two when she heard those words.

James was more than a little brother to her, he was almost like a son...a son. She practically raised him when he was still a child. She taught him all the skills he would need in life, and she supported him no matter what he did in his life. When she heard that he had enlisted In the Marines, she was proud but scared at the same time. Her father had been a Marine, and he was actually kind of glad that James had enlisted, however she was worried that he would get killed. And now that Nightmare had become a reality.

She was cut off from her thoughts as she heard a knocking at the door.

"Cathy?" She heard a voice say as she recognized the voice.

"PFC Sullivan." She said as she opened the door to her house, and sure enough she saw all the members of James old squad at the door.

"We just got back from visiting James...we left the medal at his grave." Sully said as she nodded and smiled a little.

"So you left the convent? Your no longer a nun?" Thompson said as she nodded.

"I thought you couldn't do that?" Stone said from his wheelchair.

"Well, if Priests can leave the church, I can too, besides, it hasn't been easy since James died. I just couldn't stay there." She said as they all nodded.

"We know how you feeling Cathy, James was like a brother to us, hell I remember how he was practically my best man at my sister's wedding." Stone said as she remembered that day.

Stone was so protective over his little sister, so he really didn't want her to go through with marrying the man she was planning on marrying. Of course, James made sure that he didn't do anything stupid, but man was her husband surprised when he saw a bunch of marines in the crowd with their swords around their hips. Of course, they may have calmed Stone down, but they did make sure that they gave her husband a warning. They told him that if he ever hurt his sister in any way, than there would be no force on earth that would stop them from hurting him

"I remember that day, you were still twitching by the time you got up there, funny, you can stare down the barrel of a rifle without feeling fear, but the fact that your sister getting married got to you so much is surprising." Catherine said as he smiled.

"Yeah, my sister didn't take the news very well at all, her and James were good friends, did you guys know that she made him the godfather of her kid?" Stone said as everyone was surprised about that.

"No I didn't! When did that happen?" Sullivan said as he was wondering why Stone's sister picked him. But it probably had to do with the fact that he had DATED Stone's sister at a a time, so that would just be awkward

"After he bought a couple of things for them when we were struggling to get things for her daughter." Stone said as they all smiled.

"I swear, James was like a saint." Catherine said as she smiled at the thought of her brother/son figure.

"That he was, always willing to help someone in need...I wish we could see him again." Thompson said as they all heard a voice.

"_It would appear you all miss him." _They heard a voice say as they all turned around.

"Guys...did you hear that?" Thompson said as they all turned around to look behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN KONOHA<strong>

Anko was currently trigger happy with the M-16, she had taken a liking to the weapons that James had brought for her to try out. Of course James was also having a knife throwing competition with her. So she had to put down the rifle for a while while they had a target set up, and they were throwing kunai knives with wooden handles. Anko had currently hit a bullseye.

"Ha beat that Naru." She said as he grinned and pulled out one of his special throwing knives. It had a knight style of look to it.

He threw the knife without barely even trying and not only did he managed to hit it dead center. He also got it stuck in the wooden handle of the kunai that Anko had just thrown. The look on her face was priceless as her eyes widened at the fact that Naruto had done something completely bad ass and had totally screwed her in her bragging rights.

"How the hell do you do that?" She asked as he just grinned.

"Well I try to aim for the middle, and than it just happens...sometimes I don't even aim." He said as he was drinking water.

"Either way, your skills were knives are almost scary." She said as he laughed and brought her close.

"Oh, are you...Intimidated by me?" He asked being a little flirty.

"A little, but I think your intimidation needs a little work." She purred out as she pressed her body closer to his.

"You know, if someone came and ruin the moment, that would totally suck." He said as she nodded.

Than they both looked in opposite directions to make sure no one was coming. And than just to make sure, they both had sent shadow clones to go and scout out the area. They both smiled and looked at each other. They looked into each others eyes as they brought their lips closer together. They finally brought their lips together as they felt an electrifying feeling. And Anko could have sworn that he had done this before.

"_Kami! Hes a really good kisser! And hes supposedly never had a girlfriend or wife before coming here! Oh man I hit the jackpot!" _She thought as they continued to kiss.

"_So this is what its like to kiss a woman...wow I never thought anything could feel this good! I don't see why some of the nuns wouldn't let me have a girlfriend now!" _Naruto thought as he held onto the back of her head.

They finally had to take a break for air, and by the time they finally broke the kiss, they were both huffing and puffing as they had run out of air. And than they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, looks like I found myself a diamond in the rough." He said as she smiled even though she didn't fully understand that phrase.

"And I found myself a sexy fox." She said as he chuckled a bit at that.

Kurenai and Anko were currently the few people in Konoha who knew about the fox being sealed inside him. Luckily they knew all about sealing so they were not like some idiots who would think he was the fox reincarnated. Besides if he was the fox, than he would have mostly killed them when he had the chance. Although, they didn't exactly know that the fox was a nice guy. Naruto tried to explain it, but they had a hard time accepting that fact. Especially Kurenai who had lost her father in the attack of the fox. Naruto had a hard time explaining to her that Nine Tails was being controlled by some douche bag with weird eyes.

But of course, he would have to try again another day, it was hard to accept that a creature who everyone thought of was evil was actually nicer than most humans. Either way, Anko and Naruto were not going to let that get in the way of their date. Well, that is until something happened. Naruto suddenly felt something wrap around his neck. And he had no idea what it was, it was as if a small weight had been placed on his shoulders.

"Anko, did you put something around my neck?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No...there is some...strange medal around your neck." She said as suddenly his eyes widened.

"Anko...is it shaped like a star? And with a blue type of band and on the band is a bunch of white stars?" He asked as he was wondering if he was actually assuming what he thought he was assuming.

"No fucking way." He said as she brought the medal up so he could see it.

His eyes widened as he got a good look at the medal that had somehow made its way around his neck. He had the congressional medal of honor! But how? There was no way anyone around here knew what it was...and he hadn't done any service to the village yet to earn something even remotely similar to the medal of honor. But wait! God brought him here in the first place, does that mean, that God could have brought this here too? But the only thing he did...was take that blow for his squad. He remembered a medal of honor recipient, Corporal Jason Dunham (R.I.P) who had earned the medal for something similar. With that information in mind, he passed out.

"Woah Naruto!" Anko said as he fell forward so they both fell to the ground, and in the position he was in, he was basically on top of her.

"Naruto? Wake up! Geez, I wouldn't mind this position if we knew each other better!" She yelled out as she managed to push him off.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" She called out as three other Anko's appeared.

"Come on Ladies, lets get him back home...I wonder whats the big deal with that medal he has on his neck." She said as the other Anko's helped her carry him.

However they all took turns feeling up his muscles as they carried him.


	15. A Burned Down Home And The Medal

_**Okay, so i needed to get this chapter out of the way to prepare for the new chapters that will come out at a later time. Even though i don't exactly have those chapters planned out. Anyway I do not own Naruto, and if i did, well than i don't know what would happen.**_

_**Sit back and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"Damn Naruto, all that Muscle really weighs you down doesn't it?" Anko said as she was still trying to get him Home after he passed out when he saw the medal around his neck.<p>

"And to make matters worse, my shadow clones won't stop feeling you up!" Anko yelled out as her shadow clones were now blushing as they were feeling his abdominal muscles.

Anko may have been a pervert on the inside, but when her clones were feeling up a passed out man in public, it was most likely going to pass off as date rape or something. And Kami knows she had enough problems with some of the civilian jerk offs in the village already. Seriously, some of the villagers had the intelligence of a grape fruit when it came to seeing people who they really were. They see her as Orochimaru, just BECAUSE she was apprenticed to the man for a while. Until he turned traitor and left the village. Even though life was hard for her after that, lately It would appear that her life was starting to take a turn in a different direction. And that was proven when she met Naruto, sure it may have sounded like something out of a cheesy romance novel written by an author who obviously didn't know how to write in romantic scenes that well.

"_**Did I just insult myself?" **_The writer asked himself as he continued to type.

Anyway, back to the plot line.

Anko was still receiving some strange looks from some of the villagers who didn't hate her. Of course, when they saw that it was the Namikaze heir. They all smiled at her, some of the civilians who were her friends even made a couple of cat calls at her. All in all, it was very embarrassing, add that to the fact that her clones would not stop feeling Naruto up. Yeah it was safe to say that some people were not going to let her live this down.

"Man, thank god that we are almost back at my-" She was cut off as she noticed that her house was on fire.

"Oh no no no no NO!" She yelled out as she let her clones hold onto Naruto, which they were all TOO happy to do as she went up to her house.

"What the hell happened?" She yelled out as she noticed that her neighbors were all looking at the fire.

"Anko!" She heard Kurenai's voice ring out as she turned and noticed Kurenai had appeared and enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank god! We thought you were in there!" Kurenai said as Asuma walked up next to them.

"What happened? Why is my home on fire?" Anko asked wondering what could have possibly gone wrong.

"We don't know, someone said that either there was some faulty wiring or something was left turn on." Asuma said as Anko face faulted.

"REALLY? That is what happened? It couldn't have been an assassination attempt! DAMN IT!" Anko yelled out as Kurenai sweat dropped.

Anko was probably one of the few people in the world who would complain about the way that their house burned down. It is amazing how strange some people turn out to be. But than they noticed that Naruto was with her.

"Hey isn't that the Fourth Hokage's kid? Why is he with you? And...why are you clones...feeling him up?" Asuma asked as Anko finally got tired of her clones.

"Thats it! All of you dispel!" She ordered as her clones groaned but dispelled.

However, if anyone knew the small kink that the Shadow Clone Jutsu has, it would be that the user gains the memories of the clones that were dispelled. Add that to the fact that most of Anko's clones were practically feeling all of Naruto's muscles, she got a nosebleed and started to blush as she received those memories.

"Anko...are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." Kurenai pointed out as Anko shook her head and wiped her nose.

"Oh! Its nothing, nothing at all!" She said as she looked towards her house again.

"Man, my Dango supply was in there too...well, at least I actually keep my money in the bank instead of actually keeping it in my mattress like I used to do." Anko said as Asuma raised an eyebrow at her.

"You used to hide money in your mattress?" He asked with a weird look on his face as she nodded at him.

"Yeah I used to think it was a good idea...until I accidentally lit the bed on fire and lost everything, it took me so long to actually get back on my feet after that." Anko said as Asuma and Kurenai looked at Naruto again.

"So, what are you doing with Naruto?" Kurenai and Asuma asked as she smiled at them.

"Well, we were on a date." Anko said as Kurenai suddenly got an evil grin.

"Awww...Isn't that cute!" Kurenai teased as Asuma suddenly got the same grin.

"Awww, so what? Lover Boy couldn't handle you for the first date?" He asked as she flipped them off.

"No, the only thing I know is that he fainted when he saw this weird medal around his neck." Anko said as Kurenai and Asuma looked at the Congressional Medal Of Honor around his neck.

"Well, don't you think you should take him home?" Asuma asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, Its kind of weird, I'm taking a date back to his Parent's house...odd, anyway, you two care to join me, Naruto weighs quite a bit." Anko said as Asuma took one of Naruto's arms and helped her out.

"Anko, is that your lipstick on his lips?" Asuma asked as she blushed.

"Shut up and follow me." She said as they all took off walking.

Kurenai on the other hand was now thinking of different ways to tease Anko, after all, now that Anko and Naruto were now technically seeing each other, she could make as many Jokes about them as she wanted, and now Anko wouldn't be able to tease her about Asuma as much anymore. Oh revenge was a sweet dish indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE BACK AT THE NAMIKAZE ESTATE<strong>

"_Die Pig! Die!" _Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina heard Major Payne yell out as they were watching the movie.

They had to admit the movie was funny as hell, however they thought this was going to be a serious film, imagine their surprise when they find out its actually a comedy. Minato had nearly laughed himself laughing at one of the parts, and the other two just had trouble controlling their laughter. But to be honest, they could also see something like this happening in real life, but you would need a real crazy guy to try and act like that.

Anyway, as they were watching the film, they heard a knock on the door which caused them to pause the movie.

"Hm, I wonder if thats Naruto." Kushina said as she walked to the door, and sure enough there was Naruto, who was being carried by Asuma and Anko while Kurenai followed them.

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" Kushina asked in her worried mother tone of voice.

"Nothing, he just passed out on top of me in the middle of our date." Anko said as suddenly Minato and Tsunade burst out laughing at that.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" They both yelled out as Anko took the time to think about what she had just said.

"_Wait, I said he passed out on top of m- OH HELL!" _She thought as she suddenly held her arms in a cross position.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" She yelled out as Kushina stared at her.

"Uhm, we never said you did." Kushina said as Anko blushed a little.

"WELL WE DIDN'T! He just fainted when he saw this medal." Anko said as Minato and Tsunade stopped laughing and walked over to the group.

"What Medal? All his medals are over here." Minato said as he held up all the medals that Naruto had earned through his blood, sweat and tears.

"Holy hell, thats a lot of medals, but no he saw this one around his neck and he passed out." She said as she fingered the CMH around his neck.

Suddenly she got a weird reaction out of the three other adults in the room. They shot straight up, clicked their heels and saluted Naruto at that moment.

"Uhm, what did you guys just do?" She asked as she was confused as to why they had just saluted Naruto for no reason.

"Anko, do you have any idea what that medal is?" Minato said as he could not believe that it was around his son's neck.

"What are you talking about? I have never even seen anything like this before! How do you guys know what it is?" She asked as Minato sighed and brought a book over from Naruto's pack.

"Whats that?" Anko asked as Kushina answered for Minato.

"This Anko, is a book containing all the information about the medals that Naruto has earned while he was a Marine." Kushina asked as Asuma looked confused.

"Whats a Marine?" He asked as he had never heard of anything like that.

"Its a warrior from Naruto's old world." She said without even thinking about what she was saying.

"Wait, your son isn't from this world?" Asuma asked as she shook her head.

"No, hes from this world, but he wasn't in this dimension or whatever the hell you want to call it, the whole situation confuses me." She said as she sighed.

"Ah here it is!" Minato said as he found the page in the book he was looking for.

"Okay, what is this medal thing?" Anko said as she tried to look at the page, but Minato wouldn't let anyone see it.

But as soon as he read it, he was frozen in shock. He could not believe what he was reading.

"That medal...it says here...that is the congressional medal of honor, the highest military decoration awarded by the United States Government, the medal is for conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his or her life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the United States...oh my god! Naruto really IS a hero!" Minato exclaimed as everyones eyes widened.

"But...how did he earn that?" Kushina asked as she knew that her son had died before coming here, how did he earn it if he was dead.

"I probably earned it after I died." Naruto said as he woke up.

"The Medal Of honor, due to the actions you do to earn it...it is usually given to a recipient that dies to their family, or in my case, it got sent right here...I guess I earned it when I saved my squad from that explosive." Naruto said as he fingered the medal.

"Still, this is a huge deal...I mean...I can't believe this." Naruto said as he stood up and went over to his dress uniform.

"Its too bad, this almost makes me miss the United States." Naruto said as he sat down.

"Uhm, what are you guys talking about?" Asuma said as the Hokage had not informed him of the subject.

"We'll explain later, anyway Naruto, this is a great honor isn't it?" Kushina asked as Naruto smiled.

"Yes it is, Trust me I feel honored, but I felt like I should have done more, I may be considered a war hero, but even than this is still a big deal, I feel like I'm a lowly private again, makes me miss my old squad." Naruto said as Anko sat down next to him.

"It does no good to worry about the past Naruto, we need to focus on the future, and besides, your friends, do you believe you'll see them when they die?" Anko asked as he nodded.

"Than you will see them again." She said but than Naruto grinned.

"But not yet." He said as she smiled at the way he was thinking.

"That is so true, but not yet, because your not dieing on me before I can get a second date, and especially since you fainted during out first date." She said as he chuckled a bit.

"True, how about we try tomorrow night? I'll show you how to make grenades and throw grenades." He said as Anko squealed in happiness...no shit, she just squealed.

"YAY!" She yelled out as she pushed Naruto's face into her chest. Everyone was either sweatdropping at the site, or if you were a male, you were getting a nosebleed.

"Naruto...I thought you said the materials like Gunpowder and such stuff would be harder to find here?" He asked as he nodded.

"They are harder to find here, but the thing that brought me here gave me information on how and where to locate the materials I need, but in a way that nobody would suspect anything, besides if I ever run out of those materials, I found a way to use Chakra in the weapons." He said as Asuma laughed.

"Damn Lord Hokage, It seems your son got your talent with weapon and jutsu making." Asuma said as Naruto stood up.

"Come to think of it...you look like that one guy that dad showed me a picture of...I think his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Naruto stated as Asuma nodded.

"Yeah...He was my father." Asuma said as Naruto nodded.

"And a good man, he gave his life for his village and for my family, that guy is a hero in my eyes, and he is also kind of an idol." Naruto said and confessed as Asuma chuckled.

"The old man was pretty influential on people." Asuma said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Anyway, what do you say we all go out and get something to eat, after all, this calls for a celebration!" Naruto exclaimed as they all nodded.

Kushina and Minato were holding hands, Asuma and Kurenai had their arms locked together, and Naruto as a joke was carrying Anko bridal style as they all walked out the door.


	16. Bottomless Pit Of A Stomach And Reunion

_**Okay here is the latest chapter, now apparently I got a couple of reviews saying that i need a beta reader, so if anyone is interested i am taking suggestions and stuff like that. I already have one beta reader.**_

__**This chapter wasn't viewed by any Beta's due to the fact i needed to get it out since it was driving me crazy. So please don't review saying I need a beta reader, because I KNOW I DO.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Naruto was in a good mood, a really good mood. Not just because he had earned the congressional medal of honor before he died back in Iraq. But also because he now had a very hot girlfriend to spend time with when he wasn't training. All in all, he was feeling very good about his life. The only problem that he had so far, was the fact that the damn fan girls and even FAN BOYS wouldn't leave him alone! They were starting to become a nuisance, and that was saying something since they were almost like cockroaches.

You see, when they left the Namikaze compound with his parents and Kurenai and her boyfriend. They had been ambushed by a group of fans. To make matters worse, there were also fans of the 4th hokage there with them. It was times like this, that Naruto wanted to literally eat a bullet.

"_I swear, I would rather die again than listen to these fans talk and talk!" _He thought to himself as he was reaching for his sidearm.

"Naruto, please don't take your weapons out in front of civilians." Minato said as he smiled at his son.

"I wasn't going to point it at them, seriously these guys make me want to eat a bullet...yes they are that annoying." Naruto said as Minato and Kushina sighed.

"You realize that we are just shadow clones and that we are actually outside the group right?" Kushina whispered in his ear as he face palmed.

"No...I did not...a warning would have been nice." He said as he formed a shadow clone and used a replacement jutsu to get the hell out of the area.

"This is ridiculous...why is it whenever they corner me, it looks like something out of a cartoon? I swear, next thing you know, there will be a mystery machine over there." He said as he pointed at a random building.

"A what now?" Anko asked as she was confused as to what her boyfriend was talking about.

"Never mind, its nothing important." He said as they started to walk again.

"No, Seriously...what is a mystery machine?" Anko asked as she couldn't let it go due to her curiosity.

"It's just something from a kid's show, it's nothing big." Naruto said as Anko just took that statement for an answer.

"Anyway, where are we going?" Asuma asked as he was only coming along for the free food that was being promised to him if he went with the Namikaze family.

"How about that barbecue place, I really do miss some good old meat with barbecue sauce." Naruto said as Anko nodded.

"They sell Dango there too, so I'm in." She said happily as Kurenai just nodded.

"Why not? I didn't get to eat much today anyway." Kurenai said as Asuma just grinned.

"Hey, I just realized something, where did Tsunade go?" Minato asked as they all looked around to see if Tsunade was anywhere around them.

"She told me she was staying back at the compound...I don't know why." Kushina said as she was confused as to why Tsunade was so happy about staying at the compound.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE WITH TSUNADE<strong>

"_FIELD FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!" _Lance Corporal Swofford's voice screamed out of the television set.

"What the heck are they doing?" Tsunade yelled out as she noticed that all the marines were stripping all of a sudden.

She had popped in Jarhead into the DVD player since she didn't get to watch it earlier due to Kushina taking it off to put on Sands of Iwo Jima.

"_Stop it! Put your clothes back on assholes!" _Staff Sergeant Sykes yelled at the group of Marines who were now performing...odd acts on the TV.

"Hey Tsunade, wha-...are...you watching porn?" Jiraiya asked as he saw that scene of the movie.

"NO! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Tsunade yelled out as she punched Jiraiya into a wall...well three walls, luckily he was right by the window of the Namikaze household.

Which meant that he flew out of the window and into the OTHER buildings that were around that area. Yeah, it would appear that today was not his day. First he got beaten up by a horde of women who caught him peeking. Than he got beaten up by a group of crazy drunks who thought he was trying to steal their booze. And just now he was punched through a couple of buildings. There was no possible way this day could get any worse.

"The annual Feminist meeting against perverts of Konoha will now begin." He heard a woman's voice say as he looked up.

"Oh crap." He said as they caught sight of him.

"HEY! THAT'S THE SANNIN THAT WRITE'S THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS! GET HIM!" The leader who was a ninja said as they all pulled out Kunai Knives.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jiraiya said as he jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"GET BACK HERE!" The leader said as he was being chased through Konoha.

"What Deity did I piss off to deserve this?" Jiraiya asked himself as he ran through the town.

What he didn't know was that most of their gods were actually women. So the Goddess who watched over him, decided that he needed to be taught a lesson. Especially since almost every single deity in their world HATED perverts. So in this case, Jiraiya's punishment was some kind of divine judgment. Yep, it was official, Karma is a bitch. And Jiraiya was going to be in a world of hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH NARUTO<strong>

Thankfully they had all made it to the restaurant without being attacked by any more fan girls or fan boys. Seriously, they reminded Naruto of the time when he was a huge Star Wars fan boy and attacked people with a Lightsaber. Except the only problem was that he wasn't as crazy as the people who were out looking for him. All he knew, was that his fan club was never going to stop hunting him, oh what a cruel fate indeed! Anyway, they were all sitting down in a booth, laughing and having a good time. Naruto was eating enough barbecue for three men.

"How could you eat five bowls of ramen earlier, a snack when you got home, and still have enough room to eat more than everyone else here?" Anko asked because Naruto still wasn't stopping.

"Because I'm Thor." He said making a reference to the 2011 movie where Thor ate more than anyone else at the table he was sitting at.

"Who?" Minato asked confused as to who this 'Thor' person was.

"Sorry, I forget I'm not in America anymore, it's a long good story." Naruto said as he ate another piece of pork.

"Oh man, you got to try this one, I'm not sure what kind of spices they used, but its good." He said as he continued to eat.

It would appear that the only other two at the table who were eating as much as him where his parents. For some reason, Kushina had been starting to develop cravings lately, they had no idea why.

"Good Grief, you Namikaze's are like bottomless pits!" Asuma said as everyone else at the table had already eaten their fill and were waiting for the family of three to finish.

"I get that a lot." Naruto and Minato said as they continued to eat more barbecue pork.

Seriously, how the hell does someone eat that much and still remain the same weight. What kind of person can do that?

"_**I CAN! I HAVE METABOLISM OF THE GODS!" **_The author's voice shouted out as everyone was wondering where that voice came from.

"Did you guy's hear that voice?" Naruto asked as they all nodded.

"Meh, it was probably nothing." He said as he went back to his meal.

"Lord Hokage." They all turned and saw a brown haired man with a scar across his nose.

"Ah Iruka, how many time's do I have to tell you not to call me Lord Hokage, just call me Minato when were off duty." Minato said as Iruka nodded.

Iruka and Minato had been friend's for a while, after Iruka lost his parent's in the Nine Tailed Fox attack. Minato had been around to help him through it, if anything he adopted Iruka for a while before Iruka moved out to survive on his own. When Iruka heard that Minato's son had come back to town, he just had to meet him.

"I'm going to assume this man is your son?" Iruka asked as Minato nodded.

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, Chunin Instructor at the Academy." Iruka introduced himself as Naruto stood up and everyone marveled at his height.

"Woah, your a big guy." Iruka said as Naruto smiled. Naruto easily towered over most of the people in the village, everyone was around 5'9'' to 5'11. So he would be considered big by their standards.

"Evening, Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, newly promoted Chunin, at least that's what Pa said I am." Naruto said as he pointed his thumb at Minato.

"Chunin already huh? What are you going to do now?" Iruka asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulder's.

"Don't know, Probably take on a couple of mission's. Are there any position's at the academy?" Naruto asked as Iruka nodded.

"Well, we could use a substitute just in case, Minato told me that you are already a War Hero back where you came from." Iruka pointed out since he had a meeting with Minato over this subject not too long ago.

"You could say that, anyone, so I get to torture some kids?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as Anko squealed.

"Yay! My boyfriend is like me!" Anko yelled out as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Considering the batch we have this year, you shouldn't, but at the same time...you should, most of them don't know what it is to be a Ninja...they think it's a game." Iruka told Naruto, and as soon as he said that, Naruto got very...very serious.

"A game? Oh that does it, if I am ever a sub there, I will show them what it is to defend your country, village and home. Ooh rah." He said at the end, that had become a verbal tick for him.

"You seem to say that as often as Kushina has her verbal ticks." Minato pointed out as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, seems like I inherited that from her. It used to be Believe it, but after a couple of years in the Marine's, it sort of changed." He said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm gonna go, so I'll call you up whenever I need a sub." Iruka said as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, See you around Iruka." Naruto said as Iruka walked off.

"Gee, that's a nice guy." Naruto said as everyone smiled.

"Iruka has been known to be kind to most people." Kushina said as Naruto looked up from his food.

"Most people?" He asked as they nodded.

"He doesn't like people who make fun of how his parent's died." Suddenly Naruto stopped eating as soon as they said that.

"Who the hell does that?" He said/yelled out.

"Mostly civilian's." Minato said as Naruto clenched his fist's.

"Reminds me of my time back at the orphanage, the kid's made fun of me because I was never adopted by anyone." Naruto said as they all frowned at that.

"So you know what he's going through?" Kurenai asked as Naruto nodded. Iruka was a very good friend. So she didn't like anyone to play with his feeling's.

"Slightly, not the same experience since you guys are still alive and weren't in the same world, but I know the feeling of being alone." Naruto said as they all nodded.

"Anyway, come on, Were supposed to be celebrating, let's eat some more meat!" Naruto said as his parent smiled, and the other three guest's gasped.

"You three are still hungry?" Anko yelled out as they all nodded.

"Geez, Anko, if It keeps going like this, your gonna need to learn how to cook." Kurenai said as Anko blushed in embarrassment.

"What do you mean? I can cook!" She said defensively to her friend.

"Anko, you can only cook Dango, the last time you tried to cook something, you thought the smoke alarm was the timer." Kurenai said as Anko face faulted. That part was true, she had completely forgotten about that.

Kurenai was right though, the only two things that she could cook without burning the house down, were red bean soup and Dango. But now that her house had actually burned down, where was she going to go.

"By the way, Anko what are you going to do now that your house burned down?" Asuma asked loudly, hoping it would catch the attention of the Namikaze family.

"Your house burned down?" Naruto asked almost instantly.

"Uhm Yeah, burned down this afternoon." She said as she looked down.

"Where are you going to go?" Kushina asked as she was a little worried for her.

"Well, Ibiki might have a place I can stay or-" She started to say but she was cut off by Minato.

"How about you live with us till you find a new place?" Minato said as Naruto spit out what he was drinking.

"Koff...Koff, Dad? Isn't that a little forward, I me-" He was cut off as he saw Anko smiling. When he saw that, he just couldn't bring himself to say no.

"That's a great idea!" Anko said as she hugged Naruto again.

"_Well, this could be fun." _He thought as he heard a crashing noise.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" He heard a voice shout out that seemed awfully familiar.

"Huh, don't I know that voice?" He said as he saw Iruka get thrown out of a door, which made him stand up.

"What was that about man?" He heard a man's voice say as he jumped in front of Iruka and stopped the man from hitting him.

"Hey easy man, thats my...friend." He said as he got a good look at the man's face and his eyes widened but he smiled.

"PRIVATE SULLIVAN?" He asked as he started to shake the man's head.

"CORPORAL DANIELS?" He yelled out as he started to shake Naruto's hand.

"OH SHIT MAN! WHAT'S UP?" They both yelled out as they hugged each other for a second.

"Jesus! We didn't think we would see you so soon!" Sullivan said as Naruto smiled.

"We? How did you guys get here in the first place...did you...die?" He asked but he shook his head.

"No, some guy in a white suit who thought he was god brought us here." Sullivan said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh, Sully, that was God." He said as Sullivan's eye's widened.

"Oh damn, I'm going to hell." He said as he had said some...sinful word's to god before he came here.

"So who else is here?" He asked as he suddenly heard a gasp and a voice.

"James?" He heard a shy voice say as he turned and saw someone important to him.

"Catherine." He said as he ran forward and gave her a hug.

Iruka had no idea what the hell was going on. First he tripped on a sake bottle and had accidentally grabbed that woman's breasts, and than this huge guy dressed like Naruto tried to attack him.

"I thought I lost you!" Catherine cried out as Naruto smiled.

"It's okay Sis, I'm alright." He said as Catherine smiled at him.

"Uhm, Naruto who are they?" Anko asked as she came over and pointed to the group that came out.

"Holy crap!" Thompson and Stone said as they saw Jame's.

"HE IS ALIVE!" They both yelled out but than they turned their attention to Anko.

"Naruto, who are these people? Do you know them?" She asked as he nodded and all the men from his squad were drooling at the sight of Anko.

"Awww...Damn James, you have finally found yourself a Girlfriend! I'm so proud!" Sullivan said as Naruto looked at him.

"Yeah about that...my name isn't actually James." Naruto said in confusion while Catherine looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? I gave you that name." She said with a little bit of hurt.

"It's the name you gave me, but my parent's over there told me my real name." He said as he pointed at Kushina and Minato.

"Thats your mom dude? She's...gorgeous!" Thompson whispered to Naruto but Kushina still heard him.

"Uhm, thank you?" Kushina said as she wasn't sure who these people were.

"Oh sorry, were Member's of you son's squad, I'm PFC Sullivan, That's Lance Corporal Thompson, and the one in the wheel chair is PFC Stone, and over there is Jame's adopted sister Catherine." Sullivan said as they all smiled.

"Anyway, James, can we beat this guy? He grabbed Catherine's breasts." Thompson said as Naruto looked at Iruka.

"It was an accident I swear! I had tripped on a Sake bottle!" Iruka said as they all looked away.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry...heh." They all said as Naruto face palmed.

"This is just like that time in Maui." He said as they looked at him.

"By the way, you said that Jame's Daniels wasn't your real name? If it isn't, than what is your real name?" Catherine asked wondering what had happened to her adopted brother/son.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said as they all looked at him oddly.

"That's quite a mouthful." Sullivan said as they all laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah laugh it up, over here they think your name's are funny." He said as he noticed they were all carrying their weapon's.

"Why do you all have weapon's on you? Even Cathy is carrying a handgun...what's going on?" He asked as they all smiled.

"We don't know, we were just brought here by God, and he gave us our weapon's and equipment, I think he faked our death's in a car accident or something." Stone said as he was still in the wheel chair but had his equipment.

"Will someone explain this to me?" Minato said as they all turned to look at him.

"This is gonna be a long story." Naruto said as they all sat down to eat.


	17. Old Memories

_**Okay, this chapter is a short one since i just felt like i needed to get this out before I start to give out chapters for beta reading. So this chapter will be short, and I'm not sure how it turned out, but anyway here it is.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"So let me get this straight, you and the rest of the squad as well as Cathy decided to come here because you guy's missed me that much?...Aww...I'm flattered." Naruto said as they all chuckled a little.

"Well we did! Do you have any idea how I felt when I heard that you were dead!" Catherine yelled out a little pissed.

"Woah, look I'm sorry Catherine, but I couldn't let these guy's die, they are like my family." Naruto said as Anko sat by him.

"So this is the woman who was like your big sister?" Anko asked as Naruto nodded.

"And just who are you?" Catherine asked as she looked at the attractive woman in front of her.

"I'm Anko! Naruto's Girlfriend!" Anko said with a chipper tone as Catherine looked at her.

"_She kinda dresses like a prostitute...but she seems nice." _Catherine thought as she wasn't going to blurt that out.

"Nice to meet you Anko." Catherine said as she shook Anko's hand.

"Uhm, can I cut in here for a second?" Iruka asked as they all nodded.

"I just want to apologize for accidentally...uhm...uh." He said as he didn't know how to say what he was trying to say.

"Your sorry for accidentally feeling my breast?" Catherine asked in a normal tone, which surprised Naruto since he thought Nun's were supposed to be disgusted by that.

But than he noticed that Catherine wasn't even dressed as a Nun anymore, she had actually started to dress like a normal person. She was wearing a tight t shirt as well as a plain pair of jeans. She had also let her hair fall freely instead of having it up in a bun all the time.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry for that, but I tripped and you were in the way and-" He was cut off as Catherine put up a hand.

"It's okay, you just startled me, that's all." She said, even though she wouldn't admit that the feeling she got from it was kind of good.

"Okay, Phew, I was worried that your boyfriend may try and kill me here." Iruka said as she blushed and Sullivan laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Catherine said as the entire squad was laughing.

"Well you have the option to do that now, come on your not a nun anymore! Live life wild!" Sullivan said as Naruto smacked him upside the head, but than he turned to Catherine.

"Your not a Nun anymore?" He asked as he was surprised since Cathy was always so dedicated to God.

"I kind of...fell out after you died." She said as Naruto just scruffed up her hair.

"Don't sound so disappointed, it was your choice, no sense at looking back now." Naruto said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Ja-...I mean Naruto." She said as he smiled.

"No problem Sis, anyway, why don't you guys come over here and sit with my family." Naruto said as Kushina and Minato smiled at the group.

"Hell yeah Corporal." Thompson said as Naruto held up a hand.

"Its actually Sergeant now." He said as he pointed to the pin attached to his collar.

"When did that happen, you died before you got promoted." Stone asked as he wheeled himself over to the table.

"I liberated a village from the tyranny of a local smuggler." Naruto said as Thompson laughed.

"Yeah right!" He said as Naruto looked at him with a frown.

"Wait your serious?" Thompson asked as Naruto nodded.

"Damn man, your in your home world for less than a week and you free a village, your a better marine than anyone I know." Stone said as he looked at Naruto's parents.

"So you two are Naruto's parents, I can see that he gets his good looks from his mother." Stone said as he was flirting a bit with Naruto's mother.

"Aww...thanks...But I'm married, and its weird to date my son's friends either way." Kushina said as she was a little weirded out that this young...but muscular man was flirting with her.

"Dang, well can't hurt to-" He started but Naruto smacked him upside the head.

"Stone, I have saved your ass multiple times, don't make me regret it." Naruto said with a glare as Stone shivered.

"Sure! No problem...but...I'm very lonely..." Stone said with a depressed look.

All of a sudden, Naruto got a very...very evil look on his face. He than put his hand on Stone's shoulder as he looked into his eyes and resisted the urge to smile in a sadistic way.

"Well, there is my god mother." He said as Kushina and Minato gasped.

"But she has to be-" Stone was cut off as Naruto held up a hand.

"Nope! Trust me, when you see here, you will want to date her." Naruto said as Anko shared his evil look.

"Fine, you make it sound like shes extremely hot." Stone said as they all sat down at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRTY MINUTES LATER<strong>

Naruto and his squad were having a good old time. The only problem was that every Marine sitting at that table was pissed off that the only alcohol that they had to drink was Sake. They just wanted to drink some good old whiskey or beer. But unfortunately they did not have anything else but freaking Sake.

"You know, I used to work at a brewery before I joined the marines, maybe I could start one here." Stone said as everyone hugged him.

"Thank god! I am missing some of that beer that your cousin sent me." Naruto said as Stone grinned.

"Yeah, remember that time in Vegas where we drank so much on leave, and than we ended up starting a bar fight with that one famous guy?" Stone said as all of them shivered at the mention of that trip.

"Yeah, that was your fault Stone, thanks to you, we got our asses kicked by Brian Stann!" Sullivan said as they remembered the memory.

They all knew that Brian Stann was a UFC fighter who was in the Marines before them, in fact Naruto had actually been a fan of Brian Stann before that, and he was the only one who didn't get drunk that night. So not only did he have to save his friends from getting their asses kicked by the Marine Captain, but he also got an autograph out of the deal.

"Who is Brian Stann?" Minato asked as he was confused as to what was going on.

"Oh, It would take a long time to explain...damn, makes me miss home a little, remember how whenever we had the time, we would constantly watch the UFC fights, and we would freak out everyone time the fights would get brutal?" Naruto said as they all nodded.

"Yeah you freaked out when Brian Stann knocked out Chris Leban, and Sullivan was pissed since he lost at least $100 betting on Leban." Thompson said as Sullivan grumbled at the memory.

They continued to talk for a while until eventually they had all eaten their fill and started to leave the restaurant. Everyone looked at the group of men in Desert Camouflage as they followed the Namikaze family. All the other Marines were soon catching the attention of a few older women. And they had to admit, they were starting to love the attention. However, they were unfortunately starting to get a few fan girls. Which was a bad thing no matter how desperate for love you were. Anyway, they were all heading to Naruto's home as they all marveled at the size of his mansion.

"Damn dude, your parents are rich!" Sullivan shouted out as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah man! What do your parents do?" Stone asked as Naruto smiled.

"My dad is the village leader and the greatest ninja in the area, and my mom is known as the Red Death, she is also a ninja." Naruto said as their eyes widened and they turned and saluted Minato.

"Oh get your hands down guys, you guys aren't even Ninja...well, unless you guys want to enlist." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Why not? We're not going anywhere, so we might as well." Stone said as Naruto looked at him.

"So how long till you can get out of that thing?" Naruto said as Stone smiled.

"If I had a better doctor than I did back home, than I don't know." He said as Minato smiled.

"We can get Tsunade to help." Kushina said as Stone turned to her.

"Who is Tsunade?" He asked as the door to the namikaze estate opened up.

"That would be me." Tsunade said as Stone's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Oh my god...I think...I am in love!" He said as every one of the guys started to laugh.

"Now, what is an angel doing so far from heaven?" Stone said a really cheesy pick up line.

Tsunade on the other hand was loving the fact that the man was complimenting her. Unlike Jiraiya who just made lewd comments about her all the time.

"Well, I'm Naruto's godmother." Tsunade said as Stone turned to Naruto.

"Good god Naruto, your Godmother is gorgeous!" Stone said as Tsunade smiled again.

"Now what is it that you needed help with?" She asked as Stone pointed to his legs.

"Well, we don't exactly know when these things will he-" He was cut off as Tsunade wheeled him inside and had him laid out on a table.

"You had a lousy doctor, this is easy to fix...but it will be painful." Tsunade said as she rolled up her sleeves.

"I've been through worse." Stone said remembering how he almost died back in Iraq.

"By the way, Tsunade, how is that de-aging Jutsu working out?" Kushina asked as Tsunade started to sweat.

"De-aging? Why would she need that?" Stone asked but he was soon put to sleep by a sedative.

"Phew, thank god, I didn't want him to know my real age." Tsunade said as Kushina sweat dropped.

"To answer your question, turns out I will be able to use the Jutsu to make my body behave like I was twenty again, so it will work, and I won't have to use a Genjutsu anymore, however I will still have the years I got now." Tsunade said as Kushina smiled.

"So why didn't you want him to know your age?" Kushina said as she wiggled her eye brows.

"Shut up!" She said as she got to work on Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRTY MINUTES LATER<strong>

"Well, Stone will be fine, hes just going to be taking a long nap after the job I just did on him." Tsunade said as all of the marines in the living room burst out laughing.

"Oh god! That was fast!" Thompson said as Tsunade was confused as to what they were implying.

"What? I just did some surgery on him?" Tsunade said as she couldn't understand their humor.

"Never mind." Thompson said as he looked through Naruto's DVD collection.

"Man, you got all the great stuff here, you even have Forrest Gump...love that movie." Thompson said as he held up the dvd.

"Yeah, I haven't officially started a career as a ninja so I have a lot of free time on my hands when I'm not with Anko." Naruto said as Anko was sitting on his lap as he had his arms around her waist.

"What is with all these movies?" Anko asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I just like movies, its one of the many things I collect, like my weapon's collection." I said as she smiled at me.

"You have more guns?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Not here...back home, but those are history...but I could probably make more if I can get the right materials." Naruto said as she grinned.

"Yay!" She said as Thompson whispered in his ear.

"Naruto...marry that girl." He said as Naruto punched his arm.

"Shaddup." He said as they put in Forrest Gump.

Well, we were going to sit back and relax. The gang was bac together again, so it was a good day indeed, so there was no need to go to work yet. Might as well enjoy the rest of the day, because tomorrow, I start my career as a ninja.


	18. Cute And Awkward Moments

******_Alright, so this chapter was actually edited by a friend of mine, but I'm not sure how much was actually changed, so I'm just posting it since not only did i finish it, but because it was actually read and edited before i published it. Anyway, if you haven't figured out some of the pairings by now, that I'm surprised._**

**_Also: Who should i pair Sullivan and Thompson with_**

**_Your options are: Shizune_**

**_Hana_**

**_Tsume_**

**_Yugito_**

**_Koyuki_**

**_OLDER Tayuya_**

**_Mei Terumi  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>

They were all currently watching Forrest Gump on the plasma screen. Tsunade still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone who had that level of intelligence could be so lucky. It made her feel bad now that she had called other people stupid without even thinking about insensitive she was being to people who were actually mentally challenged. So basically she would have to go with insulting Jiraiya by calling him a pervert for the rest of her life. Because it would appear that Forrest Gump was more intelligent that Jiraiya.

"Wow, this movie is great, a little confusing to me, but great." Anko said as she had to wrap her mind around all the advanced technology they had.

"I know right." Naruto said as Stone had suddenly burst into the living room.

"GUYS! GUYS! I CAN WALK!" Stone yelled out as he started to do a happy dance.

"Alright! Beer for everyone!" Thompson yelled out as he suddenly realized something.

"Oh yeah...we don't have any beer...oh well, we'll make up for it some other time." Thompson said as they all nodded.

"Hello Stone." Tsunade said as she winked at him.

"Well look at what we got here...a very beautiful woman." He said as he walked over and kissed her hand.

"You seem to be doing well." Tsunade said as Stone gave her a grin.

"Tell me about it! I have no idea how you fixed my legs, but they feel ten times stronger! I feel great! I might go run a hundred laps around this village later!" He exclaimed as they all suddenly heard someone yelling.

"YOOOOOUUUUUTTTTHHH!" They heard a man's voice yell out as Tsunade sweat dropped, and everyone else wondered what was going on.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sullivan asked as Naruto face palmed.

"Excuse me one second." He said as he walked outside.

"What is he doing?" Thompson asked as he looked over at Catherine.

"I have no idea." Catherine said as she got back to painting her nails.

"OKAY YOU FUZZY EYEBROW BOWL CUT LOUD MOUTHS! IF I HEAR YOU YELLING ONE MORE TIME! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECKS!" They heard Naruto's voice yell out as everyone cringed.

"Good lord, he really knows how to yell." Sullivan said as Catherine face palmed.

"I really wish he wouldn't swear as much." Catherine said, even though she wasn't a nun, she still didn't like to hear people curse.

Anyway, Naruto made his way back in while readjusting his green t shirt and taking off his boots. He sat back down and Anko sat back in his lap. Thompson and Sullivan were already jealous that they didn't have anyone to hold. Hell, even Stone was flirting with the incredibly hot blonde medic! But they just let it go, they would just find a bar tonight and try and flirt with the first two women they meet. However, they were going to make sure not to piss those women off, because they had all noticed what had happened to some asshole in the streets when he pissed off some women. Basically the guy was being beaten by a bunch of women in an anti pervert organization.

But they had to admit, if you were stupid enough to piss off a woman. Especially one that is hormonally charged enough to put the nine tailed demon fox attack to shame. Than you probably deserved to get you ass beat. But either way, the old guy wearing the weird outfit was the one getting beat, not them. So they were okay for now.

"Hey guys! Look!" Stone said as they all turned to look at him.

Tsunade had apparently fallen asleep on his chest as he they were watching Forrest Gump. They had to admit, it looked pretty cute. Especially since she was snuggling into his chest as if he was a pillow.

"Mmmmm." She said as Stone was just giving them a thumbs up.

"Awww...its like hes in high school again." Stone said as Naruto looked at him.

"Didn't you guys go to the same high school?" Naruto asked as they both nodded.

"Technically, the three of us did, so your the only odd one out." Thompson and Sullivan said as Naruto looked down.

"Dang, well who cares...its over now." Naruto said as the tape finally finished playing.

"Okay, who wants to watch what next?" Naruto said as he held up a bunch of DVD's.

"I say we go with Heartbreak Ridge." Thompson said as Stone shook his head.

"No I say we go with James Cameron's Avatar." He said as everyone looked at him.

"Are you just saying that because you can relate to the story since you were a marine in a wheelchair for a bit?" Thompson said as both Naruto and Stone glared at him.

"HEY! The storyline is great!...And the Na'vi are pretty hot." They both said as Anko looked confused.

"Who are the Na'vi?" Anko asked as Naruto suddenly got an idea.

"_Maybe if she likes the movie...she might do a cosplay of Neytiri...Oh! Anko in only a loincloth! Happy day! Wait...NO! NO! NO! Bad Naruto! No pervert thoughts!" _He thought as he popped in Avatar into the DVD player.

"Ha! Suck It Thompson!" Stone said as Tsunade snuggled into his neck.

"Oh happy day." He said as Tsunade wrapped her arms around him in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TEN MINUTES LATER<strong>

"This movie is good, although once again the advanced technology confuses me." Anko said as Minato and Kushina nodded.

"In a way Jake and Neytiri remind me of Me and Kushina." Minato said as he compared the personalities of the two characters to his wife and himself.

They had been having a marathon of movies for the past couple of hours. And Minato and Kushina couldn't sit still for very long, so they kept trying to get a run in every hour so they wouldn't get restless leg syndrome or anything like that. Surprisingly Tsunade had been sleeping most of the time, add that to the fact that she was somehow getting closer to Stone in her sleep was starting to become more and more common. Especially since now she was practically laying on him as they were both laying down on the couch.

And lets just say that Thompson had been taking photos of the new couple ever since Tsunade fell asleep on Stone. To make matters worse, Anko and Naruto wouldn't stop making out on the other couch as Thompson and Sullivan were trying to watch the movie.

"Okay guys. I'm going out to get some food, what do you guys want?" Catherine said as she took a handful of Ryo from Naruto.

"Ramen." Naruto said as he turned to Anko.

"I'll take Dango." Anko said as they turned to the rest of the members of Naruto's squad.

"Uhm, I'll take Soba, Stone and Sullivan will probably have some Barbecue. And I think thats everyone, since Tsunade is still asleep." Thompson said as Kushina and Minato had left to go out on a run.

"Okay cool, I'll be back soon." Catherine said as she walked out of the door.

The next thing they knew was that they heard a knocking at the door which caused Naruto to get up and go to the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Naruto said as he walked up to the door and opened it up.

"Oh its you." He said as he noticed that Jiraiya was standing at the door.

"Oh come on, you could at least look excited to see me!" He exclaimed as he walked in.

"What are you doing here Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked offended.

"I'm here to ask your Godmother out! Is she here?" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin.

"She said no the last three hundred times you met, what makes you think she'll say yes now?" Naruto said as Jiraiya grinned.

"Because who can resist my charm?" Jiraiya said as Naruto face palmed.

"Oh please...a SNAKE has more charm that you." Naruto said when all of a sudden Jiraiya started moping in the corner.

"Damn it...Orochimaru...even when you betray the village people still compare me to your damn snakes!" He said in the corner as Naruto sighed.

"Besides, Tsunade is seeing someone now." Naruto said as he could have sworn he saw Jiraiya have a heart attack.

"WHAT! But who would date an old lady?" He said as he suddenly felt some killing intent.

"What was that Jiraiya?" He heard Tsunade's sickly sweet voice ring out as he also heard the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Stone said as he walked by with his shirt off.

Apparently Thompson had spilled some juice on his shirt so he had to take it off and get it washed later. As for now, he was showing off his athletic build, and Tsunade was currently eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat.

"I'm doing fine now!" She said as she eyed his body.

"_Oh thank Kami! I owe Naruto big time for giving me this young man here! Now all I need to do is perfect the de aging jutsu, and He'll be all mine!" _Tsunade said as she turned to Jiraiya.

"Oh! And Jiraiya...you have three seconds to run!" Tsunade said as he started running.

"...3 Time to go!" She yelled out as she chased after Jiraiya.

"Dude, your godmother is so awesome." Stone said as he smiled at watching her chase down Jiraiya.

"Yeah I know...oh! And if you actually start dating her...don't let her anywhere near Casino's, she really sucks at gambling." Naruto said as Stone grinned.

"Its okay, I'm good at gambling, I can balance it out." Stone said as he turned and went back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE'S POV<strong>

I was currently walking around town trying to gather all the food that the guys and Anko told me to pick up. Anko's and Naruto's were easy to find, but I had no idea where the Soba shop was, and it was a pain in the ass to find. I may have studied Japanese back when I was in college, but I was still a little rusty on the language. Seriously! Why is it that the people here spoke English, but they wrote in Japanese, this made no sense!

"OH CRAP!" She heard a voice yell out as she suddenly felt two hands grab her breasts.

"_NOT AGAIN!" _She thought as the hands suddenly fell off and the man who groped her fell to the ground.

"Hi...Iruka." She said as Iruka sputtered and looked up at her.

"I can explain! You see I was coming back from a council meeting, and I tripped over that piece of wood!" Iruka explained the entire situation as Catherine faced palmed.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this...this is the second time you have accidentally groped me." Catherine said as Iruka apologized over and over again.

"Okay, if you want to help me, maybe you can show me where I need to go." Catherine said as Iruka nodded.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" Iruka asked as Catherine held up a bag.

"Well, I'm looking for the Soba and Barbecue restaurants, but I have no idea where they are." Catherine said as Iruka smiled.

"Well, I can help you find those, besides I need to need to talk to Naruto anyway." He said as Catherine looked at him.

"Really? Why?" She asked since she was curious as to what Iruka wanted to do with Naruto.

"Well, he asked me if he wanted a substitute teaching position at the shinobi academy when we need an extra hand, and he got the job, so I'm going to tell him about it, and I'll also be his advisor for the position." Iruka said as Catherine smiled as she walked with Iruka.

"That's good, I was hoping that he would do something that would help people, while I don't like the idea of teaching Kid's to kill...I guess thats just how this world works." Catherine said as Iruka nodded.

"Yeah." Iruka said as they started to walk off to the barbecue restaurant.


	19. Dinner And A New Job

**_Okay, here is another chapter of Naruto the Marine, now i had a reviewer say i should switch it from Adventure to Humor, well even though i agree, the story is mostly humor, it will have some adventure later on. Anyway here is the pairings poll so far_**

**Thompson and Shizune: 2**

**Sullivan with Tsume: 1**

**Sullivan and Hana: 1  
><strong>

**Thompson and Koyuki: 1**

**Thompson and Mei: 1**

**Sullivan and Mei: 1**

**Sullivan and Yugao: 1**

**Thompson and Yugao: 1**

**If you still want to vote, now is the time, because after this chapter, the poll will be closed. So far, Thompson and Shizune is in the lead, but who does Sullivan get?**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>

We had finally stopped watching movies. After all, we had almost watched my entire DVD collection and I wanted to watch some later. So in the end since it was my house and my rules, I ended up winning in the argument. Now The rest of the squad, along with me and Anko, were down in the training area so that we could sharpen up on our skills.

"Hey Naruto, where did you get all these targets from?" Thompson asked as they were looking through a bunch of cut outs and targets.

He had targets that were shaped to look like Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, Saddam Hussein, and many other people from around the world that would be considered evil.

"Easy, I went to this local artists and gave him the pictures of those guys, and he printed them out." Naruto said as they all looked at him.

"You carry pictures of these guys in your wallet?" Stone asked as he was getting a little worried.

"No, I found them in a history book." He said as he pointed over to a book shelf.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Sullivan said as he prepared his shotgun and aimed at a target of Osama.

As soon as he fired at the target, Anko practically jumped up in excitement, she had fired some of Naruto's weapons, but to see another one was just exciting. As for Naruto, he was spending some of his time punching and kicking a wing chun dummy. Luckily one of his instructors in the Corps was a black belt in five different martial arts. And since he already was learning MCMAP, he might as well learn some other styles. As for Naruto's parents, they had come back from their walk around the village only to see everyone training downstairs. Tsunade had even woken up and was showing Naruto had to channel Chakra into your fists to give you super human strength.

However it would appear that this caught the attention of the other Marines in the room, who wanted to know how they could get super strength. Mostly because they wanted to show off, but also because it could come in handy with heavy lifting. So Tsunade was trying to explain it to them all. Although she was also making Thompson, Stone, and Sullivan do chakra control exercises. Since between everyone who was in the room had more experience than them. Even Naruto had more training in it, and he had just started not too long ago.

But either way, she had them doing the tree climbing exercise on the walls. And those who managed to get it done easily were starting on the water walking exercise in the indoor hot spring. Anko on the other hand was currently acting like a trigger happy redneck and was firing off at any target that came her way.

Naruto couldn't believe how trigger happy his girlfriend could be. But at the same time he thought it was hot. So it was obvious to see that he just let her keep on shooting all of the weapons. Kushina and Minato than decided to leave them alone since they didn't want to get in the way of Anko's trigger happy mood. So they decided to go relax in the hot spring outside, that seemed like a reasonable idea.

* * *

><p><strong>CATHERINE'S POV<strong>

Catherine had to admit, she was actually having a good time talking to Iruka, he was actually really similar to how Naruto acted as a kid. They both tended to be the class clown's, and they both were technically orphaned as youngsters. Although, Naruto couldn't be called an orphan anymore due to the fact that his parents were still alive and that he lived with them.

"You know, I think Naruto pulled a prank like that in his youth." Catherine said as they were both laughing at Iruka's old pranking days.

"I have to admit, it may have been childish, but there are times I miss pranking people." Iruka said as Catherine nodded.

"When I was helping raise Naruto at the orphanage, his pranks tended to bring life to us all, even if they didn't like how much damage his pranks caused, we would all laugh at the end...in the old days we used to hit them with a ruler...but we don't do that anymore." Catherine said as Iruka chuckled.

"Man, it surprises me how Lord Hokage's son can be so similar to me, I always thought he would have the Hokage's calm personality, and not his Mother's." Iruka said as Catherine nodded.

"So I heard that his mother is called not only the red death, but the red hot blooded habernero...why do they call her that?" Catherine asked, she could understand the red death, but habernero? That was confusing.

"Oh, back when she was in the academy, she was a little on the chubby side with a round face, and some of the students made fun of her for it...some almost didn't survive." Iruka said as he shivered at that.

"Serves them right, if your stupid enough to make fun of a woman's weight, two things will happen to you, Number one is they might start crying and number two is that they beat the hell out of you." Catherine said as Iruka nodded.

"She never cried, but she did beat up everyone who dared to make fun of her, hell, one time my idiotic teacher's assistant was stupid enough to make fun of her when she was literally a few feet away." Iruka said as Catherine sighed.

"Well, the world is like that, we can't change it." She said as Iruka nodded.

"Yeah, the world is just full of people who don't know how to think straight." Iruka said as they were outside of the Namikaze estate.

"Well, I guess I better go home and grade some papers." He said but Catherine stopped him.

"Actually, since you ordered some food with me when I was at the restaurant, how about you joins us? After all, eating Take out alone is no fun." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sure...I would love to." He said as she opened the doors.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"What is that noise?" Iruka asked wondering what could be that loud.

"Oh, just some of Naruto's buddies training with their weapons, no big deal." Catherine said as she set all the food down at the table and yelled down into the basement.

"I'm back! Come and eat your food while its still warm." Catherine yelled down as they suddenly heard a bunch of people running up the stairs.

"Alright! I'm starving." Stone said as he was the first one up.

Thompson and Sullivan were up after them next, they were shortly followed by Anko and Naruto. And than Minato came from bathing in the hot springs outside. Luckily he had already clothed himself before he came in.

"Where's Mom?" Naruto asked as Minato shrugged.

"In the bathroom, for some reason she has been throwing up a lot lately." Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I think she has also been having cravings lately too, remember how much she ate that one night?" Naruto said as Minato nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe shes got some virus thats making her eat a lot, but she can't keep it down." Minato said as Thompson cut in.

"No, you guys make it sound like she has an eating disorder, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't." Thompson said as Catherine cut in.

"Well, I got her some food too, so if she feels better she will come down and eat with us." Catherine said as they all nodded.

"I'm back!" Kushina said as she came out from a room.

"Your better already?" Naruto asked as he was surprised at the outcome.

"Yeah, now, I'm just...really...really...hungry!" She said as she picked out her bowl of ramen from the bag of take out.

"Oh and Tsunade, I figured this would work for you." Catherine said as she held out some kind of meat dish with a bottle of Sake.

Tsunade was all too happy to take the drink from her, and she was hungry herself, so she was just accepting of the food. Than they all sat down with their food at the table and started to have a conversation while they ate.

"Hey Naruto." Iruka said as they all looked at him.

"Oh hey Iruka, I didn't see you there." Naruto said as Iruka sighed.

"Well, Catherine invited me for dinner, and I needed to talk to you anyway." Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Proceed." He said as Iruka looked at him as he ate his ramen.

"Well, turns out we need a new substitute teacher at the academy, so you got the job." Iruka said as Naruto swallowed some more ramen.

"Really? That was fast!" He said as Iruka nodded.

"Well, the other instructors just want someone who can keep them in line, and they heard how you put a civilian council member in his place, so they figured you would work." Iruka said as Naruto chuckled.

"Of course I will! I will train them as hard as Theodore Roosevelt trained the rough riders!" He said as some of the people at the table looked at him in confusion, while others chuckled at him.

"I still don't see why you have such an obsession with Teddy Roosevelt." Thompson said as he could never understand why Naruto idolized the man so much.

"Hey, Roosevelt was a great man." Naruto said quickly, since he knew that he shouldn't go into too much detail, otherwise he might go on a rant.

"Who is Teddy Roosevelt? And who are the rough riders?" Iruka asked they all begged him not to ask.

"I'll tell you who he is!" Naruto said as they all groaned.

"Great, now we have to listen to his entire history lesson." Sullivan said as he put some headphones on his ears and turned the volume up.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

"I could say more, but I think I have proven my point." Naruto said as Anko had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

And everyone else was either eating, or some had been paying attention. The ones who were paying attention were his parents and Iruka. Iruka had actually been fascinated by some of the history that came from his world.

"Wow, thats quite a history lesson there, but you will mostly be in charge on getting the kids at the academy up to speed psychically." Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll train them till they throw up...and than I will train them some more." Naruto said as his parents nodded.

"Good, those kids really need to get stronger, otherwise they will die on their first mission." Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"Well, its getting late, I think I should get some sleep, so do I have to work tomorrow Iruka?" Naruto asked as Iruka looked up in thought.

"Yeah, we need someone to sub for an instructor tomorrow, so yeah you do have to work tomorrow." Iruka said as Naruto grinned.

"Okay, so will I still be able to take missions regularly?" Naruto asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, since your only a sub, we will only need you when we call you, other than that, you can still take missions when you are no longer required." Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get some shut eye, see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked up to his room.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to go with Naruto." Anko said with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh I get it, shes gonna get in his bed when he falls asleep, so when he wakes up he is going to freak out!" Sullivan said as the others chuckled.

"And you guys are going to allow her to do that?" Iruka asked wondering why they wanted to screw with their friend's head so much.

"Yeah pretty much." They all said as Iruka sighed.

"Oh well, could be fun, Now I gotta go, tell Naruto to be at the academy early to meet his new students." Iruka said as his parents nodded.

"Now, as for you three, we do have spare bed rooms for you all, since you have no place to go, you can stay here since you are friends of Naruto." Minato said as they smiled and nodded.

"Okay, by the way, we do get up early, so just don't freak out when you hear someone moving around when your still sleeping." Stone said as he got out of his chair and went down the hall.

"Its okay, we had to break Naruto of that habit too, but he still gets up early when he wants to." Kushina said as they all chuckled.

"So Tsunade...what do we do now?" Minato asked as all of a sudden, Jiraiya walked into the door.

It looked like he had been beaten to a bloody pulp, and they knew exactly the reason why.

"Oh, hey Pervy Sensei!" Minato said as Jiraiya groaned.

"Shut up Brat! I mean...Lord Hokage! Damn it! This is just not my day." Jiraiya said as he sat down at the table.


	20. A New Instructor And Kushina's Surprise!

**_For some reason, I couldn't stop writing this chapter, so i got it done faster than i thought, So i am updateing this story twice in one day! Yay! Anyway here are the results of the poll!_**

**ThompsonxShizune: 2**

**Sullivan with Tsume: 0 (person changed vote)  
><strong>

**Sullivan and Hana: 1  
><strong>

**Thompson and Koyuki: 1**

**Thompson and Mei: 1**

**Sullivan and Mei: 2  
><strong>

**Sullivan and Yugao: 3  
><strong>

**Thompson and Yugao: 1**

**So that settles it, Thompson will be with Shizune and Sullian will be with Yugao.**

**Although i will admit J.F.C, you did have a very good idea there, but i am going with who the voters choose.**

**Anyway Enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>

It was early in the morning, Naruto's room was surprisingly right next to his other Marine friends. Apparently they had decided to do this arrangement to get back in the habit of waking up early and lining up in formation like they did in boot camp. However, they decided that they were just gonna spend one day resting before they got back into their military routine again. Just because they all decided that getting enough rest in an area that wasn't in the desert was totally worth the extra hours of sleep. However Naruto seemed to be having a good night's sleep.

"_Mmmm, these pillows are soft...and warm." _He thought as he snuggled into the two pillows. That seemed to feel like skin.

"_Wait a second...Pillows don't feel like skin." _He thought as he opened up his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled out as he realized that he had been sleeping on Anko's breasts.

"Hm? Oh your awake." Anko said with a grin as she woke up.

"Anko! What are you doing in my bed?" He said as calmly as possible.

"What? You mean you don't remember last night?" Anko said while she decided to tease him.

"W-What?" He asked with a nervous tone.

"But we were both so great, it was like the perfect night! How can you not remember?" She said with mock hurt, but it was enough to fool Naruto.

"W-wait! Don't cry! I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her to his BARE chest and abs.

"_Score!" _She mentally said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Actually...I was joking, I didn't have anywhere else to sleep, and your bed is so big...so I got in!" She said in a chipper tone.

"What? That was mean Anko! You made me feel bad." Naruto said as Anko just snuggled into his chest more.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad, besides I know a way to make it up to you." She said as she kissed his chest and than kissed him on the lips.

"_Dang it! I know I should be mad but...wow didn't know she could do that with her tongue...Damn it Naruto! Focus! Oh who am I kidding!" _He thought as he started to kiss her back.

"Woah, that was one hell of a wake up call." Naruto said as Anko grinned.

"Get used to it Foxy." She said with her little pet name for him.

"That reminds me, I have to sub for those kids at the academy today." He said as he got up out of bed.

"Awww...can't you stay here a little longer?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, according to this schedule, the class starts in one hour, so I need to shower, shave, get my uniform, get some breakfast...you know all that stuff." He said as Anko groaned.

"Dang, if only you started tomorrow." She muttered as Naruto chuckled.

"Its okay Anko...I'll be back and repay you for this morning." He said as he kissed her neck and she smiled.

"Well, in that case, torture some kids for me." Anko said as Naruto chuckled.

"Sure thing." He said as he walked out into the halls to the bathroom.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sullivan said half asleep and Naruto sighed.

"Hey Sully...what are you doing up?" He asked as Sully shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to use the bathroom...why is there something wrong?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, apparently you forgot to put on some clothes when you went to the bathroom." Naruto said as Sullivan's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" He said as he ran back to his room.

"Great, it's gonna be hard to get rid of that mental image now." Naruto said as he went to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror before he got his Gillette fusion razor out. Luckily he still had his personal hygiene kit, so he could keep himself looking good and handsome. Although some people were wondering why he had a bunch of skin care products with him. But in his opinion, after he watched an episode of NCIS were Ducky explained that skin care is something they should all worry about, he was okay with it. Anyway, as he was shaving he noticed that there was something in the bathtub. He pulled back the curtain on the shower/bathtub and looked inside the tub, and he was surprised by what he saw.

"Thompson?" He asked as Thompson suddenly woke up.

"Huh? Naruto? Why are you in my room?" Thompson said as Naruto sighed.

"Thompson...your in the bathroom, and have you been sleepwalking again?" Naruto asked as Thompson looked around the place.

"Oh man, I thought I got over this when I was a kid, I'll go back to my room." He said as he got up and left the bathroom.

As soon as he left the bathroom, Naruto took another look around to make sure that no one else was in the bathroom. Seriously he check everyone, even in the cabinets to see if any animals were hiding anywhere. As soon as he was satisfied with his search, he than carried on with his morning ritual. He shaved his face, brushed his teeth, took a shower, laid out his green marine corps uniform with a newly acquired drill instructor hat. And he ate a quick breakfast consisting of leftover barbecue and ramen from the night before.

"Hey Naruto." Minato said as he walked through the house with his shirt off.

"What are you doing up? I thought you were going to send a shadow clone to do your paperwork at the office for you?" Naruto said as he looked at his dad.

"I am, but Kushina for some reason has been in our bathroom throwing up, and its been keeping me up, so I decided to just stay awake and make some breakfast." Minato said as Naruto thought about it.

"What could be making her sick? Does she have a cold or something?" Naruto asked as Minato shook.

"She has never had a cold a day in her life...I really don't know whats wrong." Minato said as Naruto put his uniform on and looked in a mirror.

"Well, one thing is for certain, I got to get to the academy and act as a sub." He said as Minato nodded.

"Don't try and scar the kids for life, but at the same time...Don't go easy on them." Minato said as Naruto opened the door.

"Hey come on...you know I won't go easy on them." Naruto said as he closed the door and walked off.

"Hmmm...he didn't react to when I said 'don't scar the kids for life.' Meh, oh well, it will probably build their character up a bit." Minato said as he made himself a cup of tea.

"Ahhh...this is relaxing." He said as the other Marines woke up.

"Hey Naruto's dad." Sullivan said as he walked in fully clothed.

"Hey Sully." He said as Sullivan poured himself a cup of tea.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE ACADEMY<strong>

"Good Morning students." Iruka said as he walked into the classroom.

None of the students were actually paying attention to him, they were talking about what they had ate that morning for breakfast. If there was one thing that Iruka hated, it was student's who ignored him. So he used the one Jutsu that could help him get their attention.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He yelled out using his Big head Jutsu.

As if it was magic, all of the students sit down and shut up and turned their attention towards Iruka. It was amazing how students could pay attention if they were yelled at.

"Gee Iruka Sensei, why do you always have to yell at us?" Konohamaru said as he looked at Iruka.

"Because none of you guys pay attention until he yells." Hanabi Hyuuga said as she was paying attention the entire time.

"Hanabi, you don't have to be so serious all the time! Gee that has to be unhealthy!" Konohamaru said as the Hyuuga just ignored him.

"Anyway, I have something important to say, as of today you will be meeting your new substitute for when Mizuki, Myself, or your other teacher is not around, and since Mizuki is now out due to some...personal issues...I would like to introduce your new substitute." Iruka said as he turned to the door.

The truth is, Mizuki had been out drinking last night, and everyone knows that when he drinks, he always wakes up in some place where No one can find him. So they have to wait for him to come back...a week later. So as of now, they were going to have to wait a week before he showed up again.

"We have a new sub? Will he actually teach us something useful? Unlike that one sub who just sat around and did nothing while reading that orange book." Hanabi said as Iruka twitched.

"_Kakashi was reading Make out paradise in front of my students! I swear that guy is going to be the death of me one day." _Iruka thought as he looked at Hanabi.

"Trust me Hanabi, I think this new sub will be good, so if anything, I would like to introduce your new substitute, Sergeant Naruto Uzumkai Namikaze." Iruka said as some of them gasped.

"_The 4th Hokages son?" _They all screamed in their thoughts as they turned their attention to the door.

They turned to see a man who was dressed in a green uniform with two symbols on his collar that looked like an Eagle, A globe, and an anchor, he also had three red outlines of stripes going down his arms, along with a strange hat that was flat, and had the same symbol on the front that was on his collar.

"Good morning Students." He said as they all looked at him.

"Good morning Sensei." They all said with a bit of a bored tone.

"Jesus did you just enter the academy or a funeral parlor, GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!" He yelled out with more of an edge.

"Good morning Sensei!" They yelled back as he smiled.

"Now thats what I'm talking about!" He said as he looked at the students.

"As you have just heard from Iruka, I am Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your new substitute instructor, from now on you will speak only when spoken to, you will refer to me as SIR, not sensei but SIR, do you understand?" He said as they all nodded.

"Sir yes Sir!" They said back to him.

"I can't hear you!" He said as they all yelled again.

"SIR YES SIR!" They all yelled back.

"Man, feels like I'm back in boot camp." He said as he looked over at them.

"Now, I am not a academics teacher...I am your physical trainer, so were going to start this day off with a run around the entire village!" He said as one of the students spoke up.

"What? You can't expect us to do that as a warm up!" The civilian student yelled out as Naruto turned to him.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that you wanted two laps around the entire village?" Naruto asked as the kid looked at him with a crazy look.

"What? No! I said you can't expect us to do that as a warm up!" The student said as Naruto grinned.

"Alright everyone, since your fellow class mate here has decided to question my authority, we will all run three laps around the entire village!" He exclaimed as everyone groaned.

"Why to go Ukita!" Moegi yelled out as Naruto looked at them.

"Now come on...Lets go!" He said as they followed him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

_Koff Koff, Wheez, Wheez_

All the students were currently out of breath, they were used to short laps around the academy building. But around the entire village, that was just crazy, add that on to the fact that every time one of them slowed down that he would make them run faster and longer. It just added on to their fatigue, and unfortunately, Naruto wasn't even winded from that.

"Alright, now that our warm up is done, it is time for hand to hand combat training." He said as he looked over at his students.

"Now I want you to pair up in groups of two." He said as they nodded and paired up.

"Now Iruka, I need you over here." Naruto called out to Iruka as he came over.

"Okay, we are going to demonstrate some simple moves for you guys to learn, since I took a look at this academy style of Taijutsu, and it just isn't strong enough, So I'll show you my own style." Naruto said as both Iruka and him held up their fists.

"Now if he throws a punch at me right now, you can always move to the side and counter it like this." He said as Iruka threw a punch, he sidestepped and pushed Iruka's arm forward and landed a couple of shots to his side.

"Very simple and easy to learn, now all of you try it." He said as they all followed his example.

Surprisingly they could not get it down on the first try. Which caused Naruto to get out his whistle.

"Okay Students! When I blow this whistle, you will do one movement at a time slowly, do you understand?" He asked as they nodded.

"Yes Sir!" They all yelled out as he put the whistle in his mouth.

"Okay, Go!" He said as he blew the whistle on time and they did the first motion.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK AT THE NAMIKAZE MANSION<strong>

"Kushina? Are you okay?" Minato asked outside of the bathroom door.

"I-I'm more than okay Minato." Kushina said as she opened the door.

"But you sounded sick...what happened?" He asked as he saw the look on her face.

She seemed to be full of happiness even though her eyes were red from crying and throwing up. She also seemed to be holding her stomach and rubbing it. She was also holding one object in her hand.

"Minato, something wonderful has happened." She said as she held out the object in her hand.

"Wait a sec...is that a pregnancy test?" Minato asked as he started to catch on.

"Yes...Minato...I'm pregnant...again!" She said with a happy tone.

"P-Pregnant." Minato said as a smile etched its way onto his face.

"WERE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER KID!" He yelled out in happiness as he picked Kushina up and swung her around.

They were both laughing in joy as they noticed that the rest of the residents of the house were watching them.

"Naruto's going to have a sibling? Nice! Were going to be uncles!" His Marine friends said as they all shook hands.

"So Kushina's pregnant? Good for her." Anko said as she smiled at Naruto's mother.

"Again? After all these years?" Tsunade said wondering how it suddenly happened.

"Man! Naruto is going to freak when he gets home!" Anko said as she wondered how Naruto would react to the fact that his mom was going to have another kid.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER: BACK AT THE ACADEMY<strong>

"Okay, I think thats enough for one day." Naruto said as all the students were practically passed out save a few.

The ones who were still awake were Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi. He figured that they had some training before hand. He was currently talking to Iruka as he looked over all the students.

"I have to admit Naruto, your good at this, they learned more in during one school day than the did during any other substitutes...plus your way of teaching may be mean and cruel to children...but it is very effective." Iruka said as Naruto had been acting like his old drill instructor back at Parris Island.

"Well, thats how my Instructor trained us, and it was effective, so should I come back tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Iruka smiled.

"Tomorrow? Hell, I would pay to have you teach here for the next month!" Iruka said as Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll remain a sub, after all I do want to take missions more often than you do...but since the day is over with...how about we go get some ramen? My treat." Naruto said as Iruka nodded.

In another reality, Iruka would have been treating Naruto to some ramen, but this was not that reality.

"Sure, I can always eat." He said as they left the students at the academy.

Eventually their parents came and peeled them off the ground and carried them back home. Where they had to listen to their kids talk about how ruthless the new substitute was.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND<strong>

"So Hanabi, what did you learn today?" Hinata asked as her sister was hanging out with her.

"A lot! The new instructor actually was tough on us, and he taught us this new fighting style!" Hanabi said as Hinata got worried.

"B-But, won't father be mad at you for not only using the Hyuuga style of Taijutsu?" Hinata asked as Hanabi looked at her.

"Sister, you do the same thing by using your own style of the gentle fist, besides whats wrong with learning a few new styles? We can't just rely on one thing all the time." Hanabi said as Hinata smiled at her.

"In that case, w-will I e-ever get a chance to meet this new instructor?" Hinata asked as Hanabi nodded.

"Sure he may be tough, but he's also really nice, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hanabi said as Hinata's eyes widened.

"_She's being taught by the fourth hokage's son!" _Hinata thought as she smiled at the thought of her sister receiving training from someone who was obviously strong.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KONOHAMARU<strong>

"Hey Kono...you look a little sore." Konohamaru's uncle Asuma said as Konohamaru sat on the couch.

"I am, the new instructor is a slave driver!" Konohamaru said as Asuma raised an eyebrow while Kurenai entered the room.

"Who is your new instructor?" Kurenai asked wondering who could be that much of a slave driver.

"He's the Hokage's son! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Konohamaru said as he put some ice packs on his body.

"_He's being trained by Naruto? Since when did he become an instructor?" _Asuma and Kurenai thought as they looked at Konohamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH UDON<strong>

"Udon? Are you okay?" Udon's mother said as Udon layed down on the couch.

"New instructor...very tough...gonna pass out." Udon said as he passed out on the couch.

"_Who could be that big of a slave driver?"_ His mother thought as she decided to go see who was teaching at the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MOEGI<strong>

"Moegi? Are you going to be alright?" Moegi's father said as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just really sore from today, I need to get some rest." Moegi said as she went up to her room and passed out.

"_Dang, the new instructor they hired most have really trained them into the dirt." _Her father thought as he walked back into the living room.


	21. Pregnancy And Fried Chicken

**Needed to get this chapter out of the way so i can focus on the others, also if anyone can get the movie reference i make later in the chapter, well than i guess it will happen.**

**Trust me, you will know it when you see it.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>

Naruto was currently chatting with Iruka as they ordered their ramen at Ichiraku's. Naruto had to admit, Iruka really did have a good sense of humor. Iruka told him about all the stories he had heard about his family when they were in the academy. When Iruka first started the academy and heard about what the 4th and his wife did, he started to idolize them. Mostly because Iruka was a mischievous kid at that time, and Kushina was practically a female version of the Norse god of mischief. But they were also talking about some of the pranks that Naruto pulled when he was in high school. It took him a while to explain some things to him, but they were eventually laughing about it.

"Dang, that really does have to suck if your on the receiving end of a prank." Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that was revenge for people who made fun of my whisker marks." Naruto said as he ate his Ramen.

"So you seemed to flip out like your mom when someone made fun of her red hair." Iruka said as he had heard the stories of Kushina's temper from Minato.

"Why would people make fun of her red hair? Its awesome!" Naruto said in a confused tone.

"_What is it with the men of the namikaze clan and red hair?" _Iruka thought as he remembered how Minato was attracted to Kushina's hair.

"Well, as you already know they called her Tomato or the red hot habernero. So they thought it was a good idea to make fun of her like that." Iruka said as Naruto ordered another bowl of miso ramen.

"Why is it that some people pick on others, when they have no idea how much damage that person could not only do to you physically, and the fact that they can also damage your pride makes it worse...seriously, what is wrong with people these days?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he looked up.

"I don't know, but do you realize there are a couple of people behind you?" Iruka asked as Naruto turned around.

Sure enough there were a number of pissed of civilians standing right behind him. He had no idea what their problem was, but they looked like they had a load of sticks shoved up their asses. Naruto sighed as he put his hat on the counter and turned towards the civilians.

"Is there a problem here Civilians?" Naruto asked as one of the men spat at him.

"Don't act all casual Namikaze!" The man said with venom in his voice. Gee, what was this guy's problem?

"I'm sorry, what did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the group of angry men.

"You didn't do a damn thing to us, but you've been working our kids into the ground." One of them said as Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, so I'm training them hard...why is that a problem?" He asked as he was confused as to why these people were complaining.

"We don't pay to have our kids come home sore and bruised from training!" One of the civilians said as Naruto facepalmed.

They were in the freaking Ninja academy! They weren't in pre school! And besides, the bruises that they received were all given to them by the other students who had beaten them in spars. And apparently those kids were complaining because Naruto didn't stop the fight, the fact that he also didn't take shit from the civilians didn't sit well with them.

"So let me get this straight, instead of me training them hard and preparing them for battle, you want me to go easy on them so they die on their first real mission?" Naruto said as they snarled at him.

"Our children are too talented to die on their first mission!" One of the more arrogant civilians said as he held up his fists.

"I doubt it, your kids couldn't even keep us with the class during the run, to make matters worse, they demanded that I go easy on them, and I will tolerate no whiners." Naruto said as one of the men punched him.

He could have dodged it, but he decided to take it instead. Besides, the punch didn't even phase him at all, so he just turned his head back at the angry civilian.

"You thinking about quitting the academy instructor job yet?" The man said as Naruto yawned.

"No, you see, I am going to take this left foot, and I'm gonna kick you in the face." Naruto said as the man scoffed.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He said as Naruto started to move his legs.

"_If this works...I'll be impressed with myself." _He thought as the man looked at his legs confused.

The next thing that he knew was that Naruto had kneed him in the gut, punched him in his neck and got him down on his knees.

"*Koff* You said you were gonna- Hit me in the face!" The man said as Naruto looked at him.

"What you calling me a liar?" Naruto said as he kicked him in the face.

"You guys want to take me on?" Naruto said as they shook their heads as they ran off.

"OH CHILDREN!" Naruto yelled out in the air as everyone of the students who had trained with Naruto today could hear his voice.

They all shivered in terror as they heard the voice of their slave driver trainer. And they knew that they were all screwed when he showed up tomorrow. Naruto than turned back to the ramen stand and joined Iruka again.

"So now that is over with...what do you want to talk about now?" Naruto said as Iruka looked a him with a weird look on his face.

"I have no idea, to be honest I think I need to get back and grade some of the student's papers...you know it is times like these that I am glad that you are only a sub...you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff." Iruka said as he got off his stool and walked off.

"Thanks for the ramen by the way, I owe you one sometime." Iruka said as Naruto nodded and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow buddy." Naruto said as he continued to eat his ramen.

"You know, I don't think there has been a day since you got here that you haven't eaten ramen at least once a day." The ramen chef said as Naruto grinned and finished another bowl.

"And is that a bad thing?" Naruto said as he ordered another bowl.

"Oh hell no! With all the extra money I am getting, I can afford to pay for my daughter's education...so in a way you are paying for her culinary classes." The chef said as his daughter groaned in embarassment.

"Dad! You didn't have to tell him that!" Ayame said in embarrassment as Naruto chuckled.

"Hey its okay, here is a tip for your lovely daughter." Naruto said as he gave out a large tip for his daughter.

"Thank you sir! And please come again!" The chef said as he watched his favorite customer leave.

"And don't worry I'll be back for dinner tomorrow after I get done at the academy." Naruto said as he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE AT THE NAMIKAZE HOUSE<strong>

"So cooking really isn't that hard...do you get it?" Kushina asked as she was teaching Anko how to cook.

Apparently Kurenai had finally managed to convince her to take cooking lessons before she burned the house down. Especially since she was living with the Namikaze family now, so it was obvious that she couldn't burn their house down. Because if she did, not only would the village try and accuse her of terrorism, but they would also call for her death because she was Orochimaru's apprentice.

"Damn, I get it, but this is really confusing." Anko said as Kushina coached her through how to make a stew.

"Good, it will get easier as it goes along." Kushina said with a smile.

Kushina was in a good mood ever since she found out she was pregnant again, it was a good feeling indeed. Especially since Naruto would have some more family than just them, especially since he never had any siblings while growing up. Well, except for Catherine, but she was like his adopted mother. So in a way she was his mother and his sister at the same time. But either way, Naruto would probably love the idea of getting a sibling.

"Hey Mom! Anko!" Naruto said as he walked into the door and kissed Anko.

"Hey Naruto." Kushina said with a smile on her face as he walked in.

"What you guys making?" Naruto said as Anko looked at the pot.

"Well, this was stew...but I put in the wrong thing...and now I think its ruined." Anko said as she had accidentally put poison into the stew so that was out of the option.

"Dang...I told Minato to keep the rodent poison out of the kitchen! Why does he keep it in here?" Kushina said as she face palmed.

"Hey...I have an idea." Naruto said as he noticed that they had a chicken laid out.

"What?" Anko asked as Naruto smiled.

"You guys just relax...I am in such a good mood...I think this calls for fried chicken." Naruto said as they looked confused.

"Whats fried chicken?" They asked as Naruto smiled.

"You'll see...HEY Thompson!" Naruto called out as the man appeared.

"Yeah?" He asked as Naruto smiled.

"What do you say to cooking up some of your famous fried chicken?" Naruto said as Thompson grinned.

"Hell yeah Sergeant!" Thompson said as Kushina and Anko walked out of the room.

"What is so good about this chicken?" Kushina asked wondering what could be so good about it.

"It's delicious! He's one of the few people I know who can make it better than any restaurant or cook, surprisingly he can cook really well." Sullivan said as the other Marines licked their lips.

"Yeah, remember that time when we were on leave, and we caught him in his house cooking up that one cajun recipe?" Stone said as he was sitting next to Tsunade.

For some reason, Tsunade looked a little younger than usual, Kushina seemed to be the only one who seemed to notice her age change. She was certain it was because of Tsunade using the de aging jutsu that she had perfected. Basically it reverted her back to twenty years of age, but there was only one side effect of the jutsu. She could only use it once in her life time, but she was certain that she wouldn't have to use it again. After all, there was no way she would want to watch her friends die over and over again.

So she had decided that she wouldn't even need it anymore. Since it was only a one time deal, its not like it was going to affect her life that much. Well, at least now she could run and gun like she could when she was twenty for the first time. It was good to be young again.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

"Here we go." Thompson said as he brought in some fried chicken.

"You know, its a little odd to see you cooking." Minato said as he was used to Kushina's cooking.

"Hey, you won't be saying that once you take a bite." Catherine said as everyone took a piece.

They all got the chicken up to their lips and took a bite. The effect on the family was instantaneous.

"Oh Kami...This is delicious!" Minato said as he took another bite.

"I second that!" Kushina said as Tsunade started to devour hers.

"So Naruto, how was the academy?" Minato asked wondering if his son was a good choice for a sub.

"Great, I worked on their physical training today, but tomorrow, I'm going to try and teach them the true meaning of war, and I am going to go over some tactics and such." Naruto said as they nodded.

"I heard you got into a fight with some of the civilian parents." Minato said as Asuma had noticed the incident as he was passing by.

"Yeah, they were trying to demand me to go easy on their kids because they came home whining." Naruto said as Minato sighed.

"And apparently they tried to invoke authority on you from what I heard?" Minato asked as Naruto nodded.

"Its okay, I took one down and the others backed off." Naruto said as they all chuckled.

"Which reminds me, whatever happened to the pervy sage?" Naruto asked as Minato and Kushina looked up.

"Well..." Minato said as he threw a kunai into the ceiling.

"OH CRAP!" Jiraiya yelled out as he had to dodge the kunai that was sent ti his position in the ceiling.

"He hides in the ceiling?" Naruto asks as he was a little weirded out by his godfather.

"Well, he runs a spy network, and he says that this helps him infiltrate...but he doesn't know that I keep surveillance seals around the house, including in the walls and ceiling." Minato says as Naruto chuckled.

"I will admit, Pervy Sage is good for comedy relief." Naruto said as the others pulled out their Colt 1911's.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as they looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, you know thats a reflex." Sullivan said as he looked over at Thompson.

They all took a breather and got back to their meal. Kushina was obviously resisting the urge to blurt out the good news to everyone. But than of course, she lost her words when Jiraiya came into the room.

"Hey everybody!" He announced as the Namikaze family groaned.

"Hey old guy." The member of Naruto's fire team said.

"Hey you perverted Bastard." Anko said as she recognized the author of the Make out paradise series.

Don't get her wrong, she may like to be a little flirty every now and then. But if she was going to read a book that involved sex. She actually preferred it to have a story line, and not just a book that had more sex than the Kama Sutra.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

"Everyone, Kushina and I have an announcement to make." Minato said as Kushina and himself stood up.

"What? What happened?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Well...Naruto...you like your family right?" Minato asked as Naruto nodded.

"Sure, I mean I got Cathy who is like a sister...I got my squad who are my brothers, Tsunade and Pervy Sage who are my godparents...but sometimes I do wish I had some younger siblings...you know someone to look up to me." Naruto said as he was not getting the hints.

"Your wish has been granted!" Minato said as he looked at that confused.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked confused as Kushina smiled.

"Naruto...I'm Pregnant." Kushina told him as his eyes widened.

"P-Pregnant?" He asked his mother as she nodded.

"Yes." She said as he smiled.

"I'm gonna have a sibling?" He asked with excitement.

"Yes." She said as suddenly Naruto grinned.

"HELL YES!" He said as he did a back flip.

"Lets celebrate!" He said as Stone smiled.

"Don't go too crazy buddy, this is worse than the time you found out my sister was pregnant." Stone said as he remembered how Naruto goes crazy over babies.

"I swear, hes worse than some crazy women who hold those baby showers." Thompson said as Anko smiled.

"Well, at least he doesn't get boring." Anko said as they all started to celebrate.


	22. Another Academy Day And Proctor?

**So after reading some reviews, I realized that this story wasn't really focusing on anything except filler stuff...I just got side tracked and ended up writing stuff so that i wouldn't have to worry about updating for a bit. But now i am going to try and ACTUALLY put a plot line in. Well, there was supposed to be one before, but i got carried away and kinda lost it...you know how it goes.  
><strong>

**But still, i am getting a little...bored with this story, mostly because of writers block, but there are some bright sides.  
><strong>

**Seriously though, I can't believe that this Fic is actually doing well in my opinion, but still, it is a pain in the ass when you can't figure out what to write for the next chapter. Writer's block is a bitch isn't it?**

**Anyway Enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO'S POV<strong>

I could not believe what had happened last night. First I found out that my mom is pregnant, so I'm gonna be a big brother, and we had a great time last night. And Anko was once again sleeping in my bed, and I had to admit even though I was a little weirded out at first. I had to admit, that was a very pleasant way to wake up. But now, I had another day to teach at the academy today, and I wondered what type of training I was going to put them through today. Hmm...maybe some Mixed martial arts that I learned back when I was in the U.S. After all, I was in MMA for a while back home, I even had the chance to fight against a professional UFC fighter, so it was pretty awesome.

Of course, I lost that fight, especially since it turned out it was Anderson Silva. Dang, The Spider kicked my ass that time. But after that fight I had started to study more martial arts rather than just rely on MCMAP. But either way I got tougher, and I had the photos of all of my idols in the UFC back when I was in my own world.

"Hey Naruto! Why do you have all these pictures of men in your bag?" Anko asked as she held up an autographed photo of Anderson Silva.

"Hey, don't touch those! Seriously, those are important." I said as I snatched the photo and put it back in a protective case.

"I don't get what the big deal with this UFC thing is...just sounds like a regular fight." Anko said as I looked at her with a weird look.

"Its not a regular fight...MMA has been known as one of the most bloodiest fighting sports ever...hell one guy even tried to have the UFC banned one time..." He said as he got his boots on.

(I LOOKED THIS UP, TURNS OUT THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE WHO ARE AGAINST THE UFC)

"Okay, but we don't have anything like that here." Anko said as Naruto just grinned.

"Why not? If anything you guys could use it as a skills test for Taijutsu...and its entertaining." Naruto said as he straighted his uniform.

"What is with you and your friends and these fighting competitions? I swear you guys love violence...but I guess I am in no position to talk...I do work as a torture specialist." She said as Naruto kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

"See ya later Babe...see you after I'm done at the academy." He said as he walked out the door and she just smiled.

"I kind of like this feeling." She said as she sat down and played with her pet snake.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE ACADEMY<strong>

"Now, today...I am going to show you some techniques from another type of Martial arts." Naruto said as all the students nodded, they had already gone through Warm up hell, so they were ready for training.

"Now, these techniques are from a martial art called Capoeira...please do not laugh when you first seen it performed...but first I need a volunteer...someone who isn't afraid to get hurt." Naruto said as Konohamaru stepped up.

"Good...now this is how Capoeira starts out...with the ginga." He said as he started to do a strange...dance?

"How the heck is this is a martial art? Your dancing!" He said as Hanabi was looking from the sidelines.

"_Don't judge a book by its cover Kono." _She said using her nickname for him.

"It allows you to do techniques like this." He said as he put his hand on the ground, spun around and kicked Konohamaru in the face.

And he went down like a sack of potatoes, of course, he wasn't going to let anyone see him cry, so he covered it up by pretending to smile at the fact that he just got kicked.

"Now do you see why I told you not to laugh at it? It may be a little strange with the dance...BUT it can be very effective." Naruto said they all stood up.

"But Sir...I don't think some of us can adjust to that type of fighting...some of us can't be that acrobatic." A student said as Naruto looked up.

"First off, there is no I in team...Second...Don't worry I have a vast knowledge of different martial arts that can be used for striking...but you will all need to learn flexibility...that is one of the keys to Taijutsu...now everyone get a partner." He said as Naruto held out his hand to Konohamaru.

"Come on Kono...get back up...don't want to make yourself look bad do you?" He asked as Konohamaru took his hand.

"You could have gone easy on me Sir." He said as Naruto shook his head.

"But if I took it easy on you...you would have complained about me treating you well because you were the third's grandson." He said as Konohamaru smiled at him.

Even though his grandfather had died sealing the Fox into Naruto, Konohamaru was known as the grandson of a hero to their village. And he absolutely hated how people would treat him as the third himself instead of just Konohamaru. But Naruto never did that, mostly because he did not show favoritism to anyone, after all, if he did show favoritism, his drill instructor would be so pissed. Sure, he may have been helping Konohamaru out now, but this was only a

"Thanks Sir...so what type of fighting do you think I could do?" Konohamaru asked as he liked the idea of Capoeira NOW, but he wanted something else to study.

"Maybe Muay Thai or something that involves striking...we'll see...every one begin! After this, come to me to find out what your second style of martial arts will be!" He said as everyone continued to train, Naruto just paired up with Konohamaru since everyone else already had a partner.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was showing favoritism, he just needed a sparring partner.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF THE DAY<strong>

"Okay guys thats enough...come back here tomorrow, and I'll show you a couple of more moves." Naruto said as everyone had stayed awake this time rather than passing out.

"Yes Sir!" They all said as he grinned.

"God I love how they say that...no wonder officers like it whenever they are addressed with respect...gives you a sense of power...even when your higher up in the rankings you still get that feeling like its a new feeling...man...now what am I going to do?" He said as he walked home.

"Naruto!" He heard a voice say as he turned and smiled.

"Ah! Rock...Might Guy...how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he looked at the new and improved Might Guy and Rock Lee.

He had managed to persuade them to get rid of the green jumpsuits and leg warmers, now they were wearing Forest camouflaged uniforms as they each had high and tight haircuts. Yes, he even managed to get them to change their hair cuts from the bowl cuts. The only people who could actually have a bowl cut and not look bad, would probably have to be the beetles back in the fifties.

"Were doing great...we heard you were teaching the students at the academy." Guy said as Naruto nodded.

Truth was, once he got them to stop yelling all the time, they were actually really great friends. Albeit they were crazy with their training methods. Seriously half of the stuff that these guys pulled off was way beyond the limits of a human. But then he remembered that this place wasn't exactly normal.

"Yeah I am, the only problem is you have a couple of people who complain, but instead of punishing that person alone...I punish the entire class...that way it will teach them that their actions will affect their fellow students and future team mates." Naruto said as they nodded at the logic.

"Wise choice...but how do you know that some of the students won't try and attack that student for messing up?" Lee said as Naruto looked up.

"Truth is I don't, but if it does, I could always kick those students out and punish them accordingly...just as soon as I figure something up...anyway what are you guys doing?" He asked as Guy looked at Lee.

"We were training, but Guy Sensei actually had a woman ask him out a date...which is strange since no one has ever asked him that before." Lee said as Naruto could figure out the reason why.

No one wanted to date someone who dressed like a reject from an old rock band. It reminded him of some of those people that were hippies who dressed in the skin tight bright clothing. He shivered at the thought, some people just shouldn't wear those types of clothes. Especially when he saw that person wearing the skin color yoga pants...weird as hell.

"Good for him...tell me how that goes." Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"See ya! I got a fight to go to anyway." Lee said as he took off In the opposite direction of Guy.

"_Why is it that Lee reminds me of Bruce Lee...heck they even have the same last name...I wonder if he is his reincarnation or something." _Naruto thought as Rock Lee did bear a striking resemblance to Bruce Lee.

Hell, even the fact that he used strictly Taijutsu and physical arts added on to the similarities. Add that on to the extreme training he did along with the fact that every time he saw him, he always seemed to be doing two finger push ups. Seriously, it must be awesome to be like Bruce Lee. But then he remembered that he was heading home, after all, he really didn't have any other place to go to.

That started to bring back memories, back when he lived in the orphanage, there was always a place that you could go to for some form of entertainment. Sure the orphanage he lived in was in a small town, however since there was a city within driving distance, there was always something to do. He remembered how his buddies would sometimes go bowling or just hang out with each other. However, this also brought out Naruto's pranking side. There was one time that they had to run from cops due to a prank getting...out of hand.

He also remembered how there was a MMA gym that he used to go to all the time. Sure he had trouble paying for the gym entirely, but he always found a way to come up with the money. Mostly by doing odd jobs for people around the town. And he had to admit, he took to martial arts quickly, the only problem that he had was that sometimes his fights would seem a little one sided...well on second thought, that was after he started to train more.

Because when he first started out, especially when he had no fighting experience, he was not good at all, his fighting form looked like something you would see in a bar fight. But after some hard training and dedication, he was starting to beat people easily. He suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ah! Who the hell? Oh its you." He heard the voice of Haku as he looked down.

"Oh hey Haku." He said as he helped him back up.

"Naruto...its been a while, heard that they confirmed your the fourths son...had to say...quite a surprise that it was actually true." Haku said as Zabuza appeared not too far behind him.

"Oh hey Naruto, you didn't happen to see a woman with pink hair around here did you?" He asked as Naruto thought about it.

"_Something tells me he is talking about Sakura's mother...I forgot that she was single...oh god...don't tell me hes got a date with her!" _Naruto thought as he decided to answer.

"No I haven't seen anyone like that lately...why do you ask?" He asked as he really wanted to figure out the reason why he was asking.

"Well, I kinda got a...date with her." Zabuza said as Naruto was laughing on the inside.

"_OH MAN! This is rich! Sakura's mother is dating a man who was originally hired to kill her daughter...this will be good." _He thought as he shook his head.

"Sorry, the last time I saw her was at the council building, so might as well try there, or at the Haruno household, its down that way." He said as he had learned the directions to all the civilian and shinobi council members homes.

One was just in case he planned to visit the ones he was friends with, and two was because if any of them ever decided to mess with him or his family, he would know where to go.

"Thanks anyway." Zabuza said as he left the area.

"What about you Haku?" Naruto asked as Haku scratched his head.

"I had to register as a Chunin for the Ninja forces, so I'm doing good...speaking of which I got a mission...so if you don't mind." He said as Naruto nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Sure go ahead." He said as they both went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE<strong>

"Minato, you know how we are holding the Chunin exams this year right?" Asuma said as he was visiting to inform him of that.

"Yeah I know, why do you ask?" Minato said wondering why Asuma was talking about the exams at this time.

"Well, we need a proctor and some extra security, so I was hoping that you could send in Naruto as a proctor." Asuma said as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Don't we usually have Jonin level Ninja proctor for the exams, And more importantly, aren't I supposed to be the one arranging this thing?" Minato asked wondering why Asuma was telling HIM to have Naruto as a proctor, when the decision was up to the hokage.

"Yes, but he has more experience in combat, and his training is progressing fast...he may not be at Jonin level yet, but he is strong enough for the job...besides, he already trains in the forest of death...its not like anything in there could hurt him." He said as Minato nodded his head at the surprisingly valid point.

"Well, he is busy working at the academy, but I'll ask him, if not, I'll just have Hayate do it." Minato said as Asuma nodded.

"One more thing, Naruto left this...whatever the hell this thing is on a table at a barbecue restaurant, I think he wants it back." Asuma said as he held out Naruto's I pod.

"Yeah, Thanks, I'll get it back to him." He said as he got back to work.


	23. A Friendly Spar And Decision

**Okay, sorry that this chapter took so long, my laptop still hasn't been fixed, so I haven't gotten as much time to type, but here is a new chapter anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto was currently training in the family dojo in the compound. Well, him and the other members of his squad. For some reason, training and working out always helped him calm down and relax. That must sound strange to anyone who didn't get a kick out of working out. But he always just loved to train. But if you couldn't tell that by looking at his muscles, well then you needed to get your eyes checked. Because there is no way you could have missed that.

He heard a series of bangs as he turned and saw Anko shooting his side arm. She had a sadistic grin on her face as she was aiming at targets of some pale skinned black haired man with yellow snake eyes. At that moment, Naruto could only think of one thing.

"_Is she shooting pictures of a pedophile?"_ He asked himself as he looked at the grin on her face, which even though he did find it sexy, it was also scary at the same time.

He decided to ignore it for now as he got back to his punching bag. He was wearing MMA gloves as he was practicing his kicks and punches. He started studying martial arts more after he joined the marines. As of now he was already trained in MCMAP, but he also was trained in a number of martial arts from back home. Which is why he was teaching some of the kids at the academy some of the basic moves. Plus a lot of the martial arts were bad ass, who wouldn't want to learn them?

"Hey Naruto, you want to spar for a bit?" Thompson said as he was in a small fighting ring that they had made for MMA.

"Sure, beats the hell out of the punching bag." He said as he took his shirt off, which immediately got a whistle from Anko.

"I gotta admit man, I really do miss these Spars." Thompson said as they got closer together.

"Me too man." He said as he fired off a couple of punches.

Naruto blocked a couple of the body shots and tried to launch some punches at Thompson's face, but he was too quick and managed to dodge most of them. All except for one that skimmed his face which threw him off a bit. Naruto then kicked his midsection a couple of times to get him to collapse. However when Thompson got low enough he went for a take down, which he got by tackling Naruto's legs.

That caused Naruto to collapse to the ground and soon they were resorting to Brazilian Jiu Jitsu techniques to try and get the other to submit. The match eventually ended with Naruto somehow managing to get Thompson in a rear naked choke.

"Tap." He said as Thompson proceeded to tap his arm.

"Damn man! Is it just me or have you gotten stronger?" Thompson said as he was coughing a bit.

"Hey man, I did some tough training with Dad, so yeah I have gotten a little stronger." He said as Thompson got up and they shook hands.

"Well, guess I will have to catch up on my training then." He said as he went back over to the bench press.

Naruto then made his way over to Anko, who had put the gun down when she was watching the fight. She also had a grin on her face as he walked over to her.

"So this is what you guys do for fun? You roll around on the floor without any shirts on with another man?" She asked as Naruto grinned.

"Would you rather I do that with you?" He asked as she smirked a bit at him.

"I can see you shirtless whenever I want, but wrestling you could be fun." She said as Naruto's squad just rolled their eyes at them.

"Seriously, do they need to be getting all flirty now? We're training here!" Stone said as he was working on his leg muscles.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH ZABUZA<strong>

"So your telling me that you were originally hired to kill my daughter?" Ms. Haruno asked Zabuza as he was sweating but he nodded.

"Yes...well, I was assigned to kill the bridge builder...not her!" He said defensively as Sakura's mother just smiled at him.

"Its okay, its in the past, nothing we can do about it." She said while Zabuza sighed.

"_Thank god."_ He thought as he was glad that was over with.

They had chosen some fancy restaurant for their date. Zabuza had insisted on carrying his sword with him since he was paranoid that someone was going to attack them. Plus he really didn't trust anyone in the village, so he chose to keep his sword on him instead of leaving it in his apartment unattended. After all, a couple of civilians were known for their thievery. Which was one of the reasons why he didn't trust the civilians.

Besides, even when he was recovering from the first fight with Kakashi, his sword was never far away, it was more of a defense if someone were to attack him and he needed his weapon by his bed. Either way, he looked very intimidating carrying a giant meat cleaver on his back through town. And even more so when he had taken it off his back when they got to the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO<strong>

Minato was wondering how he should feel. On one hand he was happy that their family was going to be bigger. But on the other, he was depressed about this shopping for the new baby deal. Mostly because he always got bored with this type of stuff. He didn't see why Naruto and Kushina had been going nuts about it! Sure Kushina was giddy about being the mother of another child, and Naruto really wanted a sibling, but its not like he didn't want another kid, he just didn't get as excited as them! He was starting to feel like a man who knew his fate was sealed.

But another reason why he was not getting into the shopping was because he was thinking about what Asuma said. Sure Naruto was strong, but to be a proctor in the Chunin exam? He wasn't sure about that, he may already be a chunin, but he was still a newly promoted chunin who had just started work at the academy. And even then he was only a sub. So his experience working with other ninja was very limited. So he didn't have the necessary experience in case of emergency. But...he did already have combat experience, and he did say he had some experience with infiltration missions. Which was a mission that was usually done by Ninja. So he did have some experience in Ninja style missions.

Minato didn't know what to think, on one hand he could go ahead and turn down the proctor position. But if he did that, Naruto would probably be a little pissed that he didn't talk it over with him first. So that option was probably blown out of the water. So what was the other option? Well, the other option was that he talk it over with Naruto, and send him on a couple of missions to help with his experience, after all he should at least do a couple of c rank missions before he becomes a proctor. Otherwise people would think that he was favoring his son for obvious reasons.

Yep, talking to Naruto was the best option, besides he still needed to give him back his I pod. For some reason it made him feel uncomfortable every time he was in the middle of a store and the thing started blaring death metal. And the fact that it was by some band named Cradle of filth just added on to the fact that it made him feel like he was going to be murdered brutally. He didn't see how Naruto could like some of the music on the damn thing.

"Oh Minato! How would this work?" She asked as she held up some baby clothes.

"Sure those would work great." He said as his mood was changing.

Maybe he would enjoy this shopping spree after all.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SASUKE<strong>

Sasuke always liked to train to vent his frustration. For some reason he had been feeling really frustrated with himself. Ever since they had gotten back from wave, everything just seemed to feel different. He felt so...weak. He felt weak because of what happened on the bridge, when he saw the 4th hokage's son just show up out of nowhere, especially a son that he figured would be weak without ninja training, show up and take out an entire mob, he didn't believe his eyes at first. But those weapons...what the hell were those things?

Whatever they were, that was technology that they had not even come close to producing. They were more powerful than some of their strongest explosive seals. He couldn't even keep up even with his sharingan activated. And that was saying something, wasn't his bloodline supposed to be able to keep up with anything?

Whatever the hell those weapons were, he was going to demand that the Hokage's son trained him in the use of them. If he did that, then his quest to kill Itachi would be over soon! And his clan could finally rest in peace. Little did he know that he was heading straight for disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH NARUTO<strong>

Naruto and Anko were currently upstairs watching Warrior on DVD. Anko was cuddling up into Naruto's chest as she was watching Tom Hardy beat the crap out of the guy with the mohawk in one of the beginning fights. She had to admit, so far the movie was keeping her interests. Plus for some reason, he fact that the school teacher brother was actually a fighter too was kind of awesome. It reminded her of the times she saw Iruka getting into a bar fight. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Iruka around town lately, where could he be?

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Iruka lately?" Anko asked wondering how her old friend was doing.

"Yeah, he was at the academy and now he is hanging out with Cathy." He said as Anko chuckled at that.

"Funny that he hangs out with the woman that he accidentally groped in a bar." She said as Naruto laughed a bit at what she was saying.

"Yeah, but hey, its not like she hates him, all those years of being a nun has taught her to forgive people...it can be annoying how easy she can forgive people, especially when your the one that feels guilty about something." Naruto said remembering how it used to drive him crazy with how she could easily forgive people.

"Well, we all have our little quirks." She said as they continued to watch the movie.

"Yeah, no sense in denying that simple fact." He said as they were now watching the scene where the training montage was taking place.

Naruto's squad was still in the Dojo training, since he had more training time than they did, he took a break early so that he could spend time with Anko. Besides, he was really in the mood to watch warrior, so he was killing two birds with one stone. He got to hang out with his girlfriend and he got to watch a great movie. What more could you ask for? Well, you could ask for a lot, but that was besides the point.

The point was that ever since Naruto died, his life had taken a great turn, at times he missed America a lot, but this place just had that homey feel to it. Besides when he thought about it, not much has actually changed, just the technology, people, and the culture, but there were still some people that were douche bags, and there were still people that were nice. So the people did not change that much.

The culture itself was interesting, and he had to admit, he did like being a part of it. And although he still missed technology like his car and his computer. He figured he could get by without them. Besides whenever he was on the internet, he ended up getting addicted to facebook and youtube. So being in this world was a good way for him to get over his addiction.

Yep, life was good.


	24. Going Over Reports And A Demand

**Okay, here is another chapter, I really need to get past all of this filler stuff and actually get to the more important stuff, because all this filler is starting to annoy even more. And the fact that I have trouble putting an actual story line in the filler...oh well, I guess Ill just have to do my best.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Naruto had gone to bed early last night since he needed to start another day as a substitute at the academy again. He had to admit, the job was not that bad, but the early hours were annoying, sure he was used to it in the marines, but for some reason, here it just seemed to mess with his head all the time. Another thing that seemed to get to him was the fact that he had this strange feeling coming over him. He just was getting the feeling that something was going to happen today, and he wasn't going to like it.

He got on his forest camo uniform as he put on his boonie hat. He made sure that his combat boots were shined and tied before he went downstairs for breakfast. His mother was actually cooking due to the fact she was in another one of her good moods. Well, it was a lot better than having a violent mood swing due to her pregnancy. But then he noticed all the food she had been cooking. Damn cravings, everytime a woman is pregnant they seem to always get those.

"Morning Naru!" His mother said in a happy tone while using her own nickname for him.

"Morning...where is Dad and Anko?" He asked since Anko was not in their room. And his father was usually up by this time.

"Anko? I thought she was up with you." Kushina said as they looked around confused.

"Mmggmmm." They heard a voice mumble as they saw Anko...with her eyes closed.

"Is she sleepwalking?" Naruto asked as Kushina looked and tried to identify what was going on.

"Mmmhhgggmm." Anko grumbled as she made her way over to the coffee machine.

"Oh okay, she is fine...no need to worry." Naruto said as she was merely tired and still needed to wake up.

He sat down as he helped himself to some eggs, bacon and toast. He knew that he had to eat light, but he couldn't help himself and he just had to have a couple of extra helpings. Anko as soon as she had her coffee had jolted awake from the amount of caffeine. She then sat down next to Naruto.

"Geez...Some mornings just suck when you can't wake up as quick as usual." She said as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You still look tired to me." He said as she nodded.

"Hey I'm allowed to be tired in the morning on my day off." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He could have sworn that yesterday was her day off, why was she getting another one? Oh never mind. He was not going to worry about it. If his dad wasn't complaining about it when she was here, than he obviously knew that she wasn't working for the last couple of days.

"Anyway, I got to go...so I'll see you both later...and Mom...please don't cook too much...and if you do and can't finish all the food, there are a couple of homeless people outside who would be pretty grateful for the food." He said as he walked out the door.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the child here?" Kushina asked as Anko was eating breakfast.

"I don't know, but you might want to get some food before I eat it all." Anko said as Kushina soon sat down to eat.

* * *

><p>Minato's POV<p>

I was looking over the academy reports from the time Naruto first started to now. I had to admit, I was impressed. The discipline and morale had gone up. Before, some of the snot nosed civilian children were walking all over some of the instructors, but now it would appear that Naruto was cracking down on all the students who dared to show disrespect.

He had also received reports on the students learning new forms of Taijutsu, which was an area that Naruto specialized in. Apparently he was teaching them some fighting styles from his world, some of the styles had helped them for when they would have to worry about being pinned to the ground by an enemy. Some of the styles had been designed and created specifically for ground fighting. And then there was the fact that he was teaching them some form of weapons combat called Eskrima.

Whatever Naruto did back in his old world, it was effective here. And he was glad that Naruto had some teaching ability. But he was still thinking about the fact that he could be a proctor for the chunin exams. While he definately had the experience in teaching and fighting, he was still responsible for judging on who would advance and who wouldn't. But then of course, there would always be the off chance that there would be a preliminary round like their was during his Chunin Exam. And sometimes they switched proctors from those to the finals. So in other words, he could have Naruto as a fill in for the final rounds, and a proctor during the preliminaries in there were rounds like that.

Ah screw it, why was he worrying about all of this? Naruto was a grown man, in spite of the fact that he was supposed to be twelve, he was a grown man. He could take care of himself, that much was obvious. It was time for him to stop worrying about it, and actually offer Naruto the position.

But for now...he had paperwork to finish and some forms to fill out. Even though he did use Shadow Clones to finish his paperwork, he still did some of it so it didn't make him look like a complete lazy ass. Kushina used to lecture him on that all the time, saying stuff about how nobody wanted a lazy hokage. If they did then they would have a Nara as hokage. Well...she did make a point, what are the odds of a Nara becoming Hokage?

The very idea of it made him laugh a bit, he thought of Shikaku, the man who fell asleep during some of the most important council meetings, and now he imagined him in the Hokage position, imagine what would happen if the Hokage fell asleep during an important meeting.

Well, there was only one thing he could say to that, some of the meetings did make him want to take a nap in the middle of them. Oh well, back to paperwork.

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

Naruto was currently getting some of the academy students ready by making them run laps while singing a cadence. And every time they screwed up, he made them start all over again with the laps. Some of them were even puking by the time they had started over a seventh time. Naruto was a slave driver, that was for sure. And the fact that they were running laps around a building that was three times the size of the academy wasn't helping.

"Come on! I feel fine! And I'm running too! You guys will be fine!" He said as he was still running like there was no tomorrow.

Some of the academy students were praying for the day that their regular instructor came back from his leave. Because Naruto was probably going to kill them if he continued this training. But there were some students that were keeping up and even enjoying the training. Those being the few that were working hard to be Ninja. And the only thing that Naruto was thinking of right now was what he was going to do when he got home.

"Man, I wake up every day,I instruct here 7:00 to 4:00. And then I go home and spend the rest of my time with family and friends...Sounds good to me...But I don't like to get bored...maybe I should find a different hobby...woodworking is fun, but I run out of material too fast, I have to make new bullets every time I train with my guns, and training doesn't techinically count as a hobby...what to do...what to do."

He thought in his head as an instructor came up to him.

"Excuse me Naruto...There is someone looking for you outside of the academy." Iruka said as Naruto grinned.

"It isn't Cathy coming to tell me what you two have been doing isn't it?" He said as Iruka sighed.

"For the record, we have only gone on a couple of dates...that is it!" He said as Naruto just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I forgot how morally upright you two are." He said as he walked towards a door.

"Who is looking for me anyway?" He asked as Naruto looked towards the area of the academy where the entrance was at.

"Sasuke Uchiha...you want me to tell you to meet him in the classroom?" Iruka asked as Naruto nodded.

Sasuke Uchiha...why did that name sound so familar? Was he supposed to be someone important? Or did he meet him somewhere around the village? Or worse, was he one of the people of the fan club who were stalking him? All of these questions were racing through his head. And he was praying that it wasn't the final option.

He was laying down on one of the desks in the academy, its a good thing that the desks were shaped like large tables, so they were perfect for laying down on.

"Namikaze." He heard a voice say as he say a black haired boy.

"Oh hey, you were one of those kids who Kakashi taught at Wave...what do you want?" Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"I want you to teach me." He said in a bit of a brooding tone.

"Why?" He asked as he looked at the pissed off boy.

"I need power." He said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need it?" He asked as Sasuke just gave him a bit of a glare.

"I need to kill my brother...he murdered my entire clan...I need to get revenge on him." Sasuke said as Naruto sighed at the answer.

"Sorry, the answer is no." He said as Sasuke got a little angry.

"Why not?" He yelled out as Naruto looked at him.

"First off, I don't train people who only want to kill people...its a waste...and the fact that your demanding it doesn't help your case." Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him.

"You don't unde-" Sasuke said as Naruto cut him off.

"No! You don't understand...I am not going to train just so you can go kill someone just like that! Back home, every marine knew how hard it was to take a life...sure there were times where there were real psychos that came in...but every marine knows the difference between life or death...and unless you change your attitude...I am not going to train you...I don't train those who only seek power for one reason...now if you excuse me...I got kids to teach." He said as he walked out the door.

"But!" He said but Naruto cut him off again.

"Look its too hot for crazy right now." He said as he walked out the door while ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke was left to think over what Naruto had told him...was it really wrong to want to kill someone so bad? He didn't know what to think right now, so instead he just walked out of the academy, and walked down the road thinking about what had just happened.

What if Naruto was right? And all this time he was wasting his time and acting just like his brother?

In the meantime, Naruto was continuing to train the students in different forms of weapons combat. He wasn't teaching them hot to use guns, so he was currently instructing them in Eskrima. And they were learning in a very painful way. He only believed in full contact sparring, so it was going to be a very painful day for the academy students.


	25. Academy Training And Conversations

**Okay, here is another chapter, once again this is a filler chapter, I'm thinking that I am going to put a time skip in the next chapter since it would be a bit of a pain to put in more filler chapters when the Chunin exams are coming up...right?**

**Anyway here is another chapter for you**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

One of the kids was currently screaming out in pain as he got smacked across the face by one of the others students with a pair of rattan sticks. Well, at least he was until he got knocked out by falling to the ground. Hanabi on the other hand was proud of herself as she had knocked out one of her fan boys, she had to admit, even though the guy was kinda nice to her, he also creeped her out. Naruto on the other hand had stopped the fight as soon as he was knocked out.

"Winner Hanabi." He said as an instructor carried the student to the hospital wing of the academy.

"Uhm, why didn't you stop it earlier?" One of the other students asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Well, I spent some time with some Spetznaz soldiers, and unforturnately they kind of rubbed off on me, so I guess I won't stop unless one of you has truly lost or gives up." He said remembering the time he had met some former spetznaz operatives.

He knew that their training was brutal...EXTREMELLY BRUTAL, it was times like that he was glad he didn't have to go through it. But damn, those guys could really kick ass. He remembered how he only barely won against one back when he was still a new marine. Plus any people who could literally be tortured and beaten and still survive without being scarred for life...you got to be impressed.

"Okay Next match, instead of Eskrima training, we'll switch over to Jeet Kune Do." He said as that was another one of the martial arts that he practiced back home.

"Man, I am practically turning them into Human Weapons."

He thought as he continued to let them spar with each other.

Konohamaru and Udon were up next as they each took a fighting stance. Naruto was starting to look up and watch as they practiced the martial art. He had to admit, the style was very...VERY effective. A style that was made specifically for actual fights. Of course, it was created by Bruce Lee, of course it is going to be effective.

"Okay you ready to fight?" He asked as he turned to Konohamaru and Kono nodded at him as he got ready.

"How about you?" He asked as Udon nodded as he wiped away his snot bubble with a tissue.

"Okay...Begin!" He yelled as they started to attack each other.

It was at that point when the second instructor came back and looked around.

"Hey Naruto, have you seen Iruka?" The instructor said as Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, its his day off and hes spending it with my sister." He said as the instructor nodded as they both watched the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>ANKO'S POV<strong>

Anko was currently hanging out at the Dango shop with Kurenai. She had gotten bored at the house, so she took a walk around town until she ran into Kurenai. Asuma was still off on a mission so she couldn't talk to him. But it was a good thing that she ran into Anko, otherwise she might have been bored. Especially since all of the good missions were already taken. And since she had already done her share of D Ranks with her Team, she was going to kick back and relax for a bit. Plus Anko asked her to come along since Naruto was busy at the academy.

"So how has Naruto adjusted to Village life?" Kurenai asked as Anko ate another stick of Dango.

"Hes doing good, he does have a habit of beating up drunks who are disrespectful to women." Anko said as Kurenai chuckled at that.

"Well, its good to see that there is more than one guy who will stand up for us...plus I hear that most of the drunks he beat up have been going sober." Anko said as Kurenai looked up.

"Geez, one ass beating and they suddenly want to go cold turkey on alcohol?" Kurenai asked as Anko nodded.

"Yep! Pretty much! Hey, I don't see you complaining." Anko said as Kurenai ate a stick of dango.

"I'm not, I'm just saying its surpising, usually I would expect them to return to their same old drunken ways." Kurenai said as Anko grinned.

"Well, maybe the fact that they got beat up by the Hokage's son made them realize that if they did it again, it might not turn out so well." Anko said as they both chuckled at that.

Meanwhile a booth away from them, one of the drunks that Naruto beat up was currently drinking coffee and talking to a person who was trying to help him get over his drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Sakura asked as she got home.

She called out to her mother, she needed her mothers help today since she promised to help a friend with some work, but she needed her mother too since her mother had more experience with working civilian jobs than her.

"Thats strange...I could have sworn I heard her voice." Sakura asked as she looked in the kitchen.

Nope, she wasn't in there, odd, she definately wasn't asleep, so where the hell could she be? But than she heard some laughing coming from the living room. She turned and walked down the hall. She could have sworn that she heard a second voice. A voice that sounded familar to her, but where had she heard it before. But then she walked into the living room and she saw a sight that both shocked...and scared her.

Because on the couch, she saw Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist, and more importantly the man who tried to kill her back in wave, was sitting on her couch...KISSING HER MOTHER! Not only that, but her mother was kissing him back! Wait...that would mean...NO WAY!

"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled out as Sakura's mother turned to her.

"Oh! Hi!" She said as Zabuza and her pulled away and she had a blush on her face while he scratched his head in embarassment.

"W-What...H-How...CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?" She said as they both sighed.

This was going to be a looooonnng conversation. A very long conversation.

"Well, you see Kid...basically I am-" Zabuza tried to say but Sakura's mom put her hand over his mouth.

"Use some Tact! Never mind...I'll explain it to her." She said as she began a detailed explanation of what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Okay Guys, I think that is enough training for today, if you guys go home with any more injuries, I might start getting complaints from parents again." Naruto said as some of the students had bruises, and some with black eyes.

Some of the parents had been complaining about all of his training methods, come on! They were training to be Ninja, what he was doing was lightweight compared to what the Spetznaz would do, not to mention it was light compared to what could actually happen out in the real world. But no! Some Parents still had a problem with it.

And he looked at some applications to the academy, some of them literally had a waver saying that if you were hurt in the academy, that it was a regular thing and that you couldn't sue. Man, no matter what dimension you were in, complaints still sucked.

"No! We can keep going!" One of the students said as he fell over and started to take a nap.

"Obviously you can't...you just passed out on the academy grounds...and I don't even see why I am talking to you when your unconscious." Naruto said as he poured a bucket of water over him.

"Okay...Maybe this is a good time to stop." The student said as Naruto nodded.

"Either way, great job today guys, your training is really starting to pay off, your trained more for combat, and as you can tell, you can see the results of your training starting to show." He said as they had become more toned and stronger.

The students were basically being trained for any situation, Naruto also found it necessary to teach them Parkour. Just because he figured that since they were ninjas that they would find that skill useful. Free running seemed to be a good idea. After all, he learned it when he was in the Corps. And it always proved useful in Afghanistan.

Not only that, but he was training them in weapons. As was proven when he was teaching them Eskrima. But that was not it, he was also teaching them Kendo, Kenjutsu, and even how to use certain weapons from the middle ages, such as a sword and shield. However, they probably wouldn't use the sword and shield as much due to the fact it didn't flow very well with the Ninja fighting style. But either way it was still a good skill to have.

As for hand to hand, well, that much was obvious due to the fact that he was not only teaching them MCMAP, but he was also teaching them all of the other martial arts of his world. So that was covering the hand to hand techniques. The only thing that he had trouble teaching them was Jutsu. But luckily he had the other instructors for that.

"Either way, its the end of the day, remember to train while your at home, and make sure not to work yourselves too hard, it won't do you much good if you show up tomorrow with barely any feeling left if your body." He said as they nodded.

"Now run on home." He said as one of the students stayed behind.

"Uhm Naruto Sir?" A girl's voice said as he turned around.

"Hanabi...any reason why your staying here?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with learning Capoeira." She asked in a polite tone as he smiled.

"Sure...but this doesn't mean that I am showing favoritism, remember that...everytime I help one of you guys out I have to help out the others even more." He said as she nodded.

"Also, do you think I could bring my sister here? She really needs a boost in confidence...and your training might help that." She said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto knew who her sister was due to the fact that she had run a couple of deliveries to his house when she was on a D rank mission. Hinata Hyuuga, a really shy girl who had unforturnately showed up at his house when he was training shirtless. The poor girl, he thought she was going to pass out from seeing him. One thing was obvious, he would have to train with his shirt on.

"Sure, you can bring here...I told Kurenai I would try and help her out with that anyway...well just bring her to training ground 44 tomorrow." He said as Hanabi's eyes widened.

"Isn't that the forest of death?" She asked as she had heard about that training ground from her father, that was what they used to train Anbu.

"Yeah, thats where I train, relax, its not really that bad...as long as you know how to survive." He said as she shivered at that.

How can anyone be so calm about the forest of death?

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

Naruto was currently at home, he was sitting across the table from his father as he had told him about the situation that he was currently in.

"So let me get this strange, in a couple of months, you are hosting a exam for the next rank of Ninja...and you need me to be a proctor...or if that doesn't work out, you need me to be a bodygaurd...is that what your saying?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded.

"Yeah, that is all." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, your a superior officer, and I always follow orders, So I'll do it, plus it will give me more experience with Ninja." Naruto said as Minato smiled.

"Well, thats good, anyway, has your mother been...having any mood swings when your around?" Minato asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I haven't seen her like that...I must have a calming effect on her, the only thing I've seen her do is eat a lot...which is strange, I thought that the cravings were supposed to come in the later stages of pregnancy...and not in the early stages." He said as Minato sighed.

"Kushina has always been an odd one, but lets face it...every one in our family eats a lot." Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah thats true...well I'm going out to hang out with my squad, I'll see you later." He said as Minato nodded.

"Sure, just make sure you don't get into any bar fights again." He said as Naruto sighed.


	26. Drunken Antics And Irukas Date

**Okay, so this is another filler chapter, the next chapter will be the time skip to the chunin exams, this chapter is more to explain what is happening with some of the other characters. **

**This chapter was written at the last minute and in ten minutes, so i really don't know how good it is...but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV<p>

"From the halls of Montezuma to the shores of Tripoli! We are proud to claim the title of United States marine!" Naruto and his squad were currently In a bar after they had finished drinking a couple shots of whiskey.

As it turned out, the members of Naruto's squad had finally found a way to make different alcohol besides all the Sake crap that people usually drank around Konoha. Now they had a deal with one of the bars in Konoha. They made them different drinks and they got to drink for free. However, the end result was that they wouldn't stop singing the Marine Corps hymn. And while the customers were confused as to what the hell they were singing. They had to admit, there was nothing more entertaining than watching a bunch of drunken people singing.

Naruto on the other hand, had one problem, once again because of the fox, he could not get drunk. Whenever he got close to being a little tipsy, the fox would send some chakra into his system that would cause him to sober up almost immediately. Well, the bright side to that was that he wouldn't get a hangover in the morning. However, the bad part was that he would once again have to take care of his drunken marines…once again. God, this was just like the time they got their asses kicked by Brian Stann when they got drunk.

But then of course, this time there weren't any mixed martial artists around to beat them up when they were drunk. But then he remembered that there were deadly elite trained ninjas around…crap, which would mean they would be in even more trouble if they got into a random bar fight. Geez, why did he have to be the responsible one of the group? Oh wait, that's right, he was higher ranked. Oh well, you can't win every battle.

What he didn't know was that Stone had left their get together a while ago so that he could hang out with Tsunade. Jesus, ever since she healed him, they kept spending more and more time with each other. Naruto wondered if he even knew her actual age yet….well, maybe he did, maybe he didn't…either way he probably wouldn't care.

"Hey Guys! Who wants to bet I can throw this knife and hit the apple on Sully's Head?" Thompson said as he held up a Kunai knife, and Naruto looked into his kunai pouch.

"_That sneaky bastard! He stole one of my Kunai!" _He yelled mentally as he went over to stop Thompson from doing something stupid…but he was too late.

Because by the time he reached over to stop his friend from throwing the lethal weapon, he had already thrown it and it had fortunately made contact with the apple. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and silently thanked god that his friend's accuracy wasn't affected by his drunken attitude.

"Okay, now put one of the apple slices on your head!" Thompson said as Naruto stepped in and knocked him out before that could happen.

"Okay, its official, you guys have had too much, now lets go before you guys kill someone." Naruto said as Sullivan nodded and started to walk…or stumble based on your opinion, out of the bar.

As they were leaving, they didn't notice that there was a group of women looking at them. Particularly two women were wondering what had just happened.

"Yugao…did that really just happen?" A woman with brown hair and a pig said as she looked over at her purple haired friend.

"I think so, But this isn't the first time we've seen drunk people throw kunai at each other Shizune." She said as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, but it's the first time we have actually seen someone live through it." Shizune said as everyone in their group nodded at that.

It was true, that was one of the reasons most off duty ninja left their weapons at home whenever they went out to party and drink. Too many people were being idiots and killing each other while they were drunk. But then of course, they shouldn't have been surprised, alcohol tended to turn good respectful people into stumbling idiots, unless you were one of the few people who could stand it.

"I should get going; Tsunade wants me back to work at the hospital." Shizune said as they all nodded and waved her goodbye.

* * *

><p>Minato's POV<p>

Minato was wondering, why his son was currently having two shadow clones help him with carrying his friends through the door. But he got his answer when he heard Sullivan mutter something that was obviously slurred under his breath.

"What the heck happened….and why is Thompson knocked out?" He asked as he noticed how Stone was not with the group.

"To make a long story short, we went to a bar, Stone left early to go on a date with Tsunade, Sullivan and Thompson drank a lot more than they should have, Thomson stole one of my kunai and threw it at a apple on Sully's head, and then he tried to do it again with a smaller apple slice therefore increasing the fatality chances, and so I knocked him out and brought him back here, does that satisfy your curiosity?" Naruto explained as Minato took in what he had just said.

"Yeah that about covers it." He said as he got back to reading a book.

It was a book that he found in Naruto's bag, it was a book titled _'Raise the titanic!' _By Clive Cussler. So far, he found the book entertaining, he had to give it to the author, he really did know how to keep a reader hooked on.

Sure he had to study up on some of the technology mentioned in the book, not to mention the history of the titanic. But eventually he did learn enough about it, and now he was thoroughly enjoying the book. The only thing that could possibly distract him now was if Kushina had a mood swing.

And even then, he looked around, and he noticed that she was asleep on the couch. Perfect! For once, a moment in his life didn't play out like a comic book where the character would say something and then something bad would happen the next moment. Things were just getting better and better. That was, until a certain pair walked through the door.

Stone and Tsunade were currently….having a heated make out session as they walked through the door. Causing both of the Namikaze's to look up in shock as they saw how intense they were getting. And Minato had to admit, he was weirded out because even though Tsunade had perfected that de-aging jutsu, it was still a little weird to think of her with a younger man.

"Jesus! Get a room you two!" Naruto said as they both looked up and they remembered just whose house they were in.

"Oops…sorry, forgot that this wasn't my house." Stone said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"How do you forget something like that? Last time I checked your house wasn't a mansion, and you didn't have a door with that many locks on it." Naruto said as he face palmed at his friend.

"Hey, technically I do live here." He retorted back until Naruto spoke up once again.

"Hey you guys remember the agreement; we all stay in the same house until you guys can make enough money to buy yourselves your own places…we all know that if we lived together under one roof for too long that the house would be destroyed." Naruto said as Minato agreed with him.

The squad did tend to leave destruction behind whenever they went somewhere, even when they went to a restaurant to eat, they always managed to pick a fight with someone and break something expensive in the process. And even though he was the hokage and could pay for the damages, it did get annoying to do almost every night just before he got off work. Oh well, once again, you can't always get what you want.

"Oh yeah, sorry I guess I forgot." He said as they all sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, which surprisingly did not wake up Kushina.

"How is your mom still asleep? We have this thing on high volume but she is sleeping like a baby….no pun intended." Stone said as Naruto's Shadow Clones put Thompson and Sullivan in their rooms.

"How would I know? I don't really know how pregnancy works out, all I know is that in the next month that it's going to be really stressful due to all the hormonal changes." Naruto said as Minato shivered at that.

"Hey! You're lucky; you're not on the receiving end of that." Minato said as Naruto just chuckled at his father.

"It's good to be the king." He said as he quoted a Mel brooks movie.

* * *

><p>Iruka's POV<p>

Iruka was currently spending time with his new girlfriend. Catherine was a lot like him. They both had strict morals, but they could both bend them at times. They were currently hanging out at one of their favorite spots….Ichirakus. Apparently, after Cathy had heard Naruto going on and on about their food, she just had to try it for herself, and now she was just as big of an addict as her adopted brother. Seriously, it was crazy how that worked out. They weren't even related by blood, but yet they still acted the same at times. How the heck did that happen in the first place? Iruka didn't know, but whatever it was, he was just hoping that her new ramen obsession didn't cause him to go broke. He remembered the time that he lost a bet to Naruto, so he had to pay for all the Ramen that Naruto could eat that night, and he went home with an empty wallet. And he realized that betting against Naruto was not a good idea. He…quite literally had the luck of a fox.

Seriously, Iruka wondered if it had anything to do with the nine tails being sealed inside of him. But even then he was confused about it, it's not like the fox could alter reality when he was in the seal…right? But if he did somehow manage to affect Naruto's luck, then he knew that he could never win a bet against him.

"I swear, this cannot be good for you…but it tastes soooo good!" Cathy said as she put another bowl down after she finished it.

"Yep, you are definitely Naruto's sister." Iruka said as she grinned at that.

"Hey! Another bowl please!" She said as Ayame smiled and started to whip up another bowl with her father.

"_I swear, if business keeps going like this, me and pops and going to be rich people! But then of course, its not like we could retire, there are too many people who like our food too much to just let us retire. Dang, the feeling of all the money coming in is bittersweet."_ She thought but either way, the new customers they were getting made her smile and laugh, so she was okay with it.

"Coming right up!" Her father said as he smiled at the couple who were eating out.

"So Cathy, what are you going to do now? I mean, you have to find a job somewhere right?" Iruka asked as she looked up in thought.

"I don't really know, there is that orphanage down the road that seemed to be in bad condition." She said as Iruka nodded.

He knew the orphanage quite well, to sugar coat it, it was a shithole. The building was in bad condition, the people who were supposed to look after you tended to just drink and read magazines. And there were few people who actually did their jobs.

"Why would you want to work there?" Iruka asked wondering why she would want to work at that place.

"Well, I heard that most of the matrons were fired due to neglect, and the building is in bad condition, so I thought I could get it running again, but in better condition." She said as Iruka smiled at that.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asked as she looked at Iruka.

"Naruto said he would help me, Naruto saw the condition the orphanage was in and was disgusted….he was an orphan too until he came here, and to see that orphanage in such bad condition really hit him hard, so he promised me he would help me rebuild it and make it better, and maybe hire more competent workers." She said as Iruka smiled and kissed her lightly.

"You truly have a heart of gold….but you know…this also kinda hits me hard…I was an orphan too." He said as she looked at him with surprise.

"Really? But I thought you said you knew your parents?" She asked as Iruka nodded.

"I did, but they were killed in the nine tailed fox attack." He said as he looked down.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know." She said as he shook it off.

"Nah, its in the past, besides Naruto explained the truth about what really happened that night, so I really don't hate the fox." Iruka said as she smiled.

"Well, shall we get back to eating?" She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I at least want to get some ramen before I run out of money." He said as she giggled.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship indeed. The orphan and the caretaker.


	27. Preparing for the exams

**Ill be honest, i was just winging it with this chapter...and yes it is now chunin exam time, so the next couple of chapters will involve the plot lines from that arc. Its going to be kind of a pain to do since i got to incorporate marine elements...yada yada yada.**

**Either way enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Anko's POV<strong>

Anko was currently sitting on the couch of the Namikaze Compound; she still had a bit of time before she showed up to be the second proctor for the chunin exams. Her and her boyfriend had both been offered positions as proctors during the exams. The only difference would be the fact that she would be in charge of her beloved forest of death, which honestly she had no problem with. Hell that was where she and Naruto did most of their training anyway. So its not like it would make that much of a difference if she had to end up helping some snot nosed genin that were stupid enough to open up the scrolls they were providing for the test. But either way, she had no problem with it, after all, the proctors were being paid for it. Naruto was currently training in Pankration with Sullivan as the other two marines were talking to Naruto's dad. His father was offering them positions in the Ninja Corps. Basically they would most likely be Chunin, but if they improved, they would be offered a position in Anbu Black ops.

The reason why is because he had heard that they were also skilled in infiltration methods due to years of training to ambush Taliban fighters. So that skill was something that would be useful in the Anbu Black Ops. But then again, they were not exactly sure if they wanted to be bodyguards to the hokage. Sure they got the idea that he was an important person, but to be honest, if they screwed up and he got killed, not only would they have the village to deal with, but not to mention Naruto and his pregnant mother…now that was a scary thought. But then Minato told them that they didn't always have to be on bodyguard duty and that sometimes they would be asked to perform some of the most dangerous missions in the village.

"Look, what do you two say about taking some of the most dangerous missions?" Minato said even though he already knew the answer.

"Ooh rah Sir…..Now that is something we can do…as soon as we are more trained in these Ninja arts, I mean, as much as I hate to say it, our marine training doesn't cover everything." Thompson said as Stone just nodded.

"Yeah, Plus we need the money to get a new place fast, or else Naruto will kick us out on the streets….nah he probably wouldn't do that." Stone said to himself as they looked around.

"Speaking of which, Hey Sully! You still getting your ass kicked?" Thompson said as Naruto was currently beating Sullivan in their prankation match.

"Shut up! If we could use biting and eye gouging I would be winning!" He said as he tapped out. Naruto grinned as he walked away with a megawatt grin on his face.

"You know, you could let them win every now and then." Anko said as Naruto sat next to her.

"But if I did that, then they wouldn't have the motivation to get stronger to beat me, besides there are some things I can beat them in, and there are some things they can beat me in." He said as Thompson suddenly spoke up.

"Damn right!" He yelled out as Naruto face palmed.

"Okay Tommy, no need to yell out…especially when my mother is still asleep." Naruto said as everyone froze.

They looked up at the ceiling, because right above them was the master bedroom that Kushina and Minato shared together. They were petrified, they were afraid of even the smallest creak that was being made upstairs, because for all they know, that creaking could be the sound of Kushina waking up, and if Kushina woke up, she would be angry, and if she was angry, then the mood swings she gets from being pregnant combined with her emotions at the time…would equal mass destruction.

"Be….very quiet." Minato said as they suddenly heard snoring and they sighed in relief.

"Thank god, you could have killed us there Tommy." Stone said as Thompson himself was sighing in relief.

"Tell me about it, I almost crapped my pants." He said as Naruto walked up.

"Wow, you finally met a woman you were afraid of." Naruto said as Thompson flipped him off.

"Well, unlike the others who would only slap me, this one has the power to make copies of herself and kill me ¾ of the way." He said as they all nodded at that.

"Either way, Anko we should get ready for the exams…after all, don't you want to scare those little wimpy genin?" Naruto said as Anko just grinned and looked at the window.

"Thanks for reminding me! Lets go!" She said as they both jumped out the window.

"So….its just us four…." Stone said as he was starting to miss Tsunade.

"This is a total sausage fest." Sullivan said as they heard the creaking noise again.

"Don't….make….a…sound." Minato said as they all froze again.

"_I one time killed over a hundred Iwa Ninjas in a flash, I was a hero of one of the shinobi wars, and I faced the fearsome nine tailed fox, and yet the thing that scares me the most, is my pregnant wife, yep that seems about right." _Minato thought to himself as they continued to remain silent.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO AND ANKO<strong>

"You know, the Genin haven't even taken the first exam, so you don't need to worry about being here so early." Ibiki said as two of his proctors had shown up to the written exam portion

"Well, What the heck are we supposed to do for the next two hours?" Anko asked as Ibiki just waved his hand around.

"I don't know, we have some people to torture for you." He said as Anko got distracted and brought Naruto along with her.

"You should really try your hand at interrogation." Anko said as Naruto just shrugged.

"Okay it should be easy enough." He said as they walked into a room.

Ibiki was trying to think of a way he could mess with the Chunin hopefuls. He could always threaten them with saying they couldn't take the Chunin exams over once they failed this portion. But if they were smarter than they looked, than there were bound to be some people who would make some epic speech that would change the minds of all the other people there and causing a large number of people to pass.

_(I am not making fun of Naruto, he actually inspires me a lot, but I was running low on material.)_

As he was thinking what he could do to mess with their heads. There was a noise that sounded off in the distance.

BANG!

He suddenly jumped up, as he was getting paranoid in his old age about all the loud banging noises that he heard in the village.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke and he reappeared in the torture chambers.

It seemed kind of odd that the torture and interrogation department was very close to the academy and the chunin exam area. But hey, you take what you can get, he heard a scream of pain as he saw Naruto and Anko come out of the rooms.

"Damn that was fast!" She said as Naruto put his gun back in its holster.

"Hey, you shoot a guy in a place where the nerves are, and then put salt in the wound, it hurts like hell." Naruto said as he had learned a trick like that when he watched the first lethal weapon movie.

As if on cue, Ibiki said something that made his day.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Ibiki said as Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Okay, now that was just creepy." Naruto said as Ibiki looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he looked at Naruto oddly.

"How did you know when to say that? Did you read my mind or something?" He asked as Ibiki just got even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just spoke my mind." He said as he was starting to wonder if Naruto was crazy.

"Whatever, how much time do we have left to kill?" Naruto said as Anko looked at a clock.

"Well, we have about an hour and forty eight minutes left." Anko said as Naruto grinned.

"In that case, lets get something to eat, I'm starving." Naruto said as he held out his hand and put his fist on top of it.

"Rock…paper…scissors…SHOOT!" Naruto said as they held out their hands.

Anko had rock, and Naruto had scissors.

"Yay! Were going for Dango." Anko said as Naruto grumbled.

"Well, at least it tastes good, that's a consolation prize." He said as he offered Anko his arm and they walked out of the room.

Ibiki just stood there looking at the report that Naruto had filled out in response to the guy that he had just shot in an interrogation.

"Great, its bad enough we have one crazy proctor, but now we got two…may Kami have mercy on our souls." Ibiki said as he looked at the report Naruto filled out. And he had to admit, he was impressed.

Seriously, one bullet wound and the guy was ready to spill his guts? Sounded like one hell of a injury.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto was a little bummed, sure he made enough money at the academy, plus he had access to the Namikaze bank account, but the amount of dango both him and Anko ate…it managed to put a dent in his wallet. But he couldn't complain, he did the same thing to himself whenever he treated himself to Dango. As Anko was walking down the street with another bag of dango and red bean soup, he heard someone off in the distance. He picked up a rock as he walked down the road. And then…he threw the rock at a tree.

"Why did you throw that rock at that tree?" Anko asked as she finished off a stick of dango.

"You'll see in about three seconds." He said as Anko started to focus on the tree.

Sure enough, Konohamaru and his friends fell out of the tree. In perfect timing, just as Naruto had predicted. Konohamaru had a bruise on his forehead while his arms were hanging on to Moegi and Udon. It was obvious that he had taken them down with him when he fell.

"Ouch! What the hell Sir?" Konohamaru asked as Naruto just pretended like he didn't do anything.

"Come on, I taught you guys to be stealthier than that, I could hear you guys breathing and chuckling from a mile away…and based on that paint can, you were about to prank me…weren't you?" He said as they all started to sweat.

"Uhm…well..this is…" He said as he tried to make up a lie.

"Konohamaru! There you guys are…come on we need that paint for my uncles house!" Hanabi Hyuuga said as she dragged the three kids away with her.

"Well…that was odd." Anko said as she took another bite of Dango.

"Tell me about it…Hey…we should probably report to our stations soon….its almost time to go to work." Naruto said as he looked at his watch.

"Oh yeah…sorry I guess I got a little carried away while eating…Heh." Anko said as she kissed Naruto and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Yeah, Trust me I know that already." He said with a smirk as he started to walk away.

He was supposed to report to a certain area of the forest of death while Anko got ready to go get the Genins for the second exam. He was supposed to go to the tower in the forest to await the arriving Genin. He had to admit, he thought he was going to be bored while he waited for them. So that was why he came prepared, because in his pocket he had a certain book with him, and before you jump to conclusions, no it was not that crap that Jiraiya writes…no it was a novel titled Vixen 03 by Clive Cussler.

"I swear, maybe if I introduce Kakashi to this, I can get him to stop reading Make Out Paradise as often…especially since Kurenai almost killed him." He said as he had actually gotten used to having Kakashi as a friend.

At first he thought he was a weird guy, but he had to admit, Kakashi really did have a tendency to make friends with people. As long as he didn't say something that someone didn't like.

But as for now, he was getting ready for the exams.


	28. Start Of The Prelimanary Rounds

**Okay, as i was writing this, i realize something, I don't think i should write the prelimanaries just because everyone already knows how they are going to end. **

**So this is just what they are doing before the prelimaries, and to be honest, i am going to skip most of the prelimanary matches because they have been done enough for everyone to get the idea.**

**The only one i am going to bother to write is Sai vs Kiba and Neji vs Hinata since Sai wasn't in the series at that time, and because Hinata went through a couple changes.**

**Other than that the rest of the prelimaries screw them. **

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto was currently waiting in the tower of the forest of death. He was currently cleaning his gun and putting it back together. He had been informed of Ibiki getting past the first exam. And that Anko had started off the second exam in the forest of death, so in other words, he now had to wait for the brats to get to the tower before he could find something to do. In other words he was a little…bored. He sighed to himself as he put his pistol back together and put a full magazine into the clip.

He then looked over at a random wall and pointed his gun at it. He then proceeded to fire a couple of shots.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The next thing he knew was that all the Sensei's of the students in the forest of death came running at the sound. However they were also covering their ears at the sound of the gunfire.

"WHAT THE…HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Asuma yelled as Naruto just looked up.

"Bored." He said simply as they all looked confused.

"What?" He said as Naruto turned to them and repeated what he said.

"BORED!" He said as he stood up and fired at the wall again.

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" He said as he than sat down and Kurenai looked at him.

"Well…that was…odd wasn't it?" She said as Gai just looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Sorry I just don't like sitting around doing nothing for too long, especially since I already finished my book, Anko's out there acting as a proctor, and we are all stuck in here, and for some reason I was the only one in this room until you guys came running in…well at least now I will have someone to talk to." He said as Kakashi face palmed at Naruto's logic.

"Still, could you not shoot at the wall? After all, we keep thinking that there is an enemy in the tower that we don't know of whenever you fire that thing." Gai said as Naruto put the weapon back in its holster.

"Sure, so…..any of you guys know how to play poker?" He said as he got out a deck of cards. But Kakashi stopped them from playing.

"Don't! Naruto's got Lady Luck on his side, you will walk out of here with no money if you play him." Kakashi said as Naruto groaned.

"Come on Kakashi! You didn't have to tell them that!" Naruto said as Kakashi facepalmed again.

"Naruto, why do you even play? You don't need the money." Kurenai asked her friend as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, one reason because being a ninja and gambling is how I make a living around here." He said as Asuma just sweatdropped.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have been spending time with Tsunade?" He asked as Naruto just grinned at that.

"Actually, ever since she found out I was good at gambling, she took me with her to a casino, I managed to win enough money to pay off some of her debt…so she's grateful for that." He said as they all chuckled.

Tsunade never was a good gambler, which is why she got the name 'The Legendary Sucker'. Seriously, you know you were bad if that became your nickname. But Lately, ever since Naruto had been going with Tsunade to Casino's. It was like his luck was starting to rub off on her, because for the first time in her life…she had actually won a game of blackjack…last week.

But enough about that, back to the actual story.

"Everybody! We have an emergency!" A Anbu yelled out as everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Kakashi said as he could tell that the Anbu had a panicked look on his face even with the mask on.

"It's Orochimaru! He's in the village!" The Anbu said as everyone stood up rather quickly.

"Orochimaru? He's here?" Asuma said as he knew that if Orochimaru was in the village, something bad was going to happen.

Naruto in the mean time, was having thoughts of his own.

"_Orochimaru…..I know that name, that's the guy that Anko told me about one time when I found her crying in pain due to that seal on her neck...she said that he was the one who gave her that mark…and that because of him, she is considered a traitor in the village…and hes back? Sounds like I have a snake to kill." _Naruto thought as he stood up and picked up his assault rifle and a ring of grenades.

"Where is he?" He asked the Anbu as the Anbu looked down.

"We don't know….we found Anko in the forest kneeling on the ground after she had been atta-" The Anbu didn't get much farther than that when he saw the angry look in Naruto's eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled out as he forgot about Orochimaru and was now concerned about Anko.

"She's fine, she is resting in the medical wing of this tower." The Anbu said as Naruto took off.

"Do you know anything else?" Kurenai asked the Anbu as he shook his head.

"No, Anko didn't tell us much yet, she passed out before she could." The Anbu said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER IN THE MEDICAL WING<strong>

"Where is Anko?" Naruto asked one of the doctors as the doctor pointed at a door.

"She's fine, she just needed some rest. She is in there." The doctor said as Naruto ran to the door and opened it.

Sure enough, Anko was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, she seemed to be a little angry, but her gaze softened when her eyes landed on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto….your a sight for sore eyes." She said as Naruto smiled a little bit and sat by the bed.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked as Anko groaned.

"Neck is sore as hell, but I should be fine by the time all those Genin brats get here." She said as she sat up a bit in the bed.

"The Anbu told me what happened….is it true?" Naruto asked as Anko nodded.

"Yeah…it's true." She said in a sad tone.

"You need to talk about it?" He asked again and she shook her head.

"No trust me, talking about that Snake Bastard will just get me angry….and from what I heard from upstairs, you were angry about this too." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, when I heard you had been attacked, I snapped a little, I was ready to go out and blow that snake to bits." Naruto said as he took his grenade belt off.

"Oh trust me, there is nothing I would like more than for that to happen. But the snake is hard to kill." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"He may be hard to kill….but he is still mortal….trust me, I think we'll get him one day." Naruto said as Anko smiled at him.

"If I told you not to, you probably would go after him anyway wouldn't you?" Anko said as Naruto nodded.

"Kami, your Jarheads sure are stubborn." She said as she stood up a bit and Naruto looked at her.

"You know you love that fact." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Either way, the others are going to need all the information you have about your encounter with Orochimaru." He said as Anko nodded.

"Oh trust me, if it helps use catch and kill him, I will gladly tell them what happened in detail….for now…we have to continue the exams." She said as Naruto left the room.

"Okay, I better return to my post…see you later Anko." He said as he waved.

"Yeah, See you later Naruto." She said as she stretched out her muscles.

She rubbed her neck as she sighed.

"Damn this is a pain in the ass." She thought as she got her trench coat on.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

Naruto and the others were currently looking over the number of teams that had passed the exams. He was surprised that a large number of the teams had actually survive, even though he hadn't lived in Konoha enough to know the dangers of the whole place. What he did know was that the forest of death was like trying to navigate through a war zone. Especially with all the added dangers to it like the mutated creatures. Seriously, how the hell did tigers get that big in the forest?

Anko had told everyone about what had happened in the forest of death. And how apparently Orochimaru had bragged about giving Sasuke Uchiha the cursed seal, If that was true, than that was just one more problem to add to the list that was growing by the minute. What made it even worse was the fact that Sasuke was holding his neck in the same place where Anko's curse mark was.

Anko had told him that it was extremely painful when you first received the curse mark, what he was feeling was the aftershocks of it. But the fact that it hadn't activated in the tower was a good sign. His father was currently giving a speech about the fact that the Chunin exams were a substitute for war. To be honest, he wasn't paying full attention since the speech was longer than some of the speeches his commanding officer gave back in Afghanistan, and that guy could put you to sleep so fast with his words, you would believe that you were dead after one minute, it was that boring.

"Anyway, putting all that aside, we need to have a preliminary match before we can move to the third exam." Minato said as a couple of the Genin grew a little angry.

"What? Preliminary?" Shikamaru yelled out as some of them began protesting.

"Well the truth is, that not all of you were supposed to pass, either you had a higher chance of dying, or more than likely you would have failed if you had opened the scrolls early, the fact that most of you passed is a surprise in itself, so would you rather have to do a preliminary round, or would you rather be dead in the forest?" Naruto asked the crowd of Genin as they grew silent at his words.

"That's what I thought, now how about we just get this show on the road, but some quick rules for you, if I think neither one of you can continue, I will stop the fight, if someone is knocked unconscious, I will stop the fight, also, if any of you get the idea of attacking while someone is unconscious or have already lost the fight, I will personally kill you myself….you all got that?" Naruto said as a couple of people were intimidated by the fact that he said he would kill them if they didn't listen to him.

Luckily for them, he wasn't allowed to kill them; however, he was allowed to hurt them if they tried to pull any stupid stunts. So in other words, if they tried to attack a downed opponent, he was allowed to step in and subdue the attacker. Well, at least it was better than standing around all day doing nothing.

"Anyway, that computer over there will tell you the names of who will be competing first, so pay attention to it." He said as they looked at the screen.

"_Seriously, another one of those questions, what time period is this supposed to be set in? Once again we have a big ass computer screen, when all of the other technology is all medieval...I don't get it." _Naruto thought as the first names were selected.

"Sasuke Uchiha VS Akado Yoroi…those two step forward, the rest of you get the hell out of here." Naruto said as the others went up to the balcony.

"_Lets hope this match is entertaining." _He said as he looked at the both of them.

"Okay, you ready to fight?" He asked as he pointed at Sasuke who nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked Akado as he just nodded at him.

"Alright, Begin!" He yelled out as the two fighters charged at each other.


	29. Hinata vs Neji

**Okay, since it is friday the 13th, I decided to post another chapter, mostly because after watching all of the friday the 13th movies in a row, i am in a good mood. So anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Also its a little rushed due to the fact i was also a little preoccupied when i was writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I had to admit, most of the matches so far were kind of…dull. Sure they always ended on some spectacular finish, but all in all it was like he had seen these matches before. Even though he knew that was impossible. But for some reason this whole setting seemed really familiar. But either way, he ignored those thoughts as he saw the end of Sakura's and Ino's match.

He only had one thing to say about the whole match. It was sad, and was pretty much based on a cat fight instead of an actual skills test. By the end of it, Naruto was actually laughing by how they both knocked each other out with the same punch.

"_This is sad, but at the same time its funny, I mean first they start talking about their hair….which I don't see what that has to do with being a Ninja, then some crap about being worthy of Sasuke….once again…Sad…and then they knock each other out with the same punch….even worse, those punches they threw could easily be deflected, I mean if my D.I. was here, he would have knocked them out by now….oh well….guess their teachers will just have to beat that out of them." _Naruto thought as he called up.

"This match ends in a draw, and can I say something really quick? Who the hell teaches these two?" Naruto called up to the stands as Kakashi and Asuma raised their hands.

"Yeah I got some advice for you….MAKE THEIR TRAINING HARDER! There two looked like common street brawlers, and while I will admit they showed some skill, they need A HELL of a lot more training before they fight someone again! We don't want our village to be destroyed because you two don't know how to train these two properly!" Naruto said as they both nodded.

Naruto then got ready to call the next match; the next match was between Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto smirked as he saw Hinata's name.

"_Alright, let's see how much she has improved." _Naruto thought as he looked up at Kurenai who smiled.

The truth was that Naruto and Anko had been asked by Kurenai to help Hinata out with her confidence issues and her training. Hinata was a little intimidated by Naruto due to his size and the fact that he was the fourth hokage's son. But Naruto quickly made sure that she didn't just think of him as the Hokage's son, but also as an individual and a member of the ninja forces.

Anko had helped Hinata learn a couple of jutsu's, since she obviously needed more in her arsenal due to the fact the Hyuuga were stuck up morons who believed their taijutsu made them invincible. But in all honesty, Anko believed that you needed something more than just a fighting style. Because you always have to be prepared for anything, because you never know what could happen out on the battlefield. Besides, the Hyuuga's had pretty much disowned her, so they didn't really care what she did.

Kurenai since she was Hinata'a main teacher, had taught her how to disrupt Genjutsu as well as teaching her a couple of her own Genjutsu from her personal arsenal. In Naruto's opinion, he always thought that Kurenai was a mother figure to Hinata. Especially since she heard about how Kurenai had been looking out for Hinata ever since her own mother died.

Naruto, when he first started training her, worked mostly on physical exercise, since she would definitely need to be psychically fit. And the Marines made sure that being fit was drilled into your head. So every day when Kurenai asked for help, he would go over to Hinata's house, which surprisingly was not very heavily guarded, and he would knock on her door loudly saying that she had five minutes to get ready and get to the training ground.

And wouldn't you know it, the training ground that he helped train her in was the forest of death. The following days after she got fit enough, Naruto due to a favor that he owed Hanabi, decided to teach Hinata Martial arts. But when they first got down to teaching her some moves, Naruto asked for her to demonstrate what she already knew with her fighting style.

As she demonstrated some of the Gentle fist, Naruto noticed that the style itself was similar to Bāguàzhǎng. At first it surprised him, but he quickly got over it.

(For those of you who don't know, that is what the Gentle fist was based on in real life.)

But there was something off, the style that she was using was too…stiff, it didn't use enough flexibility. When he brought this up, Kurenai mentioned that Hinata had water style chakra, and the gentle fist was an earth style taijutsu. When Hinata looked down at not being able to use the earth style taijutsu correctly, Naruto just said that he knew a couple of fighting styles that were more suited for someone with her flexibility.

It was that day that Naruto had began her training in Capoeira, Wing Chun, and Jeet Kune Do. The last one he taught he thought was a good idea since Bruce Lee's philosophy was 'Be Like Water.' So he figured it seemed like a good idea.

Hinata jumped down into the fighting arena. She had even started to dress differently, instead of her usual heavy coat. She now wore a white Chinese kung fu shirt, that was mostly Naruto's fault since he had watched Bruce Lee's enter the dragon when Hinata was around and she found that she actually liked the way it looked. She was also wearing a pair of black pants with black ninja sandals. She had also grown her hair out so it was now shoulder length.

As soon as she saw Naruto she waved and Naruto walked over to Hinata and gave her a high five.

"Give him hell kid, give him hell." Naruto said as he got ready to start the match.

"Hinata, I have only one thing to say….Withdraw Now." Neji said as Naruto just looked at the pale eyed guy.

"_What the hell is this guy's problem?" _Naruto thought as he looked over at Hinata.

"Hey Neji, I have only one thing to say to you….Screw you!" She said as she flipped him off.

Everyone who knew Hinata from the academy was shocked that she had just done that, the shy and innocent Hinata had just flipped off her cousin.

"I withdraw my earlier statement, you are going to lose now." Neji said as he activated the Byakugan.

"Fine." She said as she activated hers.

"Okay, you both seem ready, so I'll just start the match….BEGIN!" Naruto said as Neji slipped into the gentle fist stance.

But Hinata instead slipped into a wing chun stance. Neji was a little confused at the stance before he smirked.

"I see you can't even use the Hyuuga taijutsu correctly." He said as he charged in with a palm strike.

However imagine his surprise for when he aimed at the chest, instead of hitting her, she deflected his blow and landed a hit to his neck. Neji then spun around and aimed two fingers at her shoulder, but Hinata grabbed his arm and then used the same arm to punch at his ribs.

"_What the hell? She shouldn't have been able to land a hit on me this easily!"_ Hinata thought as a couple of the other people in the area saw Naruto, Anko and Kurenai smiling.

"_Thank god we all took that time before the Chunin exams to train her….and even better we got her over her confidence issues." _Kurenai thought as she was thanking Anko and Naruto in her head.

"Come on Neji! You want a fight! I'll take you on!" Hinata said as Naruto sweat dropped.

"_That's it, make sure she doesn't watch as many Bruce Lee films, I swear her and Rock lee are going to drive me crazy one day….I mean sure I like Bruce Lee, but it's like those two are now basing their lives off of him….Rock more than Hinata but either way." _Naruto thought as they continued to fight.

"_When did Hinata get this good? I mean, has she been training somewhere else and we didn't know about it?" _Kiba thought as he didn't recognize the style of Taijutsu that Hinata was using.

"_Interesting, it seems the Hyuuga girl is one of the few amongst the rookie kunoichi who has improved by leaps and bounds, to be holding her own against last year's top student, is no easy feat." _Kakashi thought as Neji was actually only landing a few hits on Hinata every now and then.

Meanwhile, Lee and his team were actually shocked that Neji was actually having trouble with his cousin! Wasn't this the one that he bragged about being weak and helpless just a week ago? If this was his definition of weak and helpless than he obviously needed to get his eyes checked, because this girl was kicking his ass! Rock Lee was actually mentally cheering for Hinata since he had always wanted to beat Neji, but he also wanted to see someone else accomplish that goal.

Anyway back to the fight, everyone noticed how Neji was landing a few hits, however what he didn't notice was that even though Hinata had her Byakugan activated, she actually was not using chakra to disrupt his chakra system, instead she was simply only using the Byakugan as a distraction as she landed powerful hits to some points on his body.

See, if he was expecting a attack with the gentle fist, he would defend the vital areas, but then Hinata would go for some of the areas that he left open, the resulting reflex would cause him to move his hand to where the pain was. This caused him to lose his guard and let Hinata land more shots on some of the vital areas. All in all, Hinata had been training for this day for a long time.

I guess the help of a Jonin, a special Jonin and a Chunin. She was really doing a lot of damage. Pretty soon Neji was sore on most of the parts in his body. But when he tried to go for one of the Hyuuga techniques, Hinata once again deflected the blow and landed a punch straight to his head. As Neji was staggering back a bit, Hinata switched into a Capoeira stance and landed a solid kick to Neji's ribs. The resulting impact caused him to fall to the ground.

Anyone who was watching the macth was shocked. Neji had just been knocked down by Hinata! The timid shy one of the rookie nine! Well, I guess it was safe to say that she was not timid and shy anymore.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said as it was clear Neji was having trouble with his damaged ribs.

"_No! This can't be! I can't lose to her! I won't lose to HER!" _Neji said as he forgot all about the pain in his ribs and forced a bunch of chakra to his right hand and ran towards Hinata, Aiming for her heart.

"NEJI STOP!" Guy yelled at his student, but Neji ignored his teacher.

Hinata turned around and saw that Neji was coming at her with anger in his eyes, and he was ready to strike. His palm strike was only a second away from her chest when….

BANG!

The loud noise echoed through the arena as Neji was suddenly screaming in pain. He collapsed on the ground just before he hit Hinata in the chest. However, the blow was only deflected and it hit some other chakra points in her body. So she still took some damage from the blow. But not as much as if it was a full on attack to the heart.

Everyone looked and saw that Naruto was now holding his side arm, the barrel of the gun was smoking as he placed it back in its holster. He seemed to be pissed at Neji. But people were wondering, what had Naruto just done to him.

Their questions were answered when they noticed that Neji had blood coming out of his pant leg.

"_NARUTO SHOT HIM IN THE ASS!" _Anko and Kurenai thought as they suddenly started to laugh out loud, much to the confusion of everyone until they noticed what had happened and pretty soon almost the whole arena was laughing, well, all except for TenTen who was silent for two reasons. One because Neji had been beaten by his 'weak' cousin. And two, the other reason was…..

"_I HAVE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THOSE!"_ TenTen yelled in her mind as she looked at Naruto's gun.

"HEY MEDICS! We need you to take care of something for us!" Naruto yelled out as the medics came out onto the arena floor.

"Hey Hinata, you alright?" Naruto asked as she was holding her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he didn't hit me with the full force, but this is not going to work out well for awhile, I think I might have to go to the hospital." She said as she was stumbling a bit.

"Okay, go with the medics." Naruto said as he got ready for the next match and looked up at the computers.

"Okay, Gaara vs Lee…Lets go." He said as the two fighters came down to the arena.

"You guys know the drill, you both ready?" He said as they both nodded.

"Okay…Fight!" He said as Gaara blew the cork off of his gourd.


	30. Naruto Saves Lee and Match Ups

**Wow, it is getting harder and harder to write stories these days, not only do I not have a lot of time on my hands, but I also got a shit ton of work to do on all of my fics.**

**If only this could be a little easier. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Oh by the way, i may have screwed some things up in the match ups, but as of right now, I don't care.**

**Oh and sorry that this chapter is really short, but I kinda wanted to hurry up and get past the match. Especially since I made the Gaara/Lee fight pretty much the same with some minor changes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto tackled Lee away from the sand that was had captured him, Lee's muscles and body had pretty much been torn apart when he used the eight hidden gates. So Naruto knew that he would not be able to get away from the sand that was going to crush him. However he wasn't quick enough, he managed to save Lee's leg, however his left arm was severely crushed by Gaara's sand.

"Shit! Get a medic out here!" Naruto yelled out as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

The medics hurried over to his position as Naruto got him onto the stretcher. He had no idea how they were going to patch him up. Although Naruto was glaring at Gaara, even though he only crushed Lee's arm, he could tell that Gaara was going in for the kill. Something about the kid just didn't seem right. He could sense a bloodthirsty aura around him. Whatever was wrong with this kid, Naruto didn't like it.

"_**Kid, trust me you are gonna wanna keep an eye on him, I can sense one of my siblings inside him." **_Kyuubi said to him as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_First off, you have no idea how wrong that just sounded, second what do you mean?"_Naruto asked as Kyuubi flipped him off in his realm.

"_**My brother Shukaku, was obviously sealed inside this boy, what I Don't understand is why he is this bloodthirsty and crazy, don't get me wrong he was a crazy son of a bitch before, but not to this level." **_ Kyuubi said as Naruto tuned him out since he had to get ready for the next match.

"Next match…Dosu vs Choji." Naruto said as Choji immediately went into his human boulder jutsu.

"_**ROLL FAT ASS ROLL!" **_Kyuubi yelled out as he had completely forgotten about their earlier conversation and was now focusing on the match in front of him.

Seriously, how was it that a conversation could turn from serious to downright hilarious in the next second? Well, at this point, Naruto didn't care to ponder that situation since he was focusing on Choji about to….be declared the loser. That was probably the saddest match since the Sakura vs Ino match. Seriously?! Choji got hit with one move and he was down for the count?! Sure he understood the basics behind it, water was a great conductor of sound, bet really? Choji had to lose almost immediately?!

Someone up there must have really hated him. As Choji was carried away from the arena, Naruto took a look up at Asuma and resisted the urge to laugh right in his face. To be honest, he and Asuma were constantly trying to find ways to screw with each other. So this pretty much just added fuel to Naruto's fire. He was going to give Asuma so much shit for two of his students losing. But as for now, he believed that was the final match, so Anko jumped down along with his father and mother to announce the end of the prelims and the end of the 2nd portion of the test.

"Congratulations to all of you who survived, but you're not out of the woods yet." Naruto said as Shikamaru said something.

"Well, we are still in the forest of death." He said in a smart ass tone that was unlike Shikamaru.

"…..You want to feel how hard I can Punch?" Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles, it's a good thing Tsunade was teaching him her super strength techniques.

"Uhm….No." Shikamaru said as he saw the evil look in the proctor's eyes.

"That's what I thought, now shut up." He said as he turned to Anko.

"I believe you're up next." He said as Anko came out with a box.

"Please reach in and take a number, do not read it off until we tell you to." She said as she went around giving the genin who won their battles a slip up paper.

And this part was so boring that it was cut out of the story. So the author just decided to go with the match ups since everyone knew the pulling of the numbers part and because he was frankly bored with writing certain parts of the plot line.

* * *

><p>Match 1: Hinata vs Sai (She only needs some time to recover, then back to training.)<p>

Match 2: Sasuke vs Gaara

Match 3: Shino vs Kankuro

Match 4: Shikamaru vs Temari

Macth 5: Dosu vs winner of 4th match

Shikamaru was currently groaning over the fact that he would have to fight two opponents in one day. But he knew better than to bitch about it in front of the proctors and the Hokage. So he just kept his mouth shut. Kiba who was recently released from the medical wing, couldn't believe that Hinata was still going to be in the finals even after Neji tried to cheat and kill her on the arena floor. But all in all he was glad, however at the same time, he was pissed because Hinata and Shino had made it into the Finals and he didn't. He then looked over at his sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

"_I wonder what kind of training Kurenai Sensei had Hinata go through for her to mop the asphalt with Neji's face? Maybe I can get that same deal." _He thought as the 4th hokage finished this long boring speech about war and peace.

The guy may have been one of the greatest heroes of the leaf village, but come on you can't always expect to be able to listen to a ten minute or longer speech and not get bored out of your mind.

"Anyway, that is all I have to say, go home, rest and train until the tournament, we all know you are going to need it." The 4th hokage said as he left to make sure Kushina wasn't going on another pregnancy rampage.

"Well Anko, looks like we have some training to do." He said as she got a wicked grin and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, but I can think of a couple of things we can do that are much more….fun." She said the last part slowly as Naruto shivered at the tone.

"As tempting as that sounds, we do need to train to get the snake bastard…right?" He asked as Anko took a serious look and nodded.

"Okay train first, fun later." She said as Kurenai came over with Kiba and Shino.

"Uhm, excuse me, Anko? Naruto? I need to ask you another favor." She said as Naruto looked at the two teens by her side.

"What would that be Kurenai?" Anko asked wondering why Kurenai was coming over to them with her two brats.

"Well, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata need extra training, and they wanted to know if they could get any teachings from you, you know Taijutsu wise and Ninjutsu wise." Kurenai asked as they both looked at each other for a minute.

"We'll do it, but we will also be training with them since we need to get stronger for…you know who." Anko said as Kurenai nodded.

"So what this guy is Lord Voldemort now?" Naruto asked making a joke that nobody could possibly get.

"Who?" Anko asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Never mind anyway let me take a look at these two." Naruto said as he circled the two teens, and they were a little creeped out by what he was doing.

"Okay lets see, Kiba, the Taijutsu styles I will be teaching you are martial arts known as Muay Thai and Silat." Naruto said as Kiba nodded, glad that he was getting more training.

"As for you Shino, I will be teaching you martial arts known as Krav Maga and Lua." Naruto said as Shino nodded.

"Be in front of the forest of death tomorrow at seven." He said as he and Anko started to walk away.

"Thank you!" Kiba said as Naruto turned around and looked at him with an evil grin on his face.

"You won't be thanking me tomorrow." He said as he walked away, it was obvious he was quoting never back down.

Except in this situation, Kiba would be in tears by the end of his training tomorrow, because if there was anything that Naruto did extremely well. It was train your ass into the ground until you were six feet under. It would appear that his D.I. rubbed off on him in a good way. That and not to mention all the disciplines of the martial arts he practiced. Which was a wide range, due to the fact that he traveled around the world with the Marines before he was deployed to Iraq and Afghanistan.

For example, he went to Brazil during his enlistment, and when he was there he learned Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Capoeria and other Brazilian martial arts. And then when he was in Japan, he became skilled in Karate, Regular Ninjutsu, and many other arts.

Now that he thought of it, he did do a lot of traveling when he was back in his old world. And almost every time he traveled somewhere new, he tried to learn a new fighting style. But that was just his way of dealing with boredom.

Plus another reason was because he watched a lot of UFC, and when he got out of the marines he wanted to try a career in Mixed Martial arts. So that was one of the reasons why he decided to train so much. However, he wasn't in his old world anymore. But he was home, and that was one of the best things he could have asked for.

"You spacing out again?" Anko asked as she started to snap her fingers in front of him.

"Huh what?" He asked as he suddenly snapped out of dream land, and back to reality land.

"You just kept staring into space while your fists were making movements…were you fighting imaginary villains?" She teased as he smiled.

"Nope, just thinking about old memories." He said as he held Anko close.

"Oh and what kind of memories?" She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you know." He said as she looked up.

"Actually I don't know, that's why I was asking." She said while being a smart ass.

"Oh ha ha…anyway we better get to training." He said as they both disappeared in a shunsin.


	31. Training (SHORT CHAPTER)

**Okay sorry that this chapter is short, but I wanted to get this one out of the way again, and because I frankly didn't want to make this one very long because I'm extremely tired at the moment. But anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Alright you miserable pieces of shit! Prepare for hell!" Naruto and Anko yelled out as they started to send Kiba and Shino through a series of deadly obstacles that would make grown chunin cry out in fear.

Hinata was on the sidelines doing some exercises that were supposed to help with her recovery ever since she got hit with a Palm strike. She wasn't allowed to do anything too strenuous for at least a week. So until that she was doing these exercises. And she did not like it one bit. Blame Naruto for turning her into a fitness nut.

As Kiba and Shino were going through hell on earth. Hinata was wishing she was in their place. Which was kind of sad since out of the three of them, she was without a doubt the toughest. It was kind of funny watching the once shy girl turn into a lion. To be honest, it was a transformation that nobody saw coming. But hell, who were they to suddenly bitch about her recent transformation. It should be welcome especially since her shyness and timid nature might have screwed them over on a mission. You never know what would happen in field work.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" Kiba yelled out as he barely dodged a giant tiger that had lunged with him.

"Thats right Mr. Fluffy, Bite his ass!" Anko yelled out as Naruto looked at her with a weird look on his face.

"You named the tiger Mr. Fluffy?" Naruto asked as he could have sworn that he had heard the tiger growl at his name.

"Yeah, I beat him, I named him." Anko said as Naruto looked over at the tiger with a sympathetic look.

"I feel pity for you Mr. Fluffy." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"YOU FEEL PITY FOR THIS TIGER BUT NOT FOR ME?! YOU SUCK!" Kiba yelled out as Shino was trying to keep his calm.

While Shino was usually the calm one of the group. He also had a problem with the fact that he was about to piss himself at this exercise. While he was grateful for the training, he was scared out of his mind right now. How the hell could a couple be this sadistic?

"So Naruto have you heard from the guys recently?" Anko said as they were now having a picnic in the forest of death as the two genin were struggling to stay alive.

"Yeah, I heard that they are teaching the Anbu some new demolition tactics since our weapons and explosives are more advanced than any of your explosive tags." Naruto said as Anko nodded.

"And in return, they get Anbu training, I think Dad told me that they are trying to become a Special Tactic's team." Naruto said as Anko smiled at that.

"Good for them, also what is it with you bringing horses to your estate?" Anko asked as Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, remember when I said I had an obsession with Theodore Roosevelt?" Naruto said as Anko nodded.

"Well, one of the things that I read in his biography was his passion for Horseback riding and strenuous activities. So it was one of the reasons why I got into activities such as Horse Back riding, basically thanks to him, I got into a lot of things." Naruto said as Anko felt his muscles.

"Hey Im cool with that." She said as she suddenly noticed something.

"Wait a minute...why did you change uniforms?" She asked as she noticed that Naruto was wearing a new uniform.

"Oh this...well...I kind of had a tailor make this uniform for me, based off of Theodore Roosevelt's uniform while he was in the rough riders, but with the Eagle, Globe and anchor on it." He said as even though Roosevelt was technically US Army, he liked the uniform, and he made his own addition to it.

"Well...its.." She said as Naruto suddenly grinned.

"Splendid! I had one made for you too!" He said as she suddenly looked confused.

(If you do not know what movie that is from after most of the details in this chapter, I will be shocked.)

* * *

><p>"Anyway, I think they have done enough of a warm up exercise." Anko said as she suddenly called off the tigers.<p>

"Okay you two maggots! GET OVER HERE!" She yelled in a voice that Scorpion would be proud of.

"Now, Naruto here will be commence your training in Taijutsu! After that, I teach you how to dodge!" She said as Naruto suddenly took off his uniform jacket and shirt. Making Kiba and Shino feel small and tiny.

"Okay boys, were gonna start sparring, Kiba you first...try and kick me." Naruto said as Kiba launched a spinning back kick at him. However, that didn't work.

Naruto soon ducked underneath it and brought his leg up in a devastating kick to the face.

"TOO SLOW! YOUR LIKE A TURTLE!" Naruto yelled out as Kiba crashed down to the ground, he was obviously seeing stars from that kick.

Shino went over to check and see if Kiba was okay. However, he couldn't tell just what was going on in his team mates head. All he knew was that he did not want to get hit by one of Naruto's Kicks. Because if he did, he would probably be out like a light. And that was definately something he did not want to go through yet.

"Okay Shino your turn!" Naruto said in a demonic voice with a sadistic grin on his face.

Oh yes, there will be blood.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR HOURS LATER<strong>

"PLEASE HELP ME! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Was heard from the forest of death as the local villagers were trying to figure out just what the hell was going on.

It sounded like someone was being tortured. However, they were not far from the truth. Finally the screams managed to die down. And the streets of Konoha once again busted out in activity of stores trying to sell their goods, and all the regular jack offs were trying to get on with their lives. Meanwhile in the forest of death, there were two badly bruised boys trying to lift themselves off the ground.

"Okay guys, you got your asses kicked, but at least I managed to teach you a couple techniques from the Taijutsu styles that I picked out for you, but most importantly...what did we learn today?" Naruto asked as Kiba suddenly spoke up.

"Don't screw around or else some big blond haired guy will kick the shit out of us?" Kiba said in a joking tone.

"Thats partially true, but always mind your surroundings." He said as he kicked Kiba in the ass.

"Now I want you to go home and practice and train, if you don't, well you'll find my foot in your ass! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" He said as Shino and Kiba ran away.

"Wow you were a dick today!" Anko said in a giddy tone.

"Hey I figured I needed to train them into the ground, and hey its effective." Naruto said as Hinata had left an hour earlier and was now at home currently hitting a training post.

"Although you shouldn't be too rough on them, you know that their clans might find you and try to sue you right?" Anko said as Naruto just looked at her with a 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"Anko, trust me, when my training helps those kid survive say a battle or an invasion, they'll say THANK YOU!" Naruto said as Anko smiled and he put his arm around her shoulder and started to walk out of the forest.

"So what do we do now." Anko asked as Naruto looked up.

"I don't know, But I'm sure we can find something." He said as they walked out of the forest.


	32. Restaurant Fight And Embarrassing Moment

**Okay Like i said, this chapter is longer than the last one. Now If anyone gets the movie reference I make, you are without a doubt my favorite fans. Anyway here is the chapter as promised.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

After they finished training Team 8, Naruto and Anko stopped by a restaurant to get something to eat. Luckily the place served both Dango and Ramen, so they could both have what they want without having to argue about which place they needed to go to. Either way it sure beat the hell out of fighting each other for what they were going to eat that night. Especially since they both loved their food, so it was like watching two gladiators in Rome. But any civilian watching would admit that it was funny as hell to watch.

As they were having dinner, Naruto saw a couple of drunken Shinobi which consisted of mostly Chunin level ninjas. They were hassling the restaurant owner for money and Naruto just had to be the hero.

"Look guys, I think you have had enough to drink tonight, why don't you guys go home?" Naruto said calmly as one of the guys spit on his shirt.

"F-F-FUCK You! PRICK!" The red haired Chunin slurred as Naruto got a face as cold as ice.

"I tried to end it peacefully." He said as he punched the Chunin in the face which knocked him out easily.

"HEY!" The second one said as he pulled out a kunai and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto countered this attack by pulling out his K bar and deflecting the tiny kunai with the blade and brought his knee up into the gut of the Chunin and chopped the back of his neck, effectively knocking out.

"Two down, one to go." He said as he turned to the final Chunin who pulled out a Ninjato.

"Oooh, sword play." Naruto said as luckily he had his NCO sword on him and pulled it out.

"I'll show you!" The Chunin said as he charged with a vertical slash.

Naruto deflected the sword as he went for a horizontal slash. However this Chunin was faster than he thought, so he was able to block that slash. But Naruto just grinned as he faked a slash to the left leg. When the ninja tried to block there, Naruto brought his free hand and punched the Chunin in the face. This resulted in his enemy putting his hand up to his nose, and Naruto landed some slashes to his arms and legs.

"What the hell?!" The druken Chunin yelled out as Naruto did a front kick which forced the Chunin to the wall and Naruto put his sword to his neck.

"You done trying to beat me up yet?" Naruto asked as the Chunin dropped the sword.

"I-I'll just get my buddies and go!" He said as Naruto removed his sword from his neck.

"Good choice, but first, give your money to the restaurant owner as an apology, or I'll break your fingers." He said in a cold tone as the Chunin nodded instantly and threw his wallet to the owner.

And then, like a bat out of hell, he dragged his buddies out of there and didn't come back. Pretty soon the whole restaurant started to cheer as Naruto just sat back down. The owner came up to him and smiled.

"Thank you very much! Those three are always in here trying to steal from us! Just for that, your meal is free!" The owner said as he walked away before Naruto could say no to the free meal.

"Wow Naruto, you should beat up drunks more often, you're really good at this." Anko said as Naruto smiled.

"What was I supposed to do? Just let those guys push him around?" Naruto said as they both finished their meal.

As they walked out of the room, they actually saw that Sullivan had walked into the restaurant with a bunch of bruises on his face. Naruto went up to his friend and shook hands.

"Hey man! Haven't seen you lately, what you doing here?" Naruto asked as a feminine voice cut in.

"Well, it's more like what are we doing here?" A purple haired woman in Anbu clothing said as Naruto looked at her.

"Oh! Yugao, what are you doing here!" Anko said as Yugao smiled.

"Well, Im treating one of my trainees to dinner since I owe him one." Yugao said as Sully grinned.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he just had to hear this story.

"Well, we were in training, and Sullivan here was teaching us how to use some of your weapons, as well as putting silencers on them so they would be suited for some of our stealth missions, however, someone dropped a grenade and we all had to evacuate, however I somehow…..tripped, and Sullivan picked me up and ran me out of there before the grenade blew up." Yugao said as she smiled at the memory.

"And how did he get those bruises on his face? I don't see how that fits into the story?" Naruto asked as Yugao scratched her head.

"Well….he also got into a fight with one of the Anbu members after they called him a coward….needless to say, he proved them wrong….knocked the guys teeth out." Yugao said as Naruto looked at Sullivan.

"Seems like the Anbu got a few good hits though, good to see all that extra training is paying off Sully." Naruto said as Sullivan just smacked his back.

"That it is man, And I thought training with Rock Lee and his master was crazy, good to see it paid off." Sully said as Guy and Lee had made their way into Naruto's social circle.

Once they both stopped yelling about youth all the time, they were pretty cool guys. And the fact that they changed their fashion sense and hair styles helped out a lot. And they even trimmed those damn eye brows! Which helped out a lot since Naruto nearly shot them because he thought the eyebrows were alive.

Not only that but they all had a workout schedule. The deal was that Naruto and his squad show them different fighting styles in exchange for some of their crazy training methods. And hey Guy and Lee were all too happy to agree, they both loved the idea that they could use Brazilian Jiu Jitsu to fight on the ground, especially since most of their fighting styles revolved around striking. So it did help out their arsenal of techniques.

Either way, everyone was happy. Anyway back to the story.

"Well, you guys have fun on your date." Naruto said as Anko walked out with him.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Yugao yelled as Naruto chuckled at that.

"Wow, she's really wound up." Naruto said as Anko shrugged.

"What do you expect, she doesn't really have that much experience with this, she used to date Hayate, but they both agreed that it wasn't going to work out, so they just went back to training, but at least they are still friends, so Yugao doesn't really know much about dating men….and I can tell she has a thing for Sully." Anko said as she winked back at Yugao who blushed.

"Anyway, what do we do now? Go Home? Go Shooting?" Naruto asked as Anko looked up.

"Nah, we went shooting earlier, we already scared the hell out of a few Genin, yeah, Home does sound nice right now, besides I think I need some sleep." Anko said as she got a smirk on her face.

"Your just saying that because you want to sleep with me." Naruto said as he grinned at her.

"And what if I did?" She said being a little flirty.

"Don't make me have to spank you." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said as Naruto suddenly got a grin that would make the nine tailed fox proud…oh who am I kidding the fox was cheering him on!

"_**DO IT KIT!" **_The fox yelled out as Naruto suddenly sat down on a small barrel and put Anko over his knee, and started to spank her in public.

And wouldn't you know it, Asuma, Kurenai, Stone, Tsunade, Thompson, and surprisingly Shizune were walking by and saw the whole spectacle. Their reactions were different. Kurenai was trying to contain her laughter, Asuma was openly laughing and grinned and cheering on Naruto, Stone and Thompson were currently applauding Naruto, Tsunade was face palming, and Shizune was blushing.

"MY FATHER WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU!" Asuma yelled out as Naruto looked at him.

"AND I'LL MAKE HIM PROUDER!" Naruto yelled out while quoting one of his favorite movies.

**(PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE GETS THIS MOVIE REFERENCE!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

Anko was currently blushing up a storm as she was walking down the pathway of Naruto's house, she couldn't believe that he had done that in public! Luckily only a few people saw, but it was still embarrassing! But she would be lying if she said she DIDN'T enjoy it. But it was still embarrassing. She promised she would get him back for this!

"Oh crap my shirt!" Naruto said as it got caught on a branch and it ripped off. And Anko got a good look at his muscular body.

"_Son of a bitch why does he have to be so hot!" _Anko mentally screamed as she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Hey Mom! Dad! Were home." Naruto yelled out as he saw that Tsunade was in the living room with Naruto's parents.

And Kushina was face palming just like Tsunade had done earlier, and Minato was currently on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Naruto….you spanked Anko in public! Really?!" Kushina said as she was downing a bowl of ramen.

Luckily she was too hungry to be pissed off right now.

"Yes I did." Naruto said as he didn't even try to lie.

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Jiraiya said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Shut up pervy sage!" Everyone yelled out as Jiraiya looked down.

"Why does everyone call me that.." Jiraiya said as he looked at Kushina.

"Naruto didn't Catherine teach you to be respectful towards women." Kushina asked as she ate some chicken.

"Well yes, but I couldn't control myself, and besides, only our friends and family saw it, its not like the whole village saw it." Naruto said as Kushina face palmed.

"Oh screw it! I'm too hungry to be pissed right now." She said as Anko looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?! You're not even going to hit him!" Anko yelled out in a bit of a whine.

"Nope." Kushina said as she made her way to the kitchen to get more to eat, this dang child she was pregnant with was starving her!

"Naruto, just you wait, I will get back at you for this!" Anko said as Naruto just brought her close.

"Do you really want to do that?" He said while looking at her with an innocent look on his face.

"T-that's not going to work on me!" She said as she went up to their room.

"She'll calm down eventually." Naruto said as Asuma suddenly showed up with Kurenai and the rest of his squad.

"Naruto! Have a beer!" Stone said as he tossed a bottle at Naruto.

"Thanks Stone." He said as he sat down on the couch and put in a DVD.

"What did you put in?" Sullivan asked as Naruto grinned.

"I'll give you a hint, what I did earlier reflects a scene in the movie." Naruto said as they all grinned.

"Nice man! Nice." They said as they all sat down.

"Oh I got to see this!" Asuma said as he forced Kurenai to sit down with him and watch the movie.

"Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere." Kurenai said as Stone looked at Tsunade.

"Come on babe." He said as they laid down on a separate couch.

As of that moment, Anko came back downstairs and sat down in Naruto's lap. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. But she was going to get revenge on him.

Oh but that could wait…that could wait.


	33. Morning and Training

**Okay guys, here is another chapter of Naruto The Marine, I decided to update this so that I could get some news out about my Count Naruto challenge. Especially since I barely have anytime to work on the other stories. So I figure that if I get another chapter in, I might have the motive to get back on track with my other stories. I was originally going to post this yesterday, but I got distracted. **

** Anyway, without further waiting, here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto was sleeping in his bed while leaning into Anko's chest. He had a good nights sleep, especially since Anko was not wearing a bra last night, so he got to sleep on some very nice pillows. But as he was starting to wake up a little bit. He noticed something different, for some reason, Anko's chest seemed a little...flat this morning. Not only that but her muscles seemed to be bigger and more defined. As he looked up and opened his eyes, he soon jolted wide awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled out as all of a sudden...Guy woke up and freaked out the same way that Naruto did.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GUY?!" Naruto yelled out as Guy had no idea what happened.

"Your asking me?! I remember falling asleep last night in my own bed with one of the mothers from the academy!" Guy said as they suddenly heard laughter, coming from Naruto's door way.

They turned and they saw Anko rolling around the ground laughing her ass off. In fact she was laughing so hard that it would appear that she was nearly crying.

"Oh my god! I got you!" Anko yelled out as Naruto looked at her.

"When you were sleeping, I injected Guy with a sedative to keep him asleep until I brought him here and put him in bed with you! I can't believe you didn't wake up!" She was laughing her ass off as Naruto was both mad and laughing a bit.

"Oh...you beautiful crazy bitch!" He said as he walked up to her and picked her up.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" She asked as Naruto lifted up her nightgown and started to spank her again.

"OW! NOT FAIR!" She said as Naruto continued to spank her ass...oh she may have tried to get revenge, but it woudl appear that her plans went up in smoke.

"THATS REALLY FUNNY ISN'T IT?!" Naruto started to laugh as he continued to spank her, and she had to admit, she actually was enjoying it a little, but his spanks kind of hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>DOWNSTAIRS<strong>

"Kami, what are those two doing up there?" Kushina asked as she heard the sounds of something smacking skin, and Minato was just chuckling as he had a good idea as to what was going on up there.

Jiraiya on the other hand, was spying through a hole in the ceiling, and saw that Naruto was spanking Anko. And he was currently writing in his tiny notebook, this was definitely going to be turned into his next book! He didn't know how it would do, but as long as he had readers who loved his work, they would buy any crap he wrote!

_"Hmm...I shall call it...Make Out Paradise: Taming of the Snake...nah not a good name... but I'll think of a better name later."_ He thought as he suddenly heard the sounds of bullets shredding through the ceilings.

His instincts told him to cover his head, but for some reason, he wasn't wounded...but why? All of a sudden he felt the ceiling start to give in.

"Uh oh." He said as the ceiling suddenly gave in and he fell through the ceiling.

He was soon picking himself off the floor, he then looked up and stood up and dusted himself off. He suddenly found himself face to face with an assault rifle, a very pissed off looking Naruto. Guy who was currently jumping out the window, and Anko who was currently rubbing her sore ass.

"Pervy sage...you have til the count of three to run." Naruto said as Jiraiya was about to say something.

"THREE!" Naruto yelled as he started shooting, luckily Jiraiya had experience in running away from mobs of women, so he was able to escape the bullets.

"THIS IS ALL JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Jiraiya yelled as he ran out into the streets, with Naruto hot on his tail.

"Ow...damn...spanked twice within 24 hours...damn...this hurts." Anko said as she went to the medicine cabinet.

"Although, I will admit, he definitely doesn't let anyone push him around...its kind of hot." She said as she went back to sleep in her and Naruto's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was taking a break at his favorite ramen shop. He eventually convinced a bunch of women at the hot spring that Jiraiya was peeping on them and drawing pictures of them when they were bathing. So Jiraiya had a mob of pissed off civilian women, and unfortunately Kunoichi after him. So that took some weight off of Naruto's shoulders, so he decided to kick back and relax with a nice bowl of breakfast ramen.

"You know Naruto, maybe you should try and cut back on this, after all, its not going to do your muscles and body good." Ayame said as she couldn't pry her eyes off of Naruto's muscles.

"Oh come on, I work this all off during training anyway, and besides its not like I'm twelve and need to worry about my growth, I mean, who else around here is 6'4''?" Naruto asked as Ayame shrugged.

"What the heck did they feed you as a kid to get you that tall?" Ayame asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, vitamins, minerals, whatever it was it got the job done." Naruto said as Kurenai showed up.

"Hey Naruto." Kurenai said as she sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Since when do you eat ramen Kurenai?" Naruto asked as he had never seen this before.

"I don't know, I was trying to castrate Jiraiya and I worked up an appetite, and this was the place that was the closest." Kurenai said as her bowl of shrimp ramen came out.

"Well, here goes nothing." She asked as she took a bite, and she could suddenly hear angel's singing.

"Oh...my...god...this is...good!" She said as she took another bite.

"I felt the same way when I had my first bowl here...anyway, how are Kiba and Shino dealing with the new styles I taught them?" Naruto asked as Kurenai smiled.

"They are actually doing pretty well, they seem to be training harder, it might be because they are afraid you might put them through training hell again." Kurenai said as Naruto chuckled at that.

"Reminds me of my drill instructor in boot camp." Naruto said as they continued to have breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Namikaze Household<strong>

"Anko, why are you sitting on a pillow?" Kushina asked as she noticed that there was a very large fluffy pillow on Anko's chair as she was having her morning coffee.

"Oh trust me...you don't want to know." She said as she took a sip of her coffee, seriously she couldn't tell Kushina that her son had spanked her like a misbehaving child.

That would just be embarrassing Her! One of the most terrifying Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village, was spanked like Maureen O'Hara in Mclintock! She then pulled out a stick of dango from a secret stash she always kept on her. She never knew when she might have an urge to eat it.

"Anyway, don't you have a mission to do today?" Minato asked as he was enjoying some cereal and a glass of milk.

"I don't work on Mondays." She said as Kushina looked at her with a confused look.

"Anko...its Tuesday." She said as Anko suddenly shot up like a bullet.

"SHIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO INTERROGATE AN ENEMY SHINOBI TODAY! SHIT! IBIKI'S GONNA BE PISSED!" She yelled out as she suddenly put on her trench coat and her shin gaurds and shot out the door like a bullet.

"Uhm...Kushina?" Minato asked as she looked over at him while casually sipping some tea.

"Yes?" She asked as she closed her eyes while enjoying the hot drink in front of her.

"It is Monday, why did you tell Anko it was Tuesday?" Minato said as Kushina suddenly turned towards him.

And what he saw next scared the hell out of him. Kushina suddenly had this evil grin on her face, and he could have sworn that her hair was swinging around in NINE TAILS. Not only that but she had this wicked gleam in her eyes and he could have sworn that she suddenly had fangs.

"I told her that because I wanted to see her squirm. MWA HA HA HA!" She said as she suddenly reverted back to her normal self and went back to sipping her tea.

Minato on the other hand, had nearly crapped his pants at the sight. And at that point in time, he had only one thing to say.

_"Good god! Please Kami, get that child out of her faster so we don't have to deal with her mood swings and multiple personalities! I BEG YOU!" _He prayed mentally as Kushina was really starting to scare him.

Even though she was a few months pregnant, he still had many more to go before their new child popped out. And until then, Kushina was going to be changing from a sweet woman into the devil incarnate for who knows how long. Oh yes, it was a very terrifying thing.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO<strong>

Naruto was now doing his training session with Kurenai and the rest of Team 7. As Kurenai had told him, the two had increased their Taijutsu skills rather quickly. The problem was that they still needed a lot of work, Naruto wasn't going to send them out on a mission only half cocked. He was going to try and teach them as many techniques as he could, and he was going to make sure that they practiced those techniques ten thousand times EACH.

"Okay, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb ass!" Naruto called as Kiba and Shino were now standing in front of him.

"Why the hell am I tweedle dumb ass?" Kiba whined as Naruto looked at him.

"Because I saw your academy records, and on the written portions...you were a dumb ass." Naruto said as Kiba just snorted at him.

"Anyway, Shino how are you progressing with Lua?" Naruto said as Shino pushed up his glasses.

"Good, I have succeeded in some of the bone breaking techniques and the joint manipulation techniques." Shino said as Naruto raised an eyebrows.

"Okay you have made progress, but you still need to work on the weapons training, throws and strikes." Naruto said as Shino had not yet started on that.

"Here, these will help pack a punch." He said as he handed Shino two sets of brass knuckles.

"And Kiba, I already know about your progress in Muay Thai, but what about Silat?" Naruto asked as Kiba looked down at his two new weapons.

"I am doing well, I have selected the style of using a Kris and a Parang, I still need to work on it, but it is working out all right." Kiba said as Naruto grinned a little.

"Good job Tweedle Dumb ass. NOW BACK TO TRAINING!" Naruto said as they went back to training, this included them going through the crazy obstacle course Naruto had developed just for them.

However,Getting ready for the Chunin exams or just missions in general wasn't going to help if they both were killed before they could happen.


	34. The Exams

_**Okay sorry this chapter is short, sorry that it kind of sucks, sorry that I haven't written the first battle yet, but this story is driving me crazy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>_

Naruto woke up with a yawn. Anko was using him as a pillow; he smiled and replaced himself with a pillow that had his picture on it. He had to get ready to proctor for the finals in the Chunin exams. So he went over to his bathroom and got ready for the day. He decided to wear his utility uniform since in case he needed to intervene in a fight; he wanted to wear his combat ready uniform. Especially since he had a feeling that something was going to happen today.

"Mmm…Naruto? You up already?" Anko said as she had just woken up and was looking at him.

"Yeah, its exam day, I got to get ready and be there early." He said as he inspected his weapons and got them ready.

He had his closet full of spare ammunition; luckily he had a whole supply of gunpowder that he ordered from the land of wave since their business was now booming. And he got the materials for the bullet and the casings at TenTen's shop. It took him a while to get the crafting of bullets right, but now he had his own armory in his closet. He picked out his Marine Sword and strapped it to his waist. He then picked out his rifle and his sidearm as well as his Kevlar vest.

"You look like your getting ready for war." Anko said as Naruto grinned.

"Hey it worked when I had to shoot Neji in the ass during the preliminaries." He said as he made sure his weapons were loaded.

He picked up his helmet as he gave himself a quick onceover in the mirror. He wanted to look his best today. Because Marines always look their best, Anko came over and kissed his neck.

"So I guess I should get dressed too eh?" She said as Naruto nodded.

"Remember make sure you prepare for a battle in case it does happen." Naruto said as he just had this paranoid feeling in his mind.

"Your paranoid too much, but I'll bring my weapons." She said as Naruto smiled.

"Good, I got to get going, see you at the stadium." Naruto said as he walked out the door with an MRE.

"I'm almost certain that my gut instinct is telling me that something bad is going to happen today, I don't know what it is, but it will happen." He said as he walked off into the distance.

And Anko…well, she got dressed and had all of her equipment, but she fell back asleep on the bed again. She was obviously very comfortable, and she did not mind only a few more minutes of rest. Hopefully she actually got there in time before the fun stuff happened.

So here we go again, Naruto is walking to be a proctor, Anko is passed out on the bed and Kushina is currently roaming the house looking for food to satisfy her cravings. And Minato was currently jumping out the window so that he could get to the Hokage box, and he didn't want to get in the way of Kushina and food at a time like this.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

People were starting to gather in the stadium, Naruto himself was surprised by the turnout of things, he thought that only the Shinobi would come, but there were a equal amount of civilians in the crowd. Seriously, did the Civilians have nothing else to do that they decided to come and watch people fight to the death like Gladiators in Rome. It wasn't till he heard some mumbling that he found out what was going on.

"I guarantee the Uchiha will kill that sand loser without breaking a sweat." One of the civilians said as he held out a thing of money to another civilian.

Naruto just face palmed at this, those bastards were betting on who was going to win? Assholes, not only that but he listened in on a couple of other conversations, they all seemed to think that Sasuke was going to win his match easily. Naruto however had a different opinion. First off, Gaara had shown a lot more skill, and not to mention a thirst for blood, which meant he obviously had that factor to help him out by slaughtering Sasuke with no remorse. Not only that, But Sasuke however did not take his words to heart, and was still pretty cocky. So that was something that would not turn out good for Sasuke.

And for the third and final reason….Sasuke had not arrived with the other contestants. He was running late! HIS MATCH WAS THE FIRST MATCH AND HE WAS RUNNING LATE?!

Naruto was pissed beyond belief! In the Marines, they were always on time. Well, scratch that….not always…but if you were late you got your ass chewed out three ways to Sunday. And yet, here Sasuke was acting like Kakashi.

"I could just scream." Naruto said quoting one of his favorite TV shows.

"Hey Naruto, you ready to start this thing off?" A random Chunin came down, Naruto didn't like him the moment he saw him.

"Yeah I am, tell the Hokage to make the announcement." Naruto said as the Chunin raised an eyebrow.

"But….the Uchiha isn't here yet…shouldn't we wait for him?" The Chunin asked as Naruto face palmed and looked back at him with a pissed off look in his eye.

"Let me tell you something, what time were the exams supposed to start?" Naruto asked as the Chunin looked at a timepiece.

"About ten minutes ago." He said as Naruto nodded.

"That's right, and what time were the contestants supposed to show up?" Naruto asked as the Chunin answered again,

"About ten minutes ago." He said as he did not see the point in this.

"Why should I wait for him when he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago? As far as I'm concerned he's disqualified." Naruto said as the Chunin got mad.

"You can't do that! He's of the Uch-" He tried to say but Naruto socked him right in the face and broke his nose.

Everyone in the crowd gasped at this, the Hokage's son had just knocked another Chunin on his ass!

"I said he's disqualified." Naruto said as he signaled up to his dad, and his dad got the message.

"Very well, this is going to be a shit storm." He groaned as he got up.

"Since he has failed to arrive on time, Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified! Gaara of the desert is the victor!" And just as Minato had predicted, it became a shit storm.

The civilians were pissed off at the fact they didn't get to see their precious Uchiha fight, but what did they expect, his dumb ass was late. Maybe if he didn't spend as much time with Kakashi and picking up his bad habits and not his good habits, everything might have turned out different.

"NOW ON TO THE FIRST MATCH!" Minato yelled out using the demon head jutsu on the whole crowd.

He was glad that he had learned that, otherwise trying to calm all of the civilians down would be a pain in the ass.

"Hinata of Konoha and Sai of Konoha, come on down!" Naruto said as he suddenly heard someone yell out.

"WOOO HOOO!" Hinata yelled out as she jumped down to the arena floor.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Hinata yelled out as she had been in a good mood all day.

When she woke up, she treated herself to a nice bacon that was full of vitamins, proteins and all sorts of nutrients to get her a lot of energy. Then she did a small workout session, and then she went and trained with her teammates. The sad part was she could still kick their asses.

"Okay you ready?" Naruto asked as he looked at the other side of the arena to see Sai.

Only he had taken the long way down for some reason, and he was walking very slowly towards the arena, and it was bothering Naruto.

"I'm here." He said with almost no emotion, even though he was working on it.

"Sai, come on put a little more emotion into it than that." He said as Sai waved him off.

"Maybe later." He said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, are you ready?" He asked Hinata as she nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked Sai as he just nodded.

"FIGHT!" He yelled as the battle beginned.


	35. Hinata and Sai Fight!

**Okay, so I figured I needed to get another chapter of this written since I know a couple of people were getting bored with some of the filler chapters. I do warn you all, I absolutely SUCK at writing combat scenes, so don't expect this to be a masterpiece. Right Now I'm reading the way of kings hoping that I'll get some ideas for a combat scene. But right now, I'm just going to wing it and see how it turns outs.**

**I made a news years resolution that I would try and update sooner and not waste all the time I could have had on stuff that I don't need. So I will try and write some more.**

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA STADIUM<strong>

Sai started the fight off by pulling out a scroll and an ink pen. Naruto had completely forgotten about the fact that Sai used Ink creatures to fight his battles. He had to admit, it was kind of cool. The next thing he knew was that Sai had summoned three ink tigers, an ink hawk and a couple of ink bears.

"Tear her apart." He ordered in his emotionless tone as he hopped on the hawk as a mount and started to circle the field.

_"Hes circling me like a vulture hoping to get its prey, but hes sending these creatures at me hoping that they will wear me down enough for him to swoop in and neutralize me, but he forgot how good of a Taijutsu fighter I am, but who knows what else he could be doing up there." _She thought as she turned to the creatures heading towards him at high speeds.

"LETS DO THIS!" She yelled out as she charged into the assault.

One of the tigers leapt out and tried to swallow her whole. Even though they were made out of ink, their teeth were as sharp and deadly as the real thing. So Hinata knew she would have to dodge the teeth and the claws. The last one she decided when another one tried to swipe at her with its claws and managed to land a small cut to her arm. She grunted as she landed a chakra enhanced punch to one of the tigers heads. She knew that a regular punch wouldn't be able to stop it, so she used a modified form of Jeet Kune Do combined with gentle fist chakra strikes to create more devastating blows.

In other words, her punches hurt like a bitch! She smiled as the head of the tiger exploded. However, she quickly had to use a Capoeira movement to get out of there before she was attacked with the claws and teeth of the tigers and the bears.

But it would appear that was not her only problem. Out of no where, an arrow with an explosive tag tied to it came down and nearly got Hinata's foot. Her eyes widened as she used a chakra enhanced jump to get out of the way. But she didn't get far enough away because she could still feel the blast from the exploding tag. But that wasn't it, the arrow not only exploded, but a shard of the arrowhead left a deep laceration on Hinata's cheek.

"Damn!" She yelled as she felt her cheek with one hand and saw she was bleeding.

She looked up and noticed how Sai was getting another arrow ready and aiming at her.

_"Great, seems he also is a skilled archer, even worse when I'm distracted down here by his little pets, he can stay safely up there and keep firing at me, and who knows how many other ink creations he can summon before he runs out of chakra...think!" _She thought as she jumped out of the way and kicked a bear in the head, luckily this one caused the bear to dissipate, so now she only had four more ground enemies to deal with.

However that was the least of her troubles. Because as soon as she destroyed those two creatures, the ink dissipated and turned into puddles on the ground, but what she didn't notice was that the ink joined the other tigers and bears. And not only caused them to grow larger, but it also made them stronger and faster.

She found this out when a bear bit down on her leg.

"GAAAHH!" She yelled as the bear started to swing her around like a rag doll.

_"Shit, Hinata's in a tight spot!" _Kurenai thought as she was wondering why Naruto wasn't stopping the fight.

She got her answer a second later and Hinata managed to land a chakra laced palm thrust to the head of the ink bear. Which caused it to explode, but then it fused into the other one next to it.

_"Damn! I just made it worse! What's bad is that my leg is bleeding badly...hang on." _She said as she started to use some more Capoeira movements to get out of the way. At the same time she was applying some medical jutsu techniques to help seal off her wounds.

However, it was hard to completely stop the bleeding in the heat of battle. While she did manage to close off some of the bite marks, she still had some holes in her leg that she couldn't seal up. And it hindered her movements a bit. It got even worse when she heard the sound of another arrow being fired. Luckily this one she was able to dodge. However, when she jumped back, she heard the sound of another arrow hitting the ground behind her.

"SHIT!" She yelled as the arrow behind her exploded and left some burn marks.

"She's getting her ass kicked!" Anko said as she was looking down.

"Come on Hinata, think of something!" Kurenai yelled out as Hinata was looking around.

She was analyzing the battle field, she was trying to think about what she could do to beat Sai, she couldn't deal with his ink or his arrows, so he seemed to be a long range fighter, which was bad for her since the Hyuuga were mostly close range fighters. So she was clearly not in a good match up here. What she needed to do was get Sai off of that hawk, and get him back down to ground level! She could take him then!

She grinned as she dodged an arrow and started to think out a plan.

Everyone watched for ten minutes as Hinata continued to dodge out of the way of multiple enemies. First was the tiger that had fused with the others, and the two bears, and not to mention Sai on the hawk with his bow out. No one could figure out why she didn't try to attack. All of a sudden, they noticed that she slowed down, she was standing in the middle of the field, with no defense, she looked out of breath. This was not good, her enemies were closing in on her!

"Your dead." Sai said as his ink animals surrounded her and leapt at her with the intent to kill.

"NO!" Kurenai yelled out as she was about to watch the girl she thought of as a daughter die.

But then, something happened that nobody was expecting.

"ROTATION!" Hinata yelled out as she suddenly started to spin and a dome of chakra suddenly appeared and the beasts that surrounded her were turned to shreds.

"WHAT?!" Hiashi yelled out as he stood out of his seat. When did Hinata learn the rotation!

She may have been the clan heiress, but Hiashi always considered her too weak to move on to that level. But now! She suddenly knew how to use the rotation! What was this madness!

"Interesting." Sai said as he got an arrow ready.

It would appear that the rotation did more harm than good, it may have destroyed the ground targets, but she was currently kneeling down in exhaustion. Sai put five exploding tags onto his arrows as he aimed at her body.

"No escape this time." He said as he aimed at her and fired.

The arrow flew through the air as it made contact with her body. And suddenly she exploded into pieces.

"NOOOO!" Kurenai yelled as she thought her student had been killed.

But when the smoke cleared, they all saw a different sight, the pieces that had come from her body were not flesh. But instead they were pieces of wood. Oh you had to be kidding! SHE LOGGED EVERYBODY!

"What?!" Sai yelled out in surprise as she was exhausted! She couldn't have dodged that blow, much less have had enough chakra to use the substitution jutsu.

"Where is she?" He asked as he suddenly heard a voice.

"BEHIND YOU!" She yelled out as he turned around...just to get a foot in his face.

Hinata had substituted herself with the log from a tree in the arena, her exhausted body was just a facade that she put up to fool Sai, obviously from a distance he wouldn't be able to tell she was faking. And when she replaced herself, she put enough chakra in her feet to jump up to Sai's flying mount and land a kick to his face. And that kick really stung.

As soon as she landed that blow, the ink hawk dissipated and Sai was sent plummeting to the ground. As his body hit the ground you could hear the sound of bones crunching. Which made everyone flinch a bit. But what surprised them all...was when Sai got up.

He just shook it off like nothing happened. And when Hinata came back down, she looked towards him. She had his bow on her back, and his ink pens and scrolls were on the other side of the arena.

"Come on! Fight like a man!" Hinata said as she charged at him.

Sai was disarmed of all of his weapons except for a small tanto that he always carried. But Hinata was coming at him with a Kunai in hand and a set of brass knuckles in the other...this was going to hurt.

Now you see, Sai was not a full Root Anbu, that is why he was in this exam, he may be skilled, but Danzo only stripped him of his emotions, he never did get to finish Sai's training. So this...was not going to go well.

Sai may not have broken any bones from the fall, but his muscles had started to swell from the impact. The swelling in his body caused his movements to become stiff and painful. Which did limit him severely. When Hinata slashed at him with a Kunai, he blocked with his Tanto, but he wasn't fast enough to stop a chakra enhanced punch to the ribs. Eveyone could hear the sound of two ribs breaking under Hinata's fist.

For some of the weaker civilians, they passed out at the sound. But the stronger ones were just slightly disturbed. Sai grunted in pain as he attempted to get out of the way of an armada kick. But then Hinata used her momentum to swing around and deliver another kick to his jaw. This caused him head to turn away and Hinata brought her fist down on the base of his skull.

It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to knock him out. But when he woke up, he was going to have one hell of a headache. Naruto came over and made sure that Sai was knocked out, he looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Winner by Knockout is Hinata Hyuuga!" He yelled out as the rookies began to cheer. However, most of the civilians were all pissed.

"Damn it! I thought the Hyuuga girl was supposed to be shy and timid! I bet all my money on that emotionless boy! And look where it got me!" That was what some of the civilians were saying.

Apparently their information was outdated and useless. Because Hinata had come out on top in her match!


	36. Naruto Gets Pissed

_**Okay,** **here we go, I decided to write another chapter of this after a whole ton of thinking about how I was going to write this battle scene. After all, I'm still kind of a noob when it comes to this kind of stuff. But at least I got some positive feedback on the last chapter. So now all I got to do is make sure I can make them even better. Which as long as I have some good food next to me, I can get done easily.**_

_**Also for people who keep messaging me telling me to switch the pairing, that is a NO, first off, I am not going to switch the pairing to someone who is way too young for Naruto's current age, since that is just creepy. Second, I like this pairing and don't see any need to change it. Third, considering how much I have written already, I am not going to just completely change the storyline.**_

_**Also, some of these lines are taken from Full Metal Jacket. So I do not own that either.**_

_**Anyway, now that I am done ranting, I'll post the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata start to walk back up to the stadium seats. He freaking loved that girl like his own daughter, and she was kicking ass! He had to resist the urge to go and give her a bear hug he was so proud. But yeah, over the months and weeks they had been training, Hinata had told Naruto that she thought of him more as a father than her own would ever be. He was flattered, but at the same time he felt sad for her. Her father was a cold ruthless bastard, sure when he was training her, Naruto may have been a little rough and trained her like a regular recruit, but at the end of the day, he was always caring and told her what she did good, and what she did bad.

Hiashi however, was a complete dick and did not believe she was good at anything. But anyway it was time for the next match.

"Okay Since Sasuke Uchiha decided to be late and waste his time messing around somewhere else, Gaara is the winner by forfeit!" Naruto announced again just to piss the civilians off.

"Secondly, will Shino Aburame and Kankuro Sabaku please step forward." Naruto said as he had seen both of these boys fight and he was really looking forward to this.

They both had a great skill set, not to mention Naruto had also trained Shino into the ground, he had managed to take his martial arts training and incorporate it into his bug techniques, apparently Krav Maga was a good choice to teach Shino. Not only that, but the fact that Shino's training in Lua had progressed so much, that Naruto had actually given him a islander tattoo to show that he was skilled. The truth was, Shino just wanted to get a tattoo that had something to do with his martial arts styles. The same went for Kiba and Hinata, while Kiba had a tattoo of a fist wrapped in rope to symbolize rope fist fights in Thailand, Hinata had a Tattoo of the Jeet Kune Do symbol, as well as a tattoo of a Capoeira kick on her side.

Sure it was bad that he gave Tattoos to kids their age. But hey, they were old enough to kill! Why couldn't they get a Tatoo? Especially since he wasn't the one to speak since he had five of them.

But anyway, were getting off topic, the point was Naruto was grinning as he was waiting to see how bad Shino was going to bust this guy and his puppets up...until..

"Proctor! I forfeit! He heard Kankuro said as Naruto saw red.

"WHAT?! YOUR ABLE TO FIGHT AND YOU FORFEIT?! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK!" Naruto yelled out as he continued to swear at the teenager.

"Uhm, shouldn't we get him to stop yelling at him?" Temari asked Gaara as he was just looking at Naruto with interest. Luckily Baki answered her question.

"I'm pretty sure this psycho will calm down any minute." Baki said as they started to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later<strong>

Naruto had finally gotten over his anger, and he was back to being the proctor again. Which was the good news, the bad news was that Kankuro was currently scared shitless.

"Anyway...I guess the fourth match will now begin, Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabuku, step forward!" He yelled in a commanding tone.

Temari went down to the arena for two reasons, one she actually did want to fight, and two, she was scared about what Naruto would do if she resfused to fight. So she decided it was best to remain on his good side, at least until the invasion begun. Then she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Okay...your here...and...where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he looked up and saw that Shikamaru was currently sleeping up in the stands.

"That little son of a!...Wait here." He said as Temari saw Naruto walk off.

She was a little confused until she heard raised voices, and Naruto came back with Shikamaru thrown over his shoulder. Naruto obviously wanted to see another fight, and he was not going to miss out on this. He couldn't watch the new UFC fights since they didn't exist here, so watching these were consolation, plus he was getting paid to examine their skills, so he liked it.

"Okay, now that this little pain in the ass is down here, are you both ready to fight?" He said as Temari nodded and Shikamaru gave a lazy nod.

Temari decided that pissing off this proctor was not a good idea, so she was going to fight to the best of her abilities.

_**(Screw this! It's the same fight scene as in the manga, anime and pretty much every fanfic on this sight, so I am not going to spend who knows how long writing this scene up, so guess what?...TIME SKIP!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>After the battle<strong>

Naruto was surprised at the amount of strategy that was involved in the match. Clearly these two had been the brains of their team. And considering the fact that Naruto had seen Shikamaru's team, and the fact that Ino was a bitch and Choji was the muscle, it was clear who was the driving force in the team. Either way he was wondering just how much potential Shikamaru could have if he wasn't such a lazy ass.

Although the fight was a little bit slower than Naruto preferred, he guess he couldn't really pick which ones were exciting and which ones weren't. Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking pipe. It literally looked like something that Bilbo Baggins would smoke, and this caused a reaction from some of the Genin.

"Is he really smoking at a time like this?" Minato asked as Naruto just took a few inhales of his pipe.

"Damn, I know I told myself I would never smoke, but ever since I got this pipe, its almost soothing." He said as he looked around and got ready to call the next match.

"Anyway since Temari is the winner..Lets move on to the next match." He said as he put away his Hobbit pipe.

All of a sudden Hayate came down and whispered in Naruto's ear. He was still alive since that whole encounter that happened in the original series didn't actually happen in this one. So lets just skip that part.

"Uh, actually Dosu is missing, so we got to skip his match as he is disqualified." Hayate said as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"If we do that, that means we have to move into the semi finals, which means we got Hinata vs Gaara, and Shino vs Temari...great." Naruto thought as he was a little worried about Hinata due to the fact that he could tell Gaara was mentally unstable.

Hopefully her training would help her survive. Although considering the fact that she seemed to mainly be a Taijutsu fighter, this just seemed to not work well. Especially since Gaara had progen in the preliminaries that he could easily defend against Taijutsu fighters because of his automatic sand defense. And while Naruto would admit, that sand was bad ass, it also was unnerving. One reason was because of how brutal it could be, and second because it reminded him of the wars he was in.

_"I am praying that some event will come in that will make me forget about this whole mess, I just hope some dumb ass tries to piss me off." _Naruto thought as the odds of that happening right now were unlikely.

However, it would appear that Kami freaking LOVED Naruto, so she gave him what he wanted.

At that point in time, Naruto looked over to his right to see a leaf shunshin. He saw two figures within the jutsu, one was wearing a headband over his eye, and the other one had a duck ass hairstyle and was dressed in all black. Naruto grinned as he looked towards the sky.

_"God, Kami, or whatever they call you here! I love you!" _He thought in his mind as he turned towards the heavens.

Once again, he could have sworn he saw a thumbs up within one of the clouds. But that was just his imagination.

"Oh boy...are we late for Sasuke's match?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

And well, Naruto got what he wanted, he was now officially PISSED that Kakashi had the nerve to ask him that stupid question, when it was clearly obvious that they were late.

"Are you late? ARE YOU LATE?!" He yelled out the last part as Kakashi started to feel nervous.

_"Oh shit! This is not going to end well." _Minato thought as he got out a pair of earplugs.

He was used to hearing Naruto chew people out like a drill instructor, so he decided that a pair of ear plugs could help drown out his voice when he was pissed off. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was annoying when he was angry, it was that he was actually terrified of Naruto when he was angry. It was almost as bad as Kushina's mood swings...ALMOST!

"YOU TWINKLE TOED COCKSUCKERS ARE SO LATE! THAT WE MIGHT AS WELL SHOVE A CLOCK UP YOUR ASS SINCE YOU AT LEAST HAVE A CHANCE TO SHOW UP ON TIME WITH YOUR HEADS UP YOUR ASSES!" Naruto yelled at them as Sasuke was shocked for two reasons.

One he was actually late and was getting yelled at for it, and two, that he wanted to piss himself as what Naruto was saying.

"Well, we were a little slow on the way here." Kakashi said as that was also the wrong thing to say.

"THEN YOU TWO WALK LIKE OLD PEOPLE FUCK!" Naruto yelled out twisting some full metal jacket lines.

"YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT UNORGANIZED GRABASTIC PIECES OF AMPHIBIAN SHIT!" Naruto continued to yell at the two Shinobi in front of him.

Some of the civilians mouths were so wide open that flies were starting to make their ways into their mouths. No one had dared to say such vulgar words to Kakashi Hatake and THE LAST UCHIHA!

* * *

><p><strong>TEN MINUTES LATER<strong>

After Naruto had personally mentally scarred both Kakashi and Sasuke, he sent them back up to the stands forcefully. And by forcefully, he meant that if they did not make it to the stands in less then ten seconds, then he was personally going to stick his boot up both of their asses.

And all the while, Naruto was just waiting in the middle of the arena, glad that was over with. It felt good to get all that off of his chest.

Now if only he didn't have the next match to worry about.

Oh well.


	37. Hinata Fights Gaara

**Okay, so now back to writing Naruto the Marine, mostly for the reason that it is once again my most popular story, so I need to update it so crazy fans don't threaten to kill me again. So I guess I will be spending most of tonight trying to figure out what to write right now. Because as of this moment, I am spending most of my time just shooting words out of my ass to put down for the chapter. So I'm just making this up as I go along. Which I am surprisingly good at by the way, I wish I knew why. Must be the pressure.**

**And for some of you who keep PMing me...for the last time I WILL NOT CHANGE THE PAIRING.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

After Naruto had finished his rant at Sasuke and Kakashi leaving many people in the stands horrified at some of the things Naruto said. Some of the civilians went home to get his terrifying voice out of their heads. Seriously, how the hell could he come up with some many insults in some little time? Whatever the hell he used to do before becoming a ninja, people must have been afraid of him. But anyway back to the fight.

After Anko came down and kissed Naruto to get him to calm down a little more before he kicked someone's ass, he got back to announcing the next round.

"Okay, now that I got that over with, will Hinata Hyuuga and Gaara of the desert come down before I personally plant my boots in both of your asses!" He yelled as they both showed up instantly.

Funny, Gaara was never afraid of anything in his life, but something about this proctor, made his mother scared. But it might have had something to do with that strange energy he could feel radiating from him. But either way, he was wary of the proctor and decided to keep an eye on him.

"Okay are you both ready?" Naruto asked as they both nodded.

"FI-" Naruto was about to say fight when a voice interrupted him.

"STOP!" He heard a voice say from the Kage book.

_"Okay, whose the prick who decided to interrupt me?!" _Naruto thought as he looked up.

_"Oh, its the kazekage...asshole." _Naruto thought as he had actually met the kazekage some time before hand, and frankly he was an asshole.

Naruto was thinking of using Pankration against him, but he had to restrain himself since the Kazekage was an important figure in the elemental nations, and attacking him would not look good. Besides as of right now, Naruto was not at the skill level to beat a Kage. The truth was that since he had started training constantly nonstop with his fellow shinobi in jutsu and other such things as well as weapons and various other skill. He was skilled enough to be at least special jonin level. However, due to the fact that promoting him too easily would look like favoritism, Naruto was stuck being a chunin for a little while longer.

As for his squad, well, they had been successfully inducted into the Anbu Corps. Where they were part of a demolition and special forces team. The reason being was because of their expertise with going behind enemy lines and due to their training in weapons. So it was not that big of a surprise.

"WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled up at the proctor.

"I request that Sasuke Uchiha be allowed to fight my son!" The Kazekage said as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Why was this man so interested in Sasuke? Was he some sort of pedophile or something and had a fetish for the Uchiha clan...well to be honest, If Naruto knew who he really was underneath the disguise, he would have known that he was correct in his assessment.

"Denied." He said as the Kazekage stood up.

"You dare to defy a Kage?!" He said as Naruto yelled up at him.

"YES I DO! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE BEING THE BIGGEST DICKHEAD IN THE UNIVERSE! AND THAT UCHIHA WAS LATE TO HIS MATCH! SO TAKE YOUR KAGE HAT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled out as the whole stadium gasped at that.

_"Holy shit...Naruto has balls of steel!" _Was what everyone was thinking as his dad was sweating.

_"Its a good thing that this isn't the real kazekage...otherwise we would be in deep shit." _Minato thought as he could sense that there was someone else under the robes that wasn't the Kazekage.

All in all, he had quietly signaled his gaurds to keep an eye on him. He also had Sullivan in his sights through a sniper rifle in case something happened. But all in all, he was prepared for whatever happened.

_"Oh that man is dead when the invasion begins!" _Orochimaru thought underneath the kage robes, he was so going to enjoy the destruction of Konoha much more now.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the match will now begin...anyone else want to say anything? TOUGH SHIT!" He yelled as he turned to the two fighters.

"Begin!" Naruto said as Gaara quickly activated his sand and sent some currents at Hinata.

"Missed me!" She said as she dodged some sand blasts.

"MISSED AGAIN!" She yelled as she was soon dodging waves of sand.

_"I really hope she has a better plan that that, because if she doesn't...then she is screwed." _Naruto thought as he was waiting for the fight to get a little more exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER<strong>

_"Damn, I can't think of a strategy! If I try and get close, his sand will only block me and will give him a better chance to crush me with his sand, so that makes my skills in Taijutsu worthless, not to mention I don't have the stamina of Naruto sensei, so I won't be able to keep dodging forever, not only that, but the fact that all I can really do is wait for him to run out of chakra is not a good idea, because according to my Byakugan, he has a large amount of chakra...crap...what do I do?!" _She thought as she continued to dodge Gaara's sand.

All in all, the fight was very uneventful. Some of the spectators had actually fallen asleep. Except Naruto he was looking at the two fighters with a tactical eye. Trying to figure out just what Hinata could do. He wasn't going to help her, but he was hoping she could figure out a strategy before something bad happened. He had to save Lee from Gaara once, he didn't want to have to do it again with Hinata.

_"Come on, Hinata, Think about it, he does have a weakness, but you have to figure it out for yourself, you can do this." _He thought as he was waiting for her to use her head.

Hinata used her gentle fist to avert some of the sand while she was thinking about her battle.

_"Think Hinata think! Dang it! All I can think about is what Naruto Sensei told me about what Bruce Lee said one time, "Be like water!" But how is that going to he-" _All of a sudden a look of realization came across her face.

She dodged a couple of sand waves as she suddenly got a thoughtful look on her face.

_"Be like water...Be like water...BE LIKE WATER! THATS IT!" _She screamed in her head as she got a grin on her face.

"Now your in trouble!" She said as she started to do handseals.

"WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" She yelled out as she suddenly sent a water dragon at Gaara's body, however the sand blocked it.

"WHAT?!" Hiashi yelled out as he was pissed that his daughter had used as Ninjutsu! It was an insult to the Hyuuga clan.

"YOU DISGRACE!" Hiashi yelled out as Hinata looked up at him.

"HEY HIASHI! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" She yelled out as everyone gasped again, even Hiashi.

His daughter had just told him to go fuck himself! Oh he was mad.

"WE CAN KILL EACH OTHER LATER! BUT I'M A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW!" She yelled out as they all saw her preparing another jutsu.

"Water style! Water bullet jutsu!" She said as she fired another jutsu at Gaara.

He smirked thinking that his sand would block it. But to his surprise, he took it full force!

"What?!" He yelled as he was now drenched, and to be honest, it hurt like hell when she did that.

Hinata smirked as she prepared another water jutsu. And Naruto was just smirking the entire time.

_"You finally figured it out Hina...Gaara mainly uses Sand, however anyone who has ever been to the beach know that sand will get clompy when it is hit by water, same principle if you have ever tried to build a sandcastle, and the water roughly slows his sand down by fifty percent, allowing you to land a few good hits on Gaara...however, I hope you realize your limit to water jutsu, and you better hope that your strikes really mess him up, because if not...I might have to stop the match before you get killed." _He thought as he had already unclipped his sidearm and was hoping that Hinata was going to pull through.

"Its ass whooping time!" She said as she closed the distance between them and landed a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

And much to the shock of everyone there, he could not dodge the blow and he was sent flying fifteen feet! None were more surprised then Gaara's siblings. Well, that with a mixture of fear was starting to get to them.

_"This is bad! Gaara is taking a beating! If that Hyuuga knocks him out! It could spell disaster for us all if Shukaku awakens! But how...how did nobody notice Gaara's weakness til now!" _Temari thought as her brother was thinking similar thoughts.

_"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh Shit! This is not good! NOT GOOD!" _He thought as he was staring at the fight.

Their sensei was trying to keep calm, but he was the one who was freaking out the most. After all, he didn't know if anyone alive could stop the Shukaku, sure the fourth hokage knew sealing, but he would be busy fighting the Kazekage during the invasion! Oh no, they were all screwed if the worst was to come.

Orochimaru was thinking along the same lines, but he was thinking in a whole different view.

_"If this Hyuuga beats Gaara now, I won't have my weapon in the invasion...Damn it...It must start now!" _He thought as he signaled Kabuto.

_"Seems like there has been a change in plans." _Kabuto thought as he prepared the genjutsu.

The next thing everyone knew was that there were feathers floating down from the sky.

_"What the...this is...Genjutsu! SHIT! KAI RELEASE!" _He thought as he formed a ram hand sign.

Hinata had noticed this and had jumped back a few feet as she did the same as well as a large number of Jonin and Chunin. Including a number of the Genin, which were Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke. However all the others fell asleep when they encountered the genjutsu. And the civilians...they didn't stand a chance against it. But one thing was for sure.

THE INVASION HAD BEGUN!


	38. Invasion

_**Once again, here I am writing a chapter for Naruto the Marine, I figured it had been awhile since I had updated this, so I decided to try and get a quick chapter in before I forgot again, to be honest, I didn't really want to write the invasion since pretty much everyone knows how it goes, but hell I figure I am getting my own spin on it, so why the hell not? Anyway, I was going to write this yesterday, but I was in a pissed off mood due to the fact I was stupid enough to get a speeding ticket. So here I am, much more calm and ready to write and update.**_

_**Sorry that this is a little rushed and kind of bad, but I was in a bit of a hurry and I needed something quick. Also I want to try and start training in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and Muay Thai, so I got to see if I can find any gym that will train me.**_

_**Here you go, I don't own Naruto.**_

_**And one more thing**_

_**IM OLD GREG!**_

_**Okay now here is the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

Naruto had seen Gaara jump out of the stadium, he cursed as he saw Sasuke go after him, even though Gaara was still weakened a bit from his battle with Hinata. He would soon regain his strength and to top it off, Sasuke going after him would just make it worse. Sasuke only knew fire jutsu, and fire was useless against sand unless it was hot enough to turn it into glass. Either way, Naruto was soon in his full battle uniform and unsealed his rifle and his sidearm, and of course some grenades.

"HINATA! GET OUT OF THE STADIUM! REGROUP WITH YOUR TEAM AND GO AFTER SASUKE FOR BACKUP! TELL THE OTHERS TO HELP WITH THE INVASION! WE GOT A WAR ON OUR HANDS!" He yelled out as he fired at a couple of sound nin who died instantly.

"YES SIR!" Hinata said as she teleported up to the stands.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass." Naruto said as he charged towards a group of sound ninja.

"GET SOME!" He yelled out as he pointed his rifle at them,

* * *

><p><strong>UP IN THE STANDS<strong>

Kiba and Shino were currently holding off a number of Sound Ninja, Shino was currently using a pair of knuckle dusters and was delivering devastating blows to his opponents by combining krav maga and Lua so he was breaking bones and cracking skulls. Kiba on the other hand was using his Muay thai skills to knock his opponents out cold. He was also breaking some ribs due to some of his devastating kicks that were crippling some of his opponents.

"Damn, no wonder Naruto Sensei never let us do hard sparring with each other, these fighting styles he taught us are dangerous!" Kiba said as he was now back to back with Shino.

"Your telling me, I have been breaking every bone I see." He said as he delivered a roundhouse kick to another enemy ninja.

"But hey, we are knocking these guys down like flies...imagine where we would be if we didn't get as much training during the break!" Kiba said as Shino came up with a random idea.

"You would most likely be passed out cold, and I would be chasing after Kankuro in the forest." He said as Kiba laughed.

"Oh come on, that only happens in alternate realities in bad manga, what are the odds of that actually being true?" He asked as He delivered a head butt to a sand ninja.

"Who knows?" Shino said as he broke a Ninja's spine.

"Can I join in?" Hinata said as she delivered a Capoeira kick to a sound ninja's face.

"Go ahead!" Kiba yelled out as they got into a fighting formation.

"Guys, after were done here, we got to go after Sasuke! He's going after Gaara!" She said as they all nodded at that.

"LETS DO THIS!" They all yelled out as they began their assault.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO'S TEAM<strong>

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT OUR ORDERS, WE NEED TO TAKE OUT THAT THREE HEADED SNAKE!" Thompson said as Stone and Sullivan nodded.

"How do you propose we do that?" Stone said as they looked at the massive being.

"Simple, Naruto developed a high quality explosive, if we can somehow get the explosives close enough, we can blow that snake to bits!" Thompson said as both Stone and Sullivan nodded.

"Okay lets do this...Semper Fi!" He yelled out as the others yelled back.

"Semper Fi!" They yelled out as they went to go complete their demolition mission.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KURENAI AND ANKO<strong>

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" Anko said as she had gotten a weird feeling in her gut during the whole exam.

"Less talky more fighty Anko!" Kurenai said as she stabbed a sound ninja in the eye.

"I know I know! But I called it!" She yelled as she had a snake eat a sand ninja whole.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO AND KUSHINA<strong>

"Not so fast Orochimaru!" Minato yelled out as Orochimaru tore off his clothes...of his kazekage disguise.

"So you knew it was me the entire time?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Of course, it wasn't that hard to figure out, I'm surprised the sand village didn't figure that out earlier...you reek of snakes." Minato said as Orochimaru chuckled.

"Either way, you are in the way of my plans, now I will kill you and your little whore!" He said as suddenly two more figures appeared.

"Oh really, what are you going to do now that were here, and your locked in here with us?" Tsunade and Jiraiya said as Orochimaru hissed.

"Impossible! How did you get past my barrier?!" He yelled out as Jiraiya looked at him with a grin.

"Simple, I'm a seal master, do you really think I wouldn't be able to get past a simple barrier like that...while it surprises me that the Anbu couldn't do it...I must say I'm shocked you didn't know that." Jiraiya said as Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"I must say Orochimaru its been awhile." She said as Orochimaru glared at her.

"It has, you're no longer that young woman I used to know, look at all those lines on your face." He said as she got a little angry.

"Easy Tsunade, don't him bait you." Jiraiya said as they all assumed battle positions.

_"Shit, this will be harder than I thought." _Orochimaru said as he made a couple of shadow clones.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled out as he was tearing apart the sound ninja.

Right now he was preventing them from reaching the village where they were evacuating the villagers to the underground bunkers, so far, no sound ninja could get past him, especially with the power of high explosives, although right now he could really use some modern technology like the assault vehicle. The worst part was that he was running out of ammo.

Now he had figured out a way around this problem, while he did have a way to make actual bullets, it was sometimes hard to find the gunpowder. So what he did was etch a seal in a bullet casing and put chakra into the seal which would act as a regular bullet when fired. A side effect was that the enemies looked like they were torn apart by Jack the ripper afterwards.

But soon Naruto's gun clicked, and he knew he was out of ammo, so he sealed his rifle back into the seal of his arm and pulled out his NCO sword and engaged an enemy ninja in Kenjutsu.

"Parry...Parry...Thrust...Thrust." He said as he began to taunt the enemy ninja.

"STAND STILL!" The enemy ninja said as he tried to attack with a ninjato.

"Sorry, I don't do requests." He said as he chopped off the mans hand and then his head.

"Dang...this all seems a little too easy, it seems so far I have been taking out their lower rank soldiers, which means I may have wasted a ton of bullets on them when I could have used them for stronger enemies, but considering the fact that I have also taken out a number of their forces, it should weaken their overall strength, I better go and take out some of the stronger targets...looks like I'll have to use Ninjutsu." He said as he teleported up onto the roof of a building and took out a pair of binoculars.

"Okay, looks like my old squad is heading to take out the snake and its summoners, right now Hinata and her squad have finished in the stadium, which means they are in pursuit of Sasuke...damn, that kid has no idea what he is getting himself into...hmm...Asuma and Kakashi are taking out some of the higher ranked ninja, that's good, Guy and Lee are...kicking ass...looks like I'll head towards that squad of chunin with the explosive tags." Naruto said as he pulled out his sword and used shunshin.

Today, he was going to dine in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH HINATA<strong>

"Seriously! Why the hell did Sasuke go after Gaara?!" Kiba asked as Hinata spoke back.

"Probably because he is trying to prove himself! Even though he is most likely going to get his ass kicked." Hinata said as Shino spoke up.

"True, he also still believes you to be weak and he must be thinking that if you take Gaara, then he should be able to take him out without breaking a sweat." Shino said as Hinata growled.

Seriously! Sasuke was starting to piss her off! First he shows up late and is surprised when he was disqualified, but now he was going after her opponent, but the fact that they were in the middle of an invasion was kind of more important then her match. Sasuke still pissed her off with his stupidity! Now they had to go and save his ass before he got crushed to death by Gaara's sand.

"Hey Hinata! Look on the bright side!" Kiba said as they both turned to look at him as they were running.

"What is the bright side? We are in the middle of an invasion here!" She said back with slight panic as Kiba grinned.

"If you save Sasuke's ass, he will be humiliated that he had to be saved by you...A HYUUGA...especially with the rivalry between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans...imagine the look on his face." Kiba said as they all laughed at that.

Kiba was right, there was a bright side to all of this...what surprised them though...was that they had not encountered any enemies yet. There were a ton back at the stadium, but farther out they were diminishing. It was probably due to the fact that they were focusing all of their manpower on destroying the village.

Either way, they were in a very dangerous position.


	39. Guerilla Tactics and The Pursuit

_**Okay everyone, once again, here I am updating my most popular story. I got to say, when I first started this fic out, I did not think it was going to get this far. Hell I feel like I got some skill in writing! But anyway, enough about that, good news is that I finally got a Microsoft word processor on my laptop. So I will be able to type more and more, and mostly because I was just relying on a friends laptop who had it before mine. Seriously, why the hell do they not give you Microsoft office when you buy the freaking laptop? That just doesn't seem right. But then of course, those guys have to make money too.**_

_**Also, there will be references to Rambo in this chapter.**_

_**Now anyway, I think I am done with the authors note, here we go, the next chapter of Naruto the Marine.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITH HINATA'S TEAM<strong>_

"You know...I would have thought we would have been facing stronger ninja right now." Kiba said as he landed a bone shattering kick to a enemies spine, which caused a sickening crack to shoot throughout the area.

"Your telling me, I bet you that Naruto Sensei is currently getting pissed off." Hinata said as Shino looked at her.

"Come on, what are the odds that-" He was suddenly cut off as he heard a loud series of explosion.

"YOU CALL THIS AN INVASION! COME ON! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" They Heard Naruto yell out as they heard even more gunfire.

"Damn...he's going crazy again." Shino said as they continued to make their way towards Sasuke.

"Lets just go and get the damn Uchiha, and then get back to helping the village.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH NARUTO<strong>

Naruto had finished defeating a large platoon of enemy sound ninja. Apparently once again, they were also foot soldiers, just cannon fodder compared to the heavy hitters that were coming in. Luckily he had been preparing for something like this for months. Because you see, when he was back in the US, and he was offered the chance to train with the special forces units of the US Military. He also learned Guerilla tactics.

So right now, he was currently hiding while using the environment around him to make him look like he was just a regular tree. However that wasn't all that was happening.

"Okay, looks like we got past that blond asshole." The leader of the sound ninja said as he walked forward.

"Yeah, looks like it will be smooth from here on out." One of his squadmates said as he suddenly fell through the ground.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" They heard him yell as they rushed over to the revealed pit.

What they saw made them want to gag, their friend was currently still alive, but he was currently laying on a bed of sharpened stakes. And it was horrifying to see him just bleeding out and they couldn't do anything.

_"Punji stake traps, simple and effective...these guys will soon see that war with me...is not a good idea." _Naruto said as he was waiting for the rest.

"Kami...when did Konoha use these tactics?!" Another ninja said as the squad leader yelled at them.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING!" He yelled as they all walked forward, but all of them were fearing for their lives.

They were going to walk right into the lions den.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH KURENAI AND ANKO<strong>

"Okay, so far we have eliminated most of the enemy within the stadium, but we still got to work on the other ninja currently in the village outside the stadium!" Kurenai yelled as Anko nodded.

"Yeah, Iruka has already taken the kids and civilians down into the bunkers for safety...so that should help out a lot. But right now we got to focus on the enemy." Anko said as they jumped out of the stadium.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least Naruto gave us some ideas to increase our village security, now when the hell is Sully's team going to destroy that snake?" Kurenai asked as she looked at the three headed snake.

BOOM!

Well, on second thought it was now a two headed snake.

"Looks like they have already got a plan." Kurenai said as Anko smiled.

"AND I LOVE IT WHEN A PLAN COMES TOGETHER!" Anko yelled as Kurenai looked at her friend oddly.

"What?" She asked as Anko grumbled.

"I have got to stop watching the A-Team so much." She said as they jumped towards the invading ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO<strong>

Orochimaru was not having a good day. The reason why was because he was outnumbered and outmatched! He may has well have fallen for his own trap, because believe me, trying to fight his fellow sannin, the fourth hokage and his pregnant wife. Seriously?! His pregnant wife! Fuck his life! Right now he was trying to think of a way to even the odds. Because it was clear he was not going to do well by himself.

"That's it! Impure Summoning Resurrection!" He yelled out as he had a clone hold off his opponents while he did the hand seals for the jutsu.

"ONE!...TWO!...THREE!" He yelled as three coffins came up.

However Minato managed to stop the third one from coming up by pinning it in between the two other coffins. He didn't know who was in the third one, but somehow he knew that this was not going to end well

**_(FOR THE RECORD! SINCE MINATO IS ALIVE IN THIS ONE! THE THIRD HOKAGE IS THE ONE IN THE THIRD COFFIN!)_**

They soon saw the coffins creep open as they saw some zombie like hands come out of the coffin.

"Wha-...Where are we Brother?" Senju Hashirama asked his brother Tobirama.

"Oh...Shit...this is not good." Jiraiya said as Tsunade glared at Orochimaru. She was pissed that he dared summon her Grandfather to fight her.

"Grandpa." She said as Hashirama stared at her.

"Wait a second...Tsunade? Is that you? My precious baby Granddaughter!" He said as he suddenly got a strange look on his face as Tsunade looked down embarrassed.

"GRANDPA! Your embarrassing me!" She said as he laughed and Tobirama just tried to facepalm at his brothers action.

The only problem was that his corpse was not exactly doing a good job at moving right at that time. So he did not know what to do.

"Who's the blond guy? And where is Hiruzen?" Tobirama asked as Minato came forward.

"I am Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." He said as they raised their eyebrows at that.

"Fourth? So Hiruzen finally got to retire? Good for him, I bet he's enjoying himself right now on a beach smoking a pipe." Hashirama said as Jiraiya looked down.

"Lord Hashirama...Sarutobi Sensei sacrificed his life to seal the nine tailed fox away twelve years ago." Jiraiya said as both of the brothers looked sad at that.

"Hiruzen...who summoned us here? Did they only bring us back to mourn the loss of our student?" Hashirama said as Orochimaru came up with the two control kunais.

"Oh shut up and fight!" Orochimaru said as he was getting tired of all the heartfelt lovey dovey bullshit.

It wasn't long after that, that both of the former hokage's eyes glazed over as they were completely under the influence of Orochimaru.

"Destroy them!" He yelled as they charged to attack the group.

"Orochimaru...I swear to god...no force on heaven or earth will stop me from killing you...you defiled my Grandfathers grave...I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Tsunade said as she tried to charge him only to be intercepted by Tobirama.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" He yelled as he launched the attack at Tsunade.

She dodged it but she soon regrouped with Minato and the others.

"Great...this is going to be a bit of a pain." He said as he prepared a rasengan.

"Your telling me." Jiraiya said as he flexed his arms preparing for a battle.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH THE SOUND NINJA SQUAD<strong>

"HELP ME! OH GOD IT HURTS!" Was all that the squad leader of the sound ninja was hearing.

"RIKU! HELP ME!" Another one of his men yelled out for help.

He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that they all tried to cover more ground, and that was when the screams of pain started to fill the air. His men started to disappear, they were not contacting him through the communicator. And even worse, they were all calling out to him, begging for help and he couldn't take it! He couldn't stand to hear his friends dying.

"Riku! Help! I'm over here!" His friend Seta screamed as riku saw him tied to a tree.

"Seta! Jeez, what happened to yo-" He was cut off as a man jumped out of the ground and stabbed his neck.

"RIKU!" Seta screamed as his friend dropped to the ground.

The blond man then turned to him as he walked over with his large knife and held it up to his throat.

"You want war? You got what you wanted. Now I'll give you a war you have no chance of winning." The blond haired man known as Naruto said as he slit the sound ninja's throat.

"Damn, I hate having to kill them, but...I don't want them to hurt the others...well...better get these explosive tags out of here." Naruto said as he picked up the bags of exploding tags that they all carried with them.

Now it was time for some real damage.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH HINATA AND THE OTHERS<strong>

"Seriously! How far could Sasuke have gotten?!" Hinata yelled out as they had to go through another squad of ninja...Shino was staying behind to fight Kankuro, so they were short one member.

"Considering how familiar he is with the land, how fast he could be due to Kakashi's training, and the fact that he didn't even fight, which means that he still has a lot of energy left over, means that he could have gotten a long way before we even started to go after him...what I want to know is how far ahead he is...and how weakened Gaara is at this time." Kiba said as Hinata looked at him.

"Well his sand won't stay wet for long, I only did a few water jutsu, and while they did slow him down enough for me to land a few hits, there is no telling how long it will be before he dries up and is back at full power." Hinata said as Kiba nodded.

"How much chakra you got left?" He asked as she smiled.

"I still got plenty left, luckily Kurenai pushed me into extreme chakra control exercises, however depending on how high of a level of water jutsu I do, there is no telling how much Chakra it could take." She said as Kiba groaned.

"Great we are going after a psychopath with a half assed plan." He said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well...I guess that simplifies things." She said as Kiba looked at her oddly.

"How so?" He asked as she grinned.

"Before we were going in guns blazing with no plan at all." She said as he laughed a bit at that.

"Funny...but seriously, now is not the time for jokes." He said as they picked up their speed.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SASUKE<strong>

"Heh, so you finally decided to stop running." Sasuke said as Gaara was now high and dry.

"Where is the Hyuuga? I want to fight her!" Gaara said as Sasuke scoffed.

"She is of no matter, I can give you a better match then she ever could." Sasuke said as he took a fighting stance.

Gaara could sense the power of the Uchiha, and frankly, he was not impressed. While he did possess strength, it was nowhere near that of the Hyuuga or the exam proctor. He honestly didn't want to waste time with this weakling. But maybe he could use the Uchiha as a little warm up for the big fight. He would wait for the Hyuuga to show up, in the meantime he would fight the weaker Uchiha.

"Fine...Make me feel alive!" He yelled as the right side of his body transformed into some demonic creature.

"This will be easy." Sasuke said as he was letting his overconfidence cloud his judgment.

This was not going to end well.


	40. Battle Continues

_Okay,_**_ so I noticed that the second Marine Naruto fic was updated, which means I have to write another chapter. Basically I have that mindset that if someone updates a story or a challenge that I am also writing, then I have to update or else I fall behind In chapters. But also its because I'm going to be really busy with work and college as soon as it starts. So I have to try and write as much as I can before I have to focus on all the other stuff._**

**_Anyway, enough with all of the monologue, here is the next chapter of Naruto the Marine._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Naruto's POV<em>**

Naruto was currently hiding behind a tree, his rifle and sidearm were out of Ammo, and he already used the spare ammo clips for the rifle on some of the grunts so that the civilians could be evacuated. His pistol still had a couple of clips left, and he wouldn't be able to get back to his armory at his house, so that was out of the question as to getting more ammo. He still had his sword, so that was a good thing. He still had three grenades, but he wasn't sure how effective he could be if he didn't find a group of sound nin to throw them at. Right now, he noticed how there was a snake summon getting closer and closer, according to Stone, they were already planning on taking care of the snake with a ton of explosives, but they were not sure if they would be able to completely take it out. Luckily Naruto had enough explosives to help wound the snake if just a little bit.

So right now he was planting a bunch of explosive tags and his last three grenades on a number of trees. The seal tags were of his own design, the explosion you would get from them would be catastrophic to a small village. But against a giant three headed snake, there was a chance it could slow it down and mortally wound it. Either way it was worth a shot, and Naruto didn't have any time for a half assed plan.

"Okay, lets do this." He said as he continued to plant the explosives.

He was praying to god that this would work, because he was running out of ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH SASUKE<strong>

Sasuke, for lack of a better word, was getting his ass kicked by Gaara. The only thing he had that could even deal damage to Gaara's sand was the Chidori, but here is the problem. You see, Chidori is an assassination skill, supposed to be used when your enemy is immobilized, however Gaara was jumping around with his sand tail and avoiding most of Sasuke's attacks, which meant that he had no chance to use the chidori.

Oh yeah, he did not think this through at all. Add that on to the fact that Gaara for some odd reason seemed to be getting stronger and faster each minute was not helping his case.

"Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out as Gaara blocked with his arm.

_"So fire is ineffective against Sand...damn." _ Sasuke thought as he dodged out of the way of some sand shuriken.

_"No worries, I can beat this guy...I just need to think." _Sasuke thought as he got bitch slapped into a tree.

"COME ON! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE A MATCH FOR ME!" Gaara said as he was getting irritated.

_"Ugh, I can't move...my legs...they feel...broken." _Sasuke said as he looked down, and he had two compound fractures jutting through his lower legs.

"YOUR DEEEAADDD!" Gaara yelled as Sasuke was trying to move out of the way of his assault.

_"No...I've come too far, I can't lose...this can't be the end...I still need to avenge...my...clan." _He thought as he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

"WATER STYLE! GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" They heard a voice yell out as Gaara was struck with a large blast of water.

However, Sasuke was already unconscious by the time Hinata had arrived to save his ass. So he did not thank her for it, but chances are he would be pissed about it later anyway. So it was good he wasn't awake to bitch about it.

"As much of a pain he is, I won't let you kill any of my comrades." Hinata said as Kiba and Shino were checking Sasuke for other injuries.

"Damn, this guy did a number on Sasuke." Kiba said as he looked at Sasuke's broken legs.

"I knew one of us should have trained in Medic arts." Shino said as Kiba looked over at his other teammate.

"Well, theres Hinata, but she is a little busy right now." He said as Hinata was now dodging from Gaara.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Hinata said as she was shocked at how fast Gaara was moving.

"Kiba, you take Sasuke back to the village, get him treated, your the fastest out of all of us here, when you do that, bring backup for the rest of us, if anything Hinata can hold Gaara off for ten minutes tops, maybe longer depending on how many water jutsu she uses." Shino said as Kiba nodded.

"Well, I don't like the idea of leaving you guys here, I will listen to you, I will return as quick as I can." He said as he took off with Sasuke.

"Let's hope you do." Shino said as he joined the fight with Hinata.

"You got a plan?" He asked as he was dodging with Hinata.

"Right now, I have enough chakra for at least three more water dragons, but The problem isn't in hitting him, its calculating how long we will be able to slow him down for. Hi sand seems to be drying out faster, so as you can see, that is a big problem. We would need someone who could really pack a punch, otherwise were in trouble."

"Well, I have a minor affinity for lightning, if you can soak him with enough water, I can use a small lightning jutsu to electrocute him." Shino said as Hinata looked over.

"It might not work...but its the only plan we got...lets do it." She said as they continued on with the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO<strong>

Minato had to admit, fighting the first two hokages and Orochimaru was a big challenge. But luckily, there was a way of simplifying things. For example, there were four of them, so luckily they did have the advantage in numbers. Secondly, Orochimaru had to have used a good chunk of his chakra to do the Impure summoning, so you could see signs of fatigue. However, they had a disadvantage in the way that the corpses of the first two hokages would regenerate, so they needed to find a way to kill them permanently, and then they could focus on Orochimaru.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were currently focused on the first hokage, while Kushina was matching water Jutsu with the first, and Minato was preparing his flying thunder god jutsu. That could be a big help in this fight.

_"If I can just land a few kunai close to Orochimaru, that could give me a chance to attack him, I'm sure that if I kill him then the Jutsu will be cancalled out...lets hope this works." _Minato said as he launched into the battle and started throwing a volley of Kunai and shuriken at the enemy.

"Ha! Do you really think that those will do the trick!" Orochimaru said as he saw that none of the Kunai had the flying thunder god seal on them. So he must have been at an advantage.

"Not really." Minato said as he was remaining calm.

Orochimaru used another jutsu to deflect the kunai and shuriken, however he was not prepared for what happened next. Because one of those Kunai he deflected landed right behind him. And the next thing he knew was that he was dodging a rasengan from Minato.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! None of those kunai had the thunder god seal! How did you teleport!" Orochimaru said as Minato smirked.

"You should be more observant next time you snake bastard." Minato said as he got out a curved kunai and charged Orochimaru.

True, none of the kunai had the paper seal on the grip. But what Orochimaru had failed to notice was the modifications that Minato had made to the kunai. For example, if you were to look closely at the hilt, you would notice that the grip had small symbols carved into them. That combined with some chakra, was able to give him the same results as if there was an actual paper seal on the hilt. So all in all, Minato could trick his enemies into thinking he was just spamming kunai when he was actually planning out a strategy.

"How did you do that?" Orochimaru asked annoyed as he now had to fight Minato.

"A ninja never reveals his secrets." Minato said as Kushina suddenly yelled at him.

"Damn it Minato! Your not a damn magician! Stop using that line!" Kushina said as Minato sweat dropped in the heat of battle.

"Well that killed the mood." He said as he got back to fighting the Snake Sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KIBA<strong>

"Geez, why is this bastard so heavy?!" Kiba said as he was surprised that Sasuke seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

If he didn't know any better, he would say that Sasuke was either wearing weights or gravity seals. But right now, he didn't have time to check, he was still three minutes away from the village, and he still needed to find reinforcements. So all in all he was not in a good position. He knew that Lady Tsunade had started a medic program, so that would make finding a medic easier, if they were not all killed.

However, Kiba's mother one time told him about a secret entrance for Konoha nin that if they were ever being invaded, there was an underground hospital and strategy room so they could figure out a way to repel enemies while healing the nearly dead.

"HELP ME!" He heard a voice say as he recognized that voice.

"Choji!" He said as he ran towards the sound of his friends voice.

He came across a unnerving sight, Choji's arm looked mangled, and he was currently fighting off some enemy sound ninja. And he did not look like he had the energy to keep fighting them.

"Time to intervene." Kiba said as he jumped in with Akamaru.

"Earth style! Earth spikes!" Kiba said as he managed to hit one of the four sound ninja in the area.

"Kiba!" Choji said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Good to see you Choji." Kiba said as he got ready to fight the sound ninja.

Sasuke would have to wait for a minute, he could not leave Choji to die.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KURENAI AND ANKO<strong>

Anko and the others had managed to repel some heavy hitters from the sound ninja, the invasion was not going as well as they thought. They were able to kill a lot of the grunts, which meant the less that they had to deal with. The more ninja they could use to gang up on the stronger ones. And so far that strategy was working. Not only that, but the fact that they had used mostly hand to hand combat against the weaker ninja helped in conserving their chakra. In other words, the sound village was not going to recover from this battle for a looonnng time.

"You know, we have Lord Hokage fighting Orochimaru up there." Kurenai said as Anko gritted her teeth.

"As much as I want to kill that bastard myself, I think I'll give that to Lord Hokage." Anko said as she didn't care as long as her former teacher was dead.

"I agree with you there." Kurenai said as she locked a group of enemy nin in a genjutsu.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Guy said as he attacked another group and was currently having a competition with Kakashi on who could kill the most Ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KIBA<strong>

Kiba had managed to defeat the enemy, however now he had to take Choji back to the village, he was losing a lot of blood. So Kiba created a shadow clone to help carry him back to the village. He could see a group of friendlies in front of him and he called out.

"HEY! MAN DOWN!" He yelled as they turned their attention to them and he walked over.

"We got two injured ninja here! They need medical attention!" Kiba said as they nodded and they opened up a trap door.

That had to be the entrance to the underground hospital.

"Get the Uchiha and the Akimichi attention immediately!" The Jonin in charge screamed as the medics nodded.

"Akimichi is suffering from severe blood loss, the Uchiha, leg fractures and possible concussion, lets get to it!" The lead medic said as they closed the door.

"We also have an enemy sand nin who is currently fighting my teammates! We need backup!" Kiba said as the commander shook his head.

"I can't do that! We need our men here to help keep this place safe." He said as Kiba got pissed.

"WE NEED HELP! MY TEAM COULD BE DYING OUT THERE!" Kiba screamed as the man screamed back.

"AND MANY MORE WILL DIE IF WE DON'T PROTECT THIS AREA!" The commander yelled back as someone stood up.

"I'll go...its obvious he needs help." A lone ninja said as Kiba looked over.

"I can't let you do tha-" The commander was silenced by one quick punch to the face.

"Unlike him, I believe all of the lives in the village are equal, I will not let your teammates die while I could have done something to help." The ninja said as Kiba smirked.

"What's your name?" He asked as they took off.

"Yamato."


	41. More Fighting!

_**Once again, I got to get a chapter into this story before I leave for New Mexico, otherwise I don't know how much I will fall behind, so basically I do not know how long this chapter will be, but I really got to try and make this good. So if it sucks, it was because I was in a rush to write it. Hell, right now I am writing this authors note quickly since I have some other things to go through. Did I also mention How I have been paranoid for the last couple of days for no apparent reason? Seriously its weird and I can't keep it contained. It's like every time I get out of bed I am expecting something to come at me with a knife...or maybe I have just been watching too many horror movies.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway here is the new chapter of Naruto the Marine.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<br>**

"Shouldn't you have patched yourself up when we were at the medics?" Yamato asked as Kiba paused and noticed that some of his wounds were still bleeding.

"It's okay, I got a quick solution to that." He said as he pulled out a couple of explosive tags and patched them onto his wounds.

"What the hell are you do-" Yamato said as he was about to rip the seals off to prevent Kiba from blowing himself up.

However the tags did not go off, instead they out small bursts of flame that had Kiba screaming in pain, but he was not in mortal danger. The flames started to slowly die down and Kiba ripped the remains of the tags off of his body. The wounds were completely cauterized from the intense heat. While Yamato was disgusted, he couldn't help but be impressed at that.

"That's...gross." He said as Kiba moved his arms around and got ready to run back to his team.

"Little trick I learned from Naruto Sensei, usually it's done with gunpowder, but in this situation, I have low powered explosive seals that do the trick." Kiba said as Yamato took off behind him.

"But won't your wounds open up later?" He asked as Kiba took two pills.

"Maybe, but right now I got a blood replenishing pill as well as a soldier pill, so I should be fine for now." He said as they continued to run.

"You new genin are getting crazier each year...but braver." Yamato said as he could not believe the guts on this kid.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto's Squad<strong>

"Oh sure, stop a giant snake, That sounds easy." Stone said as Thompson was busy with Sully setting up some explosive traps.

"Look on the bright side at least Naruto was able to wound the snake before it got closer, now all we need to do is finish it off." Thompson said as Sully currently had a huge cigar in his mouth.

"Sully...where did you get that cigar from?" Stone asked as Sully turned around.

"I don't know." He said as he just suddenly found it in his pocket.

"Well, just like old times, setting up explosives while Sully pulls things out of thin air." Thompson said as Sully looked around.

"You know, a RPG would be really nice to have right now." Sully said as he looked at the ton of explosive devices they had.

"You're just saying that because you like to fire those damn things." Stone said as Sully shrugged his shoulders.

"True, True...luckily we got this catapult to fire this huge ball of explosive tags." Sully said as they turned around and looked at the catapult.

"Seriously? A catapult...I'm sorry but why does this village have this?" Thompson asked as he couldn't believe that they just found it hidden away in some of the village's weapons depots.

"I have no idea, maybe someone got bored...NOW CAN WE PLEASE KILL THIS SNAKE ALREADY?!" Stone said as the others nodded.

"Okay...ready...Aim...FIRE!" Sully said as they fired the catapult.

Sure enough, the huge ball of seals sped towards the snake, the problem however, was the fact that it looked like it was going to fly over its head when it detonated and therefore do no damage. This was not good at all! Not good at all! They were all panicking trying to find a new way to stop the snake due to the fact that their first plan seemed to be going down the drain really quickly. What were they going to do now?

**_BOOM!_**

They all turned to see that the three headed snake's head was now a huge smoke stack, and the only thing that happened next was that the carcass fell to the ground. And the three marines could only stare dumbfounded.

"How the hell did that happen? Those explosive tags weren't supposed to go off right then...I mean we used chakra to activate those just a few seconds ago, that should have exploded far from the snake's head...but why didn't it?" Thompson asked as Sully looked up.

"Oh...Uhm...Guys...would a small flare of chakra happen to set those tags off, and due to the connections in all of the tags, it would result in it detonating?" Sully asked as Stone nodded.

"What...did you do?" He asked as Sully scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"I may have used a small flare of Chakra to light this cigar..." He said as Stone had murder in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that due to your mistake...WE ALL COULD HAVE DIED?!" Stone said as Sully looked at the Snake carcass.

"Well...the Snake's dead?...Right?" He said as Stone rushed forward and tackled him.

"I'm KILLING HIM!" Stone said as Thompson looked over the battlefield.

"Well...at least those ninja are retreating...makes sense...no one wants to be crushed by a giant snake corpse." He said as he just sat back and looked at Stone and Sully.

Stone currently had Sully in a rear naked choke and was trying to strangle him. The funny thing was that every once in a while you could see Sully cough up smoke.

"Okay you guys come on, we got a battle to finish." Thompson said as he picked up the Squad automatic weapon.

"You're right...I'll kill Sully later." Stone said as he picked up his rifle, while Sully picked up a ring of grenades and his rifle.

"Oh hell no! You don't get get explosives after that little stunt." Stone said as he took the ring of grenades from Sully.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Hinata<strong>

"This...is...BULLSHIT!" Hinata yelled as she was currently dodging with Shino at her side.

"You're telling me...it seems that our plan of electrocuting him went down the drain." Shino said as they had tried that about ten minutes after Kiba left...it failed miserably.

"I only got enough chakra left for two water dragons...after that I'll have to rely on Taijutsu, which it looks like won't do any good here." She said as Gaara's legs were the only thing that wasn't transformed.

"This is just great." Shino said as they looked at each other.

"Kiba better get back here soon...and with backup...otherwise...we are rowing down shit creek without a paddle." Hinata said as she got back in the fight.

"Okay, you overgrown raccoon! Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Hinata said confidently...on the inside however, she was freaking out, mostly due to the fact that Gaara seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

_"Kiba get back her soon." _She thought as she was starting to think of another plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<br>**

Kiba was on his way there, the only problem was that he kept running into more injured shinobi, and he didn't want to leave them there, so he stayed behind to dress their wounds while Yamato went on ahead after Kiba had given him the location of where Hinata and Shino were at.

_"I know I can't make that many yet...but I got to do this." _Kiba said as he formed a cross seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled as three clones popped into existence.

"Ugh..damn, that takes a lot out of me...okay you three..I want you to run these Shinobi back to the medics! Do whatever it takes to save them!" Kiba yelled to his clones as they saluted him.

"Yes Sir!" They yelled as each clone was carrying a ninja.

_"Now I better get back to them." _Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Come on Akamaru, lets go back." He said as they took off running.

_"Should take me five minutes...Yamato went on ahead...so he should be arriving in about fifty seconds." _Kiba thought as he continued to run as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's POV<br>**

Orochimaru was getting really tired of this! First he had the fourth hokage to deal with, and then the next thing he knew was that Jiraiya was currently working on a way to reverse the seals on the 1st and 2nd Hokage so that they could help Minato! This was not going according to plan at all! He felt as if his month's worth of planning had gone down the drain.

"Come on Orochimaru! Give it up! You're clearly outmatched!" Minato said as he was flashing all around the place, and he kept leaving small cuts on Orochimaru's body.

A few small cuts won't do much damage, but make that over a hundred small cuts, it will start to slow your enemy down.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" He yelled as he went though some hand seals.

"Earth Style: Mud swamp!" He yelled as the roof had suddenly turned into a bog.

Usually this wouldn't have had any effect, but Minato did have a problem. You see, while he was flashing around, it would be incredibly difficult to flash in a swamp like setting where he could sink into the ground underneath him. But he soon jumped up and used an advanced form of water walking to keep himself on top of the bog.

"This won't help Orochimaru." He said as the snake sannin chuckled.

"Don't you see, you obviously need to conserve your chakra so you can walk across the bog, therefore you can't use your flying thunder god jutsu for two reasons, one, it sucks up chakra like a black hole, two, you know that you can't afford to sink into the swamp so I can cut your head off." Snake man said as Minato smirked.

"But you also have those cuts hindering your movement." He said as Orochimaru scoffed.

"It is of no matter." He said as he suddenly puked up a sword. The Kusanagi.

"That...is just gross." Minato said as he pulled out a kunai knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<br>**

Naruto had eliminated as many enemies as he could, he was currently heading back to the village to see what was going on. On the way he came across the medic bunker and was looking around to see how everyone was doing. He was surprised to see Kiba there carrying someone, well scratch that, Three Kiba's carrying three people.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over.

"I'm just a shadow clone along with the others, the boss is out fighting that sand guy with the gourd." The clone said as Naruto paled.

_"Shit! That's the guy who nearly killed Lee! Not only that...but he is also a jinchurikki if those signs are anything to go by...like me...this...just got personal." _Naruto thought as he asked the clone where they were fighting him.

As soon as the clone gave him their position, he took off running.

"Anko! Anko! Do you copy?" He yelled into his communicator.

"Loud and clear Honey? What you up to?" She said in a flirty tone as Naruto smirked but kept himself serious.

"I'm heading towards Team 8, they are fighting that Sand Genin, they're going to need backup." He said as Anko paused and then replied.

"Roger that, I'll get Kurenai and we'll meet up with you there." She said as Naruto continued to run.

"Lets hope we're not too late." He said as he was praying to god he would make it in time.


	42. Of Genjutsu and Cinammon buns

**Anyway, I am finally back, Frankly lately, I really have no inspiration for writing, even after I got back from Philmont, but Now I have decided to try and get back into writing. Especially since I'll be going to college soon, so I won't have as much time. Anyway here is the next chapter of Naruto the Marine.**

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but I was kind of in a hurry.**

**I don't own Naruto or the mighty boosh.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<br>**

Naruto had met up with Kurenai and Anko halfway through his path to get to Hinata. They had some sound Ninja trailing them, which was a pain in the ass. Kurenai had a hard time trapping them in a Genjutsu, and Anko could only take down so many with her snakes. But Naruto was thinking just how to divert them, so like any man who had seen a lot of Arnold Schwarzenegger movies, he turned around and picked a grenade out of his belt.

"GET READY FOR A SURPRISE!" He yelled as he threw it at them a few seconds after pulling the pin.

The Sound Ninja thinking it was a rock was going to bat it away, until it exploded on contact, incinerating him and a few other Ninja. Pretty soon there was only one following them.

"Great another Sound Nin! How many of these do we have to fight!" Anko said as she was about to throw a kunai but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait! I want to have some fun with this one." He said as Kurenai looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She said as Naruto pointed up ahead.

"You see that pond?" He asked as they both nodded.

"I am going to make him meet one of the most terrifying monsters you have ever laid eyes on!" He cackled evily as they sped up and slowed the sound ninja down by throwing a smoke bomb.

"Oh! Damn!" The Ninja thought as he knew his targets were heading to the pond.

So he ran straight towards it, he could not see any footprints going around it, so it was safe to assume they cut across it. And he saw a small boat right next to a dock with a motor on it, now usually the shinobi would use his chakra, but he was pretty worn out, so he was going to use the easy way out this time. So he got into the boat and started it up and started to race it down the pond.

However, he got very unlucky when the motor died and a weird fog started to surround him. The Shinobi was confused as he heard the water start to make splashing noises as well as some birds in the distance, but the weird part was when he felt the weight of the boat switch from one side to the other.

"What the?" He thought as he looked ahead and saw someone sitting on the other side of the boat.

And when the fog cleared, he was confused as hell.

"Hi there." A green man wearing a green suit jacket and tie wearing a pink tutu, and one white glove and a very freaky looking hand said to him.

"Who are you?" He asked a little creeped out.

"I'm Old Greg, pleased to meet you." The man fish thing said to him.

"What do you want?" The man said getting a little freaked out by the tone.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question, what you doing here in my waters?" Old Greg said as the sound ninja scoffed.

"I'm pursuing an enemy." He said as Old Greg pulled a line on his head.

"Then how come this here hooks in my head fool?" He asked as the sound nin was confused.

"It's nothing to do with me sir." He said as Old Greg got a little angry.

"It's attached to your road motherlicker!" He said as the sound ninja got confused.

Sure enough, he did have a fishing rod, although it was attached to the boat by some sort of locking mechanism,

"Uhm...Don't hurt me." He said as Old Greg continued to speak.

"Easy now fuzzy little man peach." He said as the ninja was getting more and more scared.

"You ever drink Bailey's from a shoe?" Greg asked as the Nin got confused.

"What the hell is Bailey's?" He asked himself.

"You want to come to a club where people wee on each other?" He asked as the nin answered to that quickly.

"No." He said.

"I'm gonna hurt you." Old greg said with a creepy tone.

"Excuse me?" He asked back.

"I like you. What do you think of me?" He asked as the man panicked.

"I don't rightly know sir." He said as Greg shot back.

"Make an assessment." He said as the nin started to panic even more and more.

"I think you're a perfectly nice...modern Shinobi sir." He said as Greg got a little angry.

"Don't lie to me boy!" He said raising his voice a bit, and the sound nin was close to tears.

"I'm not lying!" He said trying to save his own skin.

"I know what your thinking, here comes Old Greg, he's a scaly man fish, you don't know me, you don't know what I got." He said as Old Greg was actually right in reading his thoughts.

"I got something to show you." Old Greg said as he lifted his tutu up.

And the only thing the sound Ninja saw was this horrible sight and a blinding white light that made him want to scream in terror. But he couldn't look away. And he was just frozen in place.

"You know what that is? That's Old Greg's vagina! I GOT A MANGINA!" Old Greg screamed as the sound Ninja's vision was starting to go black.

"I'M OLD GREEEEEEEGGGGGGGG!" Greg said as the sound ninja finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurenai's POV<br>**

"What the hell did you do to that guy back there?" Kurenai asked as Naruto just grinned.

"Well, I put him in a very complicated Genjutsu." Naruto said as Anko got confused.

"I thought you couldn't do Genjutsu?" She asked as Naruto grunted.

"I really can't, it took me awhile just to create this one...and basically its like putting his mind in a permanent state of illusion." He said as Kurenai scoffed.

"That's impossible! Even with being a Genjutsu master!" She said as she had never achieved that before.

"Okay true, but the fact is that guy won't break out of it, because...well...basically for someone his level he can't." He said as Anko said something.

"What kind of genjutsu was that?" Anko asked as Naruto grinned.

"You know Guy and Lee's sunset jutsu?" He asked as they both nodded.

"Think of it being 100x worse then that." He said as their blood ran cold.

One of the most horrifying things being multiplied, what sick diabolical thing had Naruto come up with?

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata<br>**

Hinata was getting tired. She had been fighting this guy for like three hours. It was like trying to beat her father before she became a total bad ass. Seriously though, right now she was having a shadow clone fight him while she was resting trying to think of a plan. And right now, she was as confused as a baby in a topless bar. Because nothing was coming to her head. Except how many cinnamon rolls she would treat herself to if she survived this.

"Okay, so I still have one water dragon left to use, and hopefully he doesn't finish that transformation...I hope Naruto Sensei and the others get here." She said as she wish she knew more about water manipulation.

"Well I guess I'll just have my shadow clone keep fighting and dodging him until they get here." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cinnamon roll.

Yes apparently she always had one on her in a pouch that had seals in it to keep it fresh and tasty, she figured if she was in a situation where she was screwed, she would eat one last cinammon roll before she died.

_"Well If I'm screwed...Im Screwed...but this tastes too good to worry about it." _She thought as she was eating what might be her last meal.

"Hey...where did Shino go?" She asked as she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Speak of the devil...and he shall appear." Shino said as she jumped a little.

"Damn it Shino! You could have given me a heart attack!" She yelled quietly so Gaara wouldn't hear them.

"Relax, We both got shadow clones out there, this gives us time to relax and think of a plan...I've tried placing my chakra bugs on him, but he still has a good supply...so lets try and think here." Shino said as they both started to think of a strategy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sasuke<strong>

Sasuke was currently waking up in the medical tent. And when the medics had told him what happened, he was so pissed off that he tried to get back up, and he apparently forgot that both of his legs were broken. So all he managed to do was make them fall back through the skin as he fell to the ground. And the medics had to reset them again and sedate him. Everything was going wrong for the last uchiha.

But what do you expect, he was being an idiot earlier.


	43. The Battle Continues

**Okay, since i am trying to update some of my stories, here we go again with Naruto the Marine, mostly because once again, it is one of my most popular stories. so I know I got to get this updated or else people are going to start sending me hate mail again. Anyway, since I am now just going to write chapters off of the top of my head, I apologize in advance if it doesn't come out right.  
><strong>

**Well here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto, Kurenai and Anko<strong>

After Naruto left the Sound Ninja trapped in the Old Greg genjutsu. Kurenai and Anko were terrified that he had created something more terrifying then Guy's sunset genjutsu. The very idea of such a thing was unreal, not to mention scary as hell. They were now hoping that they would never piss off Naruto in the near future. But right now, they were just thinking about the mission at hand. They could hear the sounds of a battle taking place. As well as the sound of sand clashing against trees.

"God, just when I thought I had seen enough damn sand." Naruto thought as he remembered Afghanistan and Iraq.

"But that means we're close!" Kurenai said as they suddenly leaped right into the middle of the battle.

"SHIT! MOVE!" Naruto said as they all barely dodged a sand attack from Gaara.

Luckily as they dodged out of the way, they landed straight in front of Hinata and Shino. Which caused them to immediately start talking to find out their advantages and disadvantages. However, it would appear that they were at a very high disadvantage, it would appear that Hinata was the only one who could use water jutsu to slow him down. So Naruto rubbed his head as sand shuriken zoomed overhead.

"Okay, fire is out, so is lightning, I have wind style chakra, so that can't exactly help, Does anyone else here know any water jutsu?" Naruto asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Well, crap. I suddenly wished I had signed that contract that Dad game me." He said as he remembered how he didn't sign the toad contract since he had wanted to find his own summoning contract. A lot of good that did him now.

"Could we confuse him if we started to run away?" Shino said as a light joke.

"Shut up Shino." Everyone said as they were not in the mood for jokes.

Not only were they not in the mood. But it was still weird to see Shino talk more due to the fact that he didn't use to talk a lot. So no matter how much he may socialize with other people, they didn't think they would ever get used to him speaking words. Naruto and the group then noticed that Gaara was about to slash out at them with his now mutated sand arm. They barely dodged out of the way. Naruto was trying to form a plan in his head, but every time that they had come up with a decent plan. They got distracted in some way, shape or form. Either way it was annoying as hell.

"Okay guys...I have a half ass plan that has little to no chance of working, you in?" Naruto asked as everyone looked at him.

Everyone looked in each others eyes for a few seconds until they all sighed and looked at him.

"What's the plan?" They all asked as they started to discuss it.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE<strong>

Kiba was getting closer and closer to his destination. However the only problem was that he had used most of his chakra recovery pills already, especially since he kept making shadow clones to bring some of the wounded back to the medics. So he was down to three chakra recovery pills. And he would have to use them sparingly. He would have thought Yamato would have gotten there by now. But as it turns out, he had actually gotten caught fighting a few shinobi and was delayed. So in other words, both he and Kiba were running as fast as they could.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE KEEP GETTING DELAYED!" Kiba yelled as Yamato yelled back at him.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR HERE!" Yamato yelled back at his whiny ally.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! I'M THIRTEEN!" He yelled back as they finally saw Gaara in the distance.

"ALMOST THERE!" They said as they sped up once again.

They swore to god, if something happened that caused them to have to run further to get to them. They were going to lose it. Now usually this is the part of the story that the thing that they don't want to happen happens. Luckily though, this was not one of those moments. And right now, they were thanking god for that. Although they should have thanked the author of the fan fic for deciding not to be a dick.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KUSHINA AND MINATO<br>**

Orochimaru's plan was obviously going down the drain. Not only was Minato still a match for him, but the fact that he was fighting four legendary ninja was way beyond him. he could not keep up. What was even worse was that Jiraiya had negated the effects of the seals on the first and second hokage, however instead of reversing them like he had hoped, they were now back in the land of the dead. So they could not help out at that on the fact that Tsunade was throwing punches that could decimate the statues at the valley of the end, he was certain that he was not going to survive this.

"What's the matter Orochimaru? Can't take anymore?" Kushina taunted as Orochimaru just hissed at her like a snake.

"You wish you red headed bitch!" He said as he swung at her with the kusanagi, which she blocked with her own sword.

"Tsk, Tsk, you really are getting slow in your old age." She said as Orochimaru was starting to see red.

There was one more reason why he wanted to be immortal, the reason being was because he was vain with his looks, and although he would never admit, he was more sensitive then Tsunade when it came to being called an old man. However, his anger was getting the best of him. So he was lashing out at Kushina with all of his might. And even though that he was swinging wildly at her. She had a hard time blocking all of his attacks for a couple of reasons.

One being that no matter how skilled you are, if someone is attacking you hard and fast, it is impossible to block all the shots coming in. Two, when that person happens to still be a highly trained Sannin, it did matter because he knew all the vital spots in the human body. And unforturnately, Kushina did take a few nasty cuts to her arms and one of her legs, but other then that, she was doing just fine. But that was when it ended.

"Shadow Snakes!" Orochimaru said as Kushina moved to block her upper body with her sword, however that did not go as planned.

Orochimaru wasn't aiming for her head, he aimed for her feet. The snakes wrapped around her ankles and pulled her forward, which in turn caused her to tumble backwards, which gave Orochimaru an opening. She dropped her sword, and it landed a couple of feet away from her. And when she went to go pick it up, Orochimaru stomped down on her hand and held his blade in the air. The sadistic smirk on his face never leaving as he thrusted the kusanagi forward.

"NOW DIE!" He yelled as Kushina moved to try and block the blade with anything.

But the only thing she could do was hope she could redirect the blade with her arm. But suddenly, a savior appeared. The next thin that she knew, Orochimaru's sadistic smirk was wiped off of his face as a fist crashed into it. He was sent flying into a tree root left over from the first hokage's jutsu. They heard a sickening crunch as his body seemed to fold in on itself. Kushina looked up at Tsunade as she just smirked.

"Seems like that De aging jutsu did more then improve your looks, you're fighting like a young woman again!" Kushina said as Tsunade just smirked.

"It's a good thing I'm not an old lady anymore and that we are in the middle of battle here, otherwise I would kick your ass." She said as Orochimaru got back up.

"Ugh! I am sick of all my plans going to waste!" He yelled as he popped some of his bones back into place.

"You know, we really should have finished him off before he got back up." Kushina said as Tsunade nodded.

"Relax, we got plenty of help." She said as Minato and Jiraiya suddenly were right beside them.

"Should we finish this?" Jiraiya asked as Minato nodded.

"Lets do this, and then we can go home and spend times with our loved ones." Minato said as he winked at Kushina, while Tsunade was thinking of Stone.

"You mean I can go home and spend the night alone." Jiraiya said with Anime tears.

"You really do need to find yourself a nice girl you old pervert." Tsunade said as Jiraiya just glared at her.

"Oh ha ha! Excuse me, Miss Cradlerobber!" Jiraiya said as Tsunade got a tick mark.

"Jiraiya, after we kill the Snake Bastard here...You're next." She said as Jiraiya suddenly realized what he had just said.

"If you do that, I'll have someone tell Stone your real age!" He said as she just smirked.

"He won't believe you, just look at me, does this look like a fifty year old woman?" She said as he just cursed under his breath.

"Lets just get Orochimaru." He said as they all charged with different attacks.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

At it turns out, Kiba and Yamato had shown up, which let Naruto rethink his plan. However, it was still a little far fetched when compared to some of his others. In other words, they would need to distract Gaara at first. In other words, Kiba was the designated decoy, which was a bad thing.

"HEY YOU WEIRD ASS SAND THINGY!" Kiba yelled as he ran by flopping his arms like a chicken.

Yep...this was a great plan indeed.

"BWACK BWACK BWACK!" He yelled in fear as he was running away from Gaara's sand arms.

"Is this really necessary for the distraction?" Yamato said as he looked at Kiba screaming in terror.

"No, I just wanted to see if he would do it...anyway this is your shot!" He yelled as Yamato jumped out and shot through hand signs.

"Wood style! Entrapment jutsu!" He yelled as Gaara turned around to attack him.

However, luckily, the wooden branches wrapped around him and forced his hands to his sides, where he was now officially restrained.

"Did...Did we just get him?" Anko asked as she was looking at Naruto and Kurenai.

"There is no way that it could be that easy." Naruto said as Hinata splashed Gaara with a small water jutsu.

Unfortunately that was when they heard the growl. And they all looked over, and they saw Gaara starting to grow in size, not only that but more and more sand was covering him, making him look more and more like the Shukaku. However, the biggest surprise is when he broke out of Yamato's restraints, and then he grew to the size of the hokage tower.

"..." Was all that followed from the Shinobi squad.

"Well...I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." Naruto said as he looked at the giant Shukaku.

"We're screwed." Yamato said as he looked at the monster.


	44. Distraction

**Okay,once again here is another update, and right now I'm running on muffins and mt dew, so lets see how this turns out, seriously its weird, ever since a week ago, I have had the strangest craving for baked goods. I have no idea why. But anyway here is another chapter of Naruto the Marine.  
><strong>

**Truth was, I was having a hard time writing due to some stuff coming up and the fact that Finals got in the way, and I lost motivation for awhile. But here is a chapter, it's short but I'll try and write more later.**

* * *

><p><strong>WITH THE GROUP<br>**

"Well...I have an idea for now." Naruto said as the others turned towards him.

"DUCK!" He yelled out as he jumped down off the branch he was in to the ground, where he was soon followed by others.

"Wow." Kurenai said as the others just nodded.

"He's slightly gigantic." Anko said as the others turned to glare at him.

"I think that is already well established!" Hinata yelled as they were trying to hide from Gaara.

Unfortunately they did not plan ahead for this. How the hell do you plan ahead for a psychopathic red head turning into a giant rampaging monster and start destroying the forest. The answer is you do not prepare for it. Well unless of course Kushina was having a mood swing and you happened to steal food from her but that is not the point. The point was that all they could do was take cover while they thought of a plan.

"Okay, so Hinata only has enough chakra for two water dragons, Pretty much all of our elements are useless, Kiba and Akamaru can't do shit against something that big, and Yamato's wood jutsu didn't do anything but piss him off." Naruto said as he was assessing the situation.

"Well, you got to admit, it did work for a little while." He said trying to protect some of his pride.

"I'll admit that, but we need a new plan." Naruto said as they dodged a giant blast of sand.

"The only thing I can think of is this." Hinata said as the others turned to her.

"He is on top of that thing right now, which mean's he's still in control, I think it's safe to say that his power over sand is due to a Tailed beast being contained in him if those books I've been reading about the tailed beasts are anything to go by." She said as Naruto was surprised that she deduced that from just that detail.

"Plus I also overheard him talking about it at the hospital when he went to visit Lee who was currently sleeping." She revealed as she didn't want to sound like she pulled all those details out of nowhere.

"So basically, you're saying if we remove him from that thing, then the sand would collapse?" Kiba asked as she shook her head.

"No, he would still have control, which means we basically have to beat him so bad that he will lose focus, if we can do that, we can wait for reinforcements." She said as Naruto suddenly got an idea.

He looked towards his radio on his shoulder as he clicked a button on it and began to speak into it.

"Sully! Thompson! Stone! How are you guys doing?" Naruto asked as he heard static on the other end before he heard Stone's voice.

"Well we just blew this damn thing to kingdom come!" Stone yelled as sure enough, Naruto could no longer see the giant snake.

"Well, I'm giving you new coordinates, the coordinates are...You know on second thought, just look east." He said as he didn't see the use of coordinates at a time like this.

"What does that have to do with-HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Stone yelled over the radio as he had obviously seen the giant ass sand monster.

Naruto allowed himself to grin a little bit at his friend's surprise. There was obviously nothing funny about a monster that could very well destroy the village in a single blow, unless of course you were in one of those old cheesy monster movies with shitty acting. But the point was that he couldn't help but chuckl a little bit at Stone's obvious shock. After all, he needed to loosen up a bit or else he wouldn't be able to think straight. He couldn't come up with plans if he was too stressed out, he had to keep a calm mind in battle.

"It doesn't matter what it is, what matters is can you take it out?" He asked as he heard silence over the radio.

"Uhm, if you distract it, we can probably get enough c-4 and explosives tag, but you would need to distract it for awhile." He said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How long?" He asked as Stone said something completely different.

"You know, because it takes awhile to make sure to have a big enough blast." He said in a nervous tone not wanting to piss off the Sergeant.

"How long?" Naruto asked again as he was not liking where this was going.

"And not to mention we need to figure out where to aim, and repositioning the catapult, you know this would be much easier with artillery support." Stone said again as Naruto snapped.

"HOW LONG, DAMN IT?!" Naruto yelled into his radio as Stone went silent.

"Fifteen minutes tops." He said as Naruto groaned and looked towards his comrades.

"You guys hear that? We got to distract this thing for fifteen minutes." He said as they all shook their heads.

"OH HELL NO!' Kiba yelled as he stood up from a crouching position.

"How are we going to distract this thing for that long?!" Kurenai yelled in a rare moment of anger.

"We could have Kiba go out like a chicken again?" Naruto said as Kiba shook his head no.

"Okay...well...Time for plan B." Naruto said as he stood up and ran off.

"What are you-" Anko was cut off as Naruto yelled up at the thing.

"HEY YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! DIDN'T YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!" Naruto yelled as everyone facepalmed.

"Anko, your boyfriend is either really brave...or really stupid." Kurenai said as Anko looked over at the man she cared about.

"Probably a mix of both." She said as she looked towards the others.

"Well...let's do this." She said as they all took off, each one with different ideas on how to distract Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO AND KUSHINA<strong>

Needless to say, Orochimaru was outmatched, he was up against two Sannin and other high ranking shinobi. The only thing he had going right for his plan was that Gaara was going on a rampage, while he would have preferred it to be the village, the forest was a nice start, and it wouldn't be long until Gaara started to destroy the various buildings within Konoha.

"So, you used Suna's Jinchurikki in your plan, While you may not be the smartest one here, I'll admit this is a surprise of a Trump card." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru smirked.

"You seem surprised Jiraiya, wasn't I always the smart one of the team?" Orochimaru said as Jiraiya cracked his knuckles.

"Well obviously this wasn't your best idea, trapping yourself in here with four kage level shinobi?" He said as Orochimaru looked around. He was obviously looking for a way to escape.

Even though he talked a big game, he knew that he was not only running low on chakra, but that he was very well going to die if he did not escape soon. He looked towards his sound four as he signaled them to break the barrier as soon as he gave the signal. He had enough chakra for one last attack. But he would have to do it before Jiraiya and the others managed to finish him off.

So in other words, he would have to try and keep them talking. But that was easier said than done.

"Tell me Tsunade, do you still mourn over Dan and Nawaki?" Orochimaru said as he saw that Tsunade clenched her fists at that, obviously she was still upset about that.

"Does it bother you that they died so easily? That they were so weak that they were taken out like common cannon fodder?" Orochimaru said as he was signaling the four shinobi.

"Orochimaru...if you say one more word, it will be the worst mistake you ever make." She said as Orochimaru smirked, obviously he was getting to her.

"And Jiraiya? How does it feel knowing that no matter what you do, no woman will ever love you?" Orochimaru said as Jiraiya just narrowed his eyes.

"Orochimaru, right now that is not on my list of priorities...now die!" Jiraiya said as he ran forward with a rasengan.

_"NOW!"_ Orochimaru thought as a giant plume of smoke surrounded the arena.

"What the hell?!" Minato yelled as his eyes started to burn.

"Poison gas!" Kushina said as she tried to jump out.

Orochimaru on the other hand had built up an immunity to it over the years. And then he spent the next few years after that to try and make his shinobi immune to various poisons, needless to say he had to stop due to his forces being depleted due to low survival rates during the experimental tests. So only his elite would be subjected to immunity training.

"Oh I wouldn't struggle or move if I were you, that will only make the poison go faster.

He smirked as he felt that they would finally die, and even better in a way that was true humiliation to shinobi of their caliber. But he was sadly mistaken when a chakra enhanced fist crashed into his skull.

"You never learn do you?!" Tsunade yelled as she emerged from the smoke, only to see that Orochimaru was caught by his sound four.

"You think that a simple poison would be enough to stop me? There is a reason why I am the best medic in the world!" She said as she obviously knew her way around poisons.

"But do they?" He asked as the glass cleared showing that Jiraiya was out of the smoke and therefore out of danger, but he was trying to help Minato and Kushina who were suffering the gases effects.

"Tell me, what is worth more? Saving their lives, or taking mine?" He smirked as he ran away.

"Damn it." Tsunade grunted as she ran over to Minato and Kushina.

"Luckily Orochimaru doesn't know shit about brewing very lethal gas otherwise we wouldn't have a chance to save them." Tsunade said as she looked over at them.

"Can you identify the poison?" Jiraiya asked as she nodded.

"It's more like a paralysis agent, he refined venom from a stone spider which is meant to paralyse you for a number of days, not only that but usually it's used to stun your enemies while you move in for the kill, however this type seems to have side effects, it would appear it is targeting the respiratory system...I can treat it and save them...but they will be out of comission for awhile." Tsunade said as Jiraiya nodded.

"Come to think of it? How are you just fine?" She asked as Jiraiya had a flashback.

"I was exposed to every poison and gas known to man on Mt. Myoboku, you would be surprised how well that that affects you immunity." He joked as Tsunade chuckled a little as she continued to treat Minato and Kushina.

"Maybe next time we can offer that training to these two young people so they don't fall victim to it again." She said as Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, something tells me I'm needed over there." He said as Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Jiraiya...try and not get yourself killed." She said as he flashed a smile at his old friend.

"I won't get killed, remember? You told me you were going to do it for calling you a cradlerobber." He said as she smiled lightly at that.

"You realize I wasn't joking about that right?" She said as Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me, I'm used to this kind of stuff coming from you." He said as he disappeard in a shunshin.


	45. Distraction continuesSmall Argument

**Okay,once again here is another update, and right now I'm running on Chicago style hot dogs, so thats nice. Although Here is a message to some reviewers.**

**Yes I know that Marines do not have some of the advantages that Ninja do, but come on, its fanfiction. If we as writers were to actually write things according to the series or reality, wouldn't that be boring?**

**Also, I wrote this authors note a while ago, mostly because I was trying to get this done a while ago, but I've been sidetracked by so many things, and I'm getting angrier and angrier lately, theres just a lot of shit going on. And I should have posted this awhile ago.**

**Anyway, here we go. Sorry this is short,but it is hard to write for this right now, especially with all the other stories that I said I was going to catch up with.**

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH NARUTO'S GROUP<strong>

"You know! I'm starting to think this was a bad idea!" Kiba yelled to Akamaru as he was now being chased by a large sand tentacle, and anyone who watches Hentai knew that this was never a good sign.

"Well what do you expect?! All we are doing is just hoping that Stone and the others can blow Gaara to kingdom come right now!" Anko yelled as she dodged another blast of sand.

Yeah, running around like chickens with their heads cut off was not the best plan anyone could come up with. But a bad plan beats having no plan any day. Especially when there was a giant sand demon that could crush you in an instant. Yeah, needless to say, if they all ended up dead, it would be no surprise, but right now they had to at least try to stay alive.

"How much longer do we have to do this?!" Kurenai yelled to Naruto who looked at his watch.

"About eight minutes!" He yelled back as Anko showed up next to him.

"I don't want to die a virgin!" She said as Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait...what?" He asked as she blushed.

"Sorry...I'm under a lot of stress right now." She said as Naruto was getting distracted by what she said.

"So...You're a virgin?" He asked as she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What made you think I wasn't?!" She said in a bit of a miffed tone.

"Well, to be honest you seemed experience whenever we did some...physical stuff." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Natural instinct comes into play! Besides you are one to talk, I know for a fact that Stone and the others made fun of you because you couldn't find a girlfriend back home, yet you were kissing me like we were in a movie!" She said as Kurenai yelled at the both of them.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TWO TO BE ACTING LIKE YOU ARE AT COUPLES THERAPY!" Kurenai yelled as she really didn't want to hear about their relationship.

That and Hinata was starting to blush up a storm. She may have gotten over her shyness, but she still blushed everytime she heard someone talking about getting intimate with another person. Course, then may have also had to do with the fact that Naruto Sensei was hot as hell and she had images in her head that wouldn't go away. Seriously, it was weird to think abotu. But she still was focusing on the battle at hand, well...not exactly battle, more like a trying not to die situation.

"Okay! We'll talk about this later Anko." Naruto said as Anko suddenly got a glint in her eye.

"But of course, we could always cross that threshold together." She said with a seductive smirk as Naruto blushed and had a mixed reaction.

"Okay one, that sounds great, two NOT NOW! And three...COME ON! STOP BEING A TEASE!" Naruto yelled as Anko took off running and laughing.

Which in turn caused Gaara to look at her and try to attack her. However, she used a shadow clone to escape the oncoming storm and managed to jump to a seperate tree. However she was running out of breath, she was honestly not sure if she could keep going for another eight minutes. But she would have to, or else she would die, and that would be a big problem for her.

"I swear, If I die before Stone and the others blow this sand monster up, I am going to be pissed." She said as Naruto was currently thinking the same thing.

Except his train of thought also included him beating the shit out of them by dragging them to the afterlife with him. But then of course, he was in the heat of battle and he wasn't exactly thinking straight.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH STONE AND THE OTHERS<strong>

"This is bullshit!" Thompson yelled as he was helping Stone and Sully move the catapult into place.

"Less talk! More Pushing!" Stone yelled back as they were going red in the face.

They were not lying when they told Naruto that they needed to get the catapult into position, they had already managed to get enough explosives to fire at the sand beast, but moving the supplies and the catapult was a pain in the ass due to the fact that they were the only three who were currently avaiable to move it. And the only thing they were all thinking right now, was that if they didn't move quick enough, Naruto and many others would surely die, and they didn't want that to happen.

That and because Naruto would probably come back from the dead to kill them if they did fail. He was a no nonsense kind of guy when it came to battle. Which was strange when you thought about it because he seemed like the biggest screwball when he was off duty. But it was probably just a strange personality trait, you work hard, you play hard.

"This sucks! We're infantry! Not artillery!" Sully said as Thompson yelled at them again.

"I'm not enjoying this either Princess!" He said as they continued on with the labor.

Getting that catapult into place wouldn't matter if the three wouldn't stop going at each other's throats.

However if one were to look closely they would see a white blur pass by all three of them, normally that person would stop to lend a hand, but at the current time he was needed to help combat the sand Jinchurikki. Especially after he saw the large beast that had been tearing through the forest and slowly getting closer to the village. He knew that it had to be Shukaku, so the only thing he had to do now, was to apply a seal to the jinchurikki, and he had just the plan for it.

He saw that Naruto's squad was preparing a batch of explosives to fire at the monster. Which meant that if he could slap a suppressing seal on Gaara at just the right time, he could cancel out the demon's power temporarily. Hopefully that would lower the amount of damage caused, and considering the fact that some of the sand was already retreating, all he needed to do was to take out their most important chess piece and there would be victory for the leaf.

However, he still had a long way to go, and he had to make sure he got there before Stone and the others fired the catapult. If he got there too late, to put it simply, they would all be screwed.

So in other words, it was time to nut up or shut up. As that one man with the strange accent said in that movie that Naruto showed him. What was it called again? He couldn't remember, but it involved some sort of snack called a twinkie.

And what did that have to do with what he was doing now? He didn't know, but he was losing focus and nearly ran into a tree. So he shook his head of the thoughts and focused only on the task at hand. Nothing could distract him, not even a beautiful girl crying out for help. And that was saying something.

"It would be a waste to summon a toad, besides at my current pace, I am moving faster then a toad hops, plus I need to save my chakra for the suppressing seal, and Summoning really zaps it out of me." Jiraiya said as he continued to run and jump closer and closer to the battle.

He saw that the monster kept attacking random spots in the forest, he wasn't sure if it was doing that out of pure insanity. Or if Naruto and the others had come up with a plan that WAS Pure insanity. Either way, something somewhere was insane.

However, back with Naruto and Anko, they were currently having another lovers quarrel. It would appear that Kurenai's words did not get to them, and frankly Anko was a little pissed.

"You know! Its very rude to question whether or not a woman is a virgin!" Anko was yelling at Naruto.

"Are you really doing this right now? Right now? In front of everyone and a sand monster?" Naruto asked as they dodged another blow.

"Yes I am! We need to get this out of the way so we can function properly as a team and a couple!" She said as she rigged an explosive tag and threw it at Gaara.

"Wouldn't it be better to talk about this when we are not close to dying?!" Naruto yelled as she grabbed onto Anko and jumped with her.

"Do you really want us to die knowing that I'm pissed at you?" She asked as Naruto face palmed.

"Okay fine...if this will help out then fine, I'm sorry." He said as she raised an eyebrow.

"And?" She said as Gaara was looking around for them.

"And I shouldn't have done that."

"And?"

"And Gaara's about to stab you!" He yelled as he tackled her to another branch of a tree.

"Oh? Well that was one of the most...physical apologies I ever heard." She said as Naruto got a shit eating grin on his face.

"If we survive this, then we can both apologize to each other later on...if you know what I mean?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows as she blushed.

"Okay, we should probably get back in the fight." She said as she pushed him off.

"Ha, I win." He said as they continued dodging and counterattacking as best as they could.

"Shut up." Was all that Anko wanted to say.


	46. Its Over

**Okay, finally getting around to updating again, but once again I am busy as hell and had to fix some stuff with the computer, I'm telling you, I knew College was going to be hard, but damn this sucks. Anyways here we go. It was a pain in the ass to get this one ready for business.**

**Another thing is that this chapter was kind of hard to write, so its not really that good, but hey it gets it out of the way. **

**Also I'm going to be taking summer courses hoping to get my degree earlier then expected, so I'll be busy over the summer as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

I was so sick of this shit! I swear if I survived this, the first thing I was going to do was punch the kazekage in the mouth! Gaara was showing no signs of slowing down, and I was starting to run out of energy. I have always had plenty of stamina, but after fighting who knows how many enemy ninja, and trying to fight this damn sand monster, it was exhausting. I looked around and noticed that the others were in the same predicament as me.

Hinata was panting as she reached into a small bag and took out a soldier pill, she was trying to replenish as much chakra as she could so she could use water jutsu on Gaara. But I'm pretty sure that it was not going to help. Even Yamato was having trouble trying to keep up, and he was a damn anbu for christs sake. Naruto looked down at his radio.

"Stone! Thompdon! Sully! You guys better be ready soon!" He screamed into the radio.

"Relax Sarge! We are in range as of now! Also some backup is heading your way, it looked like that old white haired guy who visits your house was running towards you!" Sully said over the radio as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you mean-" Suddenly he was cut off as someone jumped into the fray.

"Jiraiya here to save the day!" Jiraiya yelled as Gaara turned his attention to the old man.

"Wow, you are a big one, you must have eaten all your vegetables as a kid!" Jiraiya said obviously telling a corny old man joke.

Gaara's response was to bring a giant sand hand right on top of his skull.

"Gee! I know my jokes are bad, but I don't think it warrants murder!" He said as Naruto pulled him behind a tree.

"Gee kid you look like hell." Jiraiya said as Naruto glared at him.

"No shit Sherlock! Please tell me you have a plan!" Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder to see if Gaara was going to attack, luckily he had turned his attention to Kurenai who was trying and failing to lock him in a genjutsu.

"Heres the plan, distract him, and I'll put this seal on him." Jiraiya said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be that simple." He said as Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah you see, you'll have to distract him for three minutes." He said as Naruto groaned.

"Three minutes? What the hell do you need three minutes for?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya was preparing the seal.

"Look, he obviously contains a tailed beast, much like you, however even I can tell that his seal is faulty, basically if I put this new seal on him, he'll be harmless...for the most part." He added onto the end.

"For the most part?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya just looked at him.

"Okay let me put it in terms so that your jarhead can understand! Seal tough! Seal Strong! It contain beast! Opponent get beaten! UNDERSTAND?!" Jiraiya yelled at him while insulting him at the same time.

"Okay geez, Fine, good thing that the others are set up." He said as he turned to the radio.

"You guys ready over there?" Naruto asked as he heard Stone yell over the radio.

"Naruto...if we ever get the chance, we got to try and find a way to build some of our old artillery guns, because these catapults suck!" Stone yelled as Naruto growled back.

"LOOK CAN YOU FIRE OR NOT?!" He yelled as he heard Sully grunt over the radio.

"Yeah, but we can't when hes moving around, think you could find a way to slow him down a bit?" Sully asked as Naruto thought about it, and then replied.

"Sure we can." He said as he turned to Jiraiya.

"I'll get the others and we'll try our best to slow him down, Stone and the others have cooked up enough explosives to knock this beast the hell out, when that happens, you run in and press the seal on him, got it?" He asked as Jiraiya nodded.

"Let's hope we last three minutes." He said as Jiraiya smirked.

"Hey, its only two minutes and twenty two seconds now!" He said as Naruto flipped his godfather off.

"Smart ass." He said as he regrouped with everyone.

"Okay everyone, we got to keep him contained in this area, and slow him down...so Kiba, you and Akamaru use fang over fang to get his attention, but don't get too close or you risk getting crushed, Yamato, you use your wood jutsu to attack and detain as best as you can, Hinata you can also provide backup fire with your water jutsu, that will be sure to slow him down a little bit, Kurenai, I want you to throw Kunai and shuriken with explosive tags, Anko, You give her support. Shino...could any of your chakra sucking bugs help?" He asked Shino as said student looked down.

"If I tried to use my bugs on him, it would be the equivalent of a mosquito only taking a small amount of blood, My insects may feed on chakra, but there is only so much they can take until they burst from being overfed as one would put it." Shino said as he suddenly looked up.

"But...I do have certain insects that can suck chakra and expel any excess they may obtain...but these are very slow and are meant to weaken an enemy over time...I can't guarantee they will do much against him...but its worth a shot." Shino said as Naruto nodded.

"Okay everybody...lets pray to god this works." He said as Anko stopped him.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" She asked as Naruto smirked.

"Well, lets just say I'm glad that I know the shadow clone jutsu." He said as he formed the cross sign.

"You ever get the feeling that you use it too much?" She said as he shook his head.

"Nah, I only use it when the situation calls for it, Besides who would use shadow clones all the time? It would be a chakra sucker, and I wouldn't want to be a one trick pony." He said as he got his clones to attack Gaara.

They mostly served as a distraction due to the fact that they couldn't use any major jutsu. Sure one helped him power up his dad's rasengan one time, but that took a long time, and he doubt it would do anything against a giant sand monster. At best, it would serve as a minor diversion while Jiraiya was getting ready. Hinata was using some minor water jutsu to attack, and while it wasn't doing much to effect Gaara overall, you could see that certain parts of his sand shell were turning into clumps and falling off, which was basically like chipping away at the armor one bit at a time. And that was better then nothing.

Shino was true to his word and was using his insects to try and make a difference, but it was like putting a band aid on a broken leg, it didn't help much. But he kept trying because he knew that he needed to do everything he could to help. Anko and Kurenai on the other hand were making some decent progress, they noticed that everytime an explosion went off, it would somehow turn the sand into glass due to the immense heat, and more sand would have to take its place in order for the beast to regenerate. But another problem was that they only had a certain amount of explosive tags, so they had to make every single tag count.

Kiba's fang over fang was slowly taking some chunks out, but he nearly got caught a multitude of time, which made him even more cautious, Yamato on the other hand was using every wood jutsu he could think of to try and detain the beast. But once again, it proved ineffective against its immense strength.

"Jiraiya! How are you coming along with that seal?!" Naruto yelled as he was checking to see if he had any grenades left.

"I'm almost ready, but where is that team of yours?!" Jiraiya said as they suddenly heard a voice over the radio.

"NARUTO! YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO DUCK AND COVER!" Stone yelled as Naruto looked up.

"HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled as everyone took cover except for Anko. Who had to be tackled down to the ground by Naruto.

"This is the second time I've saved your ass today." He said as she looked up.

"Ha ha, you might want to cover your ears." She said as they both got covered their ears.

The sand monster was confused, where did his prey go, but then he heard something flying through the air. He turned around to see what the strange noise could be.

**_BOOM!_**

A massive explosion occured in the area. Trees were blown back by the force of the wind, everyone in the area was now trying to hold onto branches of trees to keep themselves from blowing away, how they weren't dead right now due to the immense shock and size of the explosion made no sense. All they know is that they could breath, so they were still alive.

"PERVY SAGE! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO USE THE SEAL!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya stood up from his crouching position.

"ON IT!" He yelled as they saw a white blur travel through the air towards the monster.

Most of the sand had been turned to glass and crumbled away revealing the red head in the center, he was awake, and he was looking around frantically when he spotted Jiraiya.

"Night night Kid!" He yelled as he slapped the seal on Gaara's hed.

"I'll KI...LL...y...o-" For some reason, Gaara felt drowsier then he ever had in life.

He felt his eyes close, and a relaxing feeling come over him. He was going to sleep! But how, if he was asleep, then Shukaku takes over, just as he did before...but no...he didn't hear the voice of the demon, he just felt peace and calm. Whatever Jiraiya did to him, it was making him sleepy.

Truth was that after years of not being able to sleep because of a rampaging sand monster inside you, when someone slapped a suppression seal on you, the body went into a much needed rest. In other words, Gaara was now sleeping like a baby. The sand terror crumbled to the ground, and Gaara was laying on top of a pile of sand, snoozing away.

"It...worked...I can't believe that worked." Naruto said as he looked at the unconscious red head.

"You know, he looks so peaceful and innocent when he sleeps." Naruto said as he was tempted to poke him with a stick.

"Yeah, you would never think he was a mentally unstable psychopath." Anko said as everyone came into the clearing.

"Well, what ever happened to the other two on his team?" He asked as Shino spoke up.

"Messages say they were captured, right now they are in a prisoner camp in konoha, I would assume we take Gaara there?" Shino said as Naruto looked down.

He didn't like the term prisoner camp, he had friends back when he was in the corps who were POWs. But, he knew that right now, they needed to answer as to why the sand village attacked the leaf.

"Okay, tie him up...looks like this invasion has come to an end." He said as he spoke into his radio.

"Thanks Stone, this could have been a lot worse if you guys didn't get ready in time." He said as he heard laughing over the radio.

"We would never let you down Sarge!" Stone yelled as Naruto looked up.

"After we get through with this...we all need a vacation." He said as he looked towards everyone.

"Come on, we got work to do now."


	47. Aftermath and Repairs (SHORT)

**Okay, You have all been asking for an update, and I am getting around to it, I get a small break before I go back to college for Fall semester, I also finished my summer job, along with spending a small portion of my vacation doing things I wanted to do.**

**All in all, I am finally starting to get my shit together after a very...very long Hiatus. BUT keep in mind I have said some things like that before, and it took me months to update.**

**Well that, and I have been getting addicted to Game Of Thrones (Both the books and movies) So that has taken up a lot of my time.**

**Also I realized that I still have to write in the love stories for Thompson and Sullivan, which will be coming soon**

**ThompsonX Shizune and SullyXYugao...I am actually reminding myself because its been awhile since I even thought about it. **

**So here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THE INVASION<strong>

There were some shinobi and civilian casualties in Konoha. But the main damage was to the village in itself, the snake creature before it was stopped by Stone and the others was still a problem because it still managed to take out a few buildings, including the academy. But luckily, most of the crisis was averted, Orochimaru still got away, but there were still very few casualties.

"Well...it could have been worse, I'll say that much." Naruto said as he was smoking a cigar.

"Yeah, all in all, we did a fairly decent job of holding this off." Thompson said as he was drinking a beer.

"By the way, I heard you did pretty well in an Anbu stealth exam." Naruto said he looked over and Thompson sighed.

"I swear to god if you make any jokes about it being because I'm an Apache, I will kick your ass." Thompson said as he was half apache on his father's side, and he had been hearing jokes like that for a long time.

"Come on Thompson, you were even using face paint during that exam, I saw you afterwards." Sully said as he remembered running into him afterwards.

"Shut up, lets get back to work." He said as he threw his beer can away.

Naruto's squad came out fairly unscathed, but that was because they were mostly giving artillery support, and when they did come across any troops on the ground, they were luckily able to dispose of them pretty quickly. Anko right now was at the hospital because she had suffered a severe case of chakra exhaustion in the final battle from trying to find a way to distract Gaara. Speaking of Gaara...What happened to him?

"Hey Sully! Whatever happened to that Gaara kid?" Naruto asked as Sully had been working with the guards in charge of the prisoner camp.

"Well...he's still asleep." Sully said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Still? Its been two days!" Naruto asked shocked that he was still asleep.

"Hey its not that unusual, besides your godfather said something about him not being able to sleep his whole life, so I won't be surprised if that kid falls into a coma." Sully replied back as he went back to work.

Naruto shrugged and looked around at the market district of Konoha, surprisingly it had taken the most of the damage, which was a bit of a surprise considering the fact that most of the fighting had been taking place in different areas of the village, but he suspected that it had something to do with that three headed snakes corpse falling in pieces onto the village, luckily since it was a summon, some of it was able to turn into smoke and disappear back into the summon realm before they fell to the ground...other areas, not so much.

"Well, I suppose that's much better then cleaning up snake guts." He said as he was looking around for materials he could use to rebuild.

* * *

><p><strong>WITH MINATO AND KUSHINA<strong>

"Well, your baby appears to be fine, which is amazing considering the fact that you were fighting so intensely and with poison coursing through your body. Seriously this is a very luck turn of events, although in later months of your pregnancy, please refrain from doing any fighting." Tsunade said as Kushina pouted a little bit.

"But I don't get to do anything during pregnancy." Kushina knew that she shouldn't do anything dangerous, but damn she hated getting bored during pregnancy.

Hell, when she was pregnant with Naruto, all she could do to keep herself from going nuts, was eat, read, and hang out with Minato.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure you can all find something to do to entertain yourselves. I'm sure Naruto has a few ways of dealing with pregnant women, since according to Stone, he loves kids and has found a couple of ways to help women deal with their pregnancies." Tsunade said as she suddenly thought about her boyfriend.

"I have a feeling Stone is exaggerating a bit, because for one, he has been acting like an overprotective big brother already, also he's going to be busy rebuilding the village for a few days." Kushina said as Tsunade looked up at the ceiling.

"And Minato is dealing with diplomats from Suna and paperwork...I'm busy at the hospital, why don't you hang out with Catherine? She's not too busy, and she's right next door in Iruka's room." She said as Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she over in Iruka's room?" She asked even though she had a fairly good idea.

"Oh please, any idiot can tell those two have it for each other." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Hmmm...I suppose she could help me understand Naruto's childhood better." Kushina said as she suddenly felt very tired, and fell asleep.

"Did you just use tranquilizer on her?" Minato asked as he looked over at Tsunade.

"Nope, the strain was quite a bit, combined with the anti venom, and the fact that she used up a good amount of Chakra during that last fight will cause her to sleep for awhile, don't worry, she'll wake up feeling like a million bucks, but once again, no missions or any rough physical activity for her." She said as Minato nodded.

"This was a one time emergency, I doubt there will be another invasion during her pregnancy...come to think of it, if it does that will make another pregnancy into a bad situation, I remember when she had Naruto and the whole village was destroyed by the fox...but I doubt that will happen this time." He said as Tsunade nodded but raised an eyebrow at his comparison.

After Minato was cleared, he had gathered craftsman, blacksmiths, construction workers, shinobi, and civilians to help with the reconstruction of the village. It wasn't easy considering the fact that there were many people who couldn't work due to certain injuries. All in all, while the village was recovering, there were still hospitals full of civilian workers, so while they were making progress, they were still recovering one step at a time. But considering the alternative being the fact that the Leaf village could have been completely destroyed, and any survivors going to other villages for help and shelter, it could have been a lot worse.

He stopped by and took a look at the Jinchurikki of the sand, Gaara. To be honest, the kid looked bloodthirsty and crazy in the arena...well on second thought he was bloodthirsty and crazy. But now that he was just laying there in the hospital room (With Guards) He seemed to be very peaceful and content. But he didn't have a problem with that, it if reduced his thirst for blood, then he would tell Gaara to sleep peacefully.

It was then that Yugao came out of the shadows.

"It's funny, he almost looks childlike when he sleeps." She said as Minato looked over at her.

"Yeah, never would have figured that he crushes people with sand." He said in a dull voice.

"You just had to kill the moment didn't you?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you visiting him Yugao?" He asked as he couldn't figure out the reason.

"I heard the sand team was captured, and I was looking for their sensei." She said as she gripped a sword tighter.

"This is about Hayate isn't it?" He asked as her grip tightened.

"Their sensei killed him...I know it." She said as Minato sighed.

"They were captured...but their sensei was killed in the crossfire..." He said as she looked down at that.

"So he's dead..." She said as her eyes took on a great deal of sadness.

"I know you wanted revenge, but this is all we can offer...I really am sorry." He said trying to comfort her.

"It's just that, I wanted to be the one to sink the blade in, I wanted to be the one to see the life leave his eyes, I wanted to be the one to avenge Hayate, but now He's dead, and there is nothing I can do about it." She said as Minato sighed.

"Yugao, when this is over, why don't you take a vacation, I know it may not seem like much, but maybe some time away from all of this will do you some good." He said as she turned around to leave.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll have to see." She said as she walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK WITH NARUTO<strong>

Naruto had just finished boarding up a building, he was having squads of shadow clones helping out around the village in areas that either needed construction, or helping civilian families reassign themselves to temporary living quarters until such time where their homes could be rebuild. Luckily the shadow clones might not make that such a long process for anybody.

"Well, its a good thing I worked with carpenters for summer jobs when I was in high school." He said as he turned to see his girlfriend walking over.

"Thirsty?" She asked as she threw a bottle of water at him.

"Very." He said as he snatched it and started to down the ice cold water.

"I talked to your dad, apparently Orochimaru used some trick on them, and he got away." Anko said while clenching her fist.

"Yeah, you know if he hadn't used that poison gas, he probably would have been taken prisoner." Naruto said while Anko looked at him.

"That slimy bastard was always good at getting his way out of any trap." She said as she felt her neck where the curse seal was.

"Hey come on, we'll get him eventually, may not be today, may not be tomorrow, but he can't keep running forever." Naruto said as he overlooked the rest of the district.

"Besides, we still got to find a way to slap a suppressant on that seal of yours so it doesn't hurt you everytime hes near." He said as she cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, maybe we can use what Kakashi used on Sasuke, or at least something more advanced, who knows maybe even the Pervy Sage might have found a way to get rid of that thing." He said as she smiled a bit at that.

"As much as I like the sound of that, I think the only thing that will get rid of this is when he is dead." She said as Naruto came over and held his arm out to her.

"Tell you what, lets just forget about this for now, and go out and get some ramen, my treat." He said as she rolled her eyes at him, but grabbed his arm anyway.

"How is it that Ichiraku's is one of the restaurants that took no damage during the attack whatsoever?" She asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. 

"Divine intervention, I told you ramen was the food of the gods." He said as she smacked home upside the head.

"Moron."

"True But I'm your moron."


	48. The Funeral (Season Finale)

**Okay, Everyone, I have news, You see, I have actually become bored of this story, mostly because I realized I could have done SO MUCH better writing this, but its too late since everyone pretty much knows the story by now.**

**At first I was thinking about abandoning it or putting it up for adoption, but there are still some people who like it. So I came up with a solution.**

**Even though I personally don't like this story anymore, and this is going to be the final chapter. I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL.**

**This one had humor, and was very far fetched...okay it was far fetched. But the sequel I plan to do, I plan to make it more realistic, and mixing both Naruto's marine training with actual shinobi training. Etc etc.**

**Basically my main problem with most of my stories is how far fetched and unbelievable they can be, and I plan on making some small changes, so maybe that will help me write the rest of my stories.**

**After this chapter, I am officially going on a longer HIATUS.**

**One because I need some time to come up with new ideas, and I just got this great job working as a mechanic that is much better then the old job I had. **

**But don't worry, this is not the end, and thank you all for your support through this, because hell, I still can't believe that this many people actually enjoy the story. Sure there are some people who dislike it intensely, but that's a part of life.**

**Anyways here it is...the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Funeral<strong>

After the repairs of the village, they all got together to mourn the casualities of the invasion, while they originally thought that there were few casualties. As it turns out they were wrong, while the numbers would have been greater if it weren't for the actions of Naruto, his parents, and the Sannin, as well as every able bodied shinobi. But no village can come out of a conflict unscatched. And Konoha had paid the iron price.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of our brothers and sisters...its hard to believe, even harder to understand..." Naruto began as the rain began to come down.

He was up there with his parents, speaking the eulogy for all of Konoha's fallen heroes. Originally, Minato was going to speak for the dead, but Naruto had just started speaking automatically. Naruto had lost his comrades before, so he knew what it was like to lose you friends in the battlefield, and somehow, he felt he needed to speak for the people that defended his home.

"Why? What did they die for...that's a question that gets asked a lot whenever someone dies on duty." He said as Everyone looked down as if to pray.

"Maybe with enough equipment, with enough training, we all thought we were...invulnerable." He said as he looked over at the pictures of fallen shinobi.

"And yet here we are, living, with our village still standing, and I remember what our friends died for, they died fighting for all of us, they died knowing that they were helping protect their home, their friends, and their families." He continued as he looked over at his squad, who were gathering instruments, to pay tribute to the fallen.

"So now we mourn our friends, May they rest in peace." Naruto said as he walked up to them.

"This goes out to them...I'm Already Home." Naruto said as Sully started to pick a guitar.

If youre reading this, my momma's sitting there  
>Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here<br>I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
>And war was just a game we played when we were kids<p>

Well Im laying down my gun, Im hanging up my boots  
>Im up here with God and were both watching over you<p>

People were coming up to the memorial with white roses in hand, on the memorial were small pictures of the shinobi who had lost their lives during the invasion, as well as a wall behind the pictures with the names written of all the shinobi who had been killed in action. It was similar to the Vietnam War memorial wall in Washington DC. Either way, families of the fallen shinobi or even friends were paying their respects.

So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed that it would go<br>If youre reading this Im already home

If youre reading this half way around the world  
>I wont be there to see the birth of our little girl<br>I hope she looks like you, I hope she fights like me  
>And stands up for the innocent and the weak<p>

Im laying down my gun, Im hanging up my boots  
>Tell dad I dont regret that I followed in his shoes<p>

Naruto was looking out of all the faces, he had seen the look in their eyes before, because he had experienced many times. He had lost friends before, and sometimes he would visit their families, and every time, he could see the sorrow and pain that was in their eyes. It eventually went away, but not after leaving a huge scar on the hearts and souls of many people. It was something that he wished he didn't have to see, but he knew it was inevitable, when you fought for you country, family, or friends, there were always casualties.

So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed that it would go<br>If youre reading this Im already home

If youre reading this theres gonna come a day  
>When you move on and find someone else and thats okay<br>Just remember this Im in a better place  
>Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing "Amazing Grace"<p>

Everyone was just standing there listening to the song play, while they didn't understand some of the lyrics, the overall tone helped give the civilians and shinobi alike a sense of peace and understanding. Almost as if they were gaining relief from the song itself, knowing that while their friends and loved ones may be gone, they would never be forgotten.

So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed that it would go<br>If youre reading this, if youre reading this Im already home

(Tim Mcgraw: If you're reading this)

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON<strong>

After the funeral, the village remained somber for the rest of the day, only Naruto and his family, as well as his friends and of course Anko were trying to lighten up the mood at the Hokage residence. Mostly be talking to each other and watchin movies.

"You know...I really need to kick my training into high gear." Naruto said as he looked towards his father.

"Well, you realize that it will be painful for you right?" He said as Naruto just nodded his head.

"Hey, I'm no stranger to hard challenges, besides while I did take out a good number of sound ninja, I also relied too much on my rifle and weapons, and guerilla tactics, I need to improve my ninjutsu, genjutsu,and taijutsu skills as well as other fields if I want to be a powerful shinobi, otherwise I could get killed easily, same for my friends over there." He said as the others nodded.

"Well, I guess we should start as soon as possible, we'll start tomorrow, let the village rest this day, they don't need to hear your screams of pain." Kushina said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Geez mom, why is it you seem to be the one who acts more sadistic about training then dad?" Naruto asked as he always wondered what was with the females of this world.

It was odd, for some reason it was just like those strange anime that Sully used to watch, where the female characters seemed to always be sadistic and almost took pleasure in watching the male characters suffer, most of the time they were either helping them train, or decided to hurt others for no reason. Either way, it was odd, and Naruto found that it happened in this world...a lot.

"I'm not sadistic, I am excited to train you even more!" She said as her demeanor suddenly changed.

_"That's another odd trait that you only see on TV...gosh why the hell does my life sometimes act like a cartoon or something?" _Naruto thought as he was honestly stumped by that question.

"Anyways, as of right now, I am definately chunin level considering the training I did in the Ninja arts with you guys, but that was pretty much a basics and intermediate course...I need the most advanced course you guys can offer." He said as they both nodded.

"Once again, training begins tomorrow, at the crack of noon." Kushina said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean, crack of dawn?" He asked as Kushina looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts? Thats way too early!" She said as Naruto facepalmed.

His mother was both a sadist in training...but she was also as lazy as a Nara when it came done to it.

_"These next few years will be...interesting." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNNNNDDDD DONE!<strong>_

_**That was the final chapter of the first installment of Naruto the Marine! Naruto and his friends will return in the sequel, which I have not come up with a name for yet. But he will return...eventually.**_

_**Anyways, happy halloween, and hope you all have a good night.**_


End file.
